Jinchuriki Fate staynight
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto is hauled to Japan  before the grail wars and regreses in age... he takes the main character's role  big surprize  however, how will this change the story... presenting Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight Rated T, Will change on M later
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki Stay/Night

A fanfiction...

Chapter 1: The blonde, the sword and the grail

"ITAI!" Yelled a blond boy as he landed head-first into the pavement...

He looked around... this place, it was alien to him...

"Damn him... before killing him Madara must have used his fucking space-time doujutsu... thingy" the boy said

he looked around... he was inside hell maybe... this place, just a few seconds ago was burning like the very pits of that place... he felt weak... maybe it was the lack of air... maybe because he was almost killed... but he continue to walk... for he knew if he stopped... he might never wake up unless someone helped him first...

He could hear the people around him groaning in agony and pain, but he was used to it... he continues to walk, his body seems smaller for some reason... he looks at himself in a broken glass... he had regressed in age, an after effect of the failed dojutsu maybe?

I fall to the ground... my body feels hot, it feels like an iron rod was shoved into my spine... I fall and my vision blurs... my chakra is spend... I fall only to feel a strong hand holding me.

I look up and saw him... the man who saved me... and who took me in...

My name is Uzumaki Naruto... I am 16 years old... right now I have found myself in a land I don't belong, to boot apparently I regressed in age, now I look like a 10 year old boy... looks like I been transported beyond time, now I find myself under the care of a man called Emiya Kiritsugu... the man took me under his wing and adopted me... and taught me a bit of jutsus that they called magic after much insistence from me once I learned he was something called a magus.

He said to me I have a powerful magic circuitry (Whatever that means) and that I could be of use to the world, with that we started to train... unfortunately... he died a 5 years later... it was a sad day for he was a good man.

He left for me his state so I could live in it with the promise to be a hero of justice,it had a nice ring to it

I now go to Homurabara school, I hate doing it but apparently in this world you require an education to get good jobs, nothing like my old village where you could get any jobs if you had the skill... or could kill.

I am currently in class 2C, my teacher Fujimura Taiga is funny and does indeed live to her name, however she is also my "legal guardian" (No idea as to WHY) and stops by to mooch off me and my other classmate, Matou Sakura.

Though she shares the name to the girl I loved they have contrasting personalities, she is sweet and caring to the point that she resembles Hinata, however there is something wrong with her... her eyes, they look full of hurt. Something must have happened, she latched on to me when we meet as "kids" or at least with my child-like body I regressed to.

She always comes in the morning and makes breakfast for all of us, I feel bad and I asked her repeatedly not to, that is not necessary, but she says is okay, well in the end I gave up... especially since Tiger over there can't cook for shit, in fact... she has no housewife material in her whole body, she sucks in the kitchen, is lazy like Shikamaru at times and irresponsible as hell... even thought she is a teacher.

At school I noted many things, one of the teachers... his eyes... was one of a killer.  
His name is Kuzuki Souichirou, he is a strict homeroom teacher, however he is weird... his eyes are really cold, is a wonder people have not noticed this... those eyes are NOT normal on a teacher... well not in my case... ninja remember?

Anyways, this was a non-eventful day... I was helping around fixing things with the new "jutsu" I learned called "reinforcement".

Is kinda neat, being able to fix things.

Normally I break em, now I am able to understand how they work and their inner mechanism... is a wonderful thing really.

This was a day I stayed up late... a day that changed my life... again. Apparently kami LOVES changing my life drastically.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**School late afternoon**

"Damn... I am so tired of cleaning after them. I might be a nice guy but even I got my limits... is kinda problematic not being able to use my jutsus without freaking people out" Naruto commented as he left the archery club dojo after cleaning it.

As he walked out he sensed something... then he heard the unmistakeable sounds of weapons.

He dashed out and saw 2 people fighting... one was a man with a red coat and a pair of white and black swords... the other had a long red lance.

Naruto pulled a kunai when he felt the killing intent from the one with the red lance and parried his attack, the one with the lance arched an eyebrow in surprize to this.

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU TEME!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way.

The one dressed in red was surprised but then vanished into the night like he never was there.

"AMAZING! A HUMAN WHO CAN FIGHT A SERVANT! HOW AMAZING! HOW FUN!" He yelled as he attacked as Naruto parried and blocked the attacks at breakneck speeds.

"Well...is time for this to end don't you think? As good as you are... a human can't beat a servant" he said as he skewered his heart.

"ARG!" Naruto yelled in pain, then smirked.

"Kidding!" he vanished in a cloud of smoke a chair was in his place.

"WHAT!" he yelled as a powerful kick was delivered to his face and send him flying out of the building.

Naruto panted "Man... that was close... but is good... this rush... haven't felt it in a while... I guess I am a fighting junkie" Naruto said as he smirked, his satisfaction died when he stopped for a second to catch his breath and found himself right in front of the blue man.

"Yo. You ran pretty far."  
He speaks in a friendly tone.

"Hey... how did you do that trick back then?" the one with the lance asked as he appeared behind him he looked surprised and a tad hurt.

"_SHIT! I DIDN'T EVEN SENSE HIM!"_ Naruto cursed inwardly, he fingered his sleeve to activate the hidden mechanism to pull a kunai without him being none the wiser, he decides for another alternative.

"You gonna have to find out... teme" he said as he threw a smoke bomb and dashed out, he is fast but the man in blue is faster.

"THEN DIE! GAE BULG!" he shouted as he shoved the spear.

Naruto grabbed his kunai and blocked the hit, then he felt an immense pain in his heart and looked... he was bleeding by his chest... the spear that was aimed at his feet... somehow found his way to his heart.

"URG!" Naruto groaned... "H-How...? I... am sure... I... blocked it" Naruto said as he feel to the floor.

"This lance... it can't be dodged, it can't be blocked... it will reverse the casualty, meaning the second I thrust my spear, your heart was pierced. The cause is that "the heart is pierced" and the effect is that "the spear is thrust". Thus, the lance has already hit the heart before it is thrust, and the actual action is merely a formality that occurs due to the piercing of the enemy's heart." he explained as Naruto's vision became blurry.

"Damn it... this is... the second time" Naruto said as he fell down "I been stabbed around there" he said as he coughed blood. and slumped into the wall.

Lancer smirks "You did well... not many humans can say that they kicked a servant out and managed to break 3 of their ribs by doing so" he said as he grabbed his torso. The boy hit hard. "It's a shame someone with such promise is to die so early... no matter... rules are rules"

Naruto however was still alive... thanks to the regenerative powers of the fox still in him... having absorbed most of the power helped... a lot, however the wound of the lance was something exceptional... it resisted his healing... not stopping it, but making it more troublesome.

He then begun to see the blurry image of a girl kneeling next to him...

Footsteps approach me and stop.

In that brief period.

…More footsteps.

"Follow him Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like" a feminine voice said.

"…But it's amazing he isn't dead yet." the feminine voice said once more, I can sense she is looking at me.

"…Stop it. Why does it have to be you?" she said...

I hear the person grit their teeth, then they touch me without hesitation.

I want to apologize... to tell her to leave... that is dangerous... but that lance... whatever it was, it was resisting the fox's healing... I find myself fading into nothingness... "_I can't die here... I have to... I have to go back_" I yelled in my mind, fighting the sleepiness that was seeping in.

"…Reforge the damaged organ and use it as a substitute, and restore the heart in the process, huh? If I succeed, I'll be accepted to the Clock Tower instantly…"

A pain-filled voice.

With that, my mind stops fading.

""

Feeling returns to my body.

Slowly, bit by bit, like a drop of water going down a leaf, feeling returns to my body.

"-'

I wonder what is this person doing? the person is sweating and places her hand on my chest with all her heart. I notice her hands are incredible hot

It must be so hot that the frozen blood melted and started to flow again.

"Phew."

I sense someone take a deep breath and sit down.

"I'm tired…"

I hear a clang of something falling.

"…Well, I guess it can't be helped. Forgive me, Father. Your daughter is terribly heartless."

And that's it.

The person speaks to mock themself, and leaves.

I feel my heart pumping blood... with the last of my strength...

"thank you" I say in an inaudible whisper

and then... he saw darkness.

**Several minutes later**

"DAGH!" Naruto yelled as he woke up.

"What… happened?"

I can't remember because of the sharp headache.

My body is cold, probably from lying on the floor for a long time.

The only certain thing is my ripped uniform, and my own blood on the floor.

"…!"

I get up with a hazy head.

The spot where I was lying looks like a murder scene.

_Fancy that... i would laugh it it wasn't me that almost died... _

"…Damn, I really…"

…Had my chest pierced?

"…Hah… guh…"

"Damn! This was the only clean one I had left... that bastard... I am going to kill him when I find him" Naruto cursed as he went back home in a foulest of moods... he clutches his chest and did a bunshin, instructing it to clean the place, no need to freak the school

Naruto then felt a presence looking at him and looked directly at the person, thought that person was quiet a ways away.

"impossible... he saw me? A human?" the person with the red coat said.

"is something the matter Archer?" a girl said from the shadows.

"maybe nothing..." Archer said.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

Naruto reached to his home and took a quick shower, however he knew something was coming... that lanced guy, he was not going to stop until he was dead, and odds are, he realized he is still alive and is hunting him even now. He got dressed in his old clothing and stepped outside

"Is about time you got here... I was worried you might not come... teme" Naruto said without looking

"Amazing! sensed me even before I appeared... you are quiet something... tell me, just what are you? I never had to kill a person twice in a day..." the lanced guy said "you are an interesting one indeed"

"The name is Emiya Naruto... and I am going to kick your ass, teme!" he said as he charged and attacked with his shurikens, but the launched them but the person blocked them, however...

*CHUCK!*

"W...what?" he said as he saw a large shuriken embedded in his stomach.

"Kage shuriken!" Naruto said with a smirk

"n...not bad at all kid... this is the first time... that a human managed to injure me... let alone like this... apparently I can't screw around with ya" he said smirking, he was thoroughly enjoying this

"Since you gave me your name... I will give you mine... I am Cu Chulainn, but you can call me Lancer... since that is my role in this game" Lancer said

"Well Lancer... I am gonna kick your ass for killing me back there, no hard feelings is just personal!" he said as he charged

"DIE YOU IDIOT!" Lancer said as he prepared an attack

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He yelled as he made replicates of himself.

10 replicas of himself appear... Naruto looks a bit winded but he still follows trough with his plan

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!" lancer yelled as he was surrounded.

"EMIYA NARUTO RENDAN!" they yelled as they pummeled Lancer.

However he rolled on the floor and got back up, the attack the boy did was good.

"The attacks... I thought it would be an illusion... but those attacks... all of them were real... it would take a master sorcerer to make something like that... but I detect no mana at all... " lancer said "What the hell are you?" Lancer asks, but Naurot retreated and left his bunshins to fight him off.

Naruto was winded so he decided to hide in the storeroom.

"Damn freak, is too bad I am a bit out of shape... I really don't wanna use my high level jutsus right now" Naruto said, true be told he had trouble using his chakra... ever since that day... his chakra flowed thickly, rather than being like water, it felt like syrup or sap... hard to get out... He had been retraining his chakra control ever since, but due to certain obligations he had, he had little time for it... normally he would let a bunshin or 2 to pick up his slack... but it was impossible due for other reasons... he did not notice but there was a magic circle slowly draining his chakra and bits of prana...feeding it to summon something.

"Found ya!" Lancer said smirking, he had a lot of bruises and was bleeding from the lip, and eye twitched in pain and a few of his teeth where gone.

"Wow! took you 5 minutes... where they really that much trouble?" Naruto said mocking him.

"YOU bastard! Look at me! You broke my teeth!" Lancer yelled pointing his lance at him

"What can I say... I love being troublesome" Naruto said smirking

"DIE!" Lancer yelled

It was a thrust like lightning.

A spearhead thrust to pierce my heart

dodging it would be useless... even if I could see it, this weapon defies logic...

but...

The lightning that tries to pierce me... is repelled by the moonlight that tries to save me.

Clang... a beautiful sound.

No... the sound before me is heavier than steel. The armor she is wearing is not beautiful at all and as unrefined as the cold night... the sound wasn't beautiful at all

it was actually the sound of steel... a sound I have not heard for a LONG time.

But... it's just that the knight is so beautiful enough to turn it into a charming sound like a bell.

"-I ask of thee... are you my master?" she asked in a voice that lights up the darkness.

"I have come forth in response to your summons, from this time forward, my sword shall be with you and you fate shall be with me. Now, our contract is completed" she continued.

The moonlight still lights up the darkness. As if following the knight's example, the shed again falls silent... time has stopped. The scene lasts less than a second...

but...

I'm sure I'll remember this scene vividly forever...

the face slightly turned, the quiet green eyes, the instant becomes an eternity, the blue outfits symbolizing her sways in the wind

- a faint blue light filters in, her golden hair shines in the moonlight

"master?" Naruto said not understanding

"UHM!" the person looked the other way as she started to fight the lancer guy

"Hey get out of there! Let me handle this guy" Naruto said as he jumped over the knight

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Lancer's face and then gashed his arm with a kunai

The knight was surprized...

"Are you my master?" she asked

"Well... since I am the only one around... I guess that means a yes" Naruto said

"I am Saber... I am to be your servant" she said

"Well Saber... let's kick some ass together then" Naruto said as he smirked as he pulled another kunai.

They both charged together wearing Lancer down, Lancer ignored Naruto as he favored over the knightly girl.

"GAE BULG!" He yelled as he thrust his spear towards Saber.

"SABER!" Naruto yelled in fright at his new companions possible death.

However she managed to dodge it by a hairs breath, her body was punctured by the spear, but thankfully it missed her heart.

"Not bad Saber... I am glad you are safe, rest a while... I will be able to handle him from here" Naruto said while panting... he was reaching his chakra's limit.

The fox told him it would take more time... due to some interference in his synchronization of body and soul, his chakra was erratic and forcible being repressed... not much, but enough to warrant caution, the fox himself did not know what had caused this, perhaps an unintended side-effect of the dojutsu?

"I am sorry, but I must go... my maser is a bit of a coward you see..." he excused himself as he vanished " feel free to follow me if you wish to die though"

"Damn teme... I better not find you cause I am making your ass crass" Naruto said.

He looked at his hand and saw a weird symbol, it looked like a 3 pronged kunai from the yondaime.

"So... can you explain to me what is going on?" Naruto asked to his new improv companion, he sat down on the grass to catch his breath.

"My name is saber, and you are my master" Saber said.

"You said master... of what? I don't understand..." Naruto said confused, this was sudden to him

"Look at your hand, that is a command sigil, it proves that you are indeed my master, from here on now I am your sword, your destiny is mine, our contract is now complete" Saber said

"Say... are you okay? You got hit pretty bad out there" Naruto said

Her armor begun to fix itself

"Neat trick" Naruto said impressed

"SO... can you tell me exactly what this all means?" Naruto asked

"I am the servant that you summoned in order to participate in the Grail War, I told you earlier master" Saber said.

"... you still have not explained... what does this all mean?" Naruto said a bit angry.

"I see... you really don't know anything" Saber said "In that case I shall answer you. "The Grail War" its a battle to the death between seven masters who desire the holy grail... the holy grail is an existance that can grant any wish to whoever obtains it, us servants serve as our masters tools as familiars for the purpose of battling the other masters... and you where chosen...to participate in this ritual as one of the masters" Saber said.

"Holy grail... wishes..." Naruto said thinking a bit.

"Master I sense a new presence coming this way, we will talk later" Saber said.

"Not necessary... they are gonna find a rather nasty surprise out there" Naruto said smirking evilly.

"Eh?" Saber said not understanding.

*BOOOM *

"ARG!" a voice yelled.

"I sensed you trying to spy on me... I don't like it when people don't respect my privacy" Naruto said as he looked at the smoldering body of the red wearing person.

"ARCHER!" a girl's voice shouted.

"A girl?" Naruto said but Saber went over to attack her "wait!" Naruto yelled, however Saber rushed in.

He then appeared in front of her and blocked her with his kunai drawn, thought he could not see it he could feel the weapon itself. his body sunk into the ground as he pushed himself to block or parry Saber's blow... it was powerful, his hands went numb but still forced his blade against the edge of the unknown weapon the knightly girl held.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, MASTER!" Saber yelled "She's an enemy! If we don't kill her now..."

"No... there is no need to kill" Naruto said as he pushed Saber off with is own strength, partly because Saber jumped back herself.

"If we don't she might..." Saber said

"...explain to me first, Saber, you said that I am your master... did you not? In that case I won't tolerate you taking any independent action until I have heard an explanation that I am satisfied with" Naruto said with hard eyes on her.

her weapon did not lower however.

How long were we standing like that?

"…So? When will Saber-san lower her sword?" The figure on the ground suddenly speaks.

"…!"

Saber suddenly returns to concentrating her attention on her sword.

"give up. I have no sword to lower in front of an enemy" Saber said.

"Even if your Master says to lower it? Wow, so even Saber would betray her Master, huh?" the person said.

""

Saber grits her teeth.

But Saber lowers her sword and relaxes.

Saber's hostility disappears, so she must have put away her sword as well.

"I see. Then I can stand up, right?" The one on the ground stands up.  
She looks shameless, brushing her rear.

I look at the person, the first thign I notice is her sulky look on her face... then I realize something

…Hey, wait a second.

That sulky person is definitely-WHAAAAAAT…!

"You, you're Tohsaka…!" I said pointing at the girl

"Yes. Good evening, Emiya-kun."

Tohsaka Rin replies with a big smile.

"Uh..?"

That gets me.

If she greets me normally like that, everything that happened up to now seems like a dream and… No, my head's about to explode, geez, how easy would things be if it did…!

"Um, no, well, um… so you were using magic right now, so that means…"

"I'm a magus. Well, we're the same, so it's not something I need to hide."

"Guh…"  
When she replies clearly like that, it makes me seem stupid for asking.

"Let's talk inside. You don't know anything, right Emiya-kun?"  
So saying, she walks toward the entrance.

"Wait, what are you thinking…!"  
And then…  
She turns, and the smile on her face isn't like the previous one.

"are you stupid? I am thinking about a lot of things... that's why I want to talk to you...Emiya-kun, it's good to be surprised by sudden turns of events, but it could sometimes cost you your life if you don't just accept it. Incidentally, do you understand that now is one of those times?"

She glares at me.

"…!"

"It's fine if you understand. So let's go to your place."  
Tohsaka goes through the gate.

"…She's really pissed…"

It's only natural.

She had a sword pointed at her until now, and she was almost killed.

"No, but still…"

Is it just my imagination or is she totally unlike how she seems at school?

"Well... look at this... Emiya-kun saved the damsel in distress" Tohsaka said giggling

"Oi oi! Stop that, I ended up making Saber angry... how about you shed some light on this?" Naruto said showing her the mark he has on his hand

"Ah... those are command spells... wait... are you telling me you don't even know about this?" Tohsaka said

"I think that is the reason why I asked" Naruto said annoyed

"You're telling me you are not familiar with the command mantra system... and that you know nothing of the grail war?" Tohsaka said

"well... I heard some from Saber but I don't really know what it is" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"haaa... that's absurd. I guess you're telling me that you are a complete novice at this then" she said as she walked into the house

"? where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Inside... I'll give you a rough outline of what this war is all about" Tohsaka said

"Master, I sense no malicious intent in her words at the moment. I think it would be best if you would accept her proposal and listen to what she has to say, it would be beneficial for our cause of surviving through this war if you obtained a little of general information on the matter" Saber said

Naruto made some tea for all and put the cups on the table.

"are you ready? Well then. To begin with I asked if you were one earlier, but... I am one of the official masters of the current grail war, and just like you, I am a magus... thought it seems that you did not know I was one, Emiya-kun" Tohsaka said

"uhmm... you are wrong... I am not a magus, I am a ninja-dattebayo" Naruto said

"EH? Ninja?" Tohsaka said being taken back

"Yeah... so I am used to crap like wars and death... not that I like it... but I can fight, even if I had no servant... your buddy with the white hair should be in a lot of pain due to the explosive tags I put out there" Naruto said

"So that was you?" Tohaska said

"Well... yeah... you expect me to live alone without some security?" Naruto said as he looked at Tohsaka in a funny way

"But... explosives?" she said with a funny face

"hey... if you got a better way to say "Get the fuck away or die" then tell me" Naruto said.

Tohsaka sighed... she liked Naruto but his way of thinking was... well... barbaric... still she loved his whisker marks so much she even had a little picture of him when he was napping by the bleachers

"Wait... then how did you became a master? Only magus are qualified to be masters" Tohsaka said

"How should I know?" Naruto said as he shrugged.

"Well.. in any case... on to the main subject... the grail war is a battle that revolves around obtaining ownership over the holy grail, a command mantra and a servant are given to those who are chosen as masters, you already heard this much from Saber over there, haven't you?" Tohsaka said

"Yeah... that's the gist of what she said" Naruto said

"Those command mantras can overwrite the will of the servant and force them to do things they might not be willing to do... as well as summoning them to your side, that is why they are called trump cards... in addition, if you didn't have command spells to begun with it would be impossible to control a servant, that is because servants are far too powerful for mere humans to handle" Tohsaka said "Servants... you know, are the spirits of heroes" she said.

"Wait... heroes? Do you mean people from legends?" Naruto asked "_man I wished I could have summoned my father the yondaime... now THAT would have kicked ass" _Naruto thought

"That is correct, people who have achieved great enough deeds during their lifetime, will ascend to the "throne of heroes" after their death. The holy grail made it possible to summon those spirits back to this world as one of seven possible classes. Those classes are... Saber, the swordsman, Rider, the mounted warrior, Lancer, the spear-man, Berzerker, the insane warrior, Archer, the bowman, Caster, the magic user, Assassin, the mercenary. The Holy grail assigns each of the summoned heroic spirits to their appropriate class and then allots them to their masters, lastly the masters fight each other and the last man standing gains ownership of the holy grail. That is what this war is all about" Tohsaka said

"There's a place I wanna take you... come with me" Tohsaka said as she urged Naruto to follow.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

They walked the streets at night as they headed to the western side of the city... Naruto noticed quiet a few ambulances on the way.

"Tohsaka, those ambulances..." Naruto said

"Yes... it seems like there is another "gas leak" accident" Tohsaka said

"Oh... Naruto, was it really a good idea to do **that**?" Tohsaka said pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Eh? But it couldn't be helped... I suck at genjutsu" Naruto said.

"It would attract too much attention if she walked in her armor" Naruto said as Saber stepped in.

"Master... even thought I can't change back to my spirit form at the moment... I don't think this kind of treatment is quiet unfair" she said blushing a bit from wearing the oversized raincoat.

"Poor thing... it must be hard to have made a contract with such an inexperienced magus" Tohsaka said

"I am not a mango I am a ninja!" Naruto said

"MAGUS! Not MANGO BAKA!" Tohsaka said, glaring daggers at him.

"Wait... if your servant can make themselves invisible by changing to their spirit form... that means... that feeling I been having... your servant... he is here too right?" Naruto said

Tohsaka was surprised at what he said.

"Yes... I ordered him to evacuate back to his spirit form before he was struck a finishing blow at the moment he is recuperating his wounds" Tohsaka said

"I see... I am sorry, I'm having you explain this things... and now I am part of yet another war... and I am making you help, despite the fact that we might face each other sometime" Naruto said looking a bit ashamed

"Please... don't misunderstand anything" Tohsaka said "I just don't want to be caught up in a debt, it is completely up to you wherever we fight or not, but if you stand before me as a master the next time we meet... I'll definitely kill you" Tohsaka said

"Kowaii! Tohsaka-san Kowaii!" Naruto said playfully as he chuckled.

"by the way... where are we heading?" Naruto asked

"We are heading to the man who is "supervising" this war, his job is to manage the grail war all by himself. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to meet up with him while we decide what to do from now on" Tohsaka said "We arrived"

They arrived to a huge catholic church, Naruto looked at it and whistled.

"this is... the Kotomine church" Tohsaka said "Don't worry, I've known the priest for a long time, we won't be in danger"

"Master, I will remain here to defend from attacks from the outside" Saber said "I sense danger in the air, you should, by all means, be also in your guard" Saber said

"Always am" Naruto said as he entered

"Tohsaka... is the priest this supervisor you where talking about?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Kirei! You're here aren't you? I've brought the seventh master" Tohsaka said

Naruto turned around to as he heard someone say "ah... I see"

"Welcome boy... I am Kotomine Kirei" he introduced himself

the second they meet... Naruto resisted the urge to kill him... he could see it... in his eyes... the same look Orochimaru and Madara had

"soo... you are the supervisor eh?" Naruto said

"That I am, what is your name?" Kotomine asked

"Emiya Naruto" Naruto answered

"EmiyaNaruto." he said a bit taken back

"Huh?"  
The weight on my back turns into a chill.

The priest slowly smiles as if he's met someone pleasant.  
That smile.  
It makes me

It reminds me of him... Madara.

"I have to tell you, no matter if it was a mistake or a fluke... but once you become a master... there is no going back" Kotomine said

"I don't care... I could use this to work out a sweat at last" Naruto said smirking

He then walked out "come on Tohsaka... at least let me walk you home" Naruto said as she blushed lightly

He pulled a tad closer "That man... don't trust him... I can sense it... he is a wolf hidden in sheep's skin" Naruto whispered on her ears shocking her

"Saber... I really don't have any desires... well I have one... but I don't think nothing is waiting for me back there... however this war might bring casualties... I might not be a reliable magus... hell I am ain't a magus at all... but please bear with me and help me protect the people" Naruto said

Saber smiled

"yes, master" saber accepted and they both shook hands

Naruto's ears twitched... he felt something strange in the air currents...

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**A little far away**

"So you've finally come out onii-chan. I see you've decided to fight. Well then, let's go Berzerker. I've grown tired of waiting" a young girl with white hair said

"Let's part here Emiya-kun" Toshaka said

"Tohsaka... you should be more truthful to yourself you know" Naruto said as he smirked

"B...baka... what do you mean?" She said as she blushed furiously and glared at him

"Never mind" Naruto said as he walked with Saber at his side.

"You really are a nice person... I like people like you" Naruto said smiling as he walked away.

"W... WHA? Wait a second! Do you understand our situation at all? We're enemies and..." she begun ranting however Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her and put a finger on her lips.

"? I understand... this is not the first time I am to fight in something as bloody as this... but you helped me out a lot... It's only normal for me to thank you" Naruto said

She blushed a bit as she combed her hair back with her hand

"I'm done here. Please be careful and TRY not to get killed early in the game ok?" she said

Naruto pulled a kunai

"Tohsaka step back!" Naruto called as she stopped walking and jumped back.

"Oh? You managed to detect me? The night is still young" a little girl said.

Naruto blinked.

"Eh? A kid? Why are you out so late at night? Did something happen?" Naruto said, however his instincts indicated killing intent emanating from somewhere

The little girl giggled as she did a curtsy

"Nice to meet you, my name is Illya. You'll understand who I am after I tell you that my full name is Illyasviel von Einzenberg. Won't you?" she said with a smirk.

Naruto however appeared and gently pushed her

"Now now... kids should be home and asleep" Naruto said

However Tohsaka was horrified and petrified

"That girl... she is from the Einzberg family, they coveted the grail for a long time... they always send a master to fight in this war every time" Tohaska said

"eh? This girl is a master?" Naruto said

She smiled "That's right onii-chan, but there is something I have been looking forward to more than obtaining the holy grail. And tha is... to get to kill you onii-chan" she said as her eyes turned cold.

"Big words from a brat" Naruto said as he readied his kunai

"COME! BERZERKER!" she said as a giant appeared.

"WOAH! HE'S A BIG ONE AIN'T HE?" Naruto commented as he whistled as he looked up the enormous hero.

"GO BERZERKER! CRUSH THEM ALL!" Illya said.

"MASTER! STAND BACK!" Saber yelled.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he smirked and dashed forward and jumped high in the air

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto said as he punctured Berzerker with a kunai that had a few pieces of paper attached

"SAY BOOM BITCH!" Naruto said as he smirked

*BOOOM *

The paper bombs exploded causing some damage to Berzerker, but it was so minimal that appeared to be nothing more than a few firecrackers to him.

Saber charged with the opening, however Berzerker pulled his sword up and smashed it against Saber's sword... she was overpowered in sheer strength... this guy was the embodiment of power

"_In...incredible!... Naruto just did a superb move and made an opening for Saber... but this berzerker guy... in exchange for the power the wield they loos their sanity... but... the swords-woman in here is no joke... she will use the magical energy contained in her and make use of it and launch a counterattack with superhuman speed_" Tohsaka thought

"KURAE! RASENGAN!" Naruto said as he took the opening Saber created when she was blown back, this attack made him loose his stamina... eh was tired, this was the first of his most destructive techniques, but it lacked the power he would normally have... he hope it would be enough.

Naruto shoved a bluish ball of energy into the stomach of Berzerker... his stomach twisted in circular motion and was lunched for a couple of feet away

"SABER! ATTACK!" Naruto called

Saber shook her head to clear her mind, she would ask him about that later... she charged in once more and roared as she prepared to swing her sword.

Tohsaka then asked archer to attack the master... as he was about to do so and Illya realized this, however as the attack was about to reach, Berzerker appeared to protect her

"GET RID OF HER!" Illya instructed

As Berzerked moved to grab her a torrent of kunai rained down on him

"Kage kunai no jutsu!" Naruto said as even more kunai hit him, they didn't do anything more than annoy him however.

"TOHSAKA! RUN AWAY!" Naruto barked

She couldn't...

"OI! ARCHER! COME OVER HERE AND TAKE YOUR MASTER!" Naruto yelled

"Don't tell me what to do" He said

"Chech... you are just like **that **guy" Naruto said annoyed remembering his old teammate and rival.

"Saber? How are you holding up?" Naruto asked worried

"I am a bit sore... but operational" Saber said as she stood up once more.

"Leave this to me" Naruto said

"NO WAY! I AM YOUR SERVANT! I FIGHT WITH YOU!" She said.

However... at that moment Berzerker choose to attack.. Naruto, devoid of any common sense or self preservation, pushed Saber out of the attack path.

*GASH *

Blood splattered in Sabers face

"eh?" she looked up to see Naruto who had a rather huge gash on his torso

"Are you allright? Saber?" Naruto said with a tender smile.

"M...master?" she looked at him shocked at the realization.

"MASTER!" she yelled "You fool! Why did you do that!" she yelled in sorrow and anger

"In the village... hidden in the leaves... my teacher once told me... those who... don't follow the rules are trash... but... those who abandon their comrades... they are lower than thrash... besides... I am glad... that you are okay" Naruto said as he slumped into Saber

"MASTER!" She yelled

he fell in a pool of his own blood and passed out

"EMIYA-KUN!" Tohsaka yelled as she dashed to his side.

The little girl looked in shock at what happened, she could not comprehend this, why did the master took a blow meant for the servant? so many thoughts running trough her head.. he grew irritated and left the battlefield.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

"...!"

Naruto opens his eyes... he recognizes the room.

"What the hell?" he says.

He tries to get up, but he feels sick and woobly.

He tastes iron in his mouth

"probably blood" He figures

Naruto felt hungry for some reason

"I hope I have some ramen stashed away" he thinks

Naruto trudges himself to the kitchen and grabs a cup of ramen and puts water in it and then sets the microwave and puts the ramen in.

Sakura and Fuji-Nee must be at school.

There's no breakfast prepared in the living room, and there's none of Fuji-Nee's loudness.

The quiet living room is like a typical Sunday

"Good morning. I'm afraid I came in without asking you, Emiya-kun." a familiar voice said

so much for peace and quiet...

"Ohayoo... Tohsaka-chan" Naruto greets

"…"

I don't know how to answer her, so first of all I sit down.

And then, I take a deep breath and ask,

"Tohsaka, why…"

"Hold on. Could you apologize first? I can't calm down until I hear an apology for last night." She says as she glares at me.

I don't even have time to ask her why she's here.

Tohsaka is glaring at me like she's really mad.

It seems she's really angry about last night, but what happened last night?

Then I remember... the image of Saber mangled and bloodied over that monster's attack.

"Hold on."  
I recall it now.

That's right, why am I so relaxed?

I tried to save Saber and… Berserker blew away my stomach.

"…Ugh."

The nausea in my stomach moves. It feels really sick. It feels really sick, but that's definite proof that I'm alive.

"Do you remember? The stupid thing you did last night? If you do, then please review your actions."

Tohsaka lets out a humph and criticizes me.

…Huh, that's really annoying.

My head, which was frozen by the fact that Tohsaka is here, finally resumes activity again.

"What are you saying? There was nothing else to do at that time! Oh… well, it does look stupid if you just look at the results, but I was going to do it better.  
So it wasn't a mistake. It was that I did not take into account of Berserker's strength" I protest, glaring at her.

Tohsaka then sights

"...hmm"

W-what?

why is she sighing?

"Do you remember? The stupid thing you did last night? If you do, then please review your actions." Tohsaka lets out a humph and criticizes me.

…Huh, that's really annoying.  
My head, which was frozen by the fact that Tohsaka is here, finally resumes activity again.

"What are you saying? There was nothing else to do at that time! Oh… well, it does look stupid if you just look at the results, but I was going to do it better.  
So it wasn't a mistake." Naruto protests, glaring at her.

"Didn't I tell you that Servants will disappear if their Master is killed? So it's crazy to try to protect your Servant. Look, Saber will disappear if you're killed. If you want to save Saber, think of a way to do so from a safe place.  
…Geez, don't you understand that protecting your Servant with your life is just meaningless?"

"It's not that I protected her with my life. I tried to save her, and it just happened to work out like that. I didn't think things would end up like that either." Naruto said

I did think I would be killed if I went near that monster, but that's a different matter.

"…I see. You seem to be misunderstanding." Tohsaka said as if she's read my mind, she sulks even more.

"Look Emiya-kun. I'll come out and say it, but I didn't take you to the church to help you win.  
I was trying to help you stay alive even if you were left on your own. It seems you didn't understand that part of it."

"Help me stay alive…?" Naruto said as his eyebrow twitches...

This bitch was underestimating me!

"That's right. You shouldn't take risks if you realize that a loss equals your death. You seem to be someone who would walk out at night by yourself even in a situation like this.  
If I threatened you, I thought you wouldn't take risks and you might get through this." Tohsaka said

"…? So why are you mad, Tohsaka? It shouldn't bother you if I'm the one that made the mistake." Naruto said

"OF COURSE IT BOTHERS ME! YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR A WHOLE NIGHT... BAKA!" Tohsaka yells while she turns around with a slight blush in her face.

she threw out a temper-fit

_It looks to me more like she's holding on to her temper._

…But I see... I'm honestly happy she's worrying about me.

Looking at the situation, it seems Tohsaka was the one who treated my wound.

"I see. I guess you helped me out. Thank you. I am sorry I made you worry" Naruto bows his head to show thanks and apologize.

"I... It's fine... is not like I did it for you... baka" Tohsaka said

Tohsaka looks away. Her gesture is snappy, but it seems she's in a good mood again.

"Then we're done with what happened last night. I'll go into the main topic, but which do you want to talk about? About last night or about something serious?" Tohsaka asks

"…?"  
Tohsaka starts a conversation as if it's natural to do so.

Her straight-forwardness surprises me, but thinking about it, she's here because she has something to talk about.

If she didn't have business with me, she would have gone home already.

What is it that Tohsaka, my enemy, wants to discuss in her enemy's territory?

Not that I mind... is nice to have a beautiful flower at home...

Damn... I am sounding like Ero-sennin.

However I am not interested on it... I am alive, that's all there is to it.

Since I don't answer fast Tohsaka looks puzzled

"Hm? Why are you silent? It shouldn't take that much thought."

"Shouldn't it? I feel like you'd get mad if I asked you about either one, so I don't want to hear either. That and I don't care much, I am alive... that's all I need to know" Naruto crosses his arms and offers his honest feelings.

The air turns cold... killing intent fills the room.

"T-Tohska?" Naruto asks nervously "…T-Tohsaka…? You look really dreadful…"

Something like a terrible wrath…?

She smiles sweetly.

OH NO! I RECOGNIZE THAT SMILE...

Yes that tender smile...

The one that fools men into lowering their guards...

And I am trapped in it.

"Oh? What do you mean by a dreadful face? I'll ask you just in case, but did I look angry to you?"

I-It felt more like dangerous…!

RUN YOU FOOL!

"Um, well… I think I saw a vein in your forehead for a second, though maybe it was my imagination…" I answer the intense smile in bits and pieces.

Crap... what the hell!

"Ohhh. So that's how I looked to you? So you must think I'm angry?" Tohsaka says smiling

"Uh… um, are you angry, Tohsaka…? Don't hurt me... please?" Naruto begs.

"Of course I am! Out of all things, you don't want to hear either! Do you have any idea of the situation you're in, you baka!" Tohsaka roars like a beast.

"Uh, um…"

Naruto want to escape from that coercion, but…

"Don't run! Just sit there, seiza!"

"!" I automatically straighten my back and sit down.

"Um. Tohsaka, why seiza?"

"It's obvious, right! So I can dictate to you! It seems your head's still asleep, so stay like that until you wake up!" Tohsaka said

She is really angry... but I understand were she is coming from, after all I did this kind of stuff all the time were I am from.

"Hmph. First, I'll tell you about the current situation. I'll explain what happened last night."  
So, Tohsaka tells me what happened last night.

It seems that Berserker left after I fell unconscious.  
She tells me that my body started to heal itself, and that it looked fine after about ten minutes.  
And she says she brought me here since I didn't regain my consciousness even when my wound had healed, and that's where we are right now.

"The important thing here is that you survived on your own. I did help you, but it was your own power that healed that wound. Don't mistake that part."

"It seems that way from what you told me" Naruto replies

"Hm! you are not surprised? You almost died!" Tohsaka said shocked at how coldly Naruto was handling this.

"Is not the first time I healed from injuries like that" Naruto said... but it was loud enought for Tohsaka to hear

"What do you mean?" Tohsaka asked

"One day... one day I might tell you... but for now... I rather not" Naruto said

"Then I'll be direct about it. What are you planning to do from now on?" She asks directly the one question that needed not be asked

"…Honestly? I don't know. You say I should fight for the Holy Grail, but I've never been in a fight between magi. But I will tell you this... I will destroy anyone who dares endanger innocent civilians around" Naruto said with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

"Nice... is good to see you are not as spineless as you show yourself... you have some good backbone in you" Tohsaka said.

"So Emiya-kun... what do you say to a temporary alliance? Archer has been wounded by Saber and your explosives I am going to be needing help, not only that but since you are a beginner in magic in exchange of protection I will help you with your magical abilities" Tohsaka said with a cunning smile

Now this is crucial... true, I have little to no formal training in magic... so this might actually come in handy... the benefits are high... I have only one choice

"Alright, let's cooperate, Tohsaka-chan" Naruto said with a smile. Then it's decided. Let's shake hands. For now, let's stay allies until we beat Berserker."

"Oh… I see. That's how it'll be, huh? I guess it can't be helped, but that's easier to understand." Tohsaka said

I shake her hand.  
…I'm a bit perplexed.

The instant I feel Tohsaka's soft hand, I realize she is a girl.

In comparison, my hand covered in scratches from messing around with stuff is ill-suited.

""

The instant I think so, I pull back, embarrassed.

"What? You don't want to cooperate with me after all?" she asks a bit confused at this

"No, it's not that. It's a real help to be able to ally with you. It's not that, so don't worry about it."

She makes a puzzled face

"Ohhhhh"

I don't like that smile.

She made a malicious expression

Naruto glares at her.

"Was that the first time you've held a girl's hand? You seem to have lots of friends, but you're actually shy, Naruto." Tohsaka says so with a smile.

"N-No! It's not that, but… well... you are a rather beautiful girl... isn't this reaction normal?" Naruto asks

I'm just embarrassed because it was Tohsaka… but I can never say such a thing, and certainly I have never touched a girl so strongly before.

She does a double-take and blushes

"Ahh... uhmm..t-thanks" She says while looking stern at him, but she was unable to hide the slight blush forming on her face.

"Then here's a deposit. I'll give you this, so think of it as proof of our alliance."  
Tohsaka puts a book on the table.

It looks just like a diary. There's no title and it is wine-red but the color seems to suit Tohsaka.

"It's my father's, but I'll give it to you since I don't need it anymore. It's not something a full Master needs, but I thought you might need it." Tohsaka says.

Tohsaka's eyes tell me to take a look.

"…Then excuse me." Naruto says

He opens it to a random page...

In it most of Saber's stats are displayed in... as well as any other servant's stats that I meet before.

"Handy" Naruto says as he looks at the book.

Tohsaka then begins to explain the classes and their skills in battle...

I tune it out... I don't care much about that... I have an enemy and I must overcome it, anything else is irrelevant.

After all is explained she leaves and goes home.

Because I was almost killed three times in a day.  
If someone weak joins a battle, it's natural for him to get hurt.  
As compensation for my lack of strength, I almost lost my body…

Then I remember Saber's mangled body.

"_Damn it... why... why can't I go full out! I hate this... she got hurt protecting me... what a joke for a shinobi I am..." _Naruto thinks

"DAMN IT! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Naruto yelled to himself

I search around the house...

Why the hell does it has to be so damn big anyways?

"That's weird… she's in that outfit, so you'd think it'd be easy to find her."  
There's no sign of the brave armor-clad Saber anywhere around the house.

Tohsaka said Servants can become spirits, but I can't do that.

No, first of all

"They say I'm a Master, but just how am I a Master?"

I don't understand who she is nor how she exists.

This is like a new soldier being given a tank.

"That's right. Even if you give a guy that has only used old guns a brand new weapon, he won't know how to use it."  
I complain.

Well, the lucky thing is, this tank has an auto-pilot function. Even if the driver is terrible, the tank will fight on its own.

""  
Angry at my thoughts, I hit my head against the wall, the girls back home WERE right... I am an idiot

I apologize to the blond-haired girl in my head. Now, I feel like I have to find her and confirm her safety.

"If I were her... were would I be?"

"She must be there."  
I hurry.  
I head to the dojo, separated from the main building.

""  
I'm a bit tense.  
If she's not here, I will have to admit that she is gone.

"…?"  
That makes me realize.  
The inconsistency… even though I know nothing about her, I want her to stay...

A wooden-floored room with nothing unnecessary. A dojo built only to train oneself in.

In this silent place, in the faint sunlight...

She is sitting there naturally.

""

A space filled with tranquility.  
The sunlight shining in is white, and it makes her and the dojo into one.

I can see nothing amiss in her dignified posture.

Just by sitting there, she stiffens the air in the dojo.  
But there's nothing cold about it.  
It's because her figure is so pure, it makes me forget even about the cold winter air.

", "  
Even the sound of my breath is a nuisance.  
The girl, sitting in seiza in the corner of the dojo, is definitely the girl from last night.

The girl who appeared just before I was killed by Lancer, and the girl that mercilessly slashed him with her sword.  
Her golden hair, that was reflecting the blue moonlight, is now one with the warm sunlight.

""  
That really makes me remember.  
This is exactly what I felt when I first saw her.  
The girl clad in armor, slashing her sword to silently overwhelm her opponent,

I wasn't surprised by how out-of-world that scene was.  
It doesn't matter what she's wearing. It probably wouldn't change even if she was covered in mud.

The girl that moved me deeply is still in front of me.

""  
That is why I forget even to breathe and continue to stare at her.  
Forgetting about Masters, the Holy Grail War and everything.  
In this instantI have completely accepted Saber.

I couldn't tell how long it has been, I was entranced by her ethereal beauty, she opens her eyes as if awakening from sleep.

"-oh" my disappointed voice echoes loudly through the dojo.

Saber stands up, perhaps noticing the sound.

So much for my ninja skills

"…"  
I walk towards her, still not knowing what to say.

"You are awake, Naruto" A calm voice.

Her voice, echoing through the dojo as if permeating it, is surprisingly suited to this place.

"YYeah. I just got up, I just can't be kept down you know?."  
I answer with a dull head and a smile on the face.

"Naruto? you seem pale, are you feeling ill?" Saber asks.

The golden-haired girl approaches me.

"Uh, n-no…! I'm feeling really good…! good as new!"

I quickly step back to get away from Saber, feeling a bit self-conscious.

Looking away from Saber, who is tilting her head questioningly, I calm down my pounding heart.

"…Calm down. What am I so tense about!"  
I take a deep breath.  
…But it doesn't seem to die down quickly. In fact, I don't think it ever will.

"…Geez, why has she changed…?"

I complain without meaning to. Saber's clothes have changed dramatically since yesterday.

She's wearing normal clothes, completely unlike her armor. It's rather unexpected and I'm troubled by it.

…She is terribly beautiful. I thought I figured that out yesterday, but it really hits me now.

Perhaps her armor looked so surreal that I didn't notice yesterday.  
But if she dresses like a girl, as a healthy guy, I'm troubled.

After all... I haven't been with anyone... and I regressed in age...

I am a freaking teenager again... hormones are back and with a vengeance.

"Naruto"

I tense up the moment our eyes meet

But I didn't look for her so as to not talk to her.  
I'm troubled, but I can't stay quiet forever.

"It's Saber, right? This will be the first time we sit down and talk, but"  
I make up my mind and talk to her.  
And then.

"Naruto... before that, there is something I would like to tell you about last night" Saber said

She interrupts my words with a sullenness that makes her earlier calmness seem like an illusion.

"? All right, what is it?" Naruto asks.

"It is about last night.  
You are my Master. It is troubling if you take such an action. Battle is my work, so you must concentrate on your role. If you go and die in vain yourself, there is no way I can protect you."

Saber says so clearly.  
That makes the tension I was feeling vanish.

"W-What do you mean! You would have been slashed if I didn't do that! Besides is not like I would die from something like that!" Naruto said

"In that case, I would have just died. It was not something you should have been hurt for. I will repeat myself. Please do not take such an action again. There is no need for my Master to protect me, and there is no reason for it either." She speaks plainly.  
It must be because she is speaking so practically.

"Whadon't be stupid. You don't need a reason to save a girl…!" I reply unconsciously.

Maybe she was surprised at being yelled at, but she pauses for a moment as if I've done something unexpected. And then, she stares at me with indescribable dignity.

"Uh…"

I back up a bit being stared at.  
Her look makes me realize that I've said something really out-of-place, and it embarrasses me.

"A-Anyway, I'm grateful that you brought me home. I'll thank you for that." Naruto said

"You are welcome. It is natural for a Servant to protect her Master, but I am happy to be thanked. You are very polite."

"No. I'm not polite. You did me a favor, is only natural I thank you" Naruto says

More importantly, there's something I need to clarify right now.  
It's something I should have asked right after I got home yesterday.  
If she is really my Servant,  
Andif she is really taking part in this war.

"Going back to our conversation, Saber. …Oh, I'll ask formally, but can I call you Saber?" Naruto asks

"Yes. Since I have formed a contract with you as a Servant, I am your sword. I will follow your orders, defeat your enemies, and protect you."

Saber says so without the slightest hesitation. There's no room for me to question her about it.

"Become my sword, huh? To win this Holy Grail War?" Naruto asks

"…? Is that not why you have summoned me?"

"No. I summoned you because"

I can't say it was by pure chance...

No... I can't even say I summoned her.

She appeared when I was in danger and saved me with her own decision... not that I didn't help... it was a fabulous and glorious double team effort.

The result is the situation we are in. I became Saber's Master, and I was dragged into this thing called the Holy Grail War.

Not one bit of it was my intention. I'm just an amateur magus that was dragged into this battle beyond my abilities as one... and worst, my ninjutus are limited due to my chakra control being shot by an unknown force.

"! What of it? …I've already decided that I will fight. I can't complain now. This will allow me to grow even further" Naruto said

I shake my head lightly

That's it.

"Naruto?" Saber asks

"Is nothing Saber... please take care of me" Naruto says

"Hai" Saber says.

Still something seems a bit off...

Wait a minute...

"Saber... by the way, where did you get those clothes?" Naruto asks

They are something Rin has prepared for me. Since I cannot turn into spirit form, she gave me these so that I would not attract attention." Saber replies

"Oh, I see." Naruto says dumbly.

"What about them?" Saber asks

"Well, yeah, um… you look really beautiful on them" Naruto says

Saber is taken back by this and slightly blushes.

Then... I heard a heavy sound...

"Rin? you are back?" Naruto asks without looking behind.

"Oh? you got really sharp scenes there Emiya-kun" Rin said.

"W-whats with the big bag?" Naruto asks.

"I just went to my house to go get my stuff, it's natural since we'll be living here from now on" Tohsaka answers like is the most natural thing in the world

I take a deep breath... and another...

"Wha…! L-Live… you mean you, living in my house…!" Naruto yells.

"That's what cooperation means... what did you think our talk was about earlier?" Tohsaka asked.

"I honestly thought that we would be on our own and meet up every once in a while" Naruto said confused by the turn of events.

She smiles sweetly

She dominates me.

Wow...

This girl is good.

"Where's my room? if you don't have one prepared I'll choose one myself" she states

Still, the unexpected invader mercilessly continues the discussion.

"Ah hold on, that's"Isn't this bad, morally?"

Look, Tohsaka is the idol at my school. Just having her in my house will cause a panic, so having her live here would be crazy and Fuji-Nee would kill me. Or maybe she's planning to drive me insane to reduce the number of Masters…!

Nah... impossible, after all I have to deal with Kyubi all my life... try having a murderous 9 tailed fox demon with the intent of ripping you to shreds anytime you leave an opening for him

"Oh, why don't you prepare a room for her as well? Your Servant takes up space unlike my Archer, so you should give her a place to sleep. Well, I wouldn't mind if you guys shared the same bed."  
Sharing the bed… that means sleeping in the same bed, right?

My face turns red... God this woman was impossible... no wonder Shikamaru was always complaining about them.

"Of course I won't! What are you saying while I'm not saying anything! I wouldn't do such a thing, Saber is a girl…!" Naruto says sputtering and backing away from the devilish girl.

"You're missing the point, but oh well. That's what Naruto says, Saber. He says he doesn't like to be in the same room with a girl." Tohsaka says

Is not that I don't want to be in the same room... is just that I don't think I would be able to control myself ... blasted Icha-Icha paradise!

Saber makes a difficult face.

"That is not good, Naruto. Servants are to protect their Masters. The hours of sleep are the most crucial time for protecting you, so I cannot protect you unless I am in the same room."

"I'm in more trouble even if you say that! What are you thinking, are you two really girls! BESIDES I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I might not be able to match a heroic spirit... but give me some time and I will beat the living hell out of them-dattebayo" Naruto roared

They stare at my blankly

"Oi... what's with the looks?" Naruto asks feeling a bit irritated.

"…Hmm. Servants are Servants, so there's no need to treat them as humans. But I guess it's useless to tell Naruto that."

The weird feeling I had when talking with Tohsaka in the living room returns.  
Actually... I've figured out the cause of this feeling.

"…Hold on, Tohsaka. Since when did you start calling me by my name?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, am I? I wasn't really conscious of it, so it must have been a while ago." Tohsaka says

"…It was. I think you've been calling me that for a while."Naruto replies.

"...I see. I'll be careful if you don't like that, but don't you like it?" Tohsaka said

That phrase could be taken in so many wrong ways...

Tohsaka says so plainly, without realizing what I'm feeling.  
…Geez, it's just like you said, Issei.  
I think Tohsaka Rin is a real devil.

"…Fine. Call me whatever you like. I don't care, whichever you prefer is fine." Naruto says

"Really? Then I'll do that."

"Rin, please do not end the conversation. We have not come up with a solution to the matter of the room for Naruto and I." Saber states

"Oh, of course, of course. But it'll be hard to stay in the same room with Naruto acting like that. There's no point in treating a Servant like a human, but why don't you give up since Naruto doesn't want it?" Tohsaka says.

"That is incorrect. Naruto only said it would trouble him, and he did not say he did not want it." Saber says

"Well then. What do you say, Naruto?" Tohsaka asks with that devious smirk on her face

Issei... I think you pegged her right all along.

"Naruto, I will ask you again. It is a Servant's duty to guard you while you sleep. I believe you understand your position as a Master." Saber states

Uh… even if you glare at me like that, I can't do it.

"…No. I'll prepare a separate room for Saber. Um, I'll try to prepare one as close to mine as possible, so please be happy with that." Naruto says

"You can stop with the glaring... it ain't even close to the ones I am used to" Naruto says staring them back. "You should understand your situation better, Saber" Naruto says

"huh? that's why I am trying to protect my master as a servant" Saber says

"I don't need your protection.. I need your help... I can protect myself just fine... trust me... I been in fights just like this before... no... I should say, mine were worst than this" Naruto said

"…I understand, I will follow my Master's plan. But what will you do when you are attacked by an enemy? Servants such as Assassin will close in without letting their presence become known. In such cases, will you be able to protect yourself until I arrive?"

"Well I'll introduce him to a few of my own tricks... I am a sly person... there is more to me than meets the eye after all" Naruto says... his eyes turned red for an instant, and then returned to their normal color, Tohsaka and Saber blinked, but passed it off as an optical illusion.

"How about next to Shirou's room? You're fine if she's not in your room, right, Emiya-kun?" She pronounces the "Emiya-kun" ostentatiously.

"Tohsaka, that's just sophistry, you know?" Saber says

"It's a sound argument because I'm making it for your sake. Well, which room should I choose?"

Tohsaka walks to the house with her bag, as if telling us the conversation is over. She looks cheerful like a student picking her room on a field trip.

Saber and I stared at Tohska because her actions are so selfish.

Well... I better show her around the house... after all Saber will be staying with me and Tohsaka...

After all this and Saber went to her room, she smiled to herself.

"My master has much steel in him"

with that said, she went to bed

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Author notes: I do in fact realize HOW I wrote the characters in this fic, however if you people have no constructive criticism other than "dur... this is shit" and the like then I kindly ask you to stop reading... NO ONE is FORCING you to read this, however I do realize my mistake in certain parts... and I am redoing certain parts of the first chapter (the use of many "..." is annoying to a lot of people so I will change it, anyways I read the Fate/Stay night manga and watched the anime and I read. I am re-writing certain parts of the story, since a lot of you ARE right, not the idiots who just say this is shit and the like, but to the true reviewers who points the fallacies of my writing or the character behavior, one thing I GOT to make clear, Sakura (fate/staynight) does act a bit like Hinata... (at least to the extend that I read the manga, however she is a bit more assertive and does not faint at the sight of her crush/love interest) anyways, as always REVIEWS are welcomed, idiots who write crap... well... you just made yourself an ass... I mean seriously, do you people have a life or something? Must be pretty sad just talk shit about people... unless you get paid to do so... that WOULD be a funny job, oh wait, they call them "boss" XD anyways... as I said NO ONE is forcing you to read this, if I don't like a fanfic, I stop reading it.

Also there is a poll going on in my profile for another fate/stay night fic going on. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Ninja vs the sexy servant!

Naruto was beyond pissed, no...scratch that, he was furious...that little brat completely massacred him. Yeah, granted...he did leave himself open for it, but shit...that monster...Berserker if he heard right.

Naruto was currently working out in the dojo he had in his estate. He was wearing over 200 lbs on each extremity and was doing martial arts as he he was practicing with a clone. His look was that of intense concentration as he practiced his formless forms. His combat style did not rely on repetition; it relied on heavily and intrinsic on the fly decisions (meaning he winged it).

He was taking his anger and frustration on them as he pummeled each and every clone.

"I see it and I still can't believe it" Tohsaka said as he saw Naruto "killing" his clones.

"Would this be considered suicide? Murder? Homicide? Manslaughter?" Tohsaka said thoughtfully.

"Well technically it would be considered suicide," Saber said as she watched Naruto kill his clones with savagery.

"Hey Saber...if you can talk like that why not join me in my morning workout?" Naruto said as he threw a shinai to her. She caught it and put herself in an attack position.

"Sure, I wanted to test your skills against mine and see how well we fare in this," Saber replied.

"Don't hold back on me Saber," Naruto said with a smirk as he grabbed 2 extra short shinai. He used them as a replacement of kunai when he was training.

Naruto shot out like a bullet towards Saber who managed to parry his attack, however Naruto used her guard and took advantage of it by doing a sweeping kick. Saber lost her balance, however she quickly rolled away and stood up once more.

Naruto, not giving it a second thought, rushed in to attack.

Naruto smiled as Saber smiled as well...she felt proud on having a master with such combat abilities.

"You are not paying attention Saber...you lost," Naruto said as he disappeared using sunshin.

She then felt a poke on her neck.

"I win," Naruto declared smirking, however Saber hated losing and shoved the shinai out of his hand. Naruto then jumped towards the wall and stuck there as he jumped into the rafters and hung from there upside down with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Close...so close," Naruto said teasingly as he looked at Saber who was frowning.

"AH...that's right, since you are...a knight, I think, you are used to people to fight like you. Well...in my case I am used to a variety of opponents from who fight anywhere from down and dirty, to honorable...until they are cornered..." Naruto said as he remembered his few times he fought against a knight.

"So...you fought with people who fought in many ways..." Saber said. Naruto WAS in the right, not all opponents would be chivalrous or fight clean.

"Yeah...wanna see some hand to hand combat? I am pretty good, I have a mix of what I have seen one of my friend called Lee do and another from 2 of my friends called Hinata and Neji...though their's was harder to learn," Naruto offered.

"Think you can beat me with your hands?" Saber said as she looked at Naruto, analyzing him a bit.

"One way to find out Saber-chan," Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto charged as his hands where covered with chakra. Slowly he began to tap Saber's arms and some parts of her body... though it didn't do any visible damage. Tohsaka analysed him, she had some martial arts background. From what she could tell, the style he was using was loosely based on chinese kung-fu.

She said loosely because he used many other moves from many other martial arts disciplines; she detected a hint of capoeira in it as well by how he did some ground attacks.

Saber charged. Her attacks were swift, precise and deadly; even if she was using a shinai, it could easily break, at the very least, 3 of 4 ribs.

However, her body began to shake. She couldn't move for some reason that was unknown to her or Toshaka.

"W-what happened?" Saber said as she fell on the floor. She felt as though her prana was shut tight, like someone had put a lid on it.

"I sealed your tenketsu...basically prana and chakra are the same...theoretically speaking that is. Chakra is like a river, its lighter and easier to control, unlike prana which is like syrup, denser and more powerful but harder to control," Naruto explained, "However, I am not really good at this. I need a special...technique to help me find the points to seal off the prana."

"So, basically, you are an anti-mage attack unit," Saber inquired.

"Uhmm...you could say that. Hold on, let me undo that," Naruto said as he shoved his chakra into her to unseal her tenketsu, incidentally replenishing her prana as well.

She gasped and blushed at his actions. "_W-wow, that much? It filled me to the brim,_" Saber thought, then blushed even more realizing how what she thought could be taken out of context. She looked down on the floor to hide her reddened face.

"Anyways, lets try doing our best. If possible, I want to kill as little as possible. If anything, I'd prefer if nobody dies, but in a war you can't take such luxuries," Naruto nodded, remembering his fight against Pain. He looked a bit grim for a moment, remembering how many people had died in that fight; sure he'd gotten Pain to bring them all back, but that was beside the point.

"So...Tohsaka, are you gonna stand over there or come over and say something," Naruto asked, smirking as she almost face faulted.

"I-you knew I was there?" Tohsaka inquired with shock on her face; she thought she was well hidden.

"The whole time," Naruto replied.

"Anyway...if you have powerful moves like that, why didn't you defeat that master yesterday?" Tohsaka asked, curious about the blonde enigma.

"Because, for some reason, I can't use my full power. It feels as if someone tried to close the door to access my power. I can open it, but it's hard, like it's stuck. Also because her eyes...they where just like mine back then," Naruto said, remembering his childhood.

"What do you mean?" Tohsaka inquired, hoping to find out a bit more about his past.

"Let's just say...I was a very lonely child that no one wanted, and was always isolated," Naruto said looking past them. Sparing a brief glance to him, Rin decided to step outside for a moment.

"Are you satisfied, Rin?" Archer asked with a rather arrogant sounding tone almost as soon as she was outside the dojo's walls.

"Archer," Rin said tersely.

"Man, this isn't like you...helping your enemy this much," Archer stated, shrugging.

"I told you didn't I? I have to pay him back. Besides, the way he is...there is no doubt; he might make a formidable opponent that even I wish to avoid fighting with," Tohsaka said as she looked the other way. She had OTHER reasons, but it would be a cold day in hell before she said anything.

"You think I might lose?" Archer asked.

"No...I think we both might die if he were to fight seriously. He was playing around with Saber and still managed to beat her. Of course Saber was not fighting at full, but still; and to be able to heal from a wound such as the one he received from Berserker. It frightens me" Tohsaka replied.

"True, Berserker is indeed the strongest servant right now. But even that boy might have trouble with him," Archer declared.

"Archer, how are your wounds from that explosion?" Tohska asked, a bit worried over her servant.

"I should be fine with a bit more rest, so it's no problem," Archer replied off-handedly.

"Geez, what was wrong? You're too strong to lose that easily," Tohsaka said a bit angry at him, if her glare was anything to go by.

"Well...to be honest I never expected something like that. It was plain paper scraps; how should I have known that they packed such a ferocious explosion?" Archer said shrugging. He had a point.

"Get yourself together ok?" Tohsaka said with a smile, "I'm looking forward to you proving to me that you're better than Saber," Tohsaka said with a smirk.

"Yeah, leave it to me. I shall meet your expectations," Archer replied with his own smile.

"Let me tell you one thing, my family rule is to be always graceful. I won't forgive you if we win in an ugly fashion," Tohsaka declared.

He closed his eyes with a faint smile. "Heh, if you are saying such things... it seems you still don't understand just how intense this war is," Archer stated "Well...that's what I think, but I won't say anything for now," he said leaving Tohska both speechless and furious; her eye was twitching in indignation.

"I don't want you to use a command seal just for this," Archer said looking back at her and smirked.

"Alright, let's head home and start planning. We are going to win the war," Tohsaka declared

"Understood Master," Archer responded as he walked by her side.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**Back in the house Naruto's room**

Naruto looked at his uniform that was shredded, torn, and covered in blood and sighed.

"Man...that was my favorite one. Well, I'll have to throw it away and use the spare," Naruto commented as he felt something hard in his uniform. reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out a large ruby pendant.

"Huh? What's this? I've never seen it before," Naruto said as he looked at the shiny stone.

"Master, I have something to talk about, is now okay?" Saber inquired.

"Eh? Sure, what is it Saber?" Naruto asked as he put the stone on his desk.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**Some time later at the kitchen**

"I see...so the only magic you can do is reinforcement," Saber sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yeah...but I don't have much success on it. Ah look there. I am always training my magic, as you guys call it, in that store house. You remember the place where we first met, right?" Naruto said smiling.

"The...storehouse?" Saber inquired quizzically, "Then that room just now is not master's studio?"

"I told you to stop with the master business. Call me Naruto," Naruto admonished, poking her forehead playfully before turning to the stove. "A studio is where a magi trains right? My room is not that extravagant; I just go there to sleep," Naruto explained as he put water to boil for some tea.

"I see," Saber commented.

"Saber, do you want some tea too?" Naruto asked.

"It's not necessary master, but I have something else to talk about," Saber stated.

Naruto looked at her with a laid-back smile. "Hey Saber, isn't it hard for you to be so formal and call me "master" all the time? My name is Emiya Naruto, it would mean a lot to me if you just called me by my name," Naruto said.

Saber smiled warmly. "You are right, I like that more too. Then I will call you Naruto," Saber stated.

Naruto smiled.

*Ding Dong * the doorbell rang.

They both stopped the argument.

"OH SHIT! I GOT TOO INTO THE FIGHT! IT'S THIS LATE!" Naruto yelled as he began to look left and right.

"Naruto, there's a visitor," Saber commented, pointing at the hallway where the entrance door was at.

"Of course, it's about time for those two to come here!" Naruto said face-palming.

Saber was confused. "Those two?"

"Damn it! Forget about this..." Naruto said, "Saber... since they are really close to me and I don't want then involved, I am gonna ask you to hide for a while. I am VERY sorry," Naruto declared, looking a bit bad about this.

"Eh? O-okay, that's fine with me but..." Saber replied. She was taken back by her master's face but nonetheless agreed.

"Okay, okay... I'm coming right now!" Naruto said as he ran to the door as he tried to act casual.

Naruto opened the door he was greeted by a beautiful girl, his kohai (underclassman in japanese) who had a huge crush on him (unknown to him).

"Good evening sempai," she said with a warm and tender smile. Naruto couldn't help but feel a tingling warm sensation every time he talked with her.

Naruto smiled as she reminded him of Hinata...sans the stuttering, and the fainting.

"Eh? Sakura? You're not with Tiger-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, she had some things to do in the staff room at school so I left before her," Sakura said as she took her shoes off.

"Anyway, sempai, how are preparations for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Ah.. still working on it. I am more of a ramen guy, but Tiger would like something with a bit more of meat on it. Sorry but can I ask you to help me out a bit?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay, if you really need help I have some rockfish I bought since it was cheap," Sakura said.

"Oh! That's nice! Should we have fish in mixed sauce?" Naruto asked; tasting it already.

"Shall I take the guts out?" Sakura asked

"Nah, I'll do it since there are spines, you can handle the sauce; I was never good at making that," Naruto stated as he used the knife with the skill of a surgeon.

"Sorry about this, I know you have a lot of stuff to do and you help me out here," Naruto said looking a bit sad about taking her time.

"No, it's okay, I selfishly intruded so please let me do at least this much," Sakura implored.

"What are you saying, you are practically family. Are you still like that? Come on smile!" Naruto said as he tickled her.

She giggled, Naruto always made her smile. It's like he had this aura around him that made people like him; he certainly was popular at school, though he didn't like to stand out much (Though he DID do some of the worst/best pranks ever).

Also, something in Naruto's eyes screamed at her. They held the same look, thought it was really far and deep inside, the look of a painful past. They had a connection, even if in the barest of sense of the word, but it was there, and Naruto always was there for her.

It was in his demeanor, and how he was always protective of her. She still remembered the time they first met...

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**Flashback**

Sakura was 9 when she was running away, she had suffered through a lot. She ran and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, however as she was crossing the bridge she slipped. As she fell into the cold unforgiving waters bellow she began to think "At last...I can be free..." she thought as she was going head first into the cold waters down below.

"WATCH OUT!" she heard a voice as another person jumped down along with her, no hesitation on his part.

"_Is... s he trying to save me? The fool...no, I am the fool, now someone else will die because of me..._" Sakura thought as tears flowed.

She passed out.

"Hey... hey! HEY! WAKE UP dattebayo!" she heard a voice call out. She felt a little tingling on her face; someone had slightly hit her to regain consciousness.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes. She could see a lot of yellow and orange

"Hey, are you alright," the voice asked. The owner of the voice sighed in relief seeing her blink.

"Thank god...that was a close one. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" the person yelled.

She blinked, trying to focus on the image.

"Are you okay?" The young boy (Naruto) asked, taken back when tears formed in the young girl's eyes.

She began to cry as she attached herself to him and cried with reckless abandonment.

He was shocked, but he began to pat her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay...cry all you want..." Naruto said as he patted the girl.

From that day on, Naruto did whatever he could to help her from the shadows. He put exploding notes, played pranks and used illusions to confound and annoy the people who shamed her or bothered her, even if they wher her own family, though she suspected as much she never really knew. She was especially pleased when she discovered she was going to the same school as him, even if she was his kohai.

**End Flashback**

"I am not holding my self back, I'm helping senpai because I want to. So senpai, don't hold yourself back either," Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled. "So you're able to say that now, Sakura...and..." Naruto said as he grabbed a shinai and hit the person who was sneaking food.

"Hey, Fuji-nee!" he said as he hit her on the head.

"FUHYAH!" she yelled in pain as she had something in her mouth.

"Just like a tiger...tiger is what tiger does no?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"AWWW Naruto-kun is soooo mean," Taiga said, a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"How is it that no one can ever sneak up on you?" she asked as she bit her cookie.

"Secret," he said as he began preparing the fish.

"Hey, Sakura...it is okay if I eat some of this, right?" Taiga asked as she grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**First person talk (from Naruto)**

The lady that I hit, her name Fujimura Taiga; I call her Fuji-nee and sometimes I call her "Tiger" as a joke (she get's called that at school as well). I've known her family for quite a while since I came to this world. I consider her my sister, thought technically I am older than her. She is my homeroom teacher, and everyone calls her Tiger. The girl who came in, her name is Matou Sakura; I met her a few months after I came here. Apparently there is a very sad story behind her upbringing but she's never told me. I won't ask because I don't wanna dig into old wounds. She became my kohai last year when I entered the archery club for a short while. She used that as an excuse to come over to the house. Even though Taiga mooches off me most of the time, I rather enjoy the company they bring me.

End of first person talk

"Mmm delicious as always! Thanks!" Naruto said as he chowed down the food.

"Yes, yes, this stew is Sakura's isn't it?" Fujimura asked as she voraciously ate her food; she really does live to her name-sake.

"Ah...yes, is the flavor too much?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all is as good as ever," Naruto declared, asking for seconds.

"That's right! Ever since Sakura has come along the meat has become delicious!" Fujimura proclaimed as she kept on stuffing herself.

"Indeed," Naruto said while eating at a more moderate rate than his teacher eating.

"If its like this...Sakura would make a fine wife to any guy. Hell, I might be envious," Naruto said chuckling.

Sakura's face turned red "Ah, no...I just want senpai...to teach me more about cooking. That's right! I have to get the tea!" she said as she hurried out with a rather noticeable blush on her face.

"You shouldn't tease her like that," Fujimura said poking him on the forehead with the chopsticks.

After they all ate, they said their goodbyes. Naruto told them he was going to take care of the dishes. They felt bad but decided to leave since it was getting late, and there where murders going on around town.

"Naruto," said a voice, Naruto turned to see the knight behind him.

"Sorry about that Saber...I know it must have been rather awkward," Naruto said, apologizing for the event once more.

"No, I do not mind," Saber said.

"Saber, you eat too right? That is, you CAN eat right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will partake of some because food becomes energy," Saber said.

"So Naruto, who was that?" Saber asked.

"You mean those two? They are...my family I guess. They are people who are important to me," Naruto responded.

"I see, then they are unrelated to the holy grail war," Saber inquired.

"Yeah...there are a lot of people here living, or at least trying to live, peaceful lives. I can't forgive anyone who will try to break them away from the peace they have," Naruto said.

"I see..." Saber said.

"Come on. Let's turn in; there is nothing we can do tonight, but I will have a bit of practice in the storeroom. You can rest if you like; I already set many explosive tags in the perimeter and set of a kekai around the area in case of someone trying to break/sneak in," Naruto said.

Saber nodded.

""  
I stretch out and adjust my breathing. I try to empty my mind. I ignore everything around me and pay attention only to what is inside me.

"Trace, on." 

As if to hypnotize myself, I murmur the spell I've long since become accustomed to. No, I really am hypnotizing myself. As I have no Magic Crest and no knowledge of magic, a spell is only a change to myself.

Normally, there are no lines in a human body to allow the passage of magical energy. To artificially change my body to create such a line, I need enough concentration to unify my whole body and every nerve within it.

Magic is a battle with yourself. For instance, at this very moment, I am inserting a burning steel rod into my backbone. This metal rod is the only "Magic Circuit" I can prepare for myself. When I insert it this deep into my body and connect it to the other nerves, I can finally become a magus.

This is not a metaphor. In reality, something like a burning tong which cannot be seen or felt is being inserted into my backbone.

But this pain is nothing new to me...

Kiritsugu-tousan told me this would be painful. I may have magic circuits but no crest. All the knowledge I could get, was by learning it the hard way.

But, I've got my own ways to speed this process.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

5 clones sit around me doing the same as I am..opening the paths...creating a magical circuit over our bodies. This way is very dangerous, more so with the use of the clones.

But you cannot become a magus just through effort. It requires born talent and appropriate knowledge. And of course, I have no talent, and Kiritsugu taught me only the barest of magic.  
He said something about me having no need of such knowledge.

I thought he was wrong...there is no such thing as useless knowledge; I learned that the hard way.

But I was born with no strength of Magic Circuit, no accumulated works of magic handed down for generations,rather, I came to be in here by sheer accident from the world I was from.

The work of magic Kiritsugu possessed, the Magic Crest passed down the Emiya family, can only be passed on to a blood relation.

A Magic Crest forces a rejection on those with no blood relation.

So, as an adopted son, I could not receive the Emiya family's Magic Crest.

Obviously, this pissed me off beyond belief... but I couldn't complain, beggars can't be choosers. Well, anyways... As I don't even know what a Magic Crest is, it doesn't matter if I have one or not.

So now, all it comes down to is training what I can do. If I want to be a magus, I have to learn magic fit to my nature. As a ninja my Nature is wind... however as a magus on the other hand...

To be blunt, magic is a way to release one's magical energy.

You could say that magical energy is my life force.

It is divided into two forms: a large source, "mana", floating around the world, and a small source, "odo", created inside oneself. It goes without saying that the large source is superior to the small one. The power of "mana" is on a complete different level from "odo".

Whatever the form of the magic, a spell using a large source far exceeds one using only one's own power...

Apparently they never met me or my bijuu. Well...magic is similar and different from my jutsus, but why does it have to be so damn hard. I feel like I am in the academy all over.

That is why superior magi excel at drawing magical energy from the world. It's like a filter. A magus turns his body into a filter, sucks up the mana from the world around him, and changes it into something he can use.  
This filter is what we call a Magic Circuit.

This is the talent one is born with, and the number of the Magic Circuits within you is determined the moment you are born. A normal human being does not have many Magic Circuits. 

To begin with, there are always very few. That is why magi pile them up generation after generation, making their children more suitable to use magic. I hear some families go too far and increase the number of Magic Circuits by selective breeding.

…Well, since I was raised in a different reality I don't have many Magic Circuits. So that leaves only one method open to me.

According to Kiritsugu-tousan, every person has at least one form of magic they are fit for. He said something about drawing out magical energy appropriate to their "origin", but I didn't really understand. All I know for sure is that even I have some magic I can use, and if I train that magic, I may be able to become like Kiritsugu-tousan.

That is why I learned only that magic. That was eight years ago. After a lot of thought, Kiritsugu-tousan finally accepted me as his student.

"-Listen Naruto. To learn magic is to stray away from common sense. You die when you die, and you kill when you must. Our essence is not in life but in death. Magic is only a way to destroy yourself-" he said those words to me when I was under his care.

I understood it perfectly... it was the same as us...

A shinobi is one who lives in the verge of death and uncertainty... everyday can he one's last. I nodded understanding it perfectly.

He smiled bitterly, he put his hand on my head and patted me... he might not have been my father...but...I both respected him and admired him.

What I will teach you will bring you conflicts. That is why you must not use it in front of people, and you must not cease your practice even though it is difficult to learn.

Well, I don't really care if you break that one. The most important thing is that magic is something you use not for yourself, but for others. If you do that, you may become a magic user, but you will not become a magus.

He really did not want me to become a magus... I don't care much... this is a skill I must learn... my chakra is wild and I can't harvest it like before... I need a backup... this was not a reliable one but it will do.

"!" I'm thinking needlessly.

I feel the iron rod in my backbone slide into place.

"Uh, gah…!" me and my clones groan in pain.

If I lose control of my breathing now, it would be a fatal mistake. The artificial Magic Circuit will eat away my body and destroy it. If that happens, I'll die. I would be only an amateur, failing such an elementary step…

""

I grind my teeth and resume the connection. I refuse to fail... 

After a battle like walking on needles, the iron rod finally arrives deep within me and fuses with my body.

…This process took me about an 10 minutes with the help of my clones.

I made it... 5 circuits to produce magical energy and I spend the night reinforcing objects left and right... I have some success...but it's only limited in scope.

This method...normally it would knock someone out in a few more minutes...

However I spend the rest of the night practicing this...I cannot allow myself to fail...skills like this, even if people deem it worthless, I can always find a use for them.

**Next morning**

"Senpai... Senpai wake up," a feminine voice rung out.

"Eh...Sakura? Urmm...good morning," Naruto said a bit groggily, he wasn't much of a early bird person.

"Good morning Senpai," she greeted with a tender smile.

"Sorry, I must look like crap; I'm not exactly a morning person," Naruto said, then he realized the time and his eyes bugged out.

"Aww shoot, I overslept... wait! Don't you have morning practice? I'll go prepare breakfast now" Naruto said as he dashed out and begun to wash up and change.

"Ah...! Then I'll help," Sakura said as she put word to deed.

After making breakfast, Naruto walked Sakura to the gate and left for class. Naruto, however, excused himself as he held back; he would be late today.

They all left, including Tiger-sensei.

"That teacher...I wish I had a teacher like that back then," Naruto said, chuckling as he remembered his gennin days. She might be a good match for Iruka-sensei.

"Well...I guess I should get ready for class as well," Naruto said as he opened the door to his room.

Only to find Saber right there

"Oh...hi Saber," Naruto said, though inside he screamed a bit.

"Ah, good timing, I need to discus something with you," Saber said, "As far as going to school, wouldn't it be better if I also came?" Saber asked.

"Saber...I think we talked about this. I can pretty much handle myself very well and you don't need to worry too much about me, I appreciate it though," Naruto said remembering the past. He would have liked to have someone like Saber back then.

"I am sorry...I didn't know," Saber said looking a bit at the floor.

"Hey now...don't get all mopey with me. You can do whatever you want; the dojo is open if you wanna work up a sweat. If ANYTHING should happen I will let you know, after all we have some sort of link because of the contract right?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed," Saber replied.

"Okay, take care of the house Saber, and be careful; don't touch the talismans I placed around the floor or you might blow yourself up," Naruto warned.

Saber blinked, and took a mental note not to touch anything that was outside and was made of paper.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**School grounds outside the gate**

As Naruto walked by he saw the back of the girl who been his helper for the day, Tohsaka Rin.

"Heey! Tohaska!" Naruto waved his arm to greet her.

She turned around, she glared at him but Naruto did not pay heed to it.

"I'm in your debt for yesterday; you helped me out a lot. I hope we can get along," Naruto said with a smile.

She looked rather pissed.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

She turned around and left.

"Damn woman... can't understand them worth shit," Naruto cursed, "Must be that thing Kakashi-sensei told me...something about a period. Whatever the hell that means."

"Ah Naruto!...Ah...I mean Emiya-kun! Could you help me distribute these?" Fujimura asked as she corrected herself, she couldn't be so informal with him at school after all.

"Yeah...no problem," Naruto said, he then looked at it.

"_A notice to parents? I see...it's because of the murders going on. Even the club's activities have been shortened to avoid problems. Damn, I better star doing some patrols,_" Naruto thought as he looked a tad grim.

**at Naruto's classroom at lunch**

"So... hey Naruto! You wanna go to the cafeteria with me?" a student asked him.

"Ah...sorry...I am stuck with Issei today," Naruto said as he looked sheepishly.

"Eh? What a shame. Well, see ya," the student said.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice called.

"Thanks for cleaning the archery room on Saturday. Everyone is thanking you for allowing us to have such a pleasant practice." the person said with a smirk.

**First person monologue (Naruto)**

The guy in here his name is Shinji, he and Sakura are related. I find it difficult to understand how such a nice girl could have such an asshole for a brother. I find myself smiling and helping, but only because by doing so I keep myself busy enough to not act on impulse and kill the fucker off. Everything about him is so fake...he reminds me of Kabuto, sans the ability to actually DO anything. I would love to kill him, or beat the shit out of him...or use him as target practice and "miss" but I would make Sakura sad and she might cry. So, I do my best to act like a nice guy, but inside I want nothing more than to tear his arms out and beat him to death with em.

**back to the story**

"Ah, that's unacceptable! Didn't Matou-senpai said he did the cleaning?" a girl said.

"It's fine...I am a third year junior so I'm just soo busy and since Naruto is a former archery member it's only natural, isn't that right, Naruto?" Shinji said.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a huge vein forming on the back of his head. "I also think it was bad of me to quit halfway through, if it's something like this I'll help out anytime," Naruto said.

"Hahaha! That's right, that's right! Get it? This guy is someone like that! If you are in trouble, it's fine to ask him," Shinji said.

"_Don't get too high and mighty asshole...I might be a nice guy, but if you push it too much I am going to show you my version of the thousand years of pain,_" Naruto thought inside but on the outside he just smiled.

"I don't mind...but Shinji, are you properly maintaining your bow?" Naruto asked.

"What did you say?" Shinji asked a bit confused.

Naruto took this chance to make a fool out of him while looking totally innocent in front of the girls.

"The other day while cleaning, I saw it and it was a little bit warped...with your bad shooting habits you'll have to apply a lot of force to the bow. It's better to fix that before it get's any worse," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

The girls began to giggle, Shinji had a small vein on his forehead. He was just made to look like a fool.

"S-SHUT UP! I WAS JUST GOING TO DO THAT BEFORE YOU SAID IT! THE POINT IS YOU ARE AN OUTSIDER, RIGHT! EVEN NOW, AREN'T YOU POKING YOU NOSE INTO CLUB MATTERS?" Shinji yelled.

"Yare yare... don't you see you are contradicting yourself? Were you or were you not the one who asked me to clean the practice range? How is it **my **fault you left your stuff like that?" Naruto said.

Shinji left cursing and fuming.

"Well...you certainly let him have it," a voice said.

Naruto smirked.

"Hey Issei," Naruto said without turning back.

"Again...you're never surprised and always know who is behind you... it's so vexing," Issei said as he fixed his glasses.

"I think you should leave that guy alone...those guy's are always spoiled," Issei said as he half glared.

"He's not a bad guy... he is just an asshole," Naruto said chuckling.

"Is there a difference?" Issei asked a bit confused.

"A really thin, tiny microscopic one," Naruto said chuckling, joined by Issei himself.

"By the way...the department equipment repairs that were requested a few days ago will be ending," Issei declared.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Fujimura-sensei said that during homeroom because of the murders and all," Issei replied with a heavy sigh, "Taking that into consideration, the school has decided that it would be better for after school programs to be lessened."

"Makes sense," Naruto said, "Well, I'll finish the one I was working on today."

"I'll be thankful for that." Issei said. "Also, some of the punks have been taking advantage of the few times you've been absent this week, think you can...put an example?" Issei said as he smirked.

Unknown to all the students and faculty, save for Issei, for he knew how to keep his mouth shut, no one knew as to WHY there where no punks or school revolts around here. The truth was that Naruto took it upon himself to 'clean', so to speak, the school grounds of any idiot who might wish to make this school or the area around it their 'territory' and beat the shit out of the delinquents and other 'unwanted masses' around. Apparently, his last message (That included 20 people tied up in a ball with a huge pipe coming out of their asses that held a sign that read "Stop coming to the school or I will repeat this as much as needed" one word per pipe).

"I'll see what I can do," Naruto said as he drank his tea with a calm demeanor.

"_Uhmm...I wonder how Saber is doing?_" Naruto thought as he looked into the window.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**Naruto's house**

Saber walked into the kitchen to find a dish wrapped in a plastic-wrap, it also had a note. Saber picked it up and read it

"Saber, eat properly, rest well train hard."

She scoffed. "What an amusing master I got," she said as she sat down and ate the food Naruto left.

"Not bad!" she said as she chowed down the food.

**Back at school, Naruto's classroom**

"Ah...here's my bag. Well, all I got to do is patrol the school grounds a bit. Uhmm...say, you wouldn't happen to want to patrol with me would you, Tohsaka?" Naruto said as he turned to see her at his classroom's door.

She was glaring at him.

"Hey, what's with those eyes? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Amazing...you don't have your servant and you walk around so nonchalantly," Tohsaka said.

"Eh? But I thought you knew that Saber can't change into spirit form. That's no reason for me NOT to come to school now is it?" Naruto said.

"That's right," Tohsaka replied, "But if that's the case...wouldn't it be better for you to take a break from school. How you are now is like asking for an enemy to attack."

Naruto smirked.

"Bingo! That's my plan," Naruto said.

"Emiya-kun...the other day I brought you to that church, right? Not because I wanted you to fight as a master. I wanted you to firmly understand the current state of things; because if you understood my position, you wouldn't do anything reckless..." Tohsaka stated.

"Your point?" Naruto said yawning a bit.

"I see...all that time and effort was a waste. I said it right? "If we meet again we will be enemies." Even though that warning was completely ineffective. Emiya-kun, this is where you die," Tohsaka declared as she pointed a finger at him.

"Story of my life," Naruto sighed as he saw her arm glow.

She shot two magical shots that missed on purpose.

"Be at ease, I will kill you in one shot. Be thankful your opponent is me," Tohsaka said.

"Well...yeah, at least I am fighting a rather nice looking girl," Naruto replied cheekily.

Tohsaka blushed and muttered something.

She began to shoot as Naruto ran away from her laughing, then she released a barrage of attacks.

"YOUR AIM SUCKS!" he shouted as he dodged them by either jumping or moving left and right.

"DAMN YOU! STOP MOVING!" she yelled.

"NO WAY! THAT LOOKS LIKE IT WILL HURT IF I GET HIT!" Naruto yelled back.

"IT WON'T HURT! IT WILL JUST KILL YOU!" Tohsaka replied as she fired more.

"EVEN MORE REASON FOR ME NOT TO STOP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the walls and began to run sideways, parallel to the ground.

Tohsaka was pissed and shot twice, one to make him jump, and the other to hit him.

The attack was going to hit but he used his bag as a shield, Naruto looked and saw his bag smoking from deflecting the attack.

"Oh? Is that 'reinforcement'? He's using an extremely minor spell," Tohsaka said.

"OI! I happen to spend a LOT of time trying to learn that!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"What's delaying you, Rin?" Archer asked, "Let me take care of him."

"Stand down...I am going to get serious now," Tohsaka said.

"Where did the love go?" Naruto complained sarcastically.

"DIE!" she yelled in anger and shot another spell.

Naruto dashed down the stairs and jumped them in one go, fortunately he was used to jumping like that. However, Tohsaka did the same.

Apparently she did not take in consideration the fact that her skirt is short... or the up-draft cause by gravity lifted her skirt a little.

Naruto looked and his face turned red, she had a very risque ensemble down there.

Rin blushed and pulled her skirt down, Naruto then hid behind the staircase and Tohsaka landed. She was not used to this and a sharp pain began to crawl from her feet to her head.

"YOU FORGOT TO CATCH ME!" Tohsaka said a bit angry glaring at Naruto, a few tears of pain from her landing appeared on her face.

"Aren't you TRYING to kill me? Why should I help in that case?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a nice guy?" Tohsaka said as she stretched a bit to get out the pain.

"Nice?, yes... stupid? Not so much." Naruto dead-panned.

"Well...let's finish this shall we?" Tohsaka said with a sweet smile that hid her true intentions.

"Aww crap," Naruto muttered.

She then blasted trough the door Naruto was hiding behind.

However, before she could get any further Naruto jumped from the other door and dashed to her with a serious look on his face.

She threw another blast but it was deflected with his kunai.

"_Okay...think remember what __**he **__taught me. Okay her arm...there is the magic circuit...if I block her arm, she will be defenseless_" Naruto thought as he dashed forward and pinned her against the wall

"Looks like is my win," Naruto declared. Tohsaka was blushing at the position they where in she then jumped and kicked Naruto out of the way by using the wall.

"DAMN! I GOT CARELESS!" he shouted.

"Good-bye... Naruto-kun," Tohsaka said...then they felt a enormous pressure appear.

"What the! Who is trying to drain my chakra?" Naruto said as he looked around.

Archer appeared. "Rin...on the roof! The servant's presence is coming from there," Archer proclaimed.

"That...is good to know" Naruto said as he poofed out of existence.

"WHAT! I was fighting a...clone?" Tohsaka yelled furiously.

"What an amusing person," Archer said with a chuckle.

-Jinchuriki Stay/Night-

**With the real Naruto**

"Uhmm...if I am correct, I can sense some power from this barrier...here. A power sigil for the barrier. Uhmmm, it leads to the woods, big surprise," Naruto said as he walked in.

He then fell the power of the barrier.

"I'm surprised, you were able to recognize the source?" a feminine voice said.

"It wasn't that hard," Naruto said without looking back.

"Even though I was particularly careful in concealing it, you found it as simply as that. Hehe...then for your reward, I will give you a peaceful death," the lady with insanely long hair said.

"I am sorry, this might sound rude but...are you on your period? Is it "all women Naruto meet have a period" day? Cause I swear every women wants to kill me today. What's up with that?" Naruto asked.

If you could see her eyes, the woman had a tick in them.

"Eh? You are quite good looking. How about you let me go and we let bygones be bygones?" Naruto inquired.

She smiled.

"Uhmm...you must be the other servant Tohsaka was talking about. I gather the one they sensed was a decoy?" Naruto said.

"Very perceptive of you," the woman responded.

"Why are you doing this? If your answer is something I don't like I will make you pay," Naruto said as he rested again a tree.

"A place where humans gather is ideal for harvesting souls," the woman responded.

"Remove the barrier, or I will kill you," Naruto demanded as he put a scary face towards the servant. Naruto knew he had only a slight chance, only if she wasn't as strong as berserker.

"You speak strangely...for a servant to gather human souls for mana is a standard tactic in the holy war," the woman replied.

"In any case...there is no reason for me to listen to your orders. I'm merely following my master's decree, and if you truly want to stop me. YOU HAVE TO DEFEAT ME FIRST!" the woman declared with a smile.

She charged in with a kick and Naruto dodged by nimbly doing a back somersault.

Then she attacked with a chain and wrapped him to a tree.

"AWW CRAP!" he yelled.

Then the woman came over and grabbed his head.

"Standing before me without your servant...your reckless courage is commendable. It seems you are different from my master. It is a shame I have to kill you, I would have liked being your servant," she said while licking her lips.

"Where is your master? I want to speak to him," Naruto said with a smirk.

"There is no need...since you will die today," the woman said.

"I can't accept that...killing innocent people. I heard that servants were once legendary heroes! But you're cowardly and your existence was not like that before. I can't accept that!" Naruto shouted.

The woman pierced Naruto's arm with a stake.

"ARRG!" Naruto groaned in pain as blood poured out as she pulled it out.

"It seems you misunderstand something: 'legendary hero' is a title bestowed upon someone. People who were hated or feared, who sometimes became the objects of worship and those who brought good as the result of their wrong doings, those with such an existence are also summoned to the 'Throne of heroes'," she explained, "That is an 'antihero.' Before your eyes stands such an unusual heroic spirit." the woman pointed her stake at his head. "You're lucky...you're able to burn this figure of mine into your eyes before going to the other world" she said.

"You're right...it's a shame though, you don't seem so bad for an antihero. I think...you are rather beautiful, even when you are like this," Naruto stated, making the woman blush a bit, "However...I can't let you kill me right now, so...goodbye!" Naruto said with a sweet smile as he disappeared in a poof of smoke and a tree-trunk was in his place. She then checked her weapon and licked it. It was not blood...it was sap!

She looked around, she was sure he was around here still looking at her observing her...the roles have changed.

"How do you like me now?" Naruto crowed without giving his location. It was exasperating. "Say...you never told me your name. How about a class? I wanna know who's the pretty killer lady," Naruto said as he threw a few kunai who where deflected by her stakes and blocked with her chains.

"I am Rider and speed is my domain," Rider replied.

"No kidding, well..." Naruto chuckled as he vanished.

"That happens to be my game too," Naruto finished standing behind her. He appeared only a second after he finished the previous sentence.

"_Impossible! He moved so fast I did not even notice his presence,_" Rider thought, completely shocked at the inhuman speed of this master.

Naruto then attacked her with a kick, only for her to jump out of the way and land in a tree...

"You know if you stay like that I can kinda see your panties," Naruto commented, making Rider furious.

"DIE YOU FREAK!" Rider yelled as she attacked in a frenzy of blows. Naruto blocked and parried them as he then retreated once more.

"Oh boy...I seem to be able to get women mad a lot. When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?" Naruto said to himself. It was...unlikely THAT would ever happen.

Rider attacked but Naruto was able to dodge and was merely nicked by her strikes.

"This...this is impossible! A master who can fight against a servant!" Rider stated, disbelief obvious in her voice.

"You know...this is the second time someone's said that. Is it really so hard to accept I am kicking your ass...as nicely shaped as it is, and winning?" Naruto commented with a smirk.

She then jumped and threw many chains in the hopes of capturing him.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried out...many copies of himself appeared while the original got mixed up with his various copies.

"DAMN! WHAT IS THIS?" Rider asked as she saw the sea of Narutos in front of her.

"Time to get your ass handed to you! Boys! Grab the chains!" one ordered.

"This is a skill that was thought to me by Ero-senin! Senyojo jutsu*!" Naruto cried as the clones tied her up with the chains.

The result? Let's just say it looked like a Japanese bondage scene in a dirty movie.

Rider blushed in shame and anger.

"Well... see ya... I am off to break the barrier" Naruto said

However a stake pierced his arm.

"This...can't be good," Naruto said as he looked behind him.

Rider broke the chains (since it was her's) and attacked him while he turned his back on her.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed.

"You...you...you," Rider blushed as she shivered and radiated killing intent, "I WILL FUCKING PIERCE YOU MANY TIMES AND GOUGE YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT FOR THE HUMILIATION YOU HAVE GIVEN ME!" she yelled as she dashed forward and was about to stab him.

"So... you got here in time" Naruto said as Rider did not understand a slash came out and Rider jumped out of the way. Then a powerful arrow pierced her neck, she quickly retreated.

Saber then reached the school-grounds and saw Naruto's condition, he was wounded but otherwise he was fine. She sighed in relief; fortunately her master had SOME sense in him and alerted her to come.

"Finally realized that was a dupe?" Naruto asked as he was addressing Tohsaka and Archer.

"Aww shut up!" Tohsaka said while her cheeks where blushing and glared at Naruto.

Chapter end

Hope you like this chapter... is even longer than the usually make

Translations: Senyojo jutsu: a Japanese bondage technique... you can imagine how it would look like with chains no? Just look for Japanese bondage on Google and you will get the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinchuriki fate/stay night

Author notes: There is a poll going on for another fanfiction of mine

Chapter 3: Another guest! Rin joins the party! Search for the identity of Rider's master begins!

**Last night**

"Anyways, do you have any idea who Rider's master is?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Not a clue. At first I thought it might be someone related, but I sensed no other mage at school," Tohsaka replied.

"You sure?" Naruto asked; he raised his eyebrow at this revelation.

"I thought it was a possibility too but experienced magi can recognize other magi. I looked; besides me there should be no one else. I mistook you for a mage, however with what you said about chakras, then I did a miss-reading on you," Tohsaka said.

"EH? You thought I was a magus?" Naruto said.

"I didn't know about you, I wasn't able to identify you because as a magus, you're a hack," Tohsaka commented.

Naruto then sat in a corner with little blue flames hanging over him. "I am a ninja-dattebayo. I am not a magus but that still hurt...kuso," Naruto said as he cried in his corner. "Dattebayo" he muttered as he sniffled.

"Anyways, there are no magi at school," Tohsaka stated.

"So...Rider's master is someone outside, this is going to be tricky," Naruto thought out loud, "I wish Shikamaru where here, he would know what to do."

Saber however was quiet as she was enjoying the food Naruto had prepared; she was surprised that it was so flavorful and delicious.

"The servant probably sets the magic circles for the barrier at night, so if we patrol over there it might be easy to find the master," Tohsaka said, but then she thought about it, "No... forget it. A clever master wouldn't expose himself like that; We've got no other choice but to search around."

"Well, I could use Kage bunshins and sweep the area, but that would cause a commotion, even if they were under henge," Naruto offered. Then he noticed the silence from Saber.

"Eh? Is there something wrong Saber? You haven't said a word." he commented, looking at his servant with slight worry.

"No it's because of the very delicious food...was this all made by Naruto?" Saber asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Eh? Let me try," Tohsaka said as she tried a bite. After chewing for a few moments, she clenched her fist and said, "Yes... if it's like this I'll win."

"Oi oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto complained, annoyed for some reason.

**Later that same night on his small bedroom**

Naruto was laying on the floor when he had a dream.

He was standing and surrounded by flames. Uchiha Madara was sitting on a large tower made from a lot of corpses. It was the "sacrifices needed for the greater good" as he said in order to achieve his plan of being complete; to become the god of the world by making a world wide genjutsu by using the surface of the moon. Then the scenario changed. He was at school and saw dead bodies littered over the halls. He saw his buddy Issei lying on the floor; he tried waking him up, but he was dead.

"DAMN IT! WHAT'S GOING ON! FUJII-NEE! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Na...ruto?" a voice said weakly.

He turned around and was relieved. "FUJI-NEE!" But his relief turned to horror as he saw her skin melting.

"What... is this...? It hurts... help me... please Na...ruto" Fujumaru said weakly as Naruto begun to tear up...

He then yelled and woke up, his body was flaring with the fox's cloak. He had been so mad, so fearful, that he activated it in his sleep.

"FUCK! That's it; when I find Rider's master...I will fucking kill him," Naruto said as he punched a small boulder he kept, and shattered it.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

**The next day**

Naruto was once again in the kitchen. He was making breakfast, while he was musing about what to make.

"Should I add another dish? Uhmm, that reminds me...Saber really enjoys eating even though Japanese style meals must be unusual for her. Oh well, that gives me more reasons to cook," Naruto mumbled as he smiled and turned off the stove. Without turning, Naruto said, "Hey there Fuji-nee; morning!" Said person froze in place as she was found out.

"Aww...you ruin all the fun. Good morning Naruto-kun," The teacher replied with a smile. Looking around, Taiga asked, "Eh? Where is Sakura?"

"Sakura hasn't come yet," Naruto asked, blinking in surprise.

"Nyo? But I thought I saw her shoes at the entrance. I wonder if I was mistaken," she mused as she tapped her chin.

Naruto turned to stone, and shattered. He dashed out as he sensed a familiar energy signature arrive. He then slid and shoved the other female shoes under the cabinet as the door slid open.

"Good morni..." Sakura said, she then looked down and saw Naruto doing something. "Eh? Senpai, what are you doing?" she inquired.

"Eto...ano...I am just doing a bit of cleaning under there," Naruto replied as he sweated bullets, trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Thank you for the meal," Fujimaru sensei said as she finished eating. "Then I'll be leaving then," she declared with a contented sigh.

"Then I should clean up," Naruto stated.

"Ah, let me help too," Sakura offered.

"It's okay, I can handle this," Naruto replied.

"No, senpai, let me do this much since I didn't visit last night," Sakura pressed the issue a bit harder.

"Fine..." Naruto gave up, this girl was really stubborn.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Moments later... Naruto and Sakura headed over to school together**

"It's been a while since we've gone to school like this. I missed walking to school with you," Naruto commented.

"It has, because I always have morning practice..." Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled.

*Slap!*

Naruto growled in anger.

Shinji just slapped his sister.

"Why didn't you come to morning practice! I took great lengths to show up but you embarrassed me!" Shinji said. He raised his hand, intending to strike her once more. "DO YOU INTEND TO SABOTAGE YOUR BROTHER BY BEING LATE WITHOUT NOTICE!" he yelled.

Naruto grabbed his arm and begun to put pressure on it. Shinji winced in pain and looked at Naruto.

"Shinji...if you continue this, I will not show you mercy," Naruto growled, releasing a bit of his killing intent.

"This is our problem! Back off," he said, trying to shake the fear he begun to feel. He was afraid, but he would prefer to die than to back down first. With a heated glare, Naruto released Shinji's hand.

"Hey, Sakura...didn't I say this yesterday? Don't go near that guy's house," Shinji stated.

"But nii-san, senpai is all alone and his family is gone so it's difficult on his own..." Sakura declared with a pained expression in her face.

"Oh? What? You're talking back to me?" Shinji said. Naruto was getting pissed off more by the moment.

"Uhmp, you are mistaken Sakura; Naruto doesn't need help. He's a guy who thinks he can do everything on his own. He even retired quickly from the archery club; he didn't appear concerned for us all," Shinji declared.

"No... Nii-san forced him to do that," Sakura muttered.

"I BET THE MAJORITY OF THE CLUB MEMBERS WERE RELIEVED TO SEE HIM GO! AFTER ALL, THIS GUY LIKES TO BE ALONE!" Shinji shouted pointing at Naruto.

Sakura had very sad eyes. "...so cruel; that's going to far, nii-san," Sakura said.

He walked past Naruto and bumped him on purpose.

Naruto's hand was holding a kunai he had hidden in his pocket. He was putting so much pressure on his grip that his knuckles where cracking. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to attack, but first he needed to be provoked. He needed an excuse to attack...a good one...if only he would pull a weapon or something.

"Anyways, it would be good if you listened to me, stop going to this guy's house, got it?" he stated.

"...No, I will not, even if nii-san tell me so, I will not listen," Sakura declared with a defiant look on her.

"WHAT! YOU!" he cocked his fist as he was going to punch her.

Sakura closed her eyes and winced at the incoming fist.

*CRACK!*

"UGH!" a person groaned in pain.

A few seconds passed... nothing had happened, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto.

"I told you... if you even attempted to touch her... I will end you," Naruto whispered as he had his fist buried in Shinji's stomach. He was spitting and throwing up by the sheer force of the blow, Naruto was actually carrying him with his fist.

"Do anything to her, I will find out...and I **will** kill you," Naruto whispered as he gave him a look Sasuke or Itachi might have praised him for.

"Now, be a good boy and behave, there are people watching. I will let go and you take a deep breath and act casual, or else," Naruto whispered. Shinji was sweating in fear, he had never seen this side of Naruto.

He then took a deep breath and ran away like a scurvy rat.

"Coward," Naruto scoffed as he pulled a small circular container. He opened it, in it there was a bit of cream

"_To think, Hinata's cream that she gave me on the chuunin exams would wind up with me after all this years,_" Naruto mentally smiled as he applied some to Sakura's face.

Sakura blushed under Naruto's touch. His hands where soft and warm on her skin. Her skin crawled in delight at feeling his touch; she yearned for him and secretly harbored love for the blond.

"There, that should heal up nicely, please...if he does anything to you...tell me alright? I will put him in his place anytime," Naruto said, patting her and smiling.

"Thank you senpai," she replied. He didn't know, but Sakura was still happy. Naruto was her guardian angel, even like this, she was still happy.

"Rescuing damsels in distress this early in the morning?" a familiar voice said making Naruto cringe.

"Hey there Tohsaka," Naruto replied, his face had a few blue lines running down it.

"Well... I got things to do, take care of things alright? See ya..." Tohsaka said smiling.

She walked by him. "Rooftop during lunch, be ready," Tohsaka said in a whisper.

Naruto scoffed. " Troublesome," he muttered as he huffed. He watched her leave and couldn't help but notice just how short the skirts are at this school "_Ero-sennin would have a field day in here,_" Naruto thought.

"Yo! Thank you for your hard work!" said a female voice that patted him on the back.

"Mitzuri! Damn, if you where watching why didn't you do anything!" Naruto demanded, getting a bit angry at the archery captain.

"Hey, it's not my job to protect people from that guy outside the dojo. But to be honest, I thought it might end quickly since it was you in there. I mean...you ARE the one who cleaned up the school grounds from the punks around the area. I still can't believe a nice guy like you can fight like a demon," she said, remembering the fight Naruto had with a few of the yakuza.

Naruto walked about and lunch began. He was carrying a bag and walked up the stairs.

"Ehh...sorry, I was later than expected. It's kinda hard to act like a regular person; I would like to just walk all the way up by the side of the wall," Naruto wanted to say that...but found it ridiculous.

Naruto opened the door to the roof, only to be met with Tohsaka with a rather angry face.

"You're late!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," Naruto replied with a smile. He knew Kakashi would be sneezing back home.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MAKING A GIRL WAIT IN THE COLD!" she yelled as Naruto backed up a bit.

"Sorry, I brought something for you, some hot tea, as a way to apologize," Naruto offered as he sat down.

"Oh my! Aren't you unexpectedly thoughtful?" Tohsaka said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, I am a nice guy," Naruto said, annoyed by her tone of voice. He frowned at her.

She sat down really close to him. Naruto then noticed her legs trembling and took off his jacket.

"Here, take my jacket, you must be cold," Naruto offered.

"Thanks," she replied as she blushed a bit. She looked up to him and was entranced by him.

"Yeah, what did you found out?" Naruto said.

"Okay...well, that wasn't Rider's work. The magic used was completely different," Tohsaka stated; she came back to reality rather abruptly.

"So..." Naruto said; he knew exactly what that meant.

"There are no clues indicating Rider. We have no choice but to search steadily while destroying the magic circles as originally planned," Tohsaka declared as she bit her thumb. This was going to take precious time, and they did not have much of it to begin with.

"Having said that, how will we find the fucking master?" Naruto said getting irritated. Clearly he wanted to get his over as fast as he could.

"By the way, you and Sakura seem pretty close," Tohsaka commented, looking at him in a funny way and laughing in a way that made Naruto think he did something wrong. However, Naruto kept a little of his cool.

"Yeah...I've known her for a while. She was my kohai in the archery club. Various things happened, and I look out for her. The thing is, Sakura and Fuji-nee...I mean Fujimura-sensei, always eat meals at my house; I think it'll be impossible for you to hide there," Naruto said.

"I didn't hear about that, what about Saber?" Tohsaka inquired.

"She usually hides, although we manage because she doesn't go to school," Naruto replied, looking at her a tad annoyed.

"Right...however that doesn't change the fact that she is living there," Tohsaka said, looking at him with a rather nasty smug on her face.

"Meh...let's just work to find the magic circles" Naruto grumbled, annoyed at her. She was good.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later after classes in the hallways**

Naruto was walking around, feeling the energy around the area.

"_Damn it, nothing around here. Wait, this reminds me... the source of the barrier was in the woods behind the school,_" Naruto thought irritated.

Someone exited the Archery club, it was Sakura. Naruto turned around and greeted her with a friendly hello and a smile.

"Senpai! Do you have business at the dojo?" Sakura asked; she was happy he came around.

"Nah, I am just passing trough," Naruto replied. He didn't look in her eyes; he didn't want to lie to her if possible, but people's life depended on it.

"Then if it's okay, would you like to drop in?" Sakura asked, hoping for his companionship, "It's been a while and I would like to see sempai's shooting." Sakura blushed a bit at her own words.

"I am sorry, but maybe some other time. I am a bit busy at the moment," Naruto said, patting her head and smiling tenderly.

"I see..."

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto said, feeling a bit guilty.

"That's okay," Sakura responded, closing her eyes and feeling a bit dejected.

"Is it okay for you to stand around talking? Shinji will get angry again," Naruto asked, worried for her.

"Nii-san had some things to do today so he is not here," Sakura replied, "Um, Senpai... I am sorry about this morning... please don't think bad of Nii-san, okay?" Sakura was feeling a bit sad of Naruto and Shinji's fight early on.

"Don't worry, I will deal with it as it comes," Naruto replied off-handedly, "Just tell me if something happens ok?" He tenderly touched her face. Sakura blushed in delight at his touch.

He left the archery club with a smile after talking to Sakura, she was a good girl, and he was as sure as he would become Hokage that he would protect her.

He went to the forest once more and looked around. Naruto soon left and felt something...

He smirked as he fell a sharp blow to his neck.

He blacked out...

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later**

I opened his eyes and found myself on a couch... it was rather comfy.

"Man... that one actually hurt. Why don't you come out, Rider?" I commented with a smirk. The servant was taken back but smiled and showed herself to me.

"Yaa... you're awake now," a voice said, "You are rather interesting."

I turned around and immediately narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry about having to be so~ rough," said the person who was in fact Shinji.

"Wow... who would have thought..." I smirked. The teme finally gave me a reason...

"What is the meaning of this... Shinji!" I asked, glaring at him.

"It's as it looks like it is," Shinji proclaimed, "I'm a master, like you," he continued saying, standing next to Rider. He looked cocky.

"It's not unreasonable for you to be surprised; I am amazed too! As a friend from long ago, I can trust you and I have something to ask. How about it Naruto... why not join me?" Shinji said with a smirk.

"You talk of an alliance... however an alliance is formed in a give-take method. You want something from me, however what can you give me that is of value?" I inquired. I'm glad that I'd learned something about politics from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"…Hey Shinji. I might be persistent, but does Sakura know about you?" I asked, concerned about Sakura.

There was a strange glint in Shinji's eyes. I felt uneasy... they had a predatory look and also... a bemused look.

"She doesn't, and I have no intention of telling her. I'm the successor of the Matou family. I'll let her be my sister and not know anything," he declared with a grin.

"That'll help. I want Sakura to stay like that," I nodded.

"Uh...I see. If you're worried about Sakura that much, I should thank you as her brother. …All right then, I'll tell you something good, Emiya...as part of my goodwill... I don't know who it is, but one of the Masters is nesting at the temple."

"! Temple… you mean Ryudou Temple?" I inquired. Admittedly, I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. As my Servant puts it, there's a witch up there. She is supposedly collecting souls on a large scale, so it'll be a problem if we don't do something about it fast," Shinji stated.

"I see... this is certainly useful information... got any more?" I pressed, trying to squeeze as much info from the slimeball as I could.

Shinji sighed.

"That's all. Well Rider, see him off. Emiya is on our side, so don't hurt him," Shinji ordered Rider.

So ordered by Shinji, Rider approaches me.

I bow to her and look at Shinji.

"Don't be so reserved. You're my responsibility until you leave the house, so it'll be troublesome if you got hurt. Oh Rider, you only have to see him to the front door. He has nothing to do with me once he exits, so treat him well until then," Shinji stated before retreating into the back room.

"Stop kidding yourself, I am letting you go with a warning... surrender... or next time, I will kill you," I declared, flooding the room with the demon's killing intent as I looked at Shinji with my now red, slitted eyes. Shinji's legs shivered and gave out from beneath him.

After exiting the house, I looked at Rider. Now that I wasn't being hunted down or being killed by her, at least I think so. I decided to look up at her face out of curiosity... Rider's tall for a girl. She must be at least 170 centimeters tall. She also has clean features and beautiful hair.

I sigh as I think I effectively made her my enemy from last night's performance.

"Ano... Rider-chan, I wanted to apologize about... last time we saw each other," I said.

I was not sure but... did I see her blush?

"..."

"Ah... I can talk with silent types too Rider-chan. Anyways... I am sorry and I wanted to give you something... as a way of apologizing. But before that... can you tell me please, was the information that Shinji gave me true?" I inquired further.

Rider stood silent.

"?" I looked at her questioningly...

"It was not a lie. It is true that a witch is up on the mountain." Rider said.

"Huh… Rider?" I said, confused at the suddenness of Rider talking.

"Be careful if you are to challenge her. That witch knows men inside out." Rider warned.

Rider talks without interest.

I notice myself getting drawn in by her voice and quickly shake my head.

"Uh, um… thanks for the warning. And please take care of yourself, Shinji can be a bit of an ass... but bear with him. He needs friends more than anything." I'm taken aback, but I manage a reply.

Rider smiled, her smile was alluring and bewitching, it was beautiful and it drove me towards it. I caught myself again though.

"You must be a good person. I understand why Shinji is trying to have you on his side... you are a strong Master. That was the first time I had fight with someone of your skill. I also apologize for my unprofessional action back then," she said with a slight cough and blush. "I bid you farewell young Emiya."

Rider smiles a bit and returns to the house after saying so.

"…There's a Master at Ryudou Temple, huh?"

Its an hour's walk to the mountain. Taking the mountainside road, one can reach the mountain gate that leads to the Ryudou Temple.

The Ryudou Temple is a large temple up on the mountain, as big as our school. Its cemetery is large, but more than that, it's a small world made up of fifty practicing monks. The people of the town are helped by the people of Ryudou Temple, but they also honor it as a sacred place that is not to be visited lightly.

"…Come to think of it, I haven't been to Ryudou Temple recently." Ever since I went there last summer to stay there for mental training.

The temple life gets really hard during the winter, so I was thinking about returning there during the winter to enhance my endurance.

Also... I miss hanging with Issei... the guy is so uptight... I think he needs some me in his life.

I chuckle at my joke, but it is still true...

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later that night**

"I'm back" Naruto said as he opened the door, sounding bored.

*Stomp Stomp*

"HEY, NARUTO-KUN! JUST WHERE DID YOU GO!" Tohsaka shouted in an angry tone. Naruto noticed then that she was wearing an apron and blushed; she looked rather fetching.

She was pissed. "Well, we'll talk later; hurry up and come in," Tohsaka commanded. She looked rather cute with an apron. Naruto blushed.

"Umm... Tohsaka, what's with the get up? Not that it looks bad, you look rather cute in it," Naruto questioned.

"Ah, this? It's just an apron, since it was in the kitchen I borrowed it," she said as she blushed a bit.

"Didn't I say we would take turns with making meals?" Tohsaka inquired as she smiled.

"Welcome back Naruto!" Fuji-nee hollered from the kitchen table.

Sakura was there as well...

"Look, look, Tohsaka-san's cooking is amazing! Naruto, sit down and eat some too!" Fuji-nee said a smile.

He looked at Tohsaka and back at them, he was flabbergasted at this situation.

She looked down, they where caught... or so he thought.

"Tohsaka, what did you say to Fuji-nee and Sakura?" Naruto inquired when he realized they did not mind her being here.

"Ah, that Naruto? We heard it from Tohska-san; she had to tell us so there would be no misunderstandings. Her house is under renovation so you let her borrow the detached room, right?" Fuji-nee responded.

"AH YES! THAT'S RIGHT," Naruto said, chuckling as he looked at Tohsaka, who had an angelic look on her face.

"I am truly grateful for Naruto-kun's compassion for a schoolmate. Thanks to him, it's no longer necessary for me to waste money living in a hotel," Tohsaka commented with an angelic smile.

"Yeah, Yeah! That's Naruto alright!" Fuji-nee declared with a smile.

"I wonder, how is it Naruto-kun? It would be nice if it suited your tastes," Tohsaka said with a tender smile.

"So this is what you meant with "I win" yesterday," Naruto grumbled with a frown. However he had to admit, she had him beat... that means more training on cooking.

"Well... I do have a reputation to uphold," Tohsaka commented with a smirk.

"Uhmp... you are like a perfect super-women eh?" Naruto said looking at her.

However Sakura looked a bit downcast; Tohsaka was getting Naruto's attention.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later after lunch**

"Tohsaka... there is something I need to talk to you about," Naruto declared with a serious face. Tohsaka blushed heavily at this.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Flashback at Rider's Master's hideout**

Shinji walked up to and punched Rider in the face.

"Seriously, if you gonna activate a barrier again, take the fact that Naruto will be in danger into consideration," Shinji growled... this irritated Naruto even more.

"... I have no excuse master," Rider responded.

For Naruto, it was like watching Haku all over.

"So, that's it... everything until now has been her acting on her own. It was never my plan to make you into an enemy," Shinji said his smile, his demeanor... he reminded him of Sasuke, and it pissed him off even further.

"I will tell you this... I know you lie, it's all over you. The fact you hit your servant pisses me off even more. I will tell you this once... do a move on anyone else... **and I will kill you,**" Naruto declared as he appeared next to him with a kunai at his neck. Shinji shivered... he had never experienced such fear. Even Rider couldn't move, his aura radiated power and every cell in Shinji's body screamed out to run, but he couldn't. His body was bound by the irrational fear he began to feel; his eyes shivered and he began to tear up.

**Outside the house**

"I am sorry... you have such a pathetic excuse of a person for a master..." Naruto stated as he put some ointment on her face.

"You take pity on your enemy's weapon?" Rider asked, confused at Naruto's help.

"You are just as human as anyone else..." Naruto replied, "You and I are alike... for some reason I think we are the same." That said, he left the house.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**End flashback**

"WHAT! NO WAY! Shinji is also a master?" Tohsaka shouted, shocked. "That can't be! There's no way!" she said to herself as to try to deny the reality in front of her.

"It's like my sensei said to me: 'It's not what can or can't be, it's what it is that is important,'" Naruto said as he frowned.

"Anyways, what did you say after what he said to you?" Tohsaka asked, a bit scared of his answer.

"Cech... like I need to say it. I said no, of course; you are my partner right? I will be with you through thick and thin," Naruto declared with a smirk, making Tohsaka blush a bit.

"I see... then it is time to defeat Rider," Saber stated, she inwardly smiled.

"So... what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Haha, you're worried about Sakura?" she inquired, as she grinned like Cheshire cat.

"Ye...yeah!" Naruto said backing up a bit. He did not like the smile she had; this woman could find a flaw in a flawless diamond without lenses or anything.

"...She'll be fine, because she is unrelated to the war we are at now. Anyways... I am surprised, you seem like such a shy person, but that wasn't true," Tohsaka commented.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a bit shocked.

"Making Sakura help you with everything... what? Have you two done it?" she said bluntly.

This made Naruto have both a colossal nose-bleed the size only Jiraiya could muster... and fall to the floor as he did a spit-take with the blood.

"D... DONE IT! What the hell you talking about? I am worried about her! She's so frail!" Naruto rebutted as he flailed... then he got quiet and asked Saber to get close and pulled Tohsaka closer.

"Act casual... I sense we are being watched... when I let go you all act casual and don't do anything," Naruto whispered to them, however Tohsaka still blushed. She never was this close to a guy... especially not Naruto.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Unknown location**

A woman smiled as she saw the things going on... she then made something happen.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Back to the group**

Saber, Archer, Tohsaka and Naruto felt it. A deep crawling feeling of dread and oblivion.

"Naruto! An enemy!" Saber announced as she tensed.

Naruto pulled his kunai and got ready. He snarled and looked around.

"Rin! Did you feel that?" Archer asked.

"Yeah it's the same feeling I got from yesterday's patrolling," Tohsaka confirmed with a frown.

"WAIT, YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! There is something in this direction!" Naruto shouted.

"Uhmm... I couldn't detect anything from there," Archer said.

"It's because you are a sucky archer Archy" Naruto replied, smirking.

"W...what did you call me gaki?" he snarled pulling out his own weapons.

"HOLD IT! We cannot disregard Naruto's detection ability. Let's split up, that way we can make certain should anything happen," Tohsaka declared.

"I'll go with Saber, Archy take care of two faced girl over there," Naruto said with a smirk as he and Saber split.

"I AM NOT TWO FACED!" Tohsaka yelled, "Good grief.. this boy will be the end of me." She facepalmed and shook her head.

Naruto and Saber dashed away on the streets. Naruto was following the trail of the 'scent' of the power; it smelled like death, sweet and rotten at the same time.

"NARUTO!" Saber yelled; however Naruto punched the back a skeleton that tried to attack him, destroying it.

"Be careful," Saber stated.

"Aren't I always?" Naruto replied as he readied himself.

"No... you are not..." Saber deadpanned, looking at him.

Naruto chuckled at that.

"Anyways, we are surrounded... should we worry?" Naruto inquired as he twirled his kunai around his finger and smirked.

Naruto and Saber began to hack and slash at the skletons. They took many down, however new ones begn to emerge as they destroyed them.

"Damn, they are trying to tire us out!" Naruto shouted as he caught on to what was happening.

Naruto then heard something, it was like a chant; Saber's eyes widened in realization.

Then something hit her. It looked like a white lightning and she yelled in pain.

"SABER!" Naruto yelled. He dashed forward as he destroyed the skeletons in a frenzy of wild attacks to get to his servant.

"Damn it... I know you are here! Show yourself coward!" Naruto yelled with his kunai ready.

"Oh my... defeated that fast already? And to imagine that was my welcoming sign," said a lady in a cloak, "If this is all from the strongest servant, Saber, then there is nothing to be afraid of in this war."

"A new servant! Sheesh... you guys come out of the woodwork don't ya," Naruto said, frowning at this development.

"Oho? Are you Saber's Master?" the lady inquired, "What weak magic you have, are you really a master?"

"Wanna say that again... you know... when you're able to breathe," Naruto declared as he disappeared from her sight.

She gasped, the Servant was surprised that she had lost sight of Naruto.

*CLAK!*

Naruto appeared under her as he shoved his kunai at her, however there was something preventing him to do so.

"WHAT THE-!" Naruto shouted as he was bounced back. He had hit something, like a barrier of sorts.

"Don't be so full of yourself... CASTER!" a voice proclaimed. "Did you think that this kind of magic, could actually defeat me!" Saber was pissed and she yelled in anger.

"Man! For once I am glad to see woman who is pissed off AND is not pissed off AT ME," Naruto said smiling. For once he would be witness to brutality, and not being the one being brutalized by an angry woman.

"Ohh..." Caster said, impressed at the fierceness and power of Saber. However she was not hit, her barrier held all of Saber's attacks back and this further irritated the girl.

"Saber, can you fight?" Naruto asked, worried about his servant as he continued to slash and hack the reanimated skeletons.

"Yes" Saber replied as she stood up.

"I'll take care of the skeletons... you go and take care of Caster over there. No, wait... I'll provide cover for you and help you attack; I'll let my clones do the work," Naruto said.

"Excellent idea, Naruto," Saber agreed as she nodded.

Naruto did his trademark hand sign and yelled, "TAJU! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The whole area was covered by smoke, then hundreds of copies came to be and they all had the same cocky grin, the real one hid behind the en mass of clones to hide his pain filled look from allies and enemies alike, this move had cost him a lot of pain, something he could do effortlessly was now beyond taxing.

"What sorcery is this! Is this an illusion?" Caster said to herself, confused at the development.

The clones began to attack the skeletons with swift attacks shattering them to dust.

Caster then lunched an attack at Naruto. The skeleton puppets begun to try to attack the 'real' one but only got the clones, the real one used tactical cover, using the clones as diversions as he shuffled in and out to confound them all.

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED! GO!" Naruto yelled as he made more clones to blend in.

"That boy is your weakness, Saber," Caster declared as she launched a magical attack.

Naruto then deflected them by using his kunai sheathed in wind element chakra. He smirked at the shock and confusion of Caster.

Then she launched an electric attack again.

"Futon: Kazekiri!" Naruto yelled as a buzzing sound was heard and nullified the electrical attack, Naruto bit his lip to prevent himself from shouting, he felt his arms had just been thorn apart, he however kept his cocky grin to prevent worry spreading to his teammates...

"Attack and don't look back; I can take care of myself," Naruto stated as he and his clones began attacking the skeletons with a mix of melee and ranged attacks with kunai.

Naruto then made more clones and they attacked Caster. He was tiring... his chakra was still moving sluggishly in his body, but he needed to put a strong front for them.

"TAKE THIS! KAZE NO YAIBA!" The clones shouted as they slashed the air with their hands, using elemental wind chakra, they overloaded themselves by using that attack and promptly vanished as the attack rushed towards caster

Caster did not expect to be cut up so much and put up a barrier. However, it was too late as a clone had snuck below the barrier and slashed her. However caster became like cloth... a bit of her blood however was on his weapon.

"Chech... it's like fighting Madara all over again," Naruto snorted in annoyance and twirled his weapon as the blood slid off.

Saber then rushed over and slashed Caster but she disappeared again.

"Wait for her to attack... then you counterattack," Naruto advised the knight as he pulled two kunai out and looked around carefully to sense where she would strike next.

"You fought someone with the same abilities?" Saber inquired as she did the same and shuffled around each other to cover each other's backs.

"Yes... she can't attack and disappear at the same time; she has to be solid to attack," Naruto stated.

Caster frowned, this was not going according to plan. She had to leave before she was massacred by the invisible blades of wind and the knight's sword.

"I will make you pay for this humiliation boy," Caster vowed as she vanished into thin air.

Naruto pulled his eyelid down. "Just try it old lady," Naruto taunted, blowing a raspberry and flipping her off.

"Naruto, she might be an enemy but that is still pretty rude," Saber admonished. She looked a bit taciturn with him.

"Gomen, gomen" Naruto apologized to Saber sheepishly.

Caster huffed and left, or to be precise... she was never there. It was a fake set up to try and injure or kill the master, neither one occurred since Caster could not predict Naruto's combat capabilities.

Naruto limped a bit as he walked back... he needed to push his chakra more to control it better... this fight showed him what is his current limit... chakra wise.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later after reuniting with Tohsaka**

"So Tohsaka? What did you find out on your end?" Naruto asked, arching his eye brow.

"Same as last time... a karaoke bar was attacked, all of them unconscious" Tohsaka grumbled in annoyance.

"Damn... she attacked both places and split out forces, if only my other friends where here... they would be of a LOT of help with strategy and the like" Naruto said

"What? Are you saying I am useless?" Tohsaka yelled, she looked angry.

"No... I am not... it's just... damn... I'm missing them... never mind. So, how is she collecting the energy then?" Naruto asked.

"I suspect that, in both incidents, we did not see Caster at all. In that case, how did Caster managed to take all the souls that she sucked up? At first I thought "could it have something to do with magical exchange"? Even if she where to do that the mana needed and the mana harvested would not level up," Tohsaka explained.

"Then... that means," Saber stated, her eyes widening as she started to catch on to Tohsaka's meaning.

"How about you use the city to your advantage? There are many cities in which one can use it to transfer souls. If you use the city's own power to transfer souls, it'll be much easier" Tohsaka continued.

"Oi, you happen to know a bit too much about this..." Naruto noted.

"Quiet you, I am not finished," Tohsaka stated, "Where was I? Oh yes, besides, there are a lot of places in Fuyuki where there's a lot of souls gathered together..."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Naruto said, realizing where this was going.

"Correct, you should know this as well. Currently there's a lot of people in the temple right now, the temple outside, in the forest; that's were caster most likely will be," Tohsaka confirmed.

"I see... I would like to attack the temple... but I think it would be stupid as of now. She has an ability that I despise with great intensity," Naruto declared as he glared the place Caster was but a while ago.

Saber however was quiet, she did not like Naruto's conservative strategy. She vowed to get the victory for her master.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later that night**

Naruto couldn't sleep, he feel restless, something had been bugging him all night, so he decided to calm himself with a drink.

Naruto walked around the house to get some milk to drink and then noticed something. Saber was missing.

He slapped his forehead in realization... no wonder she had been rather quiet all the time.

Saber was gone, and he knew where she was heading.

"Fuck, Saber, why are you doing this?" Naruto cursed as he jumped from electric post to electric post to save time, then he ran over the electrical wires.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Temple grounds**

Saber looked up the steps to the temple. She began to ran all the way up, unknown to her Archer was there as well, Archer was spying on her.

"Is there a servant coming this way?" a voice said. There was a person sitting on the steps.

"Who are you?" Saber asked.

"I'm someone who's been called to guard the entrance. If you turn around and walk away, then I'll let you go," he answered as he winked. However, Saber readied herself.

"But if you insist on going on, then you'll have to get pass me first," he declared as he stood up.

"Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro!" he introduced himself as he displayed his naginata.

"Assassin!" Saber said in surprise.

"_Why would there be another servant here?_" Saber thought "_Sasaki Kojiro, it sounds like a Japanese samurai... just what does he want? A servant who reveals his true identity, impossible! Well... I've seen many impossibles lately..._" Saber remembered Naruto's varied array of abilities.

"_But... since he revealed his identity, as a knight, I also must..._" Saber thought.

"Hello, Kojiro, my true name is..." Saber said.

"There is no need for that" Kojiro interrupted.

Saber rose her head... she was confused about that.

He winked at her as he put his sword on his back "There's no need for you to tell me your identity; I do this as part of my courtesy. We'll talk with our swords, no need to exchange identities... as we are let's let our swords do the talking," he said with a wink.

"Assassin, you already know I am a swordsman?" Saber inquired.

"Hmm, even thought I can't see your sword, I can feel the sense of battle within it, only a true swordsman would have such a ken-ki. Let's us fight now Saber! The strongest servant there is with a sword!" Assassin proclaimed.

"VERY WELL! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Saber yelled as she charged in.

She attacked; however, Assassin managed to fend her off with relative ease.

"_He's hard to fight against... especially with that abnormal sword of his,_" Saber thought, "_Such a long sword should be easy to defeat, all I have to do is get in front of him... but... I can't get that last step, or rather, he won't let me!_" she was quickly getting frustrated with the battle as it was at the moment.

Kojirou (assassin) smiled and let his guard down...

"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING ME, KOJIROU!" Saber shouted as she charged in and swung her sword, only for him to sway under it.

"WHAT!" Saber yelled in obvious shock.

"All right, I know all about your sword now," Kojirou declared, "I'd say it's about one meter long, and 4 inches thick... certainly a sword that fits your name, Saber."

"_He learned about my weapon in such a short period of time?_" Saber thought, her eyes widened in surprise.

"So Saber, there's nothing to be afraid of now... stop hiding the true nature of your sword," he said.

"What do you mean?" Saber inquired.

"That sword of yours... it's still in its sheath, isn't it? Or do you think that's good enough for me?" Kojirou replied.

"_Did he see trough my wind barrier too?_" Saber thought.

"Still won't let me see it? Well then... I guess I'll just have to show you mine," Kojirou stated as he irradiated his power.

Saber was shocked.

"_His power just increased... is he planning on taking out his phantasm? So his sword is the..." _Kojirou moved his sword to an attack position in a rather elegant and fluid motion, like watching water fall.

"Prepare yourself saber... or else you'll die," Kojirou declared.

She tensed... she sensed the presence of death itself on the sword, any movement that she would make MUST count... otherwise...

"Tsubame-Gaeshi!" he shouted as he slashed.

Saber was frozen in place... it looked like it was unavoidable... but...

"THERE!" she yelled as she dodged the attack.

She was hit and launched back a few steps; however she had avoided a fatal blow.

"Hmph" Kojirou said.

"_What... what was that? Had I not avoided it in time, I'd have been dead!_" Saber thought.

"Hmm... even though I would like to say that you dodged pretty well, Saber, yet that wasn't a perfect shot, I was only able to get two off. Hmm, this spot is perfect," he said as he moved a bit to find better footing.

"So, you still won't activate your Noble Phantasm, because next time, you won't be able to dodge it for sure," Kojirou said, "So pull out that sword of yours, Saber."

Then, her arm guard shattered and blood spattered.

"ARG!" She yelled in pain

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Somewhere not far away**

*Snif snif... snif snif sniff *

"Blood... I know that scent... Fucking damn it! She better be alive, or I am going to bring her back from the dead to kill her!" Naruto grumbled as he put chakra in his legs to increase the speed.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Back to Saber and her fight**

"What? You look very surprised," he said as he winked at her, "I founded this skill by accident. I was trying to cut down a swallow one day, and by the time I did I developed this skill."

"How is it possible very few could do this; in fact it is impossible. Well, I know of one person who could do the same... perhaps..." Saber said.

"Due to the position I was in, I could only perform 2 slashes, the real thing has 3 simultaneous slashes. Now that I have enough room, you will taste the real power of my Tsubame Gaeshi," Kojirou stated.

"So... what are you going to do now, Saber?" Kojirou taunted.

"_Damn... I think I might have to make a move."_

_-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-_

_**Close by**_

"_I know I am going regret doing this. Guy and Lee... and Kakashi and Sakura will NEVER let me hear the end of this. But... you gotta do what you gotta do,_" Naruto thought as he made another clone.

Saber was releasing her Noble phantasm... the air was strong and going wild...when suddenly... she and Kojirou felt a shiver down their spines.

"DYNAMIC! ENTRY!" Naruto yelled along with a clone, drop kicking both Kojirou and Saber in the head (Saber) and the face (Kojirou).

Saber groaned in pain as she shook her head to clear it.

He then grabbed Saber by her collar and dashed out with her carrying her like a piece of luggage.

She was dazed by the sudden attack but quickly she regained composure.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Saber yelled as she blushed at the position she was in.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT! DAMN IT SABER! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH... I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE WOUNDED OR WORSE!" Naruto yelled.

"I AM HERE TO WIN THIS WAR!" Saber yelled as she struggled to get free.

Naruto then bonked her in the head "IDIOT! HAVE YOU THOUGHT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WON AND DIED! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO CARE FOR YOU?" Naruto yelled.

"STUPID WOMAN..." Naruto growled "Shut up and listen... what do you think will happen, if I lost you" Naruto asked, looking rather angry.

Saber lowered her gaze, saying... "could you put me down? This position is rather..." Saber was blushing a bit, but not letting it show on her face.

"Damn it Saber... really now, I know I am a novice, but I've been through a lot. Can't you trust my judgment?" Naruto implored.

Naruto then stopped by a bench and sat her on it. "You are going to need mana no? Let me see what we can do with chakra, I don't know how to give prana or odo so I apologize for the substitute" Naruto said as he concentrated and slowly pushed his chakra into her body slowly, since she felt a bit uncomfortable (to his knowledge) when he pushed it all in one go.

"Saber... you do know I can fight... so don't worry... I am a ninja. I fight, I kill and I WILL win. So you concentrate and leave me be. I will cover you and we WILL fight as a team. I have yet to display my most powerful attacks," Naruto smirked as her arm healed due to the chakra to mana exchange.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**The next morning**

"What is it saber? Calling me out so early in the morning... is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he entered and yawned.

"I was thinking on what you said to me... I acted rather rashly. I forgot one of the major duties as a servant, that is to obey my master. I still lack training... so please, would you fight with me?" Saber asked as she threw a shinai to Naruto.

"Alright, but don't hold back, think of me as another Servant. Let your emotions go and charge head on!" Naruto stated as he smirked, he was pumped with adrenaline.

Naruto and Saber exchanged furious blows. Each one either avoiding the hits or striking each other as fast and as hard as they could muster.

"Not bad... but you need to go faster!" Naruto declared.

"Shouldn't you say that when you've done a decisive blow!" Saber countered as she attacked with a relentless barrage of attacks. Naruto tried to parry one but found that when he did, it numbed his hands momentarily.

"_Amazing! If it wasn't for my healing factor, the numbness would last even longer!_" Naruto smirked... he enjoyed this... the fight, having someone to teach him swordsmanship, from a knight no less! (At least that is what Naruto thought, he still did not know Saber's identity yet, not that he bothered to ask).

"_Let's see how she reacts to this_" Naruto smirked as he put on the shinai a bit of wind elemental chakra

She then tried to block it.

*Slash *

Naruto cut her shinai neatly in two.

"I win," Naruto said, but then he felt a bonk on his head. Saber had another shinai hidden on her.

"No... I win," Saber declared with a smirk as she extended her hand.

"Wow... that was awesome! Thanks Saber!" Naruto said as he pulled himself up with Saber's help.

"MORNING NARUTO!" a voice rang out

The door banged open; Fuji-nee came in.

"Eh! Fuji-nee?" Naruto looked back but, fortunately for him, Saber had hid herself.

She was behind the wall.

"You haven't been in the dojo all day, have... huh? Were you talking with someone right now?" Fuji-nee asked.

"You... you must be hearing things... maybe you're hungry?" Naruto replied with a nervous smile on his face.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**A few minutes later**

"YAWN! Morning," Tohsaka said, she looked like crap. Naruto even took a snapshot to use as blackmail material... should he ever be forced into an unsavory situation.

"Good morning," Naruto replied as he cut the meat and vegetables with his kunai.

"Mii~lk" Tohsaka groaned in a zombie like voice.

"At least use a glass," Naruto said as Tohsaka chugged the milk down.

"Sorry... you're right. I am not exactly a morning person," Tohsaka admitted.

"Well.. I can sympathize with that," Naruto shrugged.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sakura said as she came in. Naruto switched the kunai with the normal kitchen knife.

**A bit later after breakfast**

"Thanks for the meal," they all cheered.

"Sakura, don't you have club activities in the morning? I'm just freeloading, so I'll clean up," Tohsaka offered.

"Huh? But..." Sakura said.

"It's fine isn't it? Just accept the offer, you're always good. Have some time for yourself as well," Naruto said as he smiled.

"Alright, I'll head out then," Fuji-nee declared as she checked her watch.

"Eh? Naruto, shouldn't you be heading out as well?" Fuji-nee inquired.

"Ah... don't worry. I am going to stay home today..." Naruto said with a small shrug.

"WHAT?" Tohsaka and Fuji-nee shoute in unison.

"What do you think you are doing, Naruto?" Fuji-nee asked.

"My old injuries are acting up... so I am just gonna rest," Naruto answered as he moved his arm a bit.

"Old injuries... you mean from ten years ago?" Fuji-nee asked.

Only she knew what injury I had... my body was covered in slash wounds and part of it was burned... somehow I managed to put out Amateratsu's flames using the power Itachi had given me. However I still burned a lot of my skin. Of course due to the old fox I recovered perfectly... but... I wanted to use this as an excuse. I knew it wouldn't pass with her, however.

"Nah, just kidding, but I need to take care of some things today. Would you mind overlooking it for me this time? Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"Well.. when you put it that way..." Fuji-nee said, "Uhmm... alright alright..." Fuji-nee smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Fujimura?" Sakura asked, a bit perplexed.

"I'll turn a blind eye to this for now, but you better explain yourself once I get back," Fuji-nee commanded, looking serious.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Naruto replied.

"_Should a teacher really be doing this?_" Tohsaka and Sakura thought.

Once they left Naruto went to the Dojo.

"I am ready for round 2... are you ready, Saber?" Naruto stated as he took his kunai out as he walked into the dojo with a smirk.

"Yes, Naruto," she said as she smiled and took out her invisible sword. They both charged with smiles on their faces.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Chapter 4: Demons, Jinchurinki, Servants, Toads and Evil

Naruto was training still with Saber. He had spent all day learning from Saber, as Saber had also learned from him. She already knew Naruto could hold his own. Even without a servant, he was a force to be reckoned with. She also was thinking about how she got roped into training with him with actual weaponry.

Naruto dashed out as Saber deflected him. She was getting more serious due to the energy Naruto was putting on his attacks. He was not going for anything lethal, but it would be an insult to give it her all when he was also helping her grow as an individual.

Naruto gave her a slight cut on her face while she gave him one on his arm. Naruto ignored the pain, just as she did, and attacked.

Saber then remembered her life before this... when she fought against her knights to train herself and them. She mentally smiled at the camaraderie they had.

Saber swung her invisible sword as Naruto had to actually reinforce his kunai with elemental chakra. Naruto felt the powerful and heavy blows, kinda funny considering her slender figure.

Then they stopped...

"Man... I am beat, you want some refreshments Saber?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you" Saber said as she sat in seisa.

Naruto brought some iced tea as they sat down back to the wall.

Naruto was smiling as he rested a bit, he was more tired than he let on. Saber just looked at him... and smiled.

Naruto sighed... and then jumped right back up as a thought occured to him. "Say... you don't happen to have a change of clothes do you?" Naruto asked.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**At School**

"_Sheesh, fighting against Saber for a whole day? Well... it's not like he's not capable of doing it. That kid breaks the rules like there where none, maybe it will be a good experience for the both of them. After all, he is a trained fighter and has abilities beyond the scope of a normal magi,_" Tohsaka thought. She then say someone pull in with a bicycle.

"Ah?" Tohsaka said, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. The person turned around, it was Issei... the ONLY person who could see trough Tohsaka's fake personality; a fact that Naruto found ,ore than hilarious.

He turned and saw Tohsaka and then his skin crawled. "URGH! TOHSAKA!"

"Good morning Ryuudou" Tohsaka said.

"Why did I have to meet her so early in my day? Truly an ill omen," he grumbled.

Tohsaka had an annoyed face. "Aren't you being kind of rude? I am still here," Tohsaka said before continuing with a question that came to mind, "Say can I ask you something? Has there been any changes at the Ryuudou temple? A new monk arriving, anything like that?"

"Uhm... I am not sure how to feel about you asking about my home. It's nothing important... but now that you mention it, did you know that Kezuki-sensei is staying at the temple?" Issei replied.

"Kuzuki-sensei? The one who teaches here?" Tohsaka inquired , blinking in mild surprise, "I heard that he's like a big brother to you, so you offered him a room?"

"That is correct," Issei replied, "Well... he's getting married pretty soon. Until then, his fiancee is staying with him at the temple."

"_His fiancee? Could it be?_" Tohsaka thought.

"_Hmm... it looks like he was pretending to be normal,_" Archer put his two cents in the mental conversation.

"_Then that would make the woman staying with Caster!_" Tohsaka thought.

"Ryuudou, do you have a moment?" a male voice said.

"_Then... her master has to be..._"

"Ah, Kazuki!" Issei said as he turned around. It was the teacher with the killer's eyes... the one Naruto first met, and he wanted to attack him. He irradiated a controlled killing intent.

"I would like to talk about this year's budget allocation. Could you come with me to the staff room?" he asked in a calm demeanor.

"Yes, of course," Issei said as he walked away, "I will go ahead, Tohsaka."

"Okay... _Could Kazuki-sensei be the master? If so, my plan of attack is simple... we defeat the teacher and then caster will be dealt with,_" Tohsaka added the last part mentally.

"Hey, Tohsaka!" a girl greeted her.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Later that day back at the temple**

Saber was beginning to think she might been a bit out of her mind to begin attacking her master while unarmed, since she hd almost always seen him fight with his kunai and shurikens and onlt once in hand to hand. She, however, never expected him to be THIS good without his weapons.

Naruto was using his bunshins to give him an edge, due to the fact that Saber couldn't identify the real one from the 3 others. Sometimes the real one stayed back, sometimes he mixed in with the clones... it was a splendid battle formation, confounding the enemy senses.

Naruto stepped inside her range and stopped her swing by deflecting the axis of the swing from the point of origin, using his clones as either stepping stones or meat shields.

"Saber you are amazing! You must have been a real bad-ass, whoever you were back then," Naruto exclaimed as he flipped out of the way of the invisible sword.

"And you live up to your boasts. I thought those were nothing more than the platitudes of someone who loves to inflate their own ego," Saber retorted as she cut a clone in half.

**Outside**

"We sure bought a lot," Sakura commented as she carried a large bag of groceries, "Do you think is too much?"

"Nah, this is fine, Naruto's got to be starving about now," Fuji-nee said.

"Still, I wonder why he didn't go to school today?" Sakura mused.

"Hmmm... maybe he was just sick, or maybe he was thinking about Kiritsugu. He really liked him and he was like a surrogate father to him. After all, he did leave him all of this" Fuji-nee replied.

**In the Dojo**

"I'm hoome!" a sing song voice shouted.

"Crap! Fuji-nee is here," Naruto cursed. He was having a lot of fun and failed to notice her.

"Very well, in that case let's stop for now," Saber said.

"_Saber... she's such a nice person, fighting and training with me all day. I can't just let her eat by herself. I know how bad she must feel... not eating when Tohsaka and I eat with Fuji-nee and everyone... that's messed up,_" Naruto thought as he grabbed Saber's hand.

"Eh?" Saber said.

"Naruto-kuun! Are you in here?" Fuji-nee asked with a happy face as she opened the dojo door.

"Ah..." Saber said.

"Wha?" Fuji-nee said, confused as Sakura had a rather complex look on her face: a mixture of anger and confusion. It did not help that they saw him holding her hand.

"Awww crap," Naruto said, the plan backfired. Well, he just had to wing it.

-Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight-

**Moments later in the kitchen**

"All right, I think I understand now," said Fuji-nee, "So, a long time ago Saber was in Kiritsugu's care... and she came to Japan at his request. That's the story?"

"Yeah. I hope it's not a problem, right?" Naruto asked with a face as innocent as he could muster.

"WHAT! OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM!" she yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. "At this young age, you're already seducing some blonde beauty!" She was now on the floor crying. "What do I do? Naruto is turning into a delinquent."

"Oi, oi... you got it all wrong," Naruto complained as his eye twitched. Well, at the seducing part at least... he was in all terms of the word a delinquent. He picked fights with Yakuza and local punks for control of the territory around campus and the like... "Anyways... this is my house... I know you are my caretaker but even so... what's wrong with that? You let Tohsaka stay without much fuss over it. What's so weird about letting Saber stay?" Naruto inquired.

"It's totally different! I don't even know this person!" she countered, "Are you really a friend of Kiritsugu's?"

"...Yes, I knew him well. He asked me to look after Naruto in his absence," Saber responded.

"There, from the horse's mouth... so to speak," Naruto said.

"B...but" Fuji-nee stuttered, trying to find a way to refute this turn of events.

"Also, as you saw she is a sword expert. She is staying here, in exchange we spar and I learn from her," Naruto continued.

"Uhmmm..." she was thinking rather deeply. "All right, let's do this!" she exclaimed, an idea coming to mind. She was dressed in a hamaka, a kendo uniform, "It's a duel between me and Saber! If you can defeat me, feel free to stay as long as you like!"

Fuji-nee is a well respected kendo-ka, earning a 5th dan in it as well as her nickname of Tiger...

"You just can't act like an adult can't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh hush," Fuji-nee retorted.

"This is getting out of hand, right Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked rather cross. "Of course Fujimura is upset," Sakura stated.

"Eh?" Naruto said. Yeah... he still had a rather hard time understanding a woman's heart.

"You brought home a girl who none of us have met before. I can't approve of this either," she continued.

"Eh? It's not like that Sakura! Like I said, it was just an acquaintance of pops. Isn't it all right for her to just stay for a while?"

Sakura was angry and turned away from him.

"I am Taiga Fujimura! The Tiger of Fuyuki! The undefeated legend of the modern era! Now let's GO!" she proclaimed as she did a preemptive attack.

"Yare yare... yeah that is a rather dirty method to attack, and took Saber by surprise. However..." Naruto said as he knew what was coming.

Saber side-stepped and lightly tapped her head with the bokken.

"_SO lame! She handled the surprise attack like it was nothing_!" Naruto mentally deadpanned as Sakura was rather surprised at this.

"Y... your reflexes are pretty good... but you can't keep your composure this easily forever!" she yelled as she charged in again. She began to attack as Saber deftly blocked.

"_Uhmm... what should I do? I shouldn't seriously injure one of Naruto's friends,_" Saber thought as she blocked and dodged the attacks.

"WHY YOU!"

She then moved as Fuji-nee sliced but was avoided. She saw trough her attack pattern.

"That's enough. You should be able to understand the difference between us by now," Saber stated, "Won't you lay down your sword?"

"THERE'S... THERE'S NO WAY I WILL ALLOW YOU TO WIN THAT EASILY!" Fuji-nee yelled, "I don't know who you are.. BUT KITSURUGU ENTRUSTED NARUTO TO ME! NOT YOU!" She took a small bag from her clothes and threw it to the ground a lot of white dust came out.

"_Okay... color me impressed. That was a nice tactic_" Naruto thought as he smiled. Sakura was coughing due to the chalk powder.

"Tch, using an improvised smoke screen?" Saber scoffed.

Then from behind Fuji-nee came soaring down on her. "I'VE LOOKED AFTER NARUTO SINCE HE WAS LITTLE! AND NOW WHAT? I WON'T HAND NARUTO OVER THE LIKES OF YOU!"She yelled as she slammed hard downwards.

"Naruto, look!" Sakura said.

"Wha?" Fuji-nee said flabbergasted, "What... the heck?" She was understandably confused, her sword had disappeared from her grasp. Saber was on the other side holding both her own and Fuji-nee's bokken.

"Do you understand now? Please admit your defeat" Saber said.

"This.. this is... I..." she said. Then she began to cry. "WHAAAAAAAAH! SOME WEIRD GIRL IS TAKING NARUTO AWAY!" She cried "Even thought I promised Kiritsugu! I promised to protect him"

Saber was feeling a bit uncomfortable about this. "Uh... you don't have to cry like that, soo..." Saber said as she got close.

*clasp*

"WHA?" Saber was taken back as Fuji-nee smirked as she took control of the bokken.

"GET REAL! MUAHAHAHAH! YOU TOOK ME TOO LIGHTLY SABER! LOOKS LIKE I GET THE LAST LAUGHT AFTER ALL!" Fuji-nee said as she swung down the bokken... only to be caught barehanded by Saber.

"What? Wh-wh-what?" Fuji-nee stuttered, shock evident on her face.

Saber smiled darkly. "Heh..." Then she put a rather angelical face. "I thought I saw some kind of dirty trick in the works... but maybe it was just my imagination," she said, her face looked darling and smiling. Then it turned deadly serious, "Or must I educate you in the meaning of chivalry?" she said as she readied herself.

"H-hold on! Time out! Time out! It was just a joke!" Fuji-nee said as she crawled back.

"NO EXCUSES!" Saber yelled.

*WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP*

"WAHH! I GIVE! I GIVE! NARUTO! HELP!" Fuji-nee cried.

"You reap what you sow, right?" Sakura said as blue lines adorned her face and Naruto's as well.

"You do indeed" Naruto agreed. He was trying really hard not to laugh.

**2 minutes later**

"I'm very sorry, Tiaga," Saber apologized, "I got a little carried away..."

"It's okay, I wasn't exactly composed myself. Geez, I totally lost... I have a feeling I can entrust Naruto to you. Take care of him for me, please?" Fuji-nee said.

"Don't get too exited Saber... this is your next opponent," Naruto pointed at Sakura

"I-I will avenge Fujimura!" Sakura huffed.

"_Just... just give up already,_" Saber thought.

Naruto was chuckling because Sakura was adorable...

**Moments later**

"Huh? So... why is Saber eating with us now?" Tohsaka asked as she came in.

"Because I felt like it," Naruto replied, "And because I think it would be rather rude of me not to let her eat with us."

**The next day**

"Man, I am all sweaty... Saber really did a number on me today. She is getting used to my tricks, though I still have a lot more in reserve," Naruto mused, "Better take a quick bath before making dinner." He opened the door to the bathroom.

"!"

"Oh? Did you also wish to wash yourself after training?" Saber asked.

Naruto closed the door. "Ah... ah..." Naruto was blushing.

"My apologies but the bathroom is currently in use," Saber continued. She was completely naked. "Would it be all right for you to wait until afterward before using it yourself, Naruto?"

Naruto resisted the urge to pass out or to nose bleed...

**Moments later**

"Hmmm? Why is your face red, Naruto?" Fuji-nee asked innocently, making Naruto cringe a bit.

"N-No reason!" he said.

"Anyways... Sakura didn't come over at all today, did she?" Fuji-nee inquired.

"Yeah, she didn't say anything about it last night either," Naruto confirmed. "_I hope she is not angry with me..._" Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, Naruto," Tohsaka asked, "Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"Well... I am going to school, it will do no good to cut so much," Naruto replied.

"Also, we have to find Rider's barrier and un-do the seals as you said. I didn't go yesterday so I will make it up today," Naruto said.

"Hmm? You actually thought this through? I am shocked," Tohsaka snickered.

"Hey, hey... I am pretty smart... I just don't like to complicate things," Naruto retorted.

"So, Saber will stay on guard in here," Tohsaka said.

"Is that your plan? Very well, please be careful, the both of you," Saber said.

Naruto then remembered the "incident" he had with Saber and turned around as his nose begun to drip blood.

"_No... no way... I am becoming... like... __**HIM,**_" Naruto thought in horror as a person with long white hair appeared in his mind... his perverted teacher Jiraiya.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Saber asked.

"N...no nothing," Naruto replied, "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier!" Naruto bowed in an attempt to keep her calm. He knew that females tended to beat the living shit out of Ero-sennin... but he wasn't about to become a super-pervert like him, at least not if he could help it. "I am so sorry. I was tired and I didn't think that you might be in there," Naruto said, looking apologetic, "I will make sure to knock before opening the door next time."

"Naruto, I'm not quite sure what you're so flustered about, but... there is no reason for you to worry about having seen my body. I am a servant before I am a woman," Saber said.

"EH!" Naruto shouted in shock. "_Man, what's up with her? It's like she only thinks as herself as an object! Damn, so irritating... this is reminding me of Haku all over again,_" Naruto thought.

"Yeah, that's about right. A servant's primary duty is to fight," Tohsaka explained on the way to school, "You should be more careful. You have a tendency to see Saber as being a normal girl. You may not realize it, but it might make her unhappy."

"Well that aside... we should focus on Rider's barrier. For starters, I should fill you in on the school's barrier. There are more magic circles than I thought there were for the barrier than before," Tohsaka stated.

"So... they are rushing to complete it," Naruto asked.

"Yea... and the line 'The barrier is just insurance...' is starting to sound ominous," Tohsaka agreed.

"Well... if it comes to the worst... I will just kill him," Naruto declared almost nonchalantly.

Tohsaka looked a bit unnerved at the bold statement; nonetheless, she respected him...

"Tohsaka, I need to do a quick stop by the archery club. Sakura did not come yesterday and I am worried Shinji did something..." Naruto said.

"Understood, I'll go ahead," Tohsaka stated.

"If anything happens I'll send a bunshin for ya," Naruto said.

*Shoop Shoop shoop *

"Looks like you're doing well there captain," a voice declared.

"Oh! Hey Naruto!" Mitsuzuri said.

"Mind if I come in?" Naruto asked.

"So? What's up? Did you decide to come back?" she asked.

"Nah, I just came because I was worried..."

Sakura then walked by.

"Good morning Naruto," Sakura greeted.

Naruto inspected her, no bruises in any visible areas... apparently his "little talk" with Shinji worked. At least, he hoped it did.

"Morning Sakura! I'm glad you came, I got a little worried there," Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, sorry for not coming to help this morning. It's just... my brother is getting more and more opposed to me coming to your house..." Sakura explained.

"That's not very nice of him," Mitsuzuri frowned.

"Yeah, that reminds me... I wanted to talk to Shinji. Is he not here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, no... he's skipping as usual," Mitsuzuri stated.

"Eh? The teme, how dare he lecture me when he does it worse," Naruto grumbled.

**In the woods**

Shinji was standing over an erased magical circle. In it, it had a drawing of a face doing a raspberry to him.

"TCH! HERE TOO! DAMN IT! HEY RIDER! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THOSE BASTARDS ERASING YOUR MAGIC CIRCLES?" Shinji roared.

"Their combat and magical skills should not be taken lightly... especially those of Saber's master," Rider stated, "The erasure of the magic circles does not seem to be a serious problem"

"Hmp, of course not. After all you are a servant," Shinji said.

"In spite of their actions the barrier is still accumulating power steadily. It should be fully prepared in 5 to 6 days," Rider explained.

"WHAT! 5 TO 6 DAYS! DON'T SCREW WITH ME, BITCH!" Shinji yelled as he hit Rider, "THE OTHERS WILL HAVE GOTTEN AHEAD OF ME BY THEN! DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WILL BE ABLE TO WIN IF THAT HAPPENS?" Rider wiped the blood off her mouth.

"TCH... It doesn't look like you get it, so I'll explain again, Rider," Shinji said, "I have to be the one to get the Holy Grail! It's because I'm the chosen one. The Matou family is a long, proud line of Magi. It's only natural that I, their heir, would make the best wielder of the power of the holy grail! So stop making a fool of yourself and start thinking of a way for us to win!"

Rider closed her eyes (not that you could tell). "_I am sorry you have such a poor excuse of a person for a master,_" Naruto had said to her...

"In that case... how about opting for extreme measures?" Rider offered.

"_You are just as human as everyone else,_" Naruto said to her as he healed her with the ointment he used.

"_You are wrong... I am a monster... I am Rider... I am Medusa... the gorgon... a horrible and terrible monster of yore,_" she thought as she followed her master's whim.

"Hold on... someone's coming," Shinji said, then realized who it was, "That's..."

Naruto and Tohsaka walked around, Naruto then sniffed the air.

"They were here not a moment ago. Damn we missed them," Naruto cursed.

"Well... here's a magic circle. Tohsaka, do your thing," Naruto said pointing at the spot a foot in front of him. "How many we done?" Naruto asked.

"This should make the 8th one," Tohsaka replied.

"We're on a roll eh?" Naruto grinned.

"If we keep going at this rate, we should be be able to hold it off until the war is over," Tohsaka stated.

Naruto then pulled Tohsaka close to him, making her blush. "Someone is here... and it's Shinji... act casual," Naruto said, winking.

"Damn you!" Shinji growled as he gritted his teeth.

**Archery dojo**

"_Damn it... they are trying to make a fool out of me!_" he thought.

"HEY!, FIRST YEAR! HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY! STOP WASTING MY TIME! YOU ARE 10 YEARS TOO EARLY TO TRY TO SHOOT A TARGET! IF YOU ARE WASTING TIME GO HOME! HONESTLY!" Shinji yelled

"_That's right! I am the chosen one! I won't forgive anyone who gets in my way!" _he thought as he shot... but his anger made him miss.

He grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt. " I MISSED BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING TOO FUCKING LOUD! BECAUSE OF YOU, I COULDN'T FOCUS!" Shinji yelled.

"That's enough, Shinji!" Mitsuzuri shouted. "You missed the target due to your own incompetence. Keep this behavior up, and I will call Naruto to set you straight" she warned, "If you keep this up... I will have no choice but to kick you out of the archery club."

He shivered in anger, frustration and shame.

**Later that day at Shinji's house**

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" he yelled as he broke vases, ripped curtains, and broke paintings. He was started to foam at the mouth as he continued, "EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF ME! BUT THE WORST... IS THAT FUCKING BLONDE! NARUTO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THOSE BASTARDS! LAUGHING AT ME... TRYING TO PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY... BUT THE ONE I CAN'T FORGIVE IS NARUTO... I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS SINS AGAINST ME!" His eyes where filled with raw hatred.

"hey, Rider... finish the barrier at once... I'll slaughter every last one of them," Shinji demanded.

"That is not possible, as I said more time is needed," Rider replied.

"Shut up! Do something about it! DAMN IT!... hold on... that's right, didn't you say something about extreme measures?" Shinji inquired.

"Yes, the purpose of the barrier is to extract human souls to increase my power. If that's your only goal, then you don't need to adhere to just the barrier. In other words..." Rider left the rest unfinished.

"In that case, I got the perfect target!" Shinji said with a cruel and evil smile.

**That night**

*STEP STEP STEP STEP!*

Mitsuzuri was running. She was scared and frightened. She then looked back as a stake with chain shot out and tangled her legs and fell to the ground.

"ARG!" She yelled. She then turned around an saw a figure with long flowing hair. "Wh... who the hell are you!" she yelled.

*STEP *

Rider was seen due to the light of the moon.

She glared at Rider. "Wh... why won't you say something!" she yelled.

The chains then snared her arms, making her immobile.

Rider smiled "_I am glad you can't see me now Naruto..._"

"Blood is the bearer of life... the symbol of the soul, for this purpose, your blood shall be sacrificed," Rider proclaimed.

"N..." she said.

Rider loomed over her and was approaching to her

"W...wait!..." Mitsuzuri said.

Rider opened her mouth, and you could see her fangs... then she bit her.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled.

**Later that night**

Naruto, Saber, and Tohsaka were eating breakfast and discussing about the magic circles and their opinions over Shinji's possible actions in this. It was then that the phone rang.

"Naruto, the phone," Saber said.

"Yeah hold on... Hey Fuji-nee, what's up? Aren't you still at school? Uh... WHAT! MITSUZURI WAS WHAT!" he hung the phone, obviously furious.

"What's wrong? I heard you mention Mitsuzuri's name," Tohsaka inquired.

"She was found passed out in an alleyway on the way home from school. The police are saying it looks like she might have been attacked," Naruto explained with his eyes as cold as ice.

"Is... is she okay?" Tohsaka asked.

"She is fine, just unconscious," Naruto said.

"I see... could it be that Ayako..." Tohsaka said, "Naruto, I am going to see Ayako."

"I will go with you, she's a friend so I wanna know what happened so I can hunt the one responsible down," Naruto declared.

**Hospital**

"Damn... visiting hours are over..." Tohsaka commented.

"Heh... who cares, remember who I am?" Naruto grinned as he held her close to him and began to scale the side wall of the hospital and sneak in her room.

"Saber, stand guard in here," Naruto said as they got inside the building.

Naruto and Tohsaka began to move in silently. "You are better than I expected at this," Naruto said, impressed.

"There it is," Tohsaka said as they found the room. They opened the door and got in... "AYAKO!" Tohsaka yelled as she rushed to her side.

She then inspected her... "This is..." Tohsaka said, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Her life force is gradually being drained. Look at the wound on her neck; her soul was sucked out along with her blood," Tohsaka explained.

"Her soul? So this was a servant's doing," Naruto inquired.

"Yeah... Ayako was the target of a 'soul harvesting'," Tohsaka explained.

"Damn it... and she was a person close to us. Don't worry, I will make whoever did this pay," Naruto declared as he lowered and put a small red pill in her mouth.

"What is that?" Tohsaka asked.

"That is a soldier pill... it should increase her chakra, or prana... or whatever you call it and stabilize her. Since she will be powered up a bit, she might be able to last longe,r" Naruto explained. "Just who did this to you?" Naruto asked noone in particular.

Tohsaka had left the room in a hurry to get information from someone.

"I know something you don't know~" said a voice.

"Ah... it's you, how are you doing little lady?" Naruto said as he grabbed a kunai hidden in his sleeve.

"Maybe I'll tell you, Naruto," she said as she hopped out of the windowsill. "I'm happy! You're still alive after all. How did you get better when you almost got split in half?" she asked, her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Uhmm, how did I indeed..." Naruto replied, trying to imitate Kakashi, "So tell me, what brings you here? You want a rematch?"

"Start something? Like a fight? No, of course not," Ilya answered, "Why would I do that? It'd be a waste of time to come all the way here just to try to kill you. Or... are you asking because you really wanted to fight me?" Her eyes narrowed at her question.

"Eh? You are not here to fight? Okay then... it's fine," Naruto said.

"Then come with me! I've got lots of stuff that I want to talk to you about!" Ilya nearly demanded as she pulled Naruto out of the room.

"Hey Naruto? What is this?" Ilya said, pointing at the vending machine.

"You never seen one of these? Well, you put money and choose what you wish and then it comes out," Naruto explained.

"Hmm," Ilya said surprised, "Okay! I want one!" She pointed at what had caught her eye.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

"What? Are you really going to make a lady pay?" she asked.

"You really act high and mighty for someone of your size," Naruto commented, looking at her as he bought the drink for her.

"Waaah! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, "Hey, let's go to the roof! The stars are so pretty tonight!" Naruto followed and they went to the roof...

"Uwaaah!" she cried out in a childlike demeanor as she looked all around.

"So... care to tell me exactly what you wish to talk about?" Naruto inquired.

"Is being with me really that boring?" Ilya asked.

"Uhmm...it's not boring. It's just... I am worried about my friend," Naruto replied.

"I see... of course, don't worry! You bought me a drink, so in exchange I'll tell you," Ilya stated.

"Thank you," Naruto breathed out in relief.

"Okay, close your eyes, Naruto," she ordered.

"Eh? What?" Naruto asked as she pulled him down to her level, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, you have to relax. I'm going to show you using my own cognizance. I'll show you the form of the master who attacked someone in the streets," Ilya explained.

"_Uhmm? What's this?"_ Naruto asked as he saw fragments of images like they where videos.

"_You're now seeing trough my eyes, when I was passing through that street,_" Ilya explained.

"_No way... no... rather... I suspected as much,_" Naruto sighed in his mind.

Shinji was there with Rider as she fed from the blood of people.

"Well... did you see it?" Ilya asked.

He smiled and patted her head. "Yes... you been very helpful Ilya-chan," Naruto replied.

"Uhmm... it's a shame but someone is coming to interrupt our fun. There's lots I wanted to talk about too... well bye bye for now," she said smiling as she jumped off the ledge just before Saber came to the roof.

"I am sorry, I grew worried when you took awhile to come; so, I came after you," Saber stated.

"Saber... I got a clue on who was the culprit," Naruto declared.

**Shinji's house**

"Damn that Naruto... allying himself with that Tohsaka bitch behind my back," Shinji growled. He threw his glass at the wall.

"AHH!" a voice yelped in fright.

"Sakura?" Shinji asked.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I just overheard the shouting and..." Sakura explained.

"Hmp" Shinji said as he rose and left.

"Uh, Shinji... where have you been all evening?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up... it's nothing you need to be concerned over," Shinji replied.

"Are you trying to get rid of me too? Are you ridiculing me behind my back, too? NARUTO?" Shinji growled in a dark tone.

**Naruto's house**

"So... you found out," Naruto said.

"Yeah, how did you..." Tohsaka was about to ask.

"Don't worry, Shinji is my problem... leave it to me," Naruto declared as he went to the storehouse and pulled a rather large and old scroll out. Naruto then made 3 kage bunshins and had then hide in the house as they began to meditate. "There... that will be my insurance," Naruto declared.

"What do you plan to do with this?" Tohsaka asked, pointing at the large scroll.

"Saber, I want you to take this. When we are in battle, protect it and give it to me when I tell you to do it," Naruto commanded. Saber nodded.

"What is it?" Tohsaka asked.

"Let's just say... I am planning on making an example out of him... and this is just insurance," Naruto answered as he put a bunch of kunais, shurikens and explosive tags in a pouch on his leg.

"Saber... stand by and be ready. Tomorrow... we fight," Naruto declared as he turned in for the night.

**The next morning**

Naruto was in his battle attire. He, however, had placed a genjutsu on it so that it looked like he was wearing his school uniform.

"Please... take care," Saber said.

**At school**

Naruto saw that Shinji's desk was empty... then he felt a pit in his stomach.

**Rooftop**

"Damn it... they're all making fools out of me," Shinji growled, nursing his face.

**Flashback earlier this morning**

Tohska punched him when he implied she was as dirty as him...

"Listen to me... I will give you this as a final warning, as a sign of the friendship the Matou family had with mine. I expect to hear your answer tonight... or else... I will kill you... and trust me, I will be more merciful than what **he** is planning to do," Tohsaka stated.

**Back to the rooftop**

"Rider... do it... activate the barrier," Shinji ordered.

Rider inwardly sighed.

"Very well," Rider said, "Let's begin." Rider thought, "_Forgive me... Naruto._"

The barrier activated. "Human seal... BLOOD FORT ANDROMEDA," Rider declared.

**Classroom**

Naruto felt it... the pulsating power. Then, as he looked around, all the students passed out.

"It has begun," Naruto stated as he walked about and found Fuji-nee. She was weakening fast. "Time I ended his madness..." Naruto declared as he undid the gejutsu.

He was wearing the same clothing he did when he battled Pain. He then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

**Rooftop**

"Heh... heheheheheheheh! Look at them, Rider! They're dropping like flies! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinji laughed like a maniac.

Rider then detected a presence... well it was not hard to detect it, it was radiating blood-lust like you wouldn't believe.

"SHINJI!" Naruto roared as he appeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"EH? What's with the entrance? Do you think you're a ninja or something?" Shinji sneered.

"Stop the barrier... or else," Naruto commanded.

"Eh... I thought someone was here to interfere... but it was just you. Well... good timing as it turns out. I've got business with you too... I can't just leave you to be killed by the barrier! Don't worry... I'll be sure to personally see that you suffer before you die," Shinji declared, "RIDER! KILL HIM!"

She gritted her teeth. "SIR!" she charged. She went to slash his head in a rush attack, however...

"Get out of the way Rider... my fight is with him..." Naruto growled as he blocked her attack with a kunai. She readied herself...

"AHAHHAHAHAH! What's wrong? I thought you say you were going to stop me?" Shinji laughed. Rider kept trying. However, as much as she slashed she got nowhere... Naruto was still standing.

"MOVE!" Naruto roared as his eyes turned red. His body began to get covered in a red shroud. It had an animal shape... but above all else... it gave a feeling of dread. "ARRRGH!" Naruto yelled as a crimson energy hand grabbed Rider and tossed her into the wall.

She opened her mouth to yell but only blood came out...

She was incapacitated.

Shinji's eyes widened... then a kunai flew his way and slashed his face.

"AAAG! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU!" Shinji yelled in panic, "Rider! get up! Protect me!"

"You ask... for help? I will let you live... only if you surrender your command spell," Naruto declared with a demonic voice.

"G... GO TO HELL!" Shinji replied.

*THUK THUK!*

"AAAAAHH!" Shinji yelled in pain as kunai pierced his legs.

"I wanted... to protect... Sakura... over and over... we got along well... even though you were a sneaky one... always doing things behind the curtains for Sakura... you where a good person. What made you this twisted? DON'T YOU SEE YOU ARE HURTING PEOPLE WHO LIKED YOU!" Naruto yelled as he pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Damn it! You idiot! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND SURRENDER! You don't wanna end up like the other idiot who did something like this. The road you are walking... it leads to nothing. Your hatred will grow. You will be all alone. In the end... it will be only you, all alone in the darkness of your own hatred," Naruto proclaimed. Naruto ripped his shirt... but to his surprise...

"No... no command seals," Naruto muttered, surprised at this new twist.

Shinji smirked... good, he didn't know about **that.**

Naruto then noticed something. Shinji had a book... and he was being overly protective of it. So much that he was trying to hide it. He pulled Shinji and threw him up into the air.

"Fell the pain of those you tormented," Naruto stated as he began to form a ball of blue light in his hand. It was small, the size of a tennis ball.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as the ball of light turned purple... and Shinji was shoved deep into the concrete floor below.

The book then began to burn.

"No! my... book... it can't be," Shinji groaned as he did his best to move.

Naruto kicked the book further away.

"RIDER! HELP!" Shinji tried to yell... but his vision was blurring.

"Saber... you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry... I disobeyed your commands. I was... worried," Saber stated.

"Apparently Shinji was not the real master of Rider. That book... do you know what it is?" Naruto asked.

"I can shed some light on it," Tohsaka stated with a sickly looking face. Archer was looking at him in a funny way.

"That is the book of fake servants. It will allow the wielder to gain control of a servant," Tohsaka explained.

"Rider... since he is no longer your master... stop the barrier," Naruto implored. Rider then undid the barrier... and took Shinji with her.

"Damn... and I got all my kick-ass gear for nothing," Naruto grumbled. He then released the demon power and turned it off... and sighed. "Man I hate using the fox's cloak" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Well... at least everyone is safe, and best of all... the attack I did to Shinji would take at least months to heal..."

However... he then felt something.

"No way... It can't be! Son of a bitch... he transferred part of his damage to Rider! No wonder she looked more winded than she should be..." Naruto realized when he saw some of the injuries on Rider where similar, if not the same as the ones, he inflected to Shinji.

"Fuck! Saber! Come with me! Tohsaka! You and Archer are welcome to watch this show," Naruto oredered.

"No thanks... I've had enough..." Tohsaka said, looking a bit sick.

**30 minutes later**

"Saber! Take care of Rider... distract her but don't kill her. I am going to save her from this bastard" Naruto commanded.

Saber was taken back; this was an odd request.

"I know what you think... so I will explain to you. When I was but a fresh out of the academy ninja, my first mission was to protect a bridge builder. I didn't know that the old geezer was in fact hiding the fact ninja were after him. I met him... a young boy named Haku... hated by his own village because he had a power called kekkei genkai. That is a genetic trait that gives people unusual powers. He then was found by another ninja named Momochi Zabuza. I had a fight with them... Haku was used by that guy like a tool, even though he loved him like a child loves his father. It's cruel... too cruel that they died the way they did..." Naruto said, holding back the tears, "That's why I wanna free Rider..."

"I said this, you are my master... I will stand by you no matter what," Saber declared.

Rider then attacked as Shinji was standing in the rooftop smirking. "Come on! Let's finish this!" he said.

Naruto then began to run all the way up the wall of the building. Rider tried to attack him but he just dodged her chains.

"I AM YOUR OPPONENT!" Saber yelled as she dealt a savage blow to her.

"SHINJII!" Naruto roared as he dashed all the way up.

Unknown to them.. a frail girl was watching the scene unfold... it was Sakura.

"I don't know what kind of magic you use... but I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU!" Shinji yelled as he grabbed his book and began to attack him with black tendrils and sonic attacks. Naruto dodged them as though it was child's play. "What's wrong? AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP ME?" Shinji yelled.

An attack was heading Naruto way.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled as he stopped the attack with his chakra.

"That.. that's insane! How... how can you do all this! You can't be using magic... you can't!" Shinji stuttered, backing away from the jinchuuriki.

"No... it's not magic. It's my own power. I worked my flesh to the bone. I never took anything from anyone, never said something was mine without working for it. This is the result... this is MY power!" Naruto roared.

"What. Did. ?" Shinji said through gritted teeth.

"DON"T FUCK WITH ME!" Shinji yelled as he flared up with dark tendrils, "YOU THINK THIS WILL BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME! YOU STILL DARE TO DEFY ME! YOU ARE A BLIGHT ON MY WORLD! DIE!" He sent the black tendrils careening towards the blonde.

"I heard those same words over and over again ever since I was a child... and just like back then, YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING!" Naruto yelled as he dashed forward.

Shinji fired many attacks in succession... one right after the other, some hitting him but Naruto ignored the pain. Shinji then stopped firing. He was sweating and looked tired. He still had damage from the last fight. "Why... why are you the one getting everything that I want! It's not fair!" he yelled... then he began to cough up blood. He was using a power that was not his... this is the price to pay.

"Shinji," Naruto said as he disappeared, "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" He delivered a skull shattering headbutt to him. "Good... now to take the book away.

"

He found himself unable to move...

"Wh...what?" Naruto said.

"Sorry... but I can't let you do that," Rider sighed as she used her noble phantasm on Naruto.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Naruto yelled as he sent out as large a pulse of his chakra as he could before diving out of the way.

*BOOOOM!*

Naruto had dodged the attack. He then turned around... and saw Rider on a winged horse... in the air.

"Okay... I got to admit... that is fucking awesome," Naruto whistled.

"Allow me to introduce my friend here. Her name is Pegasus, a mythical beast from the age of the gods, who commands the heavens," Rider explained.

"Saber, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as the blonde knight stepped in front of him.

"What I was summoned her to do Naruto," Saber declared as she brought her hands before herself, clearly grasping a sword that was just teetering on the edge of visibility.

Naruto shook his head at her statement. "You don't have to do this Saber. I can take care of myself, really," he pleaded.

"I know, Naruto," Saber replied, a soft smile adorning her face, "But please, let me do this, even if only this once." The blonde master frowned, but nodded his head in the end. He may not like it, but he would respect Saber's wishes. It was about that time that his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

The fact that Saber's golden sword was now clearly visible had nothing to do with it, really.

"Bellerophon," Rider nearly whispered as Pegasus started to glow white.

Saber's blade started to glow with it's own golden light as she yelled, "EX!" She brought her sword up above her head, a serious look upon her face.

Pegasus charged at Saber and Naruto at high speed, leaving a trail of light behind them.

"CALIBUR," Saber roared as she swung her sword down, an arc of golden light following in its wake and careening towards Rider and her Pegasus.

The two collided and Rider feel as Pegasus was shattered by the sheer power of the blast.

"You know, I may have seen a lot of bad ass attacks as a ninja... but that was just fucking awesome," Naruto stated in awe, a huge grin on his face. The grin dropped into a frown as he took out a kunai and turned towards the other master on the roof.

Naruto walked towards Shinji... a large blade pulsating with a white energy (Wind chakra) was in his hand. "Yield now Shinji... I don't want you to die," Naruto said as he shivered. This was too similar...it wasn't even funny.

Shinji looked down... then disaster struck. The part of the roof where he stood collapsed. The force of Rider's and Saber's attack were far greater than the stress tolerance of the building.

Shinji smiled... "Well, this was the end fitting for a villain like me," Shinji mused as he plummeted 40 stories down.

"SHINJI!" Naruto yelled as he did a free-fall dive.

"_Idiot... he just threw his life away to try and save me..._" Shinji thought in a bittersweet tone.

"SABER! GET READY AND HOLD MY FEET!" Naruto yelled.

"YES!" Saber replied.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

"YOSH!" they yelled as each one linked to the other by holding each other by the ankles. At the end, Saber held him as they made a makeshift rope.

"DAMN IT! WHY! WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO SAVE ME!" Shinji yelled.

"BECAUSE! IF YOU DIE YOU CAN'T REPENT FOR YOUR SINS YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his hand, "SABER! PULL!"

"RRRRAAAH!" Saber yelled as she pulled the clones up. The clones where lifted up in the air as Shinji thought about his past...

**Flashback**

"Shinji, this girl is Sakura Tohsaka, she will be your new sister," a man said.

I remember when she came to my life... it was like love at first sight. Well maybe not that... but she looked so frail and alone. I wanted to protect her...

"Hey... I know it must be difficult to be in a house of magi... but don't worry, as the heir I will do anything in my power to help you," Shinji declared.

**Days later (in the flashback)**

"Damn, where is Sakura? I wanted to wish her a happy birthday," Shinji mused.

He then saw a door that was partially open... in it he saw his grandfather and Sakura. "Sakura... you will be the heir of this family. I will impart with you the magic knowledge that we have accrued," the old man said.

Sakura thought she heard something and looked back...

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said.

Shinji left... dropping the cake that was to be for her.

"_I remember... being cruel and mean. I did things... horrible things... in the name of power. I did horrible things... things that I am ashamed of now. What would I have given... to have never known of this accursed lineage... and the secret of our extinct magic,_" Shinji thought.

**End of flashback**

Naruto and Shinji where floating in the air... well hovering really. "SABER! I think I fucked up," Naruto said as he overshot his landing... by a yard.

"DAHH!" Naruto yelled as he fell. He was supposed to land on the roof, but because of his clones and Saber's strength he overshot it and slipped from the edge.

"NARUTO!" Saber yelled as she dashed over to the edge.

*SHOOP!*

A stake shot out. The stake was connected to a chain and snared itself around the boys. Shinji passed out... and Naruto looked up. It was Rider; she had saved them both.

"Rider..." Naruto said as she smiled weakly.

He looked down... and saw her... Sakura.

"S...Sakura... you..." Naruto could not believe his eyes. She looked downcast.

"I used the last command spell to save you two," Sakura admitted.

"It's okay... a servant has to obey their master," Rider stated with a bittersweet smile.

"Rider... don't go..." Naruto said, looking sad at what happened.

"I am sorry. I would have like to stay... a little longer..." Rider said as she began to vanish.

"WAIT! Form a pact with me!" Naruto said as he pulled out his free arm.

"There is no way I could... you have a servant... the pact would kill you," Rider said, "It would take a lot of prana from you."

"Don't worry about it, I got more power to spare than anyone," Naruto declared with a smirk.

Rider smiled. She wanted to stay and help protect Sakura... and now Naruto made an offer. However, it couldn't be done. Sometimes, you just can't say no to events out of your control, and fate was a cruel mistress. Yet she can sometimes be nice, like now.

A magic circle encased Rider and Naruto...

"Uhmm... what's going on?" Naruto asked in his ignorance.

"How... how did you do this? It should be impossible," Rider exclaimed, surprised at the pact circle.

"Wait... slow down... what just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Y... you just became my master," Rider explained, her eyes widened in shock even though they were hidden behind her mask.

"..." Naruto said nothing.

"Meh, it's not that big of a deal," Naruto said, dismissing it as another event.

"What do you mean it's not that big of a deal? This has never happened... EVER... in the history of the WAR!" Tohsaka yelled as she arrived with Archer.

"Well... I can summon toads too," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"EH!" Tohsaka said with mild disgust.

"OH YEAH! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!" Naruto yelled as he slapped his forehead.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Smoke appeared... and an orange toad the size of a person came out.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" the toad yelled.

"EHEHEHE! How are ya... Gamakichi?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do," Gamakichi declared.

"Maybe another time, can you tell the others that I will be out longer. I've discovered a way to get back home but I need time," Naruto stated.

"Fine... sheesh, making everyone worry. I guess we can call off your funeral then" Gamakichi said as he disappeared.

"Stupid toad" Naruto muttered.

he knew if he ever came back he would have hell to pay... oh well... at least his friends are alive and well.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Jinchuriki Fate/staynight

Chapter 5 :Shared dream... revelations and the loli

**First person point of view (Naruto's)**

I saw a dream... a young woman clad in armor leading hundred over hundred men to battle, never once retreating or showing fear... she held her sword to protect her people as a leader should...

I knew who it was... I recognized the person, it was Saber... the dream however then switched once more...

I saw 3 beautiful girls, two of the a bit fearful as many men invaded the island... one of the three however stopped them, I could see the look he'd seen countless times in perverts around the elemental nations... lust... these men where trying to "get it on" with the 3 women... I then recognized the one opposing the men... it was Rider... the woman attack them and devoured them and saw how she transformed, the beauty she had combined with the savagery she had due to these men, and her hatred she held to them... then along came another man, his name was foreign to me... Perseus, he managed to kill her and cut her head, and the dream ended

**End of the FPPOV**

Naruto woke up, he was sweating and a wave of nausea washed over him... he realized two things, one was that for some reason he was able to see into his servant's pasts... and two he had TWO servants... females.

"Mondoske" Naruto said as he groaned, he's too much of a nice guy for his own good...

"heh... at least the girls that seem to come are nice and not crazy... like Sasuke's fangirls..." Naruto chuckled

Little did he know that the servants where having a dream of their own

**Saber's first point of view**

There's a dream, fire and blood and screams of men, women and children filled the air... this was not new me, in life I've heard those same sounds far too often... however I rose my view to see the monstrosity responsible for such actions.

It was a think of fright, a beast unlike any other, a powerful, and to make things worst, sentient on it's own might. The beast attacked, many people jumped to attack only to be swatted like flies... then I see a man, this man reminded me of my master, they shared many similarities, save for the whisker marks my master had, he attacked the fox and battled it, however he saw the futility, this beast proved far to resilient and powerful even for him...

He looked downcast as he returned to his village, I followed pursuit and saw him carry a small basket, I peer inside and see a newborn baby, his umbilical cord freshly cut, and to my amazement I see 2 sets of whisker marks... I recognized him, this was my master... the other man who looked like my master then took the baby and painted something in his body... he then looked at an old man that arrived and said a few words to him "Please Sarutobi, make sure they see my son as a hero" the man said

"I will do my best Minato" Sarutobi said

The man did a few hand signals and a figure rose... I didn't know what it was, but it felt an edge of authority... little did she know that she was in fact looking at the Shinigami itself

"I am sorry Kushina... our son will become a container" Minato said

I was shocked as he sealed the powerful monster in the body of my infant master... then I find myself looking at my master as a young boy, I walk around the streets of the village and look around...

People whispering unkind things about him, people pushing him out of the way and denying him food and shelter, my anger rose as I saw my master's eyes... they burned with pain, anger and indignation, but still he never shed a tear. He opted to prove them wrong... the he was no pariah of this village, to become a strong leader and force them to acknowledge him

"He's just like me... not knowing who he is... yet destined for greatness... I just hope... his end will not be like mine" I said as I saw my young master dash into the forest to train his body.

**End of FPPOV**

Rider woke up... her dream was like Saber's... in all she understood now why Naruto had been so nice to her... they where also the same, feared and prosecuted, both of them wanting to prove something.

"We are so alike... is not even funny" Rider said to herself

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto fell something stir in his bed... at first he thought it was just his mind playing games with him... but then he felt another tug...

he pulled his covers to find Sakura in his futon... and she was wearing... well... nothing

"Naruto... have me" Sakura said in a lustful voice as she begun to crawl up to him and begun to unbutton his shirt.

Naruto could not understand her sudden change of Nature... but he did the same thing any ninja would have done when presented with a bizarre situation... he knocked her out

"I am NEVER going to hear the end of this if any of the guys back home hear about this" Naruto said

**3 Hours later**

For some reason Sakura could not remember what had happened, this made Naruto confused and at a loss, not wanting to question her, due to the nature of this event...

"Sakura, maybe you should visit Shinji" Naruto said

After Shinji passed out from the rather climatic battle Naruto asked Rider to take him there, also he wanted Rider to inform him if Shinji was in good shape, he might hated his guts, but they where good friends back then... besides, he managed to save him from himself, he felt good that he managed to do that, considering Shinji's personality.

Naruto goes to school and the day goes by without much as a hitch, however something was going on and he knew that much... people where still dropping like flies according to the news.

"_That means that we have to find Caster's master... but who could it be?_" Naruto thought to himself.

There where in the temple, that much was certain... and if Tohsaka's info was accurate, there is only one person who COULD be the master

Naruto then remembers Sakura's wild actions in his bedroom and shakes his head.

Tohsaka took that to cue in and walk up to him

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit... off today" Tohsaka commented.

"some incredible event's have happened this morning..." Naruto said not able to conceive that a person as shy and demure as Sakura would act like that.

It would be to Hinata trying to pounce him and then put a collar on him and claim him as hers.

**In Naruto's realm**

"KATSHISH!" a young girl with pale lavender eyes sneezed "Gomen" she said, it was none other then Hyuuga Hinata, she was glad that Naruto was still alive and received information of that thanks to one of the toads that told Tsunade about it, she wondered who would be talking about her... and why did she had the sudden urge to buy a leather collar

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto used his mental link to ask Rider to keep an eye on Sakura (pun intended) Rider was more than happy to do so, since both she and Sakura shared somewhat of a same pain... Rider knew all the cruelty the poor girl had, and she did not have long to live due to retiring as a master... all because of the bastard who wanted the grail and had no qualms about the methods he used... Zoken Matou.

It was dark when they started their little "operation", Naruto asked for Saber to stay with him as backup and they took off.

Naruto begins to trail him with Tohsaka and finds him to be pretty normal, if boring, person... Naruto stays behind with Archer, much to his annoyance, and Saber as Tohsaka tries to pry some information from him

Tohsaka rushes in to the convenience store and quietly stalks Kuzuki, Naruto is amused that she is good at this.

"Say... did Tohsaka ever had a crush on someone and stalked him around, cause that level of still ain't normal" Naruto said to Archer

"_You just don't get it don't you?_" Archer said amused at this, Naruto had no idea indeed.

"oh! Kuzuki-sensei, fancy meeting you here" Tohsaka said, Naruto and Archer where close by if anything should happen.

"Hello Tohsaka, how are you doing?" he greeted if anything a bit coldly.

"it seems you dropped this" Tohsaka said giving him a handkerchief.

"I am afraid that's not mine, it's a woman's, maybe it fell from someone else" he answered.

"oh? Isn't it from your fiancee?" Tohsaka asked.

"I don't believe I ever told anyone about that" he said, he still retained his cool, he was a tough costumer.

"Oh, I heard it from Ryuudo before, by the way, how did you two meet?" she asked.

Archer face-palmed.

"We been together for years now, but only now have we become involved like that" he said

"What a terrible normal answer" Archer said

"ah I see... think I could meet her?" Tohsaka asked

"I would have to ask her about that" he said "I must get going" he excused himself, inside Tohsaka was fumming... so in order to try her theory she decided to use a simple spell to attack Kuzuki; the Gandr.

Naruto was taken back by her rash action but was rather surprised when the shot missed.

"She was a good aim... and it was dead on... someone must have done something" Naruto said.

Then Caster came

"Didn't I say it would be unwise to leave the temple?" Caster said to her master.

"I apologize, however I had to retain the semblance of normality" he said.

"Oi... you, yeah you, are you being controlled by Caster?" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai and got himself in a ready position.

"How did you come up with that question, Emiya? There is always a reason behind a question. Let me hear it" Kuzuki said.

"You are not a magician but a normal, sort of, human, correct? So there is albeit a small chance that you don't know what Caster is doing, depending on your answer... I might kill you" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

""What Caster is doing"uh? I see... is that a bad thing, Emiya?" he said

"What did you say?" Naruto said getting agitated, this guy was like Itachi, before he knew the truth about him.

"What Caster is doing sure is half-assed, it's much more efficient to just take their lives in one shot" he said coldly and in a monotonous tone.

"Are you saying is okay to involve innocents? You disgust me" Naruto said as he glared his ethics teacher.

"It matters not, it's an evil thing to do if you had to choose between good and evil, I don't care how many people die" Kuzuki replied

"Kuzuki... since I meet you I wanted to ask you this... what are you really?" Naruto asked.

"I am neither a magician...nor do I have an interest in the Holy Grail" he said as he put down his briefcase and took his glasses off "I'm... just one of those rotten killing machines that's around" he said

Caster then lunched a spell towards Naruto, only to be deflected by Saber's sword

"Then... it doesn't matter if you die here, eh? Master of Caster!" Saber yelled with a tone of finality.

Caster looked at her master worried. Saber then rushed to attack, only to have him avoid the attack in a fluid moment, Naruto narrowed his eyes... this guy was good.

Kuzuki kept dodging and avoiding all of Saber attacks by moving with them, he moved only slightly while Saber used her strength and speed, but it was no match for the man apparently, she then when for a stabbing notion, only to have her sword stopped by him, he stopped the sword by using his elbow and knee, locking it in place, Saber then jumped back, with much anger in her eyes... what had happened was impossible, only one person could do that and it was because he was from another world.

"Caster, cast an enchantment on my fists" Kuzuki said

"yes my master" she said as she cas the spell, Kuzuki's hands glowed and then it died down, he did a few jumping steps and then appeared in front of Saber

"SABER! LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled to warn her.

Saber used her sword but he jumped back, then using the momentum he dashed forward, Saber protected herself but his punch penetrated her armor and made her fall on her knees.

He then appeared and was going to destroy her head but she rolled out in time

"Well dodged, should I say it was more because of your sharp reactions than your motion perception?" he said as he again disappeared.

Saber blocked his punch directed to her face, but it was a feint, he then grabbed her by her trough and begun to strangle her singlehandedly.

Saber groaned in pain as Kuzuki choke the life out of her he then shoved her into the ground

"impossible..." Tohsaka said

"There's nothing wrong in thinking that a Master's role is rear support, but there are always exceptions... like me, a Master who is only good at jumping to the front... Caster," he said looking at his servant "I thought I told you to get rid of the Masters"

"Forgive me" she said "but please allow me to deal Saber the final blow, Souchiro-sama, you handle the masters"

"very well..." he said.

Tohska not wanting to be useless then pointed and was going to shot out her spell...

However Kuzuki was fast and punched her right in the Solar Plexus, Tohsaka gasped and coughed trying to regain her breath.

"no matter how superior a magician is, if you don't' allow them to finish the spell, there is nothing they can do" Kuzuki said in a matter of fact.

"How about you try that with me teme" Naruto said with a feral grin

"Very well... I can see it in you as well... someone who has experienced many deaths, you are akin to me... I wonder sometimes if you are what I would become if I had found **that**" Kuzuki mussed.

Kuzuki disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, however Naruto was used to high-speed battles, he quickly dodged his attacks and countered perfectly.

Kuzuki was mildly surprised at this, Naruto smirked, a kunai appeared in his hand and Kuzuki jumped back, Naruto's killing intent also had a strong effect on this.

"I see... you must be my better in this... I can feel it... the killing intent radiating from you, you are indeed my better at this, but, killing intent alone won't faze me" he said as he attacked, Naruto received an attack to the stomach and rolled back, the attack and his speed was comparable to that of Lee with his weights on.

"Damn... that hurt" Naruto said as he dusted himself off... Kuzuki then appeared, but Naruto parried it with his kunai.

Kuzuki and Naruto then exchanged high velocity attacks, Kuzuki with his fists and Naruto with his kunai...

Naruto then charged his kunai with wind elemental chakra and sliced Kuzuki's hand slightly

"MASTER!" Caster yelled in fright... she was concerned over his well being.

"SHINE!" Naruto yelled as he lunged forward to pierce him, however a barrier was erected that protected.

Kuzuki... Naruto slammed fast and hard against the barrier and Caster groaned in reply to Naruto's fast and furious attacks, the barrier gave up and Naruto proceed to attack, however Caster used her magic to recall Kuzuki to her side

"Running away?" Naruto goaded him, however he kept his cool.

"I admit, you are a strange one, did you use magic to pierce my skin that was reinforced by Caster?" Kuzuki asked

"Magic? I ain't no mage, I am a shinobi" Naruto said

"Shinobi, then that makes you someone like me... an assassin" Kuzuki said

"yes... but unlike you I found my purpose... your eyes, it reminds me of an old friend" Naruto said.

"I see... then how are you using magic if you are not a mage?" Kuzuki asked further.

"This is a skill ANYONE can use, it comes from a power anyone can generate, called chakra... I am the strongest in my village, and I am not about to loose to the likes of you" Naruto said.

"I see... then next time we meet I shall make sure to kill you" Kuzuki said.

Naruto got besides Saber... "Are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Yes, just let me get my breath back" Saber said as she used her sword to stand up.

Naruto then put her on his back "Come on Saber, let's go home, you need to rest, I don't blame you, I never expected someone like that either" Naruto said as she carried her on his back, Archer carrying Tohsaka as well.

Naruto however still wanted to know about Sakura's sudden change in demeanor... however he got an alert from Rider.

"_m...master..._" Rider said with a groan, apparently she has been attacked and it was apparent on how she was talking on their mental link.

"_Rider! What happened?_" Naruto said in his mind, he did not want to worry the others.

"_Sakura... she was taken away... I am sorry... the opponent was too strong_" Rider said as she passed out.

Naruto cursed as he put chakra on his feet and speed away

Naruto jumped over the buildings and ran along the electric cable lines and reached home, Naruto left Saber asleep on her futon as she looked for Rider, she was passed out on the dojo, Tohsaka was worried.

"Rider, are you okay?" Naruto said

"Y...yeah... I just need to rest a while... I am sorry... I failed you my master, the servant used a strange dagger on me while also possessing her... there was nothing I could do" Rider said as Naruto patted her.

"Damn it... just call me Naruto, I hate things like "master" just call me by my name" Naruto said as he let Rider assume her spirit form.

"Hai... Naruto" she said as she vanished to rest.

"What happened here?" Tohsaka asked.

"Sakura... she's been kidnapped" Naruto said as he growled.

Naruto stoked up in his weaponry and took everything he had with him "Tohsaka, tell Saber when she wakes up to go to the temple" Naruto said as he vanished

Naruto then appeared at the temple steps

"CASTER!" Naruto yelled

However Assassin came forth.

"Uhmm... you must be the boy who kicked me in the face... you are quiet good, are you also a servant?" Assassin said.

"No... but I can fight at par with them" Naruto said.

"hehehe, you are quiet an honest soul" Assassin said with a smile.

"Think you can let me pass?" Naruto asked

"I am afraid not, for some reason my master fears you greatly, I am sorry but here is where we must fight" Assassin said as he readied his sword.

Naruto could feel the pressure of the weapon.

Naruto then appeared behind him and attack, only to have Assassin block his attack.

"Eh? Interesting, she told me you are a ninja, but... you are not a normal ninja are you? You wear bright orange, you have blond hair... but the weapons you use are the same as the ninja... yet you don't act like the ninja I known... is interesting" Assassin said analyzing him.

Naruto then made a kagebunshin "Sorry, but I am rather in a hurry... so I will defeat you at once" Naruto said

Assassin readied himself as he prepared to make his swallow reversal attack.

"FUTON: RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

Assassin had the sense to dodge it, however the attack shattered his sword, another bunshin came from behind and stabbed his head

"I have no time to waste with a fictitious character" Naruto said as he walked by, Assassin smiled

"well... I had fun... you are just... too crazy strong for me" Assassin said as his body vanished as it turned to sakura petals.

After he vanished Naruto yelled in pain, the palm of his hand was bleeding out... the chakra he used to form the attacks exceeded the amount he could use safely handle... fortunately the fox's healing was doing well... not as usual but it was healing at least.

"Da...damn it... why is this happening to me?" Naruto asked himself. his body was craping on him when he used a 'normal' amounts of chakra... normal for him at least.

Caster sensed her servant's demise "Master, he is coming, apparently he is alone" Caster said

"Do not underestimate him, I did so and it cost me greatly... my arm is still numb, however please reinforce them more... I wish not to have a repeat of that event" Kuzuki said.

"Yes master" Caster said

Naruto then begun to search from them, but had no luck, "uhmm... let's try using sage mode" Naruto said as he sat down and absorbed the natural energy of the place.

"master" Caster said "he stopped" Caster was confounded at this, he kept looking at the boy through for any changes.

Naruto then concentrated to search for a servant-like presence.

Caster looked into her crystal ball when she saw the eyes of Naruto in sage mode looking at her.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

It disappeared, she looked and saw Naruto smirked, then he looked straight to her... and flipped her off, and then disappeared.

"He found us" Caster said in realization.

**Emiya's house**

"I swear! That boy ain't right! He is like a walking cheat code!" Tohsaka said.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Archer said.

"Have you not seen? He and Kuzuki where fighting at a pace never heard of, he never fought like that against Saber when they sparred, and now he is going on the midst of enemy territory!" Tohsaka said.

"Why do you care so much? You have to either kill him or Saber... and now Rider to get the grail" Archer said.

Tohsaka would NEVER admit it to anyone but she like Naruto... A LOT, she felt bad once she found out that he was a master... however... he was a powerful opponent, he had more prana... no, chakra in his body to sustain 2 servants, yet not be winded in the least.

"We are allies, I have the right to worry about an ally no?" yes... that was a good answer... vague enough, yet truthful enough to conceal the truth.

Archer however knew better.

Saber rose up from her slumber.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked when she did not see Naruto around.

"You tell her" Tohsaka said

"no, you are a girl,you have more 'tact' than me" Archer said trying to avoid a potential dangerous topic.

"Bullshit and you know it" Tohsaka said

"fine... Naruto, he left to the temple to confront Caster and Kuzuki on his own" Archer said

Saber needed to hear no more, she dashed out and followed her master "PLEASE! Be ok" Saber said as she was accompanied by Archer and Tohsaka

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto walked down a hidden passageway he had found it using his sage mode and looking at the energy around... he passed trough and slowly begun his descend to the belly of the beast, so to speak.

His steps resonated in echo and he put one feet after the other, the steps where made from stone... and some kind of energy... "Possibly prana" Naruto reasoned

as he descended he saw a majestic view.

The inside of the place looked like a city of ancient Greek mythology.

Naruto heard steps coming from behind him "Good god, these women... am I right?" Naruto mussed to himself as he sat down to wait.

Saber, Tohsaka and Archer reached him momentarily...

"are we ready?" Naruto said.

They nodded and rushed down...

As they stepped in they where received by an army of skeletons

Tohsaka begun to fire using her magic, while Naruto and Saber orchestrated a symphony of destruction, both of them fighting and covering each others back.

Naruto felt a gentle tug on his heart... and recalled something... he smiled.

"Come on out! Rider!" Naruto said as Rider materialized.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to this fight... I will do my best" she said as she lunged forward and snared a dozen or so skeletons and smashed them using the chains.

Tohsaka then looked in awe as Naruto, Saber and now Rider fought as if they where Valkyries in flesh and blood.

"Saber! Rider! The pillar!" Naruto shouted

Rider and Saber looked at each other in a fraction of second and nodded, they severed the two pillars and crippled over 3 fourths of the army.

"ARCHY! TOHSAKA! MAKE SURE THEY DON'T INTERFERE!" Naruto yelled.

Archer fumed "Chech... again with the "Archy" thing... is Archer" he grumbled but smirked "But the blonde bastard has a point, let's destroy them all" Archer said.

They begun their own assault

Naruto, Saber and Rider looked around...

Naruto had a colossal nose-bleed... in the magic circle laid Sakura in the most slutty and form fitting outfit ever.

"N_ote to self, tell Anko about this, she might get one and use it on the other perverts to lower their guards_" Naruto thought

he shook his head and returned to normal.

**With Tohsaka and Archer**

"Archer hold them off... I think you are enough to deal with the remaining forces..." Tohsaka said

She dashed up the stairs and reached them.

He noticed that Sakura was gasping... this was not a good sign, to make matters worse she was standing on a circle that was glowing red and had magic runes etched across it... is there is one thing he learned is that the color red is always a ill sign.

"SAKURA!" Tohsaka yelled as she was about to run to her

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto said as he blocked the strike with his body... he skidded a couple feet landing a bit behind Tohska with a bruise on his face.

"Naruto..." Tohsaka said astonished.

"What's wrong? Go for her! Rider! Assist her!" Naruto said

Rider nodded and accompanied Tohsaka

"So is just the two of us uh? Well... you better have more than just that... cause... I am a monster on my own class" Naruto said as he released his trump card, is mastery of the fox's chakra.

"You are a strange being, Emiya" Kuzuki said

"Yeah, I been told that a lot" he said.

Kuzuki only had less than a fraction to try to dodge the attack that came

emphasis on try...

It was fast, forget his training,

Naruto was in a different order of being, his attacks where so fast that when he saw a punch come, it was in fact 40 or more, that he could feel, even his nerves where reacting slow in comparison to the velocity of the attack, as he hit him, or thought he did Naruto flickered in and out in less than a few seconds avoiding the attack by moving on hyper-speeds thought impossible for a mere common man.

"Like a monster indeed" Kuzuki mussed

Naruto then hit him head on, right in the face, making him fly towards the general area where Sakura was.

Naruto heard Sakura shout in pain... and turned to see black tendrils rise from her and attack Tohsaka, Rider and Saber

Sakura was being used by a dark power inside of her...

"it can't be... they did it... they put fragments of that... thing on her..."Tohsaka muttered

"and worst... they used those worm familiars... Sakura... what have they done to you?" Tohsaka said as she shed a tear... "sister"

"I won't hold back for you... I will save your soul!" Tohsaka yelled as she prepared to attack with a strange looking weapon.

"RIDER! RESTRAIN HER!" Naruto yelled as he was back to normal, no longer glowing in a orange light or having weird symbols on him.

Sakura yelled as she grabbed a dagger to attack Tohsaka, however...

*THUCK!*

Sakura gasped... Naruto received the dagger to his shoulder

"You... are hurting so bad... and I didn't even realize... that you, and I... share something so deep..." Naruto said as he continued to stab him, but tears trailed on her face... her actions where not her own...

controlled by the dark power inside of her... and boosted by those parasites... the shame she felt...

"I am such an idiot... I am sorry... I wanted to protect you... but... I never once realized... that you where just like me... a container... a jinchuriki like me... who did this to you?" Naruto said as Sakura's eyes returned to life... her arms laid gently to the side... she cried as Rider let Tohsaka free

She joined Naruto and her sister... "Naruto... thank you" Tohsaka said as she embraced her sister.

"Two beautiful ladies like you shouldn't cry, it does not suit you" Naruto said as he pulled the dagger out of his arm.

Caster was floating above them as she giggled

"Well this well-fought battle is now over, you don't need to protect the girl... you are the one to sacrifice, for that is what I decided" Caster said

"NARUTO STAND BACK!" Saber yelled as she jumped taking Caster by surprise, however she was able to put a magic shield to shield from her attack

"Saber... leave that stupid human and become my slave" Caster said "You'd be a much better tool than assassin"

"Fool, you do not know your place... mongrel" a voice said

They all turned around to see the one who spoke.

As they did... thousands over thousands of blades and weapons hovered and where poised at them.

"This was nothing more than a clown's work. I did ponder about watching this till the end, but Caster... you just said something you shouldn't have... YOU LOWLY MAGICIAN!" the person yelled.

The person had red eyes and blonde hair... he was wearing a golden armor... and Naruto could feel his power...

"To even say that you want to make the king of knights your belonging, is a serious crime!" he said "**THAT**" he said pointing to Saber "belongs to me, the king!"

Saber stared at him with rage and mild fear.

"To those who touch the king's treasures... begone... mongrel" he said as the weapons shot out to both Kuzuki and Caster.

She then put a barrier to protect Kuzuki... the man in gold armor grew irritated and threw 3 more weapons to the side to hit the master

"MASTER!" Caster yelled as she poised herself to protect Kuzuki.

Naruto disappeared

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he decked the armored man... and the barrage of attacks stopped

"YOU DARE TOUCH A KING! FOR YOU INSOLENCE YOU WILL DIE!" the man said

Naruto looked behind him... to see Caster impaled by the many weapons, she gasped in pain... and Naruto was able to see her face... she was truly a beauty to behold. Naruto was angry... because she slowly walked up to Kuzuki

"Are you safe... master?" she said as she struggled to speak, she was dying... but she did not want to show such an ugly facet to her love... she composed herself to talk to him.

He grunted in reply as a yes.

Naruto however cold see... the many sword wounds he had on his back... 4 large swords inserted on his back.

Naruto shivered... a tear adorned his face... it was a tear of sadness... it was also of anger, and rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he decked the golden man once more

the armored man however smirked as he dodged the attacks from a rage driven Naruto.

"RIDER! HELP CASTER!" Rider didn't wish to... "DON'T MAKE ME USE A COMMAND SPEEL!" Naruto said "please..." he begged.

Rider begrudgingly accepted as she walked to Caster.

"I am relieved..." Caster said as she caressed Kuzuki's stern face "I'd be very troubled If you died..." Caster said "Unfortunately... when I finally found my desire..." she said

"There is no need to grieve, I will fulfill your desire in your stead" Kuzuki said.

Rider took Caster and applied some of her prana on her to keep her alive, she was disappearing but thanks to the "transfusion" she merely lost consciousness

Then, Kuzuki fell and died.

Naruto kept attacking him... the man in gold, but he then smacked him with a weapon he summoned and made him skid on the floor... Naruto glared and growled at him.

"Do you still remember the decision I made?" the person said speaking to Saber.

Saber glared and snarled

"What's with that face of yours? Are you telling me you are still not ready? What a foolish woman for making me wait" the armored man said "Our reunion is getting rather boring inside this worthless cave, we shall meet again...Saber. You had better remember the answer to my question 10 years ago"

he then disappeared.

"Rider, take caster with us, supply her with enough prana for her to remain in this world" Naruto said

"Yes" Rider said

They dashed out as Naruto carried Sakura out

**Emiya's home**

Sakura was sleeping on a futon that Naruto placed for her

"What do you mean about worm familiars?" Naruto said

"The family of Shinji, their magic is extinct... in order to be able to use magic they used this worms that acted like magical circuits... they implanted some on her, is a wonder I didn't notice the rare factors so close in my face, her hair color change, her eyes..." Tohsaka said

"What do those worms do?" Naruto asked

"In order to suck her power, they put it in females magic... in order to get them to suck magic and fed it to the worm's master... The worms... feed on her carnal impulses..." Tohsaka said as she stepped out and vomited.

"Who did this? I know it couldn't be Shinji... so who?" Naruto said... however he then remembered the golden armored man

"You know that guy in the armor?" Naruto asked to Saber

"Yes, I am ashamed to admit, I do indeed know that servant"

"He's a servant eh?" Naruto said

"His class is Archer" Saber said

"Hey Archy, looks like you have a friend to play with" Naruto said as Archer grew tired and left the room

"On the last day of the previous Holy Grail War, I fought him inside a sea of fire" Saber said "I was not able to defeat him" Saber said

"so? Let's just get you ready to kick his ass" Naruto said

"He isn't a servant summoned from this war... apparently he is a survivor from the last one" Tohsaka said

"Wait, Saber... do you know his identity?" Tohsaka asked

"Even during the last war, I was unable to figure out his identity... that hero does not possess any symbolic Noble Phantasms" Saber said

"He used a ton of them back then... wouldn't it be easy to figure out who he is?" Tohsaka asked

"Did you recognize any?" Saber asked

Tohsaka looked downcast

"No problems... we'll just make a harder effort to kick his ass... I can counter his attack using my kagebunshins..." Naruto said

"On the end of the war... he proposed to me" Saber said

Now THIS took Tohsaka and Naruto's attention...

"of course I rejected it with my sword" Saber said

"_Poor guy... I know how you feel"_ Naruto cried silent tears as he remembers his advances with the Sakura of his world went... in a similar fashion to say the least.

"To be honest, such jest disgusts me" Saber said

"Well then, I will go take a look at Sakura" Tohsaka said as she left leaving Naruto alone with Saber.

Saber was mad as she remembers how that... Servant talked to her like she was just a thing.

"Don't worry... I'll kick his ass for you if you can't" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"Naruto... there is something I need to tell you" Saber said

**Tool sheed**

Saber closed the door behind her and sat down, Naruto did the same, the seriousness in her face told him to best be quiet.

"I never did tell you my real name, did I not?" Saber said... sh eoppened her mouth to speak when...

"Helloo Onii-chan... I came to play" the sweet voice flooded the room... Ilya appeared with Berserker, who imprisoned Naruto by knocking him out and then retreating, leaving Saber confused...

"NARUTO!" Saber yelled after she regained her composure at the abrupt interruption

"hahaha! I got Onii-chan!" Ilya said as Berserker carried her on his strong arms as they left pretty fast towards the woods...

Naruto then recovered consciousness and found himself tied to a chair and a few magic runes etched on the floor preventing him from moving...

"you should be happy to be here at all, normally prisoner's go to the dungeon... you are in my room, isn't it comfy?" Ilya said with a tender smile

"Uhmmm... why am I in a chair... and why is the albino my captor?" Naruto asked the million dollar question.

Sometimes... life is good... however sometimes is just... weird

Ilya said on his lap, "You are a very interesting person, Onii-chan" she said as she tried to be seductive

"PLEASE tell me you are over the age of 10" Naruto pleaded

"I am a bit older than that" she said with a smile.

… Naruto then struggled but his strength was found lacking "_OH my god... is this reverse pedo? Wait... is there even a technical name for this to begin with? I don't wanna be known to be a loli chaser!_" Naruto mentally shouted as he struggled in vain

End of Chapter

To the people who read this, I am giving Rider to Naruto for the following reasons

Rider has a crush on him, because that way Rider can be near Sakura, and because both Rider and Naruto have something of a kinship in suffering...

if you do not like this explanation then is your own fault...

Also Caster might join him... and Naruto will do several unkind things to Sakura's adoptive family... but now the import question in everyone's mind...

is Ilya and Naruto gonna get it on? XD maybe? Yes? No?

Tune in next time to find out

some other things that need cleared out, Kuzuki's lasts words might not make sense unless I explain this better...

Caster had a wish, however her original master was a SOB who even wanted to rape her, she then was left masterless and was as good as gone, however Kuzuki then managed to save her, her wish was to be a wonderful wife, she coldn't be one on her original life, she was wronged twice as a cruel joke by the gods, however on her third try she managed to have a good marriage she was paranoid that her son wouldn't inherit the throne... well to make short story, she died, her son managed to be king and named an island in her honor, she was a bit of a loon, but that was because of the god's cruelty in pleasing themselves using other's pains... as I said her wish was to be a good wife and a good mother... Kuzuki said (in an attempt to let her at ease) that to her... is romantic, but a bit cruel... in the original sotry they both die,however I wanted to save Caster... I know it sounds crazy but... I can identify with her... wanting to be loved but always being played for a fool by the gods that made things go awry... I felt compelled to do this... Caster is NOT my favorite FSN character, but... I can identify with her on an emotional level, say... I am thinking on doing a crossover with Tsukihime (meaning NarutoxTsukihime) should I go for it?


	6. Chapter 6

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Chapter 6: Lolis, Giants, Swords and Jealousy

"I a a bit older than that... I am 14f" She said with a smile as she sat down on his lap

"_Think... think of Obbaa-san without her genjutsu... okay now concentrate on that... PLEASE concentrate on thaaaa... heeellooo!_" Naruto mentally said as she begun to move herself closer, her derriere touching his... erm nether regions...

"You... are awfully forward and precocious little girl ain't you?" Naruto said as he tried in vain to break free, whatever the inscriptions where on the floor, had sealed his chakra and put a even bigger starin on his network to the fox.

"so... why am I exactly here?" Naruto said

"uhmm because I wanted to play with onii-chan" she said as she wrapped her slender arms around him and hanged there with childlike innocence

Personally Naruto found her innocence did not match either her actions... or the severe lack of coverage her clothing had.

Well... the view wasn't THAT bad... now if it was Rider or Saber...

"_Wait... did I just think what I did I just thought I thunk?"_ Naruto asked himself as he mentally twapped himself

"_I am turning into ero-sennin! DAMN YOU OLD PERVERT! EVEN FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE!"_Naruto mentally shouted.

**In the throne of Heroes**

A man with long white hair laughed himself at his pupil's dilemma... he couldn't help to be both proud and a tad jealous of him

"Naruto... many trials await for you in the world with women" Said the man with white hair as he sipped some wine. "man this stuff is good!"

That man... was Jiraiya of the Sannin...

**Back to Naruto**

"_I bet he is laughing about this wherever he is_" Naruto thought (He was right)

"Onii-chan... do you wanna play with me?" Ilya said as she moved more.

"_Keep doing that and I might... wait... what the hell am I thinking? Wait... there is something... odd... this feels... like a watered down version of the Tsukoyomi... but in a lesser extent... why is she locking her eyes with mine..._?_"_Naruto thought...

The answer was simple... Ilya had the sokubaku no magan, or the eyes of Binding... a type of Mystic eyes, this one implanted a suggestion on Naruto, but due to his stubbornness he partially resisted the effect.

Her suggestion also left him partially crippled, by shutting down the part of him that access his power (Chakra) and that of the demon as well (Not that she knew he had a demon in him)

"Onii-chan, you are going to stay and play with me forever... I will keep you with me safe and sound while I kill the other" She said with a giggle and a smile

This girl reminded me of Gaara... they where so alike, except this girl had ACTUAL emotions... that guy... he only had glare and scowl as settings...

Then again, when you live his life... Is kinda hard to show a wide spectrum of emotions.

The girl was not a bad person... hell she was childish due to the loneliness she had on her upbringings... also Naruto had a hand on it, unintentionally... her "father" was his benefactor... he did not know this but apparently she had a biological link to his "father" in here.

He didn't know... but Ilya would never say... she did not wish to remember those times.

"Ilya, why did you capture me? You know... I would play with you if you asked me to" Naruto said

"Yeah... I know, but I want you for myself... there is something about you, something that makes me shiver when I am asleep... every time I think of you... my body get's warmer... and I feel... so confused... I try to sleep and then... I find myself moaning" Ilya said

She had no clue whatsoever on what was going on

Unfortunately... Naruto did, and he had a colossal nose-bleed

"_Saber! RIDER! ANYONE! SAVE MEEE!"_ Naruto yelled

She then brought some cookies and some milk for him to eat and drink

"So... Ilya-chan, why don't you tell me more about you?" Naruto asked

"Uhmm... well my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, and I am 14 years old... I am from Germany, where are you from, Onii-chan?" She asked

"Uh, you probably will never believe me... but I come from another world entirely" Naruto said

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked as she sat down

Naruto then spun the tale of his homeland, how he had meet so many important characters in his life... the type of life, his love... his love's real love... his friend, his rival and enemy... and the worst of them all... the one who made his life a living hell... the one who tried to become a god.

Ilya looked entranced by Naruto's tales of heroism and tragedy, they where very akin to each other, at first, Ilya was planing on outright kill him, however she begun to learn the person's character... he was far away from his land.

"Wow Onii-chan, you are amazing" She said as she snuggled against his chest, she then fell asleep

"Yare yare... how do I get myself out of this?" Naruto thought

Then it came to him... he had been so busy fighting, he forgot something he learned from his "father" in here.

Reinforcement, he practiced it many times over, well not personally, he made his bunshins practice it for him... he never understood HOW he could use magic (a low level and almost lost art of reinforcement and projection)

he was about to utilize them when he felt Ilya stir in his chest

"Father... don't leave me... why? Why did you leave me alone?" she said in her sleep

This went trought Naruto's chest like a dagger... being pushed in by Berserker.

Naruto groaned, he was a sucker for things like this

Ilya stirred again, this time... she woke up

"We have intruders" she said "Berserker! Let's go" Ilya said

"_God damn it! It must be Rider, Saber and Tohsaka with Archy_" Naruto thought

**With aforementioned people**

Archer sneezed violently, making Rider, Saber and Tohsaka look at him in anger, he might given the location to the enemy.

"is not my fault! I bet that idiot is talking about me" Archer said in his defense... he was pissed off at the females treatment to him...

**Back with Naruto**

"26 bowls of ramen siting on the wall... if I devour one of them then only 25 bowls of ramen remains" Naruto begun to sing to pass the time... he was bored as hell.

"_Fuck it, I am getting out!_" Naruto thought as he used reinforcement on his arms and broke the rope... however

"GYAH!" Naruto yelled as electricity poured out from an invisible barrier.

"Great... of course, THIS I did not see coming" Naruto said

the barrier he was currently in feed from his chakras (meaning his and the fox's) and converting it into a barrier to impede his advance

Naruto sat down and looked around, his weapons where in a chair close by... then he heard steps

*BANG!*

A door flew and Naruto croutched down to avoid the speeding door

"GUYS!" Naruto said smiling, he was happy to see them

"Don't worry we will get you out of there Naruto" Saber said.

"Saber! Rider! Tohsaka... wait... where is Archy?" Naruto asked

"_Just... just ignore him... you are better than that_" Archer thought as he stood in attention behind the door

"I can't get out... this... thing is draining my chakra as fast as I generate it... and trust me, that is not an easy thing to do" Naruto said.

Rind then undid the runes and Rider walked up to his master and presented to him his weaponry

"Thanks Rider... I need you to do something for me... go back and keep Sakura and Caster company, it would be better for you to stay to her side... I got... an idea to get rid of her maladies" Naruto said

"I see" Rider said

"I s not that I don't want you, I want YOU to protect them, let the others fight, I know you are a servant and you servants fight... but for the time being... rest" Naruto said

"Understood" Rider said as she opened the window and dashed out the area.

"Good... now we deal with Berserker" Naruto said as he put his weapons on his body

"Let's go" Naruto said sighting

They begun to dash around the seemingly endless halls and corridors

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Saber asked

"Ilya... she is not a bad girl you know?" Naruto said

Saber and Tohsaka looked at him

"She is just a lonely, lonely person" Naruto said

As they turned the corned Naruto heard a sound, he looked behind

"Saber... your body..." Naruto said

"yes, I am ashamed to admit it... but I can be still be used as a shield" Saber said

"Stop saying nonsense!" Naruto said pulling her up

"So... got any plans?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, bust out right trough the only entrance" Tohsaka said

"Oh! The direct approach! My favorite!" Naruto said

"Where do you think you are all going... Onii-chan?" Ilya said as Berserker was behind her.

"Guys, I think I should tell you something" Naruto said

"What is it?" Tohsaka said

"Right now... I got NOTHING to attack, all my chakra has been temporarily sealed by Ilya's magic, is only temporary but it will last more than half a day... at the bare minimum 9 hours" Naruto said

"Damn, so... you are just a common human?" Tohsaka said

"More or less... I am still highly more agile, I should be a bit bellow Olympic level athlete" Naruto said

Tohsaka nodded... if something went wrong... at least he might make it out safe

"Don't think of doing what I think you are thinking" Naruto said sternly

"This is not my first time being deprived of chakra... but I will tell you this, WE ARE ALL making it out" Naruto said

"Archer! I need you to stall them!" Tohsaka said

"As you command, Rin" Archer said

"how cute... Rin things she can deal with Heracles with a servant no one has ever heard of before" Ilya said.

"By the way Rin... May I confirm something with you?" Archer asked

Tohsaka was taken back at this and allowed him to continue

"Buying time for you is fine, but it's okay if I kick his ass, right?" Archer asked

"Archer... of course! Don't hold back" Tohsaka said

"Well then, I shall answer your expectations" Archer said

"ATTACK BERSERKER!" Ilya said

Berzerker roared as his body was covered in an other-worldly purple miasma

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Archer called

Naruto turned back to see Archer

"I know of the OTHER power and skill that lies in you... get one thing straight, you are not only who fights... you are one who creates, throw irrelevant thoughts away there's only one thing you can do with your chakra sealed off for the time being... Master THAT one THING!" Archer said as he summoned his twin swords

"Never forget this, the thing you imagine is always your strongest form, you don't need any external enemies the only opponent you have to fight... is nothing else but your own image" Archer said

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked...

"Because... the body that mixed with yours... it was originally mine" Archer said with a smirk

Yes, when Naruto was send to this world by Madara's last ditch attempt to kill him, he used the fox's power in order to protect himself, due to the speed he was going and how he got out of the "wormhole" thing he was inside of he fell into a young boy who was dying... his body merged with the boy's, creating a single person and a single entity... the boy died as Naruto took the age of the boy... and he was saved by Kiritsugu.

"But, if you are that boy... how are you even here?" Naruto asked

"Who knows? Maybe a sick joke of the world to see the one who both saved and killed me? Or to see the person who carries my ideals that I was to carry... but in the end, I am a paradox within a paradox... I shouldn't exists because I died before I because a legend, yet here I am" Archer said

"I am the bone of my sword" Archer said as he completed his summoning of blades and slashed the roof, Naruto decided to get out fast and carried Tohsaka, in a comic fashion

"NARUTO! STOP! THIS KIND OF CARRYING! I FEEL LIKE A LUGGAGE!" Tohsaka yelled

"SHUT UP!... damn Archer... you better not die" Naruto said as he looked back

Saber, Naruto and Tohsaka begun to run

**9 minutes after**

Naruto, Tohsaka and Saber looked to the castle, a beam of light erupted from it...

"Archer" Naruto balled his hands and begun to run, then noticed Saber's condition once more, she was tired and she was about to trip, he then picked her up in a princess cradle and begun to run with her, however "What do you think you are doing, insolence... let me down" Saber said as she begun to struggle

"Saber, damn it either stop or I swear I will drug you to make you stop" Naruto said as Saber resisted

"If she won't listen to you, why not just use a command spell?" Tohsaka offered

"H-How dirty of you" Saber said

"Quit complaining! We need to hurry, I don't want to make his sacrifice in vain... it will piss me off to meet this guy in the afterlife as I failed to do this, he would never let me live it down" Naruto said as he held Saber tighter.

Naruto and Tohsaka noticed something, Saber needed prana, but Naruto himself had NO idea on how to pull prana from him

"We need to do something, come, Archer found this beforehand for us" Tohsaka said pointing at the dilapated house

Tohsaka prepped the bed as Naruto carried the fragile Saber and left her to rest

"Even if Illyasvel where after us she would need more time, if she wastes time looking for us all over the place we should be able to last until sunrise" Tohsaka said

"but, Saber is weak, and right now I am at best a minor annoyance..." Naruto cursed

"Saber is weak right now because her prana is running out, if a certain amount is replenished, she should be able to display her original power" Tohsaka said

"Really? How do we do that? Tell me" Naruto said

"We need to transfer your magic circuits over to Saber" Tohsaka said

"Rin... that's"

"you two need to get into a synesthetic state... and re-connect the spiritual link between you" Tohsaka said "And to do that we, need to go as far"

"I don't care about the details... let's do this" Naruto said

"But... for magicians, their magic circuit... is something more important than their lives" Saber said as she tried to get up

"Saber... I don't care about that, I would gladly give you my circuits ten times over to you or anyone who needs it... because is my nindo... never abandon your friends... if I did that... no, I dare not think of that... Saber... you are precious to me... I can't bear to loose you... and... I made Tohsaka cry, Archer and I never got along... but the bastard just gone and went and outdid me... I can't let him be all cool, and I don't think you like him upstaging you either" Naruto said

"Very well" Tohsaka said as she grabbed Naruto's head... and kissed him

This made Naruto really confused

Then he pushed her away, thought gently "it's just the preliminary stuff for the ritual!" Tohsaka said, a bit mad about him cutting the kiss "I need to ask Saber to put some effort into this too"

"Wait... what do you mean?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer

"Also I need you to be a bit unnerved or I would feel unbalanced" Tohsaka said

"Do you not have any alternative plans?" Saber asked

Tohsaka then gently undid Saber's tie and unbuttoned a bit of her shirt

"For the pre-phase of the transfer process, we'll need as much phsycal contact as possible" Tohsaka said

Saber looked both frightened and aroused...

"Naruto...what are you doing... please...stop Rin" Saber asked

Naruto's brain however stopped working

Is like he just stepped into Jiraiya's "smut works" and Naruto was unsure if he was in genjutsu or not

Tohsaka then pushed Saber to the bed, she laid on top of her

Tohsaka looked at Naruto "Stop here and the ritual will fail, now, you too Naruto" Tohsaka said

Naruto shook his head

"EH! Me too?" Naruto said shocked

"It's all about raising our chances" Tohsaka said

Saber was blushing incredibly, though her eyes stayed still

Naruto then begun to walk to Saber and laid on top of her

"Anfang seine zerren. Beginne mit ihrem Vrsprung. Meine arbeit zu ihm und fuhrt ihn zu ihrer Seele. Schmerzen decken mischen heute schiben sie auf" Toshaka said as she completed the incantation.

Naruto and the Fox's spirit left the body and went into Saber's own body

Fortunately for Naruto the Fox was still in a cage.

"Naruto..." Saber said as she fell Naruto and the Fox enter her body, she gasped in a rather lustful manner.

**Inside Saber's soul**

Naruto and the fox found themselves free-falling at a fast pace

Naruto however was unnerved... he had a mission right now...

and dammed be anything that stood in his way

Naruto clossed his eyes at the bright light that begun to form, he then found himself floating with the cage (that contained the fox), the area looked like the inside of a volcano... it was both beautiful and dark... and also deadly

"I need to find her core" Naruto said "but WHERE is the core?" Naruto asked himself

Naruto heard a roar the chilled him... he closed his eyes and turned slowly around

the visage he saw was NOT what he expected...

A huge dragon that could easily rival kyuubi in length and maybe in power was before him

Kyuubi snarled at the new comer...

the dragon the flew towards them in an attempt to eat them but Naruto managed to dodge

The dragon headed to the lava, yet he was not burned...

"Of course not you imbecile... that is a dragon, they are born to fire" the kyuubi said to him

"Shut up or I will feed you to him" Naruto said pissed off at the kyuubi's response

"Wait... this energy... no way..." Naruto said as the dragon came over and attacked one more

the dragon ripped his arm and took 2 of kyuubi's tails

"AARRGG!" Naruto yelled in horrendous pain, he's been trough worst, but this was not normal pain...

is like his nerves have been ripped out with his arm,

Then the dragon swallowed them...

Naruto begun to fall into the belly of the best... and saw lines of gold form on a platform

in it... Saber stood with her sword

"Saber..." Naruto whispered

"Naruto..." Saber said as she closed hers eyes

"Foolish mortal... you shall pay... for your insolence" Kyuubi said

"Empty... threats... your power... is mostly mine... I have...no fear of you" Naruto said as both kyuubi and him closed their eyes

**? time in the dilapidated house**

Naruto fell the rays of the sun hit his face and he groaned...

he felt something soft on his arms... probably a pillow... however said "pillow" was rhythmically moving.

"Naruto" said a voice.

Naruto begun to open his eyes, everything looked blurry... his eyes slowly begun to get used and then saw Saber's face... she was blushing and her eyes trembled slightly.

Naruto reacted as he would about this

He jumped back a bit afraid that Saber might hit him (Yeah, most of the times he dealt with women always ended on him getting hurt... in some form or way)

"G... good morning Saber" Naruto said as he was sweating in fear of retaliation.

She rose a bit and then realized she was showing a little of her cleavage... she covered herself up, she blushed a bit. Naruto couldn't help but notice the allure she held, oh he noticed before... but for some reason he begun to notice it even more.

"Good morning... Naruto..." Saber said closing her eyes, she still felt a bit awkward about the experience.

"So... it was a success eh?" Naruto said

"I am sorry, Naruto" Saber said

Naruto looked at her a bit funny.

"When I was obtaining your circuit... I tried to retain myself to just obtaining the bare minimum I needed... however what you gave me was much more than that" Saber apologized

"There's nothing to worry..." Naruto said

"but" Saber said

"It doesn't seem like I will have any problems... my chakra is still there, and if I am correct my body should repair any damage I obtained... so is like nothing ever happened... true it hurt like a bitch when the dragon took my arm out of nowhere" Naruto said "Besides" Naruto turned to Saber and smiled "I guess we now have a even deeper connection now" Naruto said.

"You two look good, I am glad" Tohsaka said

"I should be thanking you... again I made you help me... damn, I wish I knew how to do stuff like that... the only thing I can do is reinforcement" Naruto said

"Since we are up" she then changed to a predatory look "how about we form out battle strategy now?" she said.

"The strategy will be simple, a surprise attack" Tohsaka said "as a matter of fact, we must finish them off without giving them a chance to counterattack"

"I agree" Saber said

"uhmm, go around berserker and assault him before he notices us eh? Not the first time I did something like that... hell this is not even the first time I fought someone like him with my chakra locked down" Naruto said as he felt a small pang of pain at his attempt to mold chakra

"Still, will it be that easy to get them like that?" Naruto asked

"You are right, with Ilya it would be easy for her to detect you and Saber's presence" Naruto said

"Wait... YOU will launch the surprise attack?" Naruto said

"Of course, after all you will the first to be targeted, and I am able to hide my presence" Tohsaka said

"Hey, I can do it too...l arg whatever... do as you like" Naruto said

"Because Naruto's abilities as a ninja has been temporarily sealed away, I suppose he could give you rear support" Tohsaka said

"nonsense... Naruto can't use black sorcery" Saber said

"I think... I can come up with something... my explosive tags can be used without chakra... also... I think I can do something else... I hope this works" Naruto said as he grabbed a tree branch

he concentrated and poured the strange power that was deep within, the branch glowed surprising both Saber and Tohsaka

The tree branch became a bow... to be precise, Archer's bow.

"eh... I kinda got the hang of this... thanks to all that training I had" Naruto said as he put the bod on his back "All I need is to make arrows doing the same thing" Naruto said

Tohsaka looked at him... and snapped out of her mussings "Anyways, is good you found a means to fight, I'll be observing from above" Tohsaka said "and when Saber creates an opening for me, I'll use my ultimate jewels... and skewer Berserker"

"Alright, let's go" Tohsaka said in a serious manner.

Saber begun to walk and tripped over a root

"be careful, you still a bit wossy" Naruto said catching her

She blushed

"What's wrong, Saber?" Naruto asked

"Nothing... grabbing my arm is..." Saber said

"FOUND YOU" said a childish voice

Tohsaka quickly jumped to the tree with a grace and agility of a cat

Naruto make a quick note to joke about that... if they survived this encounter

Saber stepped in front of Naruto

Ilya then did a small curtsy "How surprising, I thought you guys would be running until the end" Ilya said

"I am not one to run away" Naruto said as he smirked

"Uhmm... Saber has recovered... What a pitty, it's cute that you think you can defeat me with just that, unfortunately, this is the end for you, Naruto" Ilya said, then she realised something "Where's Rin?" she asked

"uhmm you mean the black cat of a girl? She kinda split, she was pissed off.. probably her period talking, she might have made it out of here already" Naruto joke

Tohsaka resisted the urge of shooting a powerful magical blast at his head at the moment "_HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! TEME!"_ Tohsaka screamed in her mind

"Oh really? This forest is Einzbern's force field; I'd know immediately if Rin got out, I'll just look for her later and kill her" Ilya said "But, if you beg for your life, onii-chan, is not like I won't forgive you"

"Should a brat like you be talking about killing so easily? You don't know much about death do you?" Naruto said "and not much about me, I don't give up... you might have sealed my abilities for the time being... but I am still in the game" Naruto said

"can;t you just quit this battle?" Naruto asked

"I can't, those are the orders of my grandfather, as long as I have Berserker I'm Einzberg's master" Ily said "I will bring the grail to my family"

"I am the master and friend of Saber, then as such we will defeat Berserker and force you to quit" Naruto said.

"I see, then I will kill you with everything I got" Ilya said, then her body begun to glow

"_She... she has a great power... then again... so do I... to bad is sealed_" Naruto thought

"This ends here" Ilya said

Berzerker roared

"KILL THEM ALL! BERSERKER!" Ilya ordered

The beast was more than happy to oblige the order

he jumped and charged

"RAAHHH!" Saber roared as she met Berserker's weapon with her own

Saber and Berserker exchanged blow of powerful magnitudes, however Berserker had the upper hand in physical strength.

He swatted Saber out of the way, she landed on her feet with only power and grace however the blow was too much and he had to fall on one knee...

"The difference in power is obvious just by swinging his weapon a bit, your servant will end in pieces" Ilya said

Naruto then shot an arrow he managed to create in order to give reprieve to Saber, if only for a few seconds

the hit was perfect, however Berserker's skin was way too tough

Berserker turned his attention towards Naruto, who smirked

"Berserker, ignore him, he is no threat at the moment... concentrate on Saber, you can deal with him after" Ilya said

Berserker and Saber begun to exchange blows, Berserker slowly but surely begun to wear her down

"_Damn... Damn! I want to help, I want to fight, but without my chakra I am nigh useless, please... let me fight! Give me a way!_

Naruto then remembered the words of Archer

**Flashback**

"There's only one thing you can do. Master that one thing! The thing you imagine is always your strongest form" Archer said

**End flashback**

"_I see.. Image_" Naruto though

"ARG!" Saber yelled in pain as Berserker swatted her out of the way

"_I need a weapon, a sword! An invincible sword that I can defeat him with!_" Naruto thought

the image of a sword appeared in his mind "_Why... why is that sword so familiar to me?_" Naruto thought

Berserker took another swing, this one broke all of Saber's armor, she laid there shocked at the sheer power this brute held, however she did not retreat, she attacked with passion and strength a knight could muster, she locked swords with the beast and managed to push him back.

"BACK AWAY SABER!" Tohsaka yelled taking this opportunity to attack

"Neun, Acht, Sieben! Still, SchieBt BeschieBen ErschieBung!" Tohsaka yelled as she threw the jewels that glowed white

Berserker blocked them however a few stuck his arm and froze it, however... with his other arm he grabbed her.

Tohsaka smirked "I knew this would happen... HAVE THIS!" She said as she threw her jewels she had remaining

Berserker groaned and then... the beast fell

Naruto and Saber looked at the scene

"Did we win?" Naruto asked, he felt unsure, this was FAR too easy

Tohsaka then relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief

She then was shocked when she fell the arm squishing her body

"No way... this can't be" Tohsaka said "I am pretty sure I blew his head away"

"I am impressed, Rin. To think you could kill Berserker one time... but I am sorry, because his body won't die unless you kill him 12 times" Ilya said

"12 times?" Tohsaka said worried

"you know this too, right? The Greek hero heracles atoned for his sins by performing "The 12 Tasks". His reward, he became immortal" Ilya explained

"A stock of lives, like repeated revival sorcery" Tohsaka said in anger

"RIN! RUN!" Saber yelled

"TOHSAKA!" Naruto yelled

"SQUAH HER! BERSERKER!" Ilya said

Saber then dashed out and attacked the monstrosity, however her sword did nothing to the skin of Berserker

"YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Naruto roared as he recklessly charged in with kunai and explosive tags at hand he then slashed his body and jumped to his back as he repeatedly stabbed him and placed some tags on his body, avoiding parts where the explosion might harm Toshaka... a real hard thing to do

"DIE!" Naruto said as the tags went off

Berserker still stood... and he used Tohsaka as a club and smacked Naruto and sent him rolling towards Saber's feet

"Son of a bitch is a tough one" Naruto said as he struggled to stand up, not even Tsunade could hit that hard.

"master! That was foolish, that's enough" Saber said

"I said... LET HER GO!" Naruto slowly walked up to Berserker, his body hurt... but he was healing, not as fast as he usually did but still.

Saber then begun to release her noble phantasm

"DON'T DO IT SABER!" Naruto yelled, a command sigil disappeared from his hand, only 2 more remained.

"W...why?" Saber asked "is this not the only recourse we have left?" Saber said

"We can't... not like this, you might get Tohsaka involved... and I promised him... I would look after her... I promised... I PROMISED IT TO HIM AND TO MY SOUL!" Naruto roared

Saber backed a bit, she never seen Naruto like this.

"Always, there is always a sacrifice to do something, for power you sacrifice your friends, sometimes your own ideals, to save people, sometimes you need to select only the ones to save... always, I don't want this... I want to protect... the pain is my crux..." Naruto said as he put both his arms out

**Flashback**

"_If you can't defeat your opponent in reality, imagine something that will allow you to defeat him in your imagination"_Archer said

**End flashback**

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, this was like wind manipulation jutsu training all over... this time, he knew HOW to do it

"_I'll make one for you_" Naruto though, the image of a sword appeared in his mind

Berserker then jumped to attack Naruto

Naruto imagined the sword in his mind... and then imagined Saber wielding it

"_I'll make a sword... THAT YOU CAN USE!_" Naruto thought as Berserker got closer

Then... in his hands a sword appeared... a noble sword of ancient origins (not that Naruto knew anything about it)

Saber was shocked "_That sword...is my..._" Saber though

Berserker then came down on Naruto who lifted the sword and roared as he split Berserker's arm.

Tohsaka and the arm fell to the ground, Berserker howled in both anger and pain.

His sword however shattered like crystal after that

Naruto then jumped back... "once more" Naruto said "the sword that shouldn't have shattered got shattered... because there was a flaw in the thought... begin... tracing" Naruto said as he concentrated once more

he imagined the sword once more "_The thing I must confront is myself... just like in the waterfall of truth... I cannot tolerate a single irregularity or compromise on anything.."_Naruto thought Berseker attacked, Naruto used the half finished construct to block and then begun to dodge the attacks "_I will imagine the framework that will form the base..._" The sword begun to glow "_I WILL duplicate the material of its composition... I WILL reproduce the age it has accumulated... I WILL devote myself to excel at all processes..._" Naruto thought as the sword begun to shine in an ethereal light

"I WILL PUT MY HOPES AND ILLUSIONS AND INTERTWINE AND FROM THIS SWORD!" Naruto yelled

Berserker roared as he dashed to attack, Naruto then blocked and attacked as fast and as hard as he could, however Berserker was still his better with his raw power and launched Naruto back

Naruto used the sword to help himself up "I made the sword to surpass him... however... I am not able to use it to it's full potential...because my chakra is sealed... damn it" Naruto cursed

Berseker then attack but was saved by Saber

She then stepped to Naruto's side

"Naruto, the sword" Saber said touching the sword and his hands

she locked eyes with him, he nodded

The sword begun to glow with the power that both poured in

Berseker then swung the sword down to kill them both

Both Saber and Naruto roared in unison as the lifted the sword and begun to attack Berserker, both mighty warriors united with the sword Naruto had forged.

They did a stab attack, it hit Berserker's sword, his sword withstood but for a second, then it shattered

Ilya then gasped, the impossible had happened

The sword then gushed a torrent of power, Naruto and Saber glared at the monster

Berserker's eyes then died out... as a pillar of light erupted from the attack

"Is that... your sword, Saber?" Berseker asked

"this is Caliburn... the sword in the stone which selects the king... the sword that I had lost forever" Saber said.

"however, it is nothing more than an illusion created by that man...a sword that will never exist again...but...that illusion cannot be disregarded... who would have thought... that with a single blow... could have defeated my body seven times..." Berserker said as Naruto noticed the sword gone

Berserker then broke down into particles of light

Ilya then looked sad...

Naruto then fell on his knee

"Naruto" Saber said concerned

"Nothing to worry... I might be in pain for a while... my chakra is returning, but now how I'd like... is coming like a tsunami" Naruto said as he grabbed his body at the pain at the sudden energy increase

Saber grabbed Naruto

Naruto and Saber looked at Ilya

"No way.. Berserker..." she said "you died?"

Saber prepared herself to finish her off

"There is no need... she won't be able to do anything anymore" Naruto said

Ilya fell on her knees with a sad look on her face...

Naruto then passed out... as his chakra returned all at once making him black out due to power overload

**? time**

Naruto woke... he blinked a bit to adjust his eyes, he could discern the lamp and a roof... light pered out of a window to him

"you have awakened, Naruto" Saber said

"how is your body feeling?" Saber asked

"fine... I never expected this to happen... last time it was more controlled... I should be fine in a few hours though... but what's the matter Saber? Why do you have a serious face so early in the day?" Naruto asked "No, I just saw a dream" Saber said

"a dream?" Naruto asked

then Saber and Naruto heard a small groaning sound

"So noisy" said a voice

Naruto took the covers off to find Ilya snuggled against him, to say the least, Saber... nor Rider where really happy at this (Rider just walked by)

**Moments later**

Rider was sweeping the outside of the house, she was wearing a normal attire it consisted on a low cut sweater and a pair of REALLY tight jeans... She was humming a song she used to sing back when then...

I pity the male people riding a bike who rode by...

especially considering the amount of hazards by the road...

Naruto was in the kitchen with Saber

"Should I use this plates?" Saber asked

"Yeah, is okay" Naruto said as he begun cooking... he still felt a pang of pain here and there but he could still move with no problems.

"Thanks for the help Saber" Naruto said

Saber set the bowls down with a bit of force and begun to clean... she then remembered Ilya snuggling with Naruto... she was... jealous...

they did not know this, but Rider was having same thoughts

"morning" Tohsaka said as she came out with her Pjs.

"Sorry, let me drink some milk, Naruto" Tohsaka said

"morning" Naruto said

"Man my body hurts" Tohsaka said

"Did you took the pill I gave you?" Naruto said

"Yeah, thanks to that my body is much better than what it should be" Tohsaka said

"eh? Cooking up a storm?"

"Yeah, thoguth I might do this, hamburger steaks" Naruto said

"you seem lazy today, Rin" Saber said

"Berserker's gone; of course I'll get lazy" Tohsaka said "Besides all remaining servants can be easily dealt with by you" Tohsaka said

"There is nothing certain in combat" Saber said

"For the Great king Arthur, all these other heroes can be dealt with in the same way" Tohsaka said

"EH! Arthur? as in THE KING ARTHUR? King of the round table? THAT ARTHUR!" Naruto said shocked at the revelation

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Saber...

"but... you are a woman... right? How does that work?" Naruto said

"Of course I am a woman, does it look like my body changed overnight?" Saber said indignated at Naruto's assumption.

"Sorry, sorry... I am just surprised... I always fell asleep in history class... however when they talked about your story... I felt a connection... both of us have done so many things... but... you had a really tragic end, that's not fair" Naruto said

"The...There is nothing for you to worry about... I am still me, I am your servant" Saber said as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"oh? So you told your identity to Mas... I mean Naruto?" a voice said

Naruto turned to see Rider.

"Well... if I must say I am not really a proper heroic spirit... you could call me... an anti-hero, much like Caster, who is still asleep" Rider said

"So... who are you?" they asked

"I am a creature from Greek Mythology... the horrible beast named the Gorgon Medusa" Rider said

"Cool..." Naruto said "I read about you too... "I think the historians where a bit over the top with you, you where trying to protect your sisters no?" Naruto said as he took a sip of tea

Rider nodded and sat down to enjoy the food

"What are your plans now?" Tohsaka asked

"Plans eh? Not much... I still need to get a way to counter that ability of that armored man" Naruto said

"I meant for that spoiled kid sleeping on the other room" Tohsaka said a bit annoyed.

"To be completely precise, Naruto's room" Saber said huffing as she drunk her tea.

"eh? Uhmm" Tohsaka looked at him rather crossly

"Eh? I..." Naruto begun to say

"Naruto, I must say this too. There is something wrong about you protecting Illyasviel" Saber said

"I can't leave a kid like that, Ilya's still a kid" Naruto said

"Are you saying that after all the hell she gave us?" Tohsaka said

"Meh... I had worst,besides if she has someone to help her learn on what's right and wrong, Ilya won't do this kind of stuff anymore" Naruto said

"Besides... I don't like to kill... just because I am a ninja does not meant I will kill anything and everything..." Naruto said

"So, you are saying you'll forgive her for all the things she did?" Tohsaka said a tad angry.

Naruto giggled, then laughed

Tohsaka puffed her cheeks in indignation "What's so funny?" Tohsaka screamed glaring at him.

"a long time ago... someone asked me the same question... only in a different situation" Naruto said

"No... no one can forgive those things... but if we let hatred control us... what do we become?" Naruto said completely quieting Tohsaka, Saber however...

"I give you my gratitude, Master of Saber. I thank you from the depths of my heart for taking care of me, your enemy" Ilya said with a curtsy

"You know... Rider is also my servant now" Naruto said

"eh? Really that is amassing... you must be quiet powerful" Ilya said

she then tried the food spread in the table

"UHMM! this smells delicious, is this for me? I am so happy!" she said as she glomped Naruto

" Back off, you insolent person!" Saber said rather crossed, Rider had her stakes and chains at hand to strangle and stab the girl, or do both at the same time, she was not really picky on witch one.

She puffed her cheeks "how unpleasant of you to say that while dining, you really have bad manners" Ilya said

Naruto was shivering, he felt a killing intend around the table...

Even the fox shivered inside his cage

**A couple of hours later inside the dojo**

"RAH!" Saber yelled as she charged towards Naruto who dodged and blocked and parried her strikes, however he found them more violent than usual

"_I think I pissed her off... but how? What did I do? Or didn't do? This is soo freaking confusing!_" Naruto thought as he dodged an attack, however one hit him square in the stomach

"URG!" Naruto groaned, she had the same force Sakura hit him with

"_Oh God!_" Naruto was mortified

"Damn... you been holding back on me, Saber?" Naruto asked

"How mean, this doesn't look like training at all... I think Saber is trying to punish you for something" Ilya said

Saber cheeks flushed red

"it's noon already... we should rest" Saber said, yet she still was blushing

They all sat down to enjoy some of the food Naruto had cooked,

"uhmm, delicious! Naruto is a good cook, isn't he?" Ilya said

"Wait" Saber said

"What?" Ilya asked

Saber picked up a handkerchief and took out a small grain of rice from her

"uh?" Ilya questioned "I thought you didn't like me?"

"I do not harbor any hostility towards you. Naruto has taken you in as his guest, Thus, I must at the very least display the minimal amount of courtesy" Saber said

Naruto took his leave to visit another guest of his.

He walked down the halls and stopped on a particualr door, he had a tray of food and a cup for the person inside of it to drink.

Naruto slid the door open and sat down

"Hello Caster, I hope you are feeling well" Naruto said as he put the nurishment for her to her side so she could eat.

Caster looked to the other side, she feel bitter and angry that the gods had taken away the only person who was true to her... and the person she begun to love.

"I know how you must be feeling... and I know you won't believe me, but I can feel your pain...I am sorry for your loss... but he died in an honorable way... he went down as a warrior that was worth his salt" Naruto said

"How would you know about that?" Caster said weakly, Rider had only been giving her the bare essentials she needed.

"I seen my fair share of deaths as well... you have too... otherwise, I wouldn't be able to recognize those eyes you hold" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Caster said

"your eyes... they held so much love for that man... yet it held a lot of pain, is it from your past life?" Naruto asked

Caster sat upright, Naruto brougth her some pillows so she can be more comfortable.

"You can see things like that? I wonder... did you have a life like mine?" Caster said mussing a bit

"Similar... akin, but not the same" Naruto said "please Caster, tell me your story" Naruto said

"I lived long ago in the ages of the Gods, what you call the Greek Mythology, I am the granddaughter of the sun god Helios, I used to live in Colchis... I learned sorcery in the pleas of my father and became a powerful one, the gods however decided to delight themselves in my suffering... The god Eros decided to play with my emotions and made me fall in love with the Argonaut name Jason, who was on a quest for the golden fleece, I decided to help, but in return he should marry me, he agreed to it...after we retrieved the golden fleece, the insolent usurper did not want to give the throne... I managed to convince her daughters to kill him... by snaring them in illusions... I managed to get him his kingdom back... but my husband then rejected me even after I bore him sons... just to marry someone else to strengthen the kingdom... I killed him and the kids... and the woman... and married another man and I was happy again... but it only lasted for so long..." Caster said

Naruto looked at her and nodded for her to continue "The man I married to now discovered who I was and tried to have me killed, however one of my sons survived and tried to save me... he was captured and I did the only good deed I could do for a son such as him... I offered my life in exchange of his" Caster said "as they where to sacrifice me to the gods however I managed to kill the bastard... however I also died... my son named a country after me... even now I love him so... but I been a terrible woman... and a horrible mother at that" Caster said as tears fell to her hands.

"Is okay... I heard yours... now hear mine" Naruto said as he held her hands... Caster looked up and she saw the pain they had after hearing her story

"I am much older than I look, I am 26 but that is not important, I came here after a hard battle with a man who wanted to be a god... this man's name was Madara, he corrupted my best friend, tore apart countries and waged war, only for the sake of recognition of his clan, he killed and destroyed families, but this is not how it started... it started... when I was born..."

Unknown to them, Rider, Tohsaka and Ilya where spying on them

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7

Jinchuriki Fate/staynight

Chapter 7: The Witch, the gorgon and the tsundere

"Everything started for me the day I was born" Naruto said

he then felt the presence of the other girls

"Excuse me for a second" Naruto said

He opened the door unexpectedly and the girls fell in, each one on top fof the other

"Okay since EVERYONE is here, why don't I begin? Yes I wanted you all to hear the story at some point, I think Rider and Saber are more in the know how of what I am about to say" Naruto said as the other girls sweat-dropped and or blushed at being caught eavesdropping.

They all sat down...

"Believe it or not I am not from this world, I come from a parallel existence from this place, I was dropped in here by Madara, a powerful ninja that wanted to become a god, okay I covered the HOW I got here... now to HOW it got started, Saber and Rider should know about this..." Naruto said

The aforementioned servants nodded

"I am Uzumaki Naruto gennin, proud ninja of Konohagakure, apprenticed to Jiraiya of the Daisenin, and current toad sage" Naruto said earning a few confused stares from the girls.

"Yeah... I need to explain from the start, when I was born... a demon of incredible power attack my village... this demon was the Kyuubi, a beast of unfathomable power... and evil... many ninja's died that day... however my father to both, save the village and make me a hero to them sacrificed me and sealed the demon within... he asked the old leader to tell the village of this, however the villager's pain and suffering made them death to the pleas of the old man... they begun to hate and prosecute me, they begun to see me as the reincarnation of the demon they feared... I was humiliated, attacked, and many assassination attempts made on my person when I could barely walk, I had to learn to run before crawl in order to survive, I was kicked out of the orphanage because "people don't adopt devil boys" was the excuse of the matron, I hopped I had better chance with the kids... but to my dismay their parents hate seeped into the kids... it took me many years to make them change... arduous job, my goal was to become Hokage, the leader of the village and by default the strongest, however things seldom go as planned" Naruto said

"And evil bastard named Orochimaru took interest on a teammate of mine, his name is Sasuke Uchiha... the last loyal of his clan, his family and clan had been butchered by his brother Itachi... he wanted revenge on the man, so much was it that then after a while he betrayed the village the defect to him and learn from him... I tried to save him... but I almost ended up dead... he pierced my chest with a chidori... an attack made of electricity that stabs the person... I was in critical condition for 3 days" Naruto said...

"Well I will speed up a bit now... a few years after I returned from my pilgrimage with Jiraiya, an organization called Akatsuki was after me due to the demon, back then I did not know why but I knew if they extracted the demon I would die so I avoided them as much as I could. Well finally after a lot of fights and training then I find something else... Sasuke managed to kill his brother, however he did not return, he learned a dark secret no one knew... Itachi killed his clan under orders... his clan was going to rebel and burn down the village, Itachi loved the village so much he sacrificed his family, however this broke Sasuke... all this information at once was enough to break him... he then joined with Madara who fed him half-truths and made him into the enemy of the world, his anger towards everything became his fuel... even more so because him and I where descendants of the original founders of the village's Rivals, I am a descendant of the Senju, the one that became the first Hokage, and Sasuke became the descendant of Madara Uchiha... both Madara and Senju where the bitterest of rivals... both destined to fight to the death, after being able to subdue Sasuke I had an epic fight with Madara... I managed to kill him, but with the last of his strength he used his special eye power called mangekyo shanringan and tried to send me to another world..." Naruto said

"you really have suffered a great deal haven't you?" Caster said

"Caster... this may sound unusual... hell this whole thing is unusual... my presence here or the fact that I have not only one but two servants, I need your help caster, apparently I am able to make a spell to make weapons... so I wish to be under your tutelage... you are from an era that magic came... you should be able to help me... in turn... I will help you get your wish" Naruto said as he tenderly touched her hand.

Caster's eyes watered... it was like seeing Kuzuki all over, only this one had a kinder face...

"I will help as I can... but let me have this boon... I wish to see the end of the one who killed my master" Caster said

"I will see to it that his death is painful" Naruto said nodding to Caster

Naruto laid her back on her bed and put a wet towel on her forehead

"Rest well Caster" Naruto said as the other girls exited

"Naruto... is it wise of you to do that?" Tohsaka said, she stopped being rude to him altogether at the moment, and even found new-found respect for him

"not a clue, I usually go by what my gut tells me" Naruto said

"Saber? Wanna spar again? How about you Rider?" Naruto said

"Sure, Naruto" Rider said, she walked down with an air of sensuality in each step as she swinged her hips.

Naruto tried his best to ignore it... but hormones beats mind... after a few seconds he shook it off.

Naruto was in the dojo with Saber and Rider,both of them attacking him with actual weapons

Naruto jumped over Saber to attack Rider who used her stakes and chains to maneuver better when jumping and to attack

Naruto used his kunai to deflect her stakes and jumped over the chains, only to have Saber behind him and smack him in the back with her sword

"DAH!" Naruto yelled as he rolled on the floor... to land right under Rider's feet

Naruto opened his eyes... and saw a pair of pristine white panties...

Rider blushed and then violently kicked him out of the way

Naruto then landed on top of Saber... on a rather compromising situation...

"Let's end training for now... we been at it for far too long" Saber said as she blushed

"Argh! Master! Are you okay!" Rider realized what she had done

"Pain... the pain... is painful... and white" Naruto said making Rider blush

Naruto was sweaty and in pain, he was treated by Rider who tried her hardest to amend for it, however he only wanted to rest and, for the time being, not get in any perverted situations that seemed like Jiraiya was setting him up for.

"I need a good shower to clean the sweat and sooth the pain" Naruto said as he opened the door

in it was Saber taken a bath... the god Eros seemed to enjoy setting him up...

"Ah! So-sorry, my bad!" Naruto said as Saber covered herself, but without much alarm "I didn't know you where using it"

"I am sorry" Saber said in her polite and calm voice "I... I ask you to refrain from using the bath at this time..." Her face looked cute with the blush she sported "It is normal for you to wash your body, I cannot restrict my master's actions. But... my body... it's not like Rin's... not a girl's..." Saber said... she was insecure... her eyes said it all

"Saber..." Naruto said

"I don't wish for you to see my body, Naruto... a muscular body like this would appear unattractive to men, right?" Saber said

"You idiot! Do you think I am a man that would care about that... remember when I transferred my circuits to you? Your body... you are..." Naruto said... he couldn't find the words he needed

"Saber... you are beautiful... so you are a bit muscular, big fucking deal... you know... you are more beautiful than you think" Naruto said as he walked away with a blush on his body. He decided to shower later... in icy water if possible

Saber then submerged herself sporting now a full-body blush

"I think, is nice to be treated as the woman I am" Saber said to herself

**Later that night**

"Caster... are you sure this is REALLY necessary?" Naruto said with a hint of shame

Caster was in front of him... nude... while he was sporting just his pair of boxers

Thank the many gods that she placed a privacy spell and a barrier so no one could get in or out.

"This is a magic ritual, normally I would have to teach you everything and that would be very time consuming, why is something wrong?" she asks

"Ermm... well if this is the only way"Naruto said with a blush

"Close your eyes" Caster said

Naruto did.

Then he felt her... she laid on top of him, Naruto was too scared to do anything

"Relax master... I am going to impart with you the secrets of the lost magic... to do so we need... some contact" Caster said

"_Some contact this is... wait what the! HE-HE-HEEELLLO! Wow... she's... wow... hey! Concentrate! This is... urg... my mind...going... blank..._" Naruto thought as he fell asleep... Caster embraced him and they both entered into a spiritual realm

Caster appeared wit her robes fluttering, she was still nude, Naruto however had the overcoat he used on his fight against Pain, he had the decency to cover himself.

"alright, I'll bite, where are we?" Naruto asked, he felt for a lack of terms, awkward... and weird, yeah awk-wierd, that term fits nicely.

"This is the temple of my soul, where the magics I learned lay, every book in here is a tome on ancient and forgotten magic of the ages of gods.. Naruto, I seen your heart and heard your story, you are indeed worthy of this, however, under normal circumstances that would not be enough... magi of today have no access to the amount of prana required to even attempt to cast a spell of yore... however you generate enough of it to light a city for at least a day, that is more than enough to even cast the most destructive of spells" Caster said as she took a book

"Hold the book, all their knowledge will be passed onto you" Caster said with a tender smile...

Naruto reminded her of her husband she loved so much...

"_If only I where a couple years younger_" Caster thought to herself as she sat down and crossed her legs, she was beautiful, at par with Rider, and sexually desirable as well, she gave that air even if she herself did not know it.

Naruto opted to speed up this knowledge thing absorbing thing and did a couple thousands kage bunshins as they all begun absorbing a book each

Caster noted this was invaluable, after all he could basically read the whole library of 40 years worth of time in less time than that, each clone reading a book at the speed they where going, he would be done in a few days, of course, since this was her soul library she was the master of the time in this reality as well.

"_Such untapped potential... no wonder they feared him... poor child..._" Caster said as she saw Naruto... well the thousand Narutos to be exact, pouring over the books and sometime coming up to her for a clarification on something.

"_Such a good child... even if he is not a child no more_" Caster mussed as she licked her lips

"_What on heavens am I thinking?_" Caster shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head, unknown to her however the blond had those same thoughts... well it was certainly understandable, she WAS technically naked...

"_concentrate... concentrate... you need to memorize all of this, wait... something else came to mind... won't this be a bitch of a pain if I undo them all at once?"_Naruto thought, so after finishing reading another tome he approached Caster

"Caster-shishou, I don't know what the rules are in here, but... once I dispel my kage-bunshins en masse I will have a knowledge overload, is there a way for me to simply dispelling a few at a time to take time to get the knowledge without hurting me? I don't wanna be lobotomized with my own technique" Naruto said.

Caster nodded, his question rose a good point "You don't need to worry about time, in here, time is inconsequential" Caster said with a tender smile

He looked like his son, yet had the air of the man she loved... Caster sighed...

She was confused, her feelings for Kuzuki where real, but she knew there was no way to bring him back.

Naruto then fell asleep with a book under him. Caster smiled tenderly and put her cloak on him and kissed his cheek.

The bunshins continued reading as the original lay sleeping, he woke up a bit later to find himself with Caster's cloak... he turned around and saw her naked figure resting on her chair... Naruto blushed...

"She looks so beautiful..." Naruto said as he blushed...

Naruto sighed, he wished a woman like her would like him back then...

Naruto caressed her face...

"OI! Stop womanizer! You ain't Jiraiya so start reading!" the clones said as Naruto blushed

He took one more glance, and put her cloak over her

"Thanks, Caster-shishio" Naruto said as he smiled and begun to read more books

A few of the clones finished some of the books and Naruto dispel them, he walked a bit over by Caster and sat down by her feet.

Caster woke up a couple minutes later and saw Naruto leaning on her leg asleep while the clones worked hard to memorize the books

Caster smiled as she patted him...

"He has such a bright future... I wish... I could see the future he will bring... I can tell... he ill bring revolution and bring a grand future" Caster said

The clones then begun to use a spell they collectively learned and absorbed the book's knowledge in a more efficient way.

"Naruto... he might be the one... to grant my wish..." Caster said as she closed her eyes

Naruto then woke up after a couple hours of rest, his clones had emptied over three fourths of the place... he decided that this was MORE than enough, however he did not feel like waking up Caster

"Let's finish the rest of this" Naruto said as he begun to absorb the book's once more.

After he finished the library he begun to cancel at first 10 bunshins... he sat down to process the information and waited a bit until he dispelled a dozen this time... this was going to take a while...

After he was down to 10 more dozens he begun to get tired... he needed to rest.

The clones rested as well... there was a shit load of information, but thanks to that they learned A LOT of magic, not the magic of today but the TRUE MAGIC, the ones that had been lost to ages, he even learned of something called Kaleidoscope... a magic that allows the user to travel between parallel worlds and time travel... among others.

"Wow... this is all soo fucking cool" Naruto said to himself

After reading it and the knowledge stored neatly in his mind (let's be honest, there's enough space in there to put a tank) he decided to take another nap.

**An hour later**

Naruto and Caster both woke up... Naruto (grateful that she covered herself with the cloak by closing it completely, though he could still see her legs)

"Are you ready to leave?" Caster said

"Yes, we are needed outside" Naruto said

Caster then dissolved this reality and Naruto found himself over Caster, she was embracing him and he felt the warmth from her...

Naruto then realized the compromising position he was and jumped back in fright... Caster looked a bit disappointed, but understood his position...

Still thought it felt nice having a human plush-toy on her side... and he was sooo warm.

Naruto begun to dress up and asked Caster to do so... as well

Naruto exited and saw Ilya, Saber, Rider and Tohsaka looked at him with a rather angry stare.

"Ah... whats up?" Naruto said sweating bullets.

Needless to say the room temperature dropped to near perfect 0

he could literally see the killing intent on the girls

"ohohohoho! Are you girls REALY that concerned that I could take him away?" Caster said as she gently stood up and laughed at the girls, this irked them to no end.

Naruto was between a rock and a hard place...

"HEY! I got an idea! Why don't we take Naruto out on dates?" Tohsaka said as the idea hit her

"Da-tes? What is that?" Rider, Caster and Saber asked

"Date is when a woman and a man go out to enjoy each others company, is kinda like... courting" Tohsaka said using a definition this girls might understand.

Each one of them looked at each other

"I CALL IT!" they all said in unison

They stared at each other and sparks begun to fly.

Naruto took a wise choice and decided to sneak out

*sneak sneak sneak sneak *

A hand then grabbed his shoulder

"where do YOU think you are going?" said a sweet voice

Naruto however knew better... with women you just can't trust the tone of voice, after all... that is how Sakura (Haruno) used to get him to throw his guard down... before beating the shit out of him... in several occasions, and did the same with Sai a few times.

They sat him down and the girls ALL stared at him

"M... may I make a suggestion? Why not use a die... you pick a number and if it lands you can go out... if it lands in a number no one called... you throw the dice again" Naruto offered

The girls then looked around (read ransacked) the house for a die... after EVERYONE made sure it was not rigged they threw it...

Ilya picked 1, Tohsaka picked 6, Saber picked 3, Rider picked 5 and Caster picked 2

The die was rolled... it spun several time as the girls huddled over to see where it will land...

the die broke in half...

all of the girl's eye twitched... the die had a small sweat-drop, after all... how is it his fault that the girls threw him so hard?

They decided to draw lots... the one with the shortest paper would win

Naruto cowered as they all flared up all of them where chanting "win! win!" on their heads...

"_I would prefer to fight Pain all over without Sage mode than be in here_" Naruto thought as he shook in fear.

The winner was Rider... she smiled thriumphantly

the others sighed but conceded defeat graciously, well except for Ilya, but the rebellious child was promptly quieted after given a cookie

Naruto and Rider then locked stares and blushed

"Oh well nothing we can do" Tohsaka said as Saber left in defeat, blue hinotamas (spirit fire) appeared to follow her.

Caster sighed in defeat as she went back to her room, she did not want to win this time due to her prana being minimal "_Maybe next time_" Se thought as she threw her hair out of her eyes.

Tohsaka however was fuming... "_Damn... since when am I so affected by the blond baka?_" Tohsaka thought as she imagined Naruto proposing to her.

"_NO! NO! NO! DON'T GO THERE DON'T THINK OF THAT!"_Tohsaka mentally yelled

Naruto and Rider where alone in the living room... Naruto only had one thought on his mind...

"Sooo... wanna go to the amusement park?" Naruto said

Rider then went to her room and slowly took her visor that protected the world from her petrifying vision... literally petrifying vision. She then took a pair of glasses Shinji had come up with

"I am sorry, I know this won't make up for what I did, but I wish to start somewhere" Shinji said to her as he asked for forgiveness...

She smiled as she put her glasses on and her jeans and her sweater, she looked herself on the mirror and smiled

Naruto was dressed in his Shippuden outfit he looked, his stare was sweet and alluring and held a certain wisdom to them only death, war and heavy losses brought.

"Should we go, Rider.. no, Medusa-chan?" Naruto asked

Rider held her breath... the tone he used was endearing... no one ever said her name like that before... her heart beat and fell warm inside...

They walked down and then they both walked to the bus station...

unknown to them however a few people begun to stalk them

**With Tohsaka, Saber and Ilya**

"I ask... how in heaven's did you convince me to do something like this? And ot my on master no less" Saber asked

"Oh be quiet!" Tohsaka said dismissively "You didn't object to it THAT much remember?"

"I want Onii-chan too" Ilya said as she huffed

"AH! They are leaving!" Ilya shouted as she saw the bus leave

"quick! Summon some familiars so we can keep track of them!" Tohsaka said

Ilya summoned a few familiars, birds to be precise, so they would blend in and discretely follow them.

**With Rider and Naruto**

"Naruto... can you tell me what is this "amusement park" you speak of?" Rider asked

"You'll see" Naruto said

A lot of the man in the train looked at Rider... and the few that had a girl on the side either got pinched, slapped or they got kicked in the shins... much to the amusement of Naruto and Rider

They stopped close to the pier, the carnival was in town, they stopped and Rider admired the many colors and lights that the rides and tents generated

Naruto smiled as he extended his arm "Let's go, Medusa-chan" Naruto said as he enjoyed a festival for the first time.

Naruto and Rider went to many of the stalls, Naruto bought a fox mask that reminded him of an ANBU mask from his world, Rider opted for some candy (she got a discount for being beautiful and charming)

Naruto and rider bought some roasted corn and some taiyaki

**With Tohsaka, Saber and Ilya**

"GIIIH! What's with the mood!" Ilya said as she bit the hem of her dress

"here I thought he was going to do and say something and get his ass petrified by her stare" Tohsaka said as she looked at them with envy.

Saber had mixed emotions, half of her was happy for Naruto and Medusa, both where really alike on being categorized as monsters, however her own feminine impulse ALSO wanted to have a chance with Naruto... however she remembered she had something over the girls... they had a bigger bond... they knew each other since the beginning of the war and they shared the magical circuits... and he had seen her naked... twice, yeah it was accidental, but still... and also... he had call her beautiful.

Saber looked at the pair and then said "Why don't we have our own fun? It seems like a waste to just spy on them" Saber said

Tohsaka and Ilya looked at her... she had a point.

They attacked the carnival as they could

Naruto won for her a small Pegasus plush (She immensely loved it) and got her some books (it was a book sale in there)

Naruto and Rider sat then by the shore and begun to notice there where fireflies around, Naruto had his mask hanging by the side while Rider had a blush on her face... she never felt so... good.

"I never noticed before... but your eyes... they are beautiful" Naruto said with a smile, making Rider blush a bit

"T..thank you mas... Naruto" Rider said

"Say Medusa-chan... what will happen when this is over... this grail war thing?" Naruto asked

"Depends... if we get out wish granted or not... some like myself have no desires for the grail" Rider said

"_However... I would like to be with you...if only a while longer... I would wish for that_" Rider thought

"I... have a wish... well I have many wishes... but... I don't want to drag anyone with it... I want.. to go home... my real home" Naruto said looking at the riverbank

"_That's right... master is not originally form this world_" Rider mentally berated herself for forgetting that fact that he was an alien to this world

"I need to take Sakura with me, to get rid of the evil inside of her as well... but... I don't want to tear her family apart... also, I need a way for her to return... and also... I really don't wish to see you leave..." Naruto said

Rider blushed harder... yes... that's right, after the war was done, she had to leave... or did she?

"Rider... what happens when you go back?" Naruto asked

Rider looked down

"Nothing... we all await for the next time the war is waged and see if we are summoned... otherwise we don't and stay there in the throne of heroes" Rider said looking downcast.

"sorry Medusa-chan" Naruto apologized

"it was an expected question" Rider said

"Rider... if you could... would you like to come with me and the others? If they agree?" Naruto asked

"_YES YES! YES!_" Inner-Rider screamed on her head

"I would have to think about it... the war is far from over" Rider said

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?_" Inner-Rider berated her.

"I see... I guess you are right" Naruto said

"W...well why don't we continue to enjoy this carnival?" Rider said

"Wanna go to the Ferris wheel?" Naruto said

Naruto and Rider hopped in as the operator put them in and restrained them for safety

then the well went up and Rider took note of how beautiful everything looked form here, granted she had Pegasus... but... to be in here... with Naruto at her side

Naruto looked at her and she smiled tenderly and without reason she begun to tear up

Naruto caressed her face... she begun to tremble

"Medusa-chan..." Naruto said worried

"Can I ask you for a small favor... please?" Rider asked

Naruto smiled "sure" Naruto said

"P...p...please... k...k...kiss me" Rider said shivering

Naruto was paralyzed (not due to her special ability mind you), she looked beautiful, her eyes where tearing up and her face reddened a lot... her body shivered

Then, without warning the Ferris wheel suddenly came to an abrupt stop, Naruto stumbled and his face meet Rider's, and then lips locked.

Rider begun to cry... she who always protected the ones she loved (her sisters)and was viewed as a monster... to her this was a special day... she was treated like a human...

Naruto however was REALY having mixed emotions, granted Rider is a GORGEOUS woman, but Naruto new next to NOTHING about relationships... yea true he would need to marry in order to restore his clan (I don't know HOW Sasuke would do it since he tends to avoid/kill women (Karin, Sakura XD) like the plague... maybe he was gay?) but he felt uncomfortable with the idea

Rider then wrapped her arms around him and she snuggled close to him... and they stayed up high in the sky where the Ferris wheel stopped...

"Thank you" Rider as in a whisper

the night went by and Rider and Naruto enjoyed the carnival games, to everyone it would look like a date with 2 people... for each other however it was a chance for normalcy... from the war and from their respective pasts.

Naruto an Rider decided a last game before heading home...

the koi fishing game (pun intended... Koi= love and Koi= a type of fish... ergo the pun is fishing for love)

Naruto and Rider then left with a few koi on a little plastic bag as Rider playfully poked the bag

"Medusa-chan... how about we go home?" Naruto said offering his arm to her

She smiled and held his arm...and both of them decided to walk home...

and so the curtains falls to the night and the night becomes day...

**Naruto's residency early in the morning**

Naruto knew this day will be hectic... he just didn't know it would even start like this...

he tried to get up... but found himself unable to do so, there was some weight on him...

Naruto blinked to adjust his eyesight, he just woken up

He blanched when he saw his surroundings

Saber and Tohsaka laid by his side, Caster was bellow him in a maternal/ sexy way, Rider was clinging in his arm and Ilya... she was clinging on his other arm.

Now that wasn't disturbing... however it was that Tohsaka had her panties dangerously low and Saber... well they looked like they had their own private party... and Ilya participated on it.

"To the gods above that see that I am about to die... I consecrate my soul" Naruto said as he prepared to be beaten to kingdom come by the girls.

"_I wanna liiiive!_" Naruto mentally screamed

**A few minutes later**

Tohsaka woke up, she groggily walked from the room and went to the bathroom and washed her face

Then something went off in her mind

*STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP*

She opened Naruto's door and found all the girls all over him... well they where asleep, and she remembered she was in there too.

"oh? Being a playboy so early in the morning?" Tohsaka said with a smirk

"Don't stand there looking! Help me out of here" Naruto said

"What's in it for me?" Tohsaka said

Naruto cursed to the many gods "What do you want?" he said

"how about a whole day, you and me" she said with a smile that could rival Orochimaru's

Naruto was taken back... but.. between life or death...

"Fine..." Naruto said, he KNEW he was going to regret it later

he was right

**An hour later on the street at the shopping center of the city**

"I know I agreed to this" Naruto said as he walked with Tohsaka

Tohsaka agreed

"I know you like shopping too" Naruto said calmly

Tohsaka nodded as she walked smiling like a cat who caught a parakeet

"however..." Naruto said as he mumbled something...

"WHY THE HELL AM I A PACKMULE!" Naruto screamed dropping the towering amount of packages

"Compensation, compensation! Is my compensation for me helping you out" Tohsaka said as she smiled.

Tohsaka was as cute as she was cunning... somehow she reminded him of... *Shiver* Anko.

Naruto and Tohsaka then stopped by a small cafe to have something to eat

Naruto set the bags to his side and sat down with Tohsaka, they ordered some black tea for Tohsaka, and some milk tea for Naruto

"So Tohsaka... tell me, what IS that you wanted from this holy grail war" Naruto asked

Tohsaka was taken by the sudden question

"TO be honest... I just wanted t bring honor to m family... my father died in the last war...and there was no clear winner...so" Tohsaka said as she pulled her skirt

"I understand... but... do you have a wish?" Naruto said

"_A wish uh?_" Tohsaka was pensive

"My wish... to be honest... is to go home..." Naruto said

"I don't have much waiting for me... but... my people need me, and... I am sure I didn't finish off Madara..." Naruto said as he sipped his drink

"Madara... yes you told us about him... really crazy guy with a god complex" Tohsaka said

"That's him, in a nutshell" Naruto said

"With the grail IS possible to get that granted..." Tohsaka said

"Yeah, besides... I also wanna restore the two clans I am from" Naruto said

"Ah... I see..." Tohsaka said nodding understanding... realization hit her.

"W...when you mean "restore your clans" you mean...?" Tohsaka said

"yeah... I am the last one of BOTH clans... yeah... Pain was related to me but I didn't know until a bit later..." Naruto said

Tohsaka's face blushed when she realized the implications of this comment, however to Naruto it just went like rain on a rainy day

"Say, Naruto... can you tell me more about your land?" Tohsaka asked

Naruto spend the next couple of hours telling him all about the land of fire, the other villages, the areas around the other countries... the places that he frequented (mostly Ichiraku's ramen bar)

"Sounds like a nice place to live" Tohsaka said

"yeah... but I still need to bring peace to the nation... but peace is not an easy thing to obtain, and when you do... is bittersweet" Naruto said.

Tohsaka looked at him, is true... he is a veteran in many bloody battles, so he's at par with the servants... heck if he ever died Tohsaka was quiet sure he would become a heroic spirit as well.

Naruto sighed as he drank a bit more of his drink...

"I miss my friends back home..." Naruto said looking at his drink that was nearly empty

"I miss Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shino, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji... Obaa-chan...I miss them all so much" Naruto said looking intensely at his drink

"But... I think I am also needed here... as I said before, I know a place that can cure your sister of the evil influence" Naruto said as he finished his drink

"how?" Tohsaka asked

"in my land... there is a place called the waterfall of truth... the person must face himself in order to clear his heart and mind of evil... I had to do it to learn to control the demon fox's power" Naruto said

Tohsaka nodded... she would be forever grateful to Naruto

Tohsaka paid for the meal and then when they were walking home she blushed and turned around...

"Naruto...can you close your eyes?" Tohsaka asked

Naruto looked confussed but did so

Tohsaka leaned forward and went on her tiptoes to kiss him

The kiss lasted a few seconds... but to her it was like an eternity

"Don't you DARE! Tell anyone about this" Tohsaka said with anger and a deep blush, she turned around and put her fingers on her lips to further taste the kiss she had.

"_Girls sure are scary_" Naruto thought however... he enjoyed them... Rider and Tohsaka's kisses

(Naruto IS right... girls ARE scary... especial a tsundere like Tohsaka)

Naruto arrived home with Tohsaka, everything was normal...

it was a normal day in a normal city in a not so normal household of Naruto Uzumaki... Konohagakure shinobi.

Chapter end

**OMAKE!**

Sannin stay/fatenight (AU from the story)

A young girl with long white hair and red eyes begun to chant the summoning spell

"SERVANT! THE POWERFUL OF THEM ALL! COME FORTH AS I CALL UPON YOU!" the little girl said

the area exploded as a huge frog (at least the size of a bus) appeared, the girl's eye twitched but she then looked up and saw a man with a long mane of hair... he jumped down

"Hey toots... I ask you, are you my mistress?" asked the older man, he looked old... REAL old.

"Awww... I got an old man..." the girl said

this made the man's eye twtich...

"Oi Oi, don't you know WHO I am?" he asked

"I am the one! The only! The man tha makes a woman's heart shiver the undisputed hearthrob JIRAIYA DAISENIN!" he said with his silly little dance

the little girl giggled and clapped

"So toots, just so you know my class is mainly Assassin... but I can double as Archer and Caster... somewhat" Jiraiya said

"We have to go and see you abilities" the girl said

"So toots... what's your name?" Jiraiya asked

"my name is Illyasviel von Einzberng" she said with a smile

Jiraiya patted her head... when you grow a bit more... come over and give me a call" Jiriaya said

…. in all the other master's and servants homes (females) a wave of cold shiver and fear ran down... little did they know... the SUPER PERVERT was in town...

End

I hope you liked this little omake.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinchuriki Fate/staynight

Chapter 8: of Kings and Mages (part 1f)

Author's note:

If any of you liked the little omake I did, you are all welcome to write a continuation or another omake featuring Jiraiya and send it to me... (my email is on my profile), ALL work will be credited

Morning was unusual on the manor of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was woken up by the moving "thing" under his bedsheets.

Turns out... it was Ilya... AGAIN.

She LOVES to sleep with him, much to the annoyance of the other ladies.

however the biggest problem was...

"GOOOD MOOOORNING!" a familiar voice said.

Taiga then suddenly froze when she saw a long haired lavender colored beauty, an older woman who had a seductive body, and a little girl who was sitting on Naruto's shoulders.

"W...w...wh... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" she yelled.

**Moments later at the dinning room **

Tohsaka coughed.

"Well this girl here is my cousin, who came to visit from Germany, the lady with the rather long her is her older sister, and the eldest sister is the one with the blue hair" Tohsaka said.

"_Her ability to lie on the spot... is... amazing!_" Naruto thought as him and Saber had a look of shock on their faces.

"Remember when I said my house needed remodeling? Naruto felt bad that they would have to go on a hotel and gave them some of the rooms he doesn't use, let's be honest here... there is MORE than enough room in here... isn't that right?" She asked as she turned with a sweet smile... I however, knew better than to deny her claims, one because it would hide the fact that those girls where a pair of servants and a magi... and two, and lets be honest here... Tohsaka can be downright scary.

Naruto nodded affirming what Tohsaka said, however Fuji-nee looked at him with a half glare.

"well... I am okay as long as there is delicious food!" Fuji-nee said, making Naruto... and then rest by extension, to face-fall.

Tohsaka and Caster decided to cook for the day, Caster felt is the least she could do, after it was all done. (Fuji-nee was soo stuffed she couldn't move and fell asleep on the table)

"Thanks Caster, Tohsaka... it was delicious" Naruto said with a smile as Saber and Rider nodded in agreement.

Caster and Rider then begun washing the dishes, Naruto then noted his command seals where gone.

"Eh? What the hell?" Naruto said exclaiming "The command spells... they're gone?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot... they are not gone... since you got so many they just moved to a place with more space... I doubt you would like to look like a delinquent with so many strange designs in your arm no?" Tohsaka said.

He took his shirt off and true enough, the command seal was on his back... however the was no amount of sigils... just a large 九.

"Kyu? As in nine? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well... go got 3 servants right?" Tohsaka said.

Naruto nodded.

"Well each servant gives you 3 command spells right?" Tohsaka said.

Naruto nodded and realized.

"I am an idiot... aren't I?" Naruto said as he face-palmed.

"Pretty much" all the girls said in unison, nodding as to confirm.

"DON'T GANG ON ME! KUZZOO" Naruto said.

The girls giggled and Ilya once more jumped on top of Naruto.

"Naruto-nii! Let's go!" Ilya said.

"hai hai!" Naruto said as he smiled... he had a family now... a strange one but one that made him fell better.

Fuji-nee then woke up and saw Naruto napping with the young girl... and for a moment he saw him like he was in his true age... and the girl was like a little daughter as he laid with his arm on her head.

They where like daughter and father, Fuji-nee smiled.

"They look so cute together don't they?" Caster said with a smile, she was resting her back against the wall observing her master and her master's surrogate litle sister/daughter.

"Ah... I am sorry, I never got your name" Fuji-nee said.

"My friends call me Caster" Caster said, no need to tell her real name.

"Fujimura Taiga, is nice to meet you" She said smiling as she stretched her hand, Caster shook it and smiled.

Fuji-nee then left after seeing another display of fatherly affection between Ilya and Naruto

Tohsaka looked at him and blushed... he might make a good father.

Tohsaka then blushed at the mere though of that.

Then again... he was handsome... he was powerful, both as a ninja and as a mage... well she didn't know much about how powerful as a ninja he was... but his magic circuits have a LOT of latent power, she did not know however that Naruto was now the sole holder of the TRUE magic... granted if ANYONE even KNEW about this both the church and the mage association might want him to be branded and unable to leave or move without supervision, not that Naruto knew about that. There was also that little detail Naruto let slip by... he needed to rebuilt his Clans, correct not CLAN but CLANS, he explained he was hidden under his mother's surname (Uzumaki) but his real identity is as his father's surname (Namikase), that only meant one thing... Tohsaka already had some machinations on her mind going on, as well as an unhealthy amount of blood on the floor.

Naruto tugged at Saber's clothes and signaled the dojo, Saber was unsure what to do so she followed without anyone being the wiser.

They both sneaked out the room and walked into the dojo where it was quiet and peaceful, they sat down and Naruto brought a few cans of refreshment as they both sat down and enjoyed the quiet time.

"Say Saber... " Naruto said

"Yes Naruto? Was is it?" Saber asked.

"I was wondering... would you like to come on a walk with me? I need some fresh air" Naruto said.

"of course" Saber said.

Naruto and Saber walked out of the house as the other "guests" got rowdy and where playing apparently strip poker... another reason Naruto got out.

"Ahh... the air is refreshing isn't it?" Naruto said.

"Yes, it sure is" Saber said as they saw the sun set on the lake... it was a beautiful sunset.

"Say Saber... what is your favorite animal?" Naruto asked.

"Well... if I'd have to pick, I think it would be the lion" Saber said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because the lion is the king, and it represents me well" Saber said.

"Yeah... you sure are" Naruto said.

"Hey... I got an idea... come with me" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and led her somewhere.

They stopped by a large building that had a whimsical looking sign outside, Saber looked at the sign and read it, confussed as to WHY they where here

"Toy...store?" Saber said confussed.

"Yeah, I found something you might like" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Saber confused saw Naruto grab a flat toy and then begun to fill it up with cotton, then put a small toy crown on it.

He went to the counter and paid for it, and then they left with a bag on his hand.

"I wanted to make this for you... I hope you like it" Naruto said as he handed Saber the object.

Saber's eyes opened in surprise and joy.

"is a stuffed lion, I hope you like it" Naruto said.

"Thank you... Naruto" Saber smiled as she played with the stuffed doll.

Naruto chuckled and Saber blushed.

"W...what? I never had something so whimsical before" Saber said with a frown.

"You look really cute" Naruto said as he poked her nose playfuly.

"N...Naruto" Saber blushed.

Naruto and Saber walked holding hands together it was all well and good until...

"well well well... what do we have here?" a voice said "You must think you are so clever to touch my property peon" a pompous voice said. A man with blond hair sticking up and dangerous red eyes appeared, he was wearing a jacket that had a white puff around and he had 2 gold earrings, one on each side.

"Don't be taking what's mine around like that, brat" he said.

Naruto snarled, as he took a kunai out, he recognized the voice and energy signature.

Naruto let go of Saber's hand and dashed at inhuman speeds towards him.

The other person snapped his fingers and something perforated his stomach.

Naruto then coughed blood... and then... smiled...

"Ki...dding" he said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke

*SMACK!*

The person blocked a kick to the face with his arm... it felt slightly numb but useable still, what took him by surprise was that technique he used... and the speed he used as well.

Saber then yelled in anger... even if it wasn't Naruto... the image of him dying like that boiled her blood in anger

"ARCEHR!" Saber yelled as she charged and stroke... 3 swords that Archer had conjured

"Eh... it seems you still don't wish to bow down to me" Archer said. (this guy class is also archer... not to be confused with Rin's Archer)

Naruto then got into the opening the Saber created with a spiraling sphere on his hand.

"ODAMA!RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, only to find it blocked by swords that sprouted out of nowhere.

Archer looked a bit impressed and whistled in amusement.

"Not bad... this is a first... but I gather this is not the first time a servant said to you... "A master who can fight a servant is impossible" right? I don't care, this makes it even more interesting... however... you... holding MY property... I will have to eliminate you" Archer said

Both Naruto and Archer exchanged blows at a breakneck speed

"For a jackass of a king, you ain't half bad" Naruto said as he held his kunai, even with reinforcement they where cracking from the sheer power from both contenders... then a few swords and daggers got stuck on him... he feel on his knees.

"NARUTO!" Saber yelled, her eyes shook in fear of her master's life.

Archer then took another weapon and swung it, freezing Saber's sword and then swung once more, this time it was a scythe... and it stabbed Saber's arm and neck.

Naruto then stood up... his eyes where red.

"Teme..." he snarled as he coughed up blood... his healing abilities kicked in.

"Impossible... no servant can have so many noble phantasms" Saber said "Who are you?" she asked.

"That's rather rash of you, Saber. In the most ancient era when the world was still united, all of the world's treasures belonged to one king, no?" Archer said as he was once again dressed in his armor.

"When the world was still united?" Saber said then she shook in understanding the revelation.

"Don't tell me" Saber said.

"Exactly" he said with a smirk "My identity is that of mankind's oldest king, The king of heroes of ancient Uruk, Gilgamesh!" he said proudly.

"King... of heroes? Don't... make me laugh... you are... nothing more... than an... overfilled... hot-air balloon... I seen REAL heroes... and your actions... don't even touch a hem of them" Naruto said standing up covered in a red cloak of energy, however he still was loosing blood, but not as bad as before.

"Ah... I recognize the stench of that energy... you have a demon in you don't you boy... I thought at first it was your own power... but you borrow from the beast inside of you, pathetic mongrel... thinking you can stand against me! The king of heroes" he said laughing.

"Idiot... to a person like me... I am a ninja... we USE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING IN OUR DISPOSAL TO FIGHT! A OVERPAMPARED LITTLE RICH BOY WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" Naruto yelled as he charged..

"Then prepare yourself demon spawn! You and Saber will yield before me... this is one heroic spirit you will not defeat!" he said.

"ONE WON'T KNOW UNTIL WE TRY!" Saber roared as she released her noble phantasm.

"I will counter your sword with something suitable then" Gilgamesh said as he took a sword "With a sword only I, the King of Heroes, possess!"

the sword looked weird, it was circular and had glowing purple runes running around it, it then begun to spiral and created tremendous energy.

"TRACE ON!" Naruto yelled.

in his hand a perfect copy of Excalibur appeared.

Saber nodded as they channeled prana and chakra (respectively) to their swords.

"Don't hold anything back" Gilgamesh goaded.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Naruto said now putting prana and wind nature chakra to the weapon.

"Ex!" Naruto and Saber yelled, both of them swung the sword back, the wind begun to pick up as the Holy sword conjured up power from their masters.

"ENUMA..." Gilgamesh yelled.

"CALIBUR!" Naruto and Saber roared as they both released the technique by slashing the sword forward, a torrent of golden energy surged as powerful as a tidal wave, the sound was akin to the roaring water in a stormy ocean.

"ELISH!" Gilgamesh yelled as his attack rushed forth like a purple cycle going at unbelievable speeds slicing the air itself.

Naruto concentrated and shoved all the power he had to compensate for the low amount of prana he had control over

Gilgamesh frowned... those two... he never expected the brat to be able to call forth Excalibur... but to his amazement he even used the noble phantasm...

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Gilgamesh said as he poured more power on his own attack, the field became distorted due to the sheer power and force of the revolutions on his swrd.

The yellow and purple attacks collided making a powerful clash of titanic powers, both sides pushed themselves to the limit... however it was too much and both attacks exploded after too much friction throwing them all away, the ground laid now in ruins, the power was so much even concrete became dust and the road had clear tale-signs of the battle at hand... buildings laid up with many sword cuts and even the sea split in two for a couple minutes, the air even slashed the metal and a resounding explotion was heard all around, the smeel of burnt plants and a copious amount of fish floating on the water was enought to warrant an investigation, someone would have a hell of a cleanup to hide the Grail War.

Naruto and Saber where standing by support of their swords and because they each pushed the other up... "A WARRIOR DOES NOT FALL! A WARRIOR STANDS!" Saber yelled as she picked up Naruto and Naruto did the same by holding each other's arms.

Gilgamesh used his strange technique that reminded him of Tenten's weapon summoning jutsu. Naruto was severely annoyed by it.

Saber and Naruto where bloodied and tired, but still stared at Gilgamesh with defiance.

"Bastard... I will... ENUMA ELISH!" He yelled with anger and raw hatred.

Naruto nor Saber where prepared for that... canceling his first attack had drained them both due to them not being prepared to deal with an enemy of his caliber so soon.

Saber pushed Naruto aside as she used a water down attack of before... resulting on her being mauled over by the powerful torrent of energy.

"SABER!" Naruto yelled, he coughed blood... his wound had not properly closed yet.

Naruto stumbled on the floor... "I am...sorry... Naruto... at the very least... you run away" Saber said gasping as her wounds where many and painful.

"Like hell... you are... important to me... if I leave you... it would be akin to me leaving my heart..." Naruto said as he sat down and took a deep breath.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow...

"_To take Nature energy you must first become nothing, stillness not action... clear your mind"_ Naruto thought as he drew power from Nature.

"What... what is he doing?" Gilgamesh said as his eyes changed

"Trace... on" Naruto said as he once more traced Excalibur

"Tracing eh? What a boring skill... and you traced "the sword in the stone that selects the king "eh? Well... that sword came from this... "the sword stuck in the tree that grants sovereignty" of Norse mythology" Archer said as he pulled out the sword "This sword is the origin of your sword's myth... no matter how much you writhe... by duplicates, originals..." he disappeared

"Cannot be defeated" Archer said as he cut his sword in half and slashed him as well, he smirked.

"_Fast... fast as... Guy without his weights..._" Naruto thought as he flew over Saber's body.

"Naruto..." Saber said "Naruto!" Saber said as she rolled over to see Naruto's body rolling behind her to a stop.

He was gasping for the wound was deep, fortunately he survived worse... FAR worse...

"Stop it, Archer, I am the one you want, right?" Saber said.

"Does that mean you're going to become my belonging now?" Archer said with a evil smirk.

"Ku...chiose... no... jutsu" Naruto said as he slammed his palm of his hand on the floor.

2 more Naruto appeared and dashed forward and formed a hand sign.

"Tajuu! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" the clones yelled as the area became a sea of Narutos.

"Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!" they yelled as they all formed a rather huge ball of light.

"ENUMA ELSIH!" Gilgamesh yelled as they all attacked... only part of the huge attack made it and made a few cracks on his impeccable armor and more than a few lacerations on his arms and legs.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! SHUP UP SABER... AND... RELLY ON ME... YOU CAN RELLY ON ME... YOU KNOW THAT..." Naruto yelled.

"No... more important than me... more important than such a thing, you should take care of you own-" Saber said

"DAMN IT SABER! I WANT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" Naruto yelled as the clones poured more kicks and punches upon Gilgamesh, the sound of metal against metal and bones breaking could be heard among the suicide attacks from the clones.

"Naruto" Saber's eyes begun to tremble

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT COULD REPLACE YOU IN MY HEART! Sorry... I must sound like a fool right now...but... there is no way... THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING AN ASS LIKE HIM TAKE YOU!" Naruto said as he stood up once more, a trail of blood begun to fall from his arm.

"Fool! That is a treasure too precious for you" Gilgamesh said.

"Fuck off! King of Idiots" Naruto yelled.

"you mongrel... think you are so high and mighty because you caused an injury of this magnitude on me... I'll be a lot of trouble to keep Saber alive once you are gone... but I guess I have no option but to kill you" Gilgamesh said

"Better... man than you have tried... and they failed" Naruto said smirking.

He put his hand forward... "_Image it.. imagine it! Imagine something to destroy him... something to protect my friends... my family IMAGINE IT!"_ Naruto roared as a pillar of gold light came out

from the front an object adorned in a golden light floated in front of him, Saber looked at the object and was shocked...

"This...why is this? What is this?" Naruto asked himself

Saber picked her sword and ran towards Naruto when she recognised the object.

"Put this in!" Saber said to him

Saber handed Naruto the sword and nodded.

"FUTILE RESISTANCE!" Gilgamesh roared "DIE!" he yelled as he released yet another Enuma Elish.

Naruto and Saber roared as they put the sword... in whatever Naruto had brought to life and the attack of the Enuma Elish was bounced back to Gilgamesh

Gilgamesh's body then begun to tear up and bleed copious amount of blood... he snarled and vanished.

Naruto laughed and then his wounds opened once more

"Aww... crap..." he begun to fall, but was caught by Saber...

"Sorry... I must look like crap" Naruto said

Saber grabbed him "Naruto... I just noticed... you are... my scabbard..." She said as she held Naruto in a tender and loving hug

"Saber... don't... leave...me" Naruto said as he passed out on her arms "please..."

"I can't... even if I wanted... my gentle maelstrom" Saber said "You are... the only one whom I can rest with"

**whites out**

Naruto wakes up suddenly, he still feel a bit of pain but he check to see his surroundings, he then felt a gentle hand on his head, Saber was asleep and Naruto was laying on her lap as she was stroking his hair.

"Saber... are you... okay?" Naruto asked her, her clothing had blood on it but she was otherwise fine

"Haha... we drove the bastard out eh?" Naruto said.

"You are... a fool you know" Saber said as she patted his hair

"yeah... I know... I been called that many times, don't expect it to change though" Naruto said

"Saber..." Naruto said

"What is it?" Saber asked as she looked at him quizzically

"if we make it out of this war... would you like to come to my land?" Naruto asked "And be my king?" Naruto added "Or is it queen? I don't know what title you prefer... but Saber-chan is still Saber-chan to me" Naruto added endearingly.

"If... we are able to win this war... I wish to remain by your side... no one else... I love you all the same, be you a container... or Uzumaki Naruto... to me... you are you" Saber said as she blushed... Naruto hugged her and shed some tears.

"You cry? Why?" Saber asked

"I... always wanted to hear those words..." Naruto said... "And they are so beautiful" Naruto said as he wrapped around Saber.

"You cheater" Saber said as Naruto found her weak-spot and tickled her

"We should get back home... or people will start talking" Naruto said

Saber nodded and they left home

Only to be received by Tohsaka, Rider and Caster at the front gate

Tosaka's eye twitched, Rider was repressing her urge to giggle and Caster looked like a cat who just caught and ate a cannary

"Wow.. you two must have done it rather harshly..." Rider said looking at the blood on her legs.

"Wow... congrats Naruto... apparently you are a beast" Caster said (Of course she knew the truth due to her diligently following her master with her crystal ball... but Rider and her teamed up to annoy Tohsaka

"Ah! Wait! This is not what you think!" Saber and Naruto fervently tried to make Tohsaka understand

However Naruto receive a couple of dagger and magic attacks from Tohsaka.

"She's just like Sakura from where I come from" Naruto yelled as he was blown away by her magic attacks

"you reap what you sow" Rider said chuckling as Caster speed up his healing using her own magic

**The next day**

Naruto woke up grogy "urgh... anyone caught the license of that 18 wheeler?" Naruto said as he tried his best to get up

"Argg... to much... trouble... too much headache... will sleep in..." Naruto said as he went to sleep once more on the soft pair of pillows

"_Wait... pair? I only have..._" Naruto elevated his perspective to find...

"Caster?" Naruto mumbled still half asleep

"Are you okay?" Caster said

"Yeah... still sore from Tohsaka's power barrage of spells" Naruto said

"Honestly... that girl should be more honest with her feelings" Caster said

"I KNOW! That's what I said too" Naruto said

"Hey Caster" Naruto said

"Sorry about last night... am I wrong however that you saw EVERYTHING on tat magic ball of yours?" Naruto said

Caster cringed "AH! Well... I... Ah" she muttered, she was caught on her own web

"Thanks for not telling anyone, Tohsaka might died of shock if she saw me like that back then" Naruto said

"Naruto"

"Anyways... I need you to do a little favor for me" Naruto grinned

Caster shivered a bit...

**Moments later**

Caster and Naruto where in route with the rest of the household to the beach, Naruto gave Caster as punishment that she had two wear a ultra revealing swim suit (read "Anko Aproved")

Caster blushed as she went to the changing room and put on the rather revealing bathing suit (Think the Venus swimsuit on DOA for Kasumi)

To Naruto's dismay... and not so much dismay for his teenage hormones... Caster came bouncing in (the bouncing from her breasts of course) and the majority of people dropped whatever they where holding... made made a few of them rather... insecure (a certain king and 2 magus)

Naruto and half the beach male population quickly dived into the ocean for the same reason.

Naruto then got out after he got (part of it) calmed down and sat down to relax, he needed this due to last nights "adventure" and because it was too damn hot, also because Tohsaka asked (read demanded) so.

She regretted her decision at seeing Caster's swimsuit... and Naruto was thorn between regretting it or crying tears of joy for his second boyhood.

Naruto sat down and contemplated the sea

"You are horrible" Caster said as she sat down next to him in seisa position.

"And you aren't?" Naruto said looking at her... at the same time avoiding "certain" areas

Of course he failed in a rather Olympic fashion

Caster's body was just too much for someone like him

"_I am in ero-sennin's paradise"_ Naruto thought as he fainted from blood loss

Naruto woke up moments later, his head laid on Caster's lap

"Caster?" Naruto said confused

"You passed out Naruto-kun" Caster said as she gently patted his hair

"is nice... I am sorry about the bathing suit thing..." Naruto apologized

"Is nothing to be sorry about... I am quiet confident of my body" She said with a smile

A gentle breeze passed by as the other girls where swimming and playing with a volleyball at sea

"Caster?" Naruto said

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Caster said

"I hope... we can get your wish come true" Naruto said with a smile

"_You already did... and Kuzuki made it possible_" Caster thought with a tender smile

"Thank you..." Caster said with a smile

"Maybe we can get you a cool guy to match you" Naruto said

Caster laughed, such innocense... maybe SHE should his teacher on this matters...

"_W...what am I thinking!_" Caster said as she caught her thought process... then she looked at Naruto

"_W...well... I AM running a bit LOW in prana_" Caster thought

"_NO! BAD CASTER! NO LUSTING AFTER A MASTER WHO COULD PASS AS YOUR CHILD~!_" Caster thought

"_So? Is not like he wouldn't enjoy it_" Inner Caster said

"_True... I know I AM rather desired_" Caster thought

"_And Naruto has a rather hard-on he is trying to hide_" Inner-Caster said

"_There is that... WAIT! REALLY!_" She thought

"_OH! Totally... check it out"_ Inner-Caster said

Caster let her gaze run down Naruto until she saw the rather large bult on his swim-trucks

"_Oh dear lord!I can't get an exact measurement... but... THAT WILL TEAR ME IN TWO!_" Caster and Inner-Caster both thought with lust filled faces as she put her finger in her mouth and begun to lick it in a rather seductive and lustful fashion.

"Caster..."

"Caster"

"CASTER!" Naruto shouted as Caster mumbled something before coming back to reality

"Yes? I am sorry did you say anything?" Caster said, she was caught off guard and her face was flustered and flailed a bit.

"You got a little something there" Naruto said pointing at her chin.

"Agh!" Caster blushed as she quickly wiped the bit of drool she had.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at Caster's odd behavior, but thought of it as nothing, Caster was relieved that her new master was a bit clueless about females... or the lust epranating from her.

"Caster, you look beautiful, you know that?" Naruto said with a smile as he laid to rest on the witch's lap.

The witch tenderly smiled and caressed the blond's hair, she was happy... Sure, many men have called her beautiful (A fact that she was very well aware of), however those men always wanted something... like her original master, who wanted to use her for his pleasure... her second master was more conservative, he was a bit rough around the edges but he genuinely cared for her.

"You will be someone of great stature, I can feel it" Caster said to the boy as he rested happily on her lap

"_GYAH! he looks sooo cute!_" Inner-Caster and Caster said mentally with tears of joy

Naruto then woke up and looked as Caster

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Naruto said with a bright smile

Caster nodded as the other girls laid down on the sand, they played too much and now they decided to cool off.

"Caster... what do you think our chances are?" Naruto said

"To be honest, with someone like Gilgamesh in this war... it could go either way, and... we don't know WHO his master is" Caster said, her face scrounged a bit in irritation "I did everything I could think of, but I find myself at a stalemate... I don't know who Lancer's master is either" she said tapping her chin in a thinking pose.

"Say Caster... do you think I can become a great mage like you?" Naruto asked, to him magic was something new, although he knew ALL about it (Kage bunshins and himself plowed trough her library and learned all they could) he still fell unsure since he had NO control over his prana.

Caster thought about it and a evil smile crept over her face.

"I know a good idea on how to measure your prana" she said with a wink.

Naruto had NO idea what laid on store for him

Chapter end

(Sorry for this short chapter... as a "please forgive me" I am making a follow up on the omake I did)

**OMAKE! Omake 1**

Sennin/Staynight (renamed from Jiraiya Fate/Staynight)

chapter 2

"Onii-chan, do you want to play?" Ilya asked Shiro.

"Shiro, get back! She's dangerous!" Tohsaka yelled.

"Well... Assassin... kill em!" Ilya said.

Then Jiraiya appeared from behind her and looked at Tohsaka and Saber.

"From the Myobokuzan, come the hero of legend the man who woos over a thousand ladies with his many talents and skills... I am the one the only Jiraiya the Gama sennin" he said as he appeared on top of a toad, and did his little dance.

He looked at the two girls analyzed them and judged them...

"The one with the black hair isn't so bad... too bad she's kinda flat for her age, I bet you she is a tsundere to hide her "physical limitation" as well... as she likes to pretend to be someone else, and now the blonde beauty... she looks good, kinda falling short on the T&A department as the brunette over there... betcha she is all business no pleasure" Jiraiya said as he shrugged.

"_Amazing! He got them right in one go!_" Shiro thought at the sheer ability of Jiraiya.

Shiro then begun to tremble in fear when the two after mentioned women begun to emit a LOT of bloodlust.

"I am sorry I am so flat-chested... now I wonder... how will I make you pay?" Tohsaka said with an angelic smile.

"I don't know what you said to me... but I am pretty angry, and I don't get this angry without a reason" Saber said as she turned black.

"may the god's save us!" Shiro prayed.

Tohsaka fired her magic as Saber used her sword as Jiraiya simple disappeared.

He then reappeared with 2 pieces of undergarments

"Eh? Why do I feel a breeze? KYAAH!" Tohsaka yelled as she pulled down her skirt as she realized why she was feeling a breeze

"Oh... this is quiet a risque undergarment... a black laced panty with garter belt... nice" Jiraiya said.

Saber was blushing but did not react like Tohsaka, for her honor and because she was ashamed of the rather copious change that happened to her chest

"To think you would be wearing something like this... it kinda fooled me for a second, who knew you where bigger there than I thought" Jiraiya said holding a D-cup bra, it had really intricate patters and looked like something out of the Victoria secret magazine.

Shiro and Archer had one tough in mind "_MAKE ME YOUR APPRENTICE OH GOD AMONG MAN!"_

**End Omake 1**

**Omake 2:**

Jinchuriki Fate/stay night (Bloopers!)

**When Tohsaka and Naruto form an alliance**

"URRG!" Naruto groaned in pain as he clutched his head, he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"What is it?" Tohsaka said worried

"I just had a sudden urge to say something really odd... something deep inside was fighting me to say it" Naruto said

"Say something? Like what?" Tohsaka and Saber asked

"'People will die if they get killed'" Naruto said

"Isn't that... kinda redundant?" Tohsaka said arching an eyebrow

"I know... weird no?" Naruto said

"I think you best rest master" Tohsaka said

Naruto and Saber looked at her, Naruto had his jaw wide open, like he was 'WTF?'

"KYAAH! I SAID SOMETHING I DIND'T WANT SAID!" Tohsaka yelled as she left crying and blushing.

Naruto and Saber looked at her leave...

"This... this has been a weird day" Naruto said as he shook his head

"Hey Saber" Naruto said

"Yes?" Saber answered

"You need some prana?" Naruto said with a smirk

"eh?" Saber said shocked as Naruto pulled a Lupin the 3rd with herf

"AHH!... you beast!" Saber said blushing and giggling but not resisting

Tohsaka then came back "Hey Naruto... I forgot my..." Tohsaka stopped in mid sentence.

"Senpai... I needed to ask..." Sakura stopped in mid sentence.

Naruto begun to sweat cold sweat.

"Ah...crap" Naruto said as he fell the killing intent from the two girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Jinchuriki Fate/stay night

Chapter 9: Of Kings and Mages (par2)

Illyasviel was currently in a good mood. She never had been to the beach before, and she loved the water on her skin and the feeling of sand on her feet. She enjoyed playing volleyball with the other girls, and after playing with the other servants and with the other mage...

"Wait... Why do I feel like something is missing?" Ilya asked herself as she begun to ponder.

She then felt a cold spray on her face.

"Hahaha!" Tohsaka laughed at the now wet Ilya, holding a squirt gun that identified her as the culprit.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ilya yelled as she chased after Tohsaka who rushed ran away laughing at the furious albino looking girl she was trying to escape from.

Meanwhile, Saber and Rider had begun to discuss among themselves.

"Rider, may I ask you something?" Saber asked in her no-nonsense mannerism.

"Sure, I guess. We are fellow servants under the same master after all." Rider said, shrugging.

"What do you think... about Naruto?" Saber asked as she felt a slight burn on her face.

It was right then that Tohsaka and Illya came up and rested over their heads. "Eh? Talking about Naruto? I want in!" Ilya exclaimed in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Uhmm... I suppose I could talk about him since we ARE allies and all..." Tohsaka muttered as she moved her hair out of the way and smiled.

"So... what ARE you two talking about?" The raven-haired mage asked with her Cheshire smile only a female could pull.

Saber and Rider looked at each other, unsure on WHAT to do. They had never been ones to be gossiping (since they couldn't back in their past lives).

"Well, what are we waiting for? Spill something, girls!" Tohska exclaimed, irritation growing at the delay.

"W-well, I was thinking about Naruto's life... Before he came here..." Saber said.

"I see... You had them too, huh?" Rider questioned as she nodded sagely.

"What do you guys mean?" Ilya asked innocently as she smiled.

"Well... Naruto's past is not really for me to say..." Saber said "But, because the connection between us is so strong... We have seen glimpses of his dreams... Dreams of his past..." Saber said as she let the sentence hang.

"How about we talk about his future then?" Tohsaka asked with a somewhat evil smirk on her face.

Elsewhere, Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he entered a cove Caster had told him about to help him activate his full magical circuit.

"What do you mean, Tohsaka?" Rider asked.

"Well... Last time I asked him to help me out with some shopping..." Tohsaka said

**Flashback mode at Tohsaka's "date"...**

"... I also wanna restore the two clans I am from." Naruto said.

"Ah... I see..." Tohsaka nodded in understanding... Until realization hit her with the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

"W...when you mean 'restore your clans'.. Y-you mean...?" Tohsaka asked, a blush coloring her cheeks at the implications.

"Yeah... I am the last member of BOTH my family's clans...I am the last Uzumaki and the last Namikaze... Oh, yeah... Pain was also related to me, but I didn't know until a bit later..." Naruto trailed off as he remembered that last part. He then sipped his tea as Tohsaka looked like she just heard she won the lottery.

"Namikaze wasn't REALLY a clan, per say... I'd like to found it, though. And the Uzumaki were wiped out on the Third Great Shinobi War." Naruto said, as he looked off into the sky in deep thought.

**End flashback...**

"Eh! He plans to restore his clan... Wait... Did you say CLANS!" Rider exclaimed, shocked at the news.

"Well... This HAS happened before in my time..." Saber muttered with a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Ilya asked, a curious look adorning her face.

"Well, as the last one of his line... He is under the obligation to restore it, meaning he must take one or more brides and consummate their pledges in order to restore his bloodline as to keep it from dieing out." Saber explained.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ilya said

"He has to get have children... And in order to do so, he has to marry many women in order to help him repopulate his family." Rider summarized, smiling as she patted Ilya in the head.

"Eh...? I don't want onii-chan with some floozie..." Ilya huffed as she crossed her arms and nodded.

The other girls looked at her.

"Onii-chan is Ilya's, so if anyone is going to marry him, it's going to be me!" Ilya declared confidently as she smirked.

"Oh? I don't think that would happen. Naruto is a LOT older than you, after all... And you have a really loli body." Tohsaka said, smirking. "Besides, he really loves you like a sister... Or daughter... I dunno which, though..." The raven-haired mage finished as she begun to think about it. "_Maybe he MIGHT be a lolicon... There is THAT to consider..._" Tohsaka shuddered at the thought... Then again, Illyasviel WAS a tad older than what she looked... Still, one must always prepare for everything.

"No way... Besides, having this body is not THAT bad... Unlike you, I can be rally tight down there." Ilya said, making the other girls blush.

"W-w-what are you talking about!" Tohsaka asked, shocked at what Ilya was saying.

"I might be a bit naïve... But I know what boys like..." Ilya trailed off as she smiled evilly at Tohsaka as she swayed her hips.

"You little...!" Tohsaka growled out as Ilya ran away from her. Meanwhile, Saber and Rider grabbed a couple of cans of soda and enjoyed their time on the sun... It was relaxing, being able to drop one's guard like this. They knew the war was still going on, but this little break was well deserved.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? Oh? Can it be... You're actually a virgin?" Ilya taunted with a smirk.

This made Tohsaka blush as she glared at the albino-looking girl.

She then pulled a few jewels out and smiled in a all-too sweet manner.

"I am going to chastise you." She said in a sweet and tender voice with an underlying tone that promised great pain.

Ilya gulped in fear.

"GYAHH!" Ilya yelled as she ran away from the angry Tohsaka, who was shooting powerful spells at her.

"STOP! Why are you being so mean! You really do need to get laid!" Ilya yelled back over her shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tohsaka roared as the killing intent around her gave the appearance of a volcano erupting violently behind her.

"I was going to be nice, but apparently you REALLY want to die in a horrible painful manner, so who am I to displease?" Tohsaka said in a sickly-sweet tone of voice as she pulled a rather sizable gem out.

Ilya gulped as sweat began to pour down her frame.

"See you in hell!" Tohsaka exclaimed with an evil smirk as she prepared the spell...

.. Only for Rider to use her chain to stop Tohsaka from further harming Ilya.

"Sorry, but the game is over... Besides, you two shouldn't fight like that. It's not how tight it is... It's how you use it, and trust me... I KNOW how to use it." Rider said as she licked her lips.

"W...what do you mean?" Tohsaka and Ilya asked at the same time as they glared at her.

"What's the matter? Don't you feel secure about your own bodies now, girls?" Rider taunted with a smug grin as she pushed her chest out to accentuate her assets, much to the chagrin of the girls, who were seething at this point.

Saber wisely decided to withdraw, as she did not care about stuff like that. However, it wasn't long until she found herself cupping her our chest as to see the difference between Rider and herself and blushed.

"_I am just a servant! I can't think of that... I have no right to feel these emotions... I have to think of my purpose and duty..._" Saber thought

"_Humph... Just like always, Arturia... You just can't be honest with yourself... The boy is positively into you, yet you just can't accept the fact __**you**__ might __**actually**__ be attracted to him!_" A voice inside Saber's mind said, however this voice was different she did not have the ahoge (the little antenna on her head), her gaze was icy, and was chuckling coldly.

"_You... Who are you?_" Saber demanded to know from the newcomer, not realizing this was all just happening in her mind.

"_I am the dark side of you... Or rather, the dark emotions in your heart... Your desires and wants that you pushed down into your soul... Your deepest desires,. your dreams that you left unfulfilled..."_ This alter Saber said as she caressed Saber's body and blew a bit of warm breath down her neck "_How does this feel? You wish it was __**HIM**__, don't you? His warm and strong hands touching your body... Telling you sweets nothings..._" Alter Saber said as the real one begun to shiver... she then walked away

"_You can leave, but know this... I will surface and you will get what YOU want... And what your desires need to be fulfilled... Just trust me... Give into them, and you will enjoy it_" Alter Saber said with an evil smirk as the real Saber embraced herself.

"I am a king... My duty has to be fulfilled... I can't succumb to the wants of the flesh... Besides, my time in this world... is limited" Saber said looking at the sea.

"I would have liked to meet him under different circumstances... Maybe then... I could have been happy with him..." Saber muttered as she sighed and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "There are those toughs again..." Saber said, her face rather flushed. "I think I should go for a swim again, I need to calm down a bit and I feel rather hot..." She said, feeling a bit wet and bothered.

Saber then noticed something odd...

"Where is Naruto?" The blond king asked herself as she noticed the absence of the whisker-marked boy...

"And for that matter... where is Caster?" She finished, noticing the absence of said blue haired magician as well.

**With Naruto and Caster, in a remote cave**rn...

Caster purred sensually as she got close to the blond and laid on top of him. A seductive look adorned her face. She needed this... As a means for closure... And to form a new bond... She needed this... She WANTED this.

"C... Caster?" Naruto managed to get out, a bit shocked from Caster's advances (and partly because he did not know what was going on).

"Naruto... Don't you think I am beautiful?" She asked as she moved her hair back, and slowly begun to undo her swimsuit.

Her breasts bounced lightly after being freed from the confines of the revealing and absurdly tight swimsuit.

"You know... You are seeing something a LOT of people tried to look upon and have done over the top things just to see..." Caster said as she caressed his face, and slowly begun to take his swim-trunks.

"Ca-Caster? What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he gasped from the new, yet not at all unpleasant sensations.

"I am going to help you draw out your prana... And the best way to do so is to give you some of mine..." Caster said as she licked her lips.

"A-and how do you do that?" Naruto asked nervously, warning bells going off in his mind.

"Why, by sex, of course." Caster said simply as she smiled at the blonde-haired teen.

"Uh... C-Caster! Wait... Stop!" Naruto said as a he felt a cold pang of fear in his stomach

"I will make you delirious with pleasure... Only two people have ever had this opportunity..." Caster purred as she begun to untie her bottom part of her ensemble, ignoring Naruto's protests.

Naruto's eyes practically widened to the size of dinner-plates... He pinched himself to make sure he was not caught in a genjutsu. _'Nope... Definitely Real...' _He thought, wincing slightly.

"This isn't an illusion, master... This is real, as will be the pleasure I will bring you..." Caster said as she crawled up to him and kissed his chest and gave it a small lick.

"C...Caster... you...you can't..." Naruto tried to protest, as he was shocked by this. It's not like he didn't want this, it's just... He felt like he was betraying the others... And that this was going WAY too quick for his mind to comprehend.

"Why not? Am I... undesirable? Am I not attractive...? I only wish to give you joy, and pleasure, master..." Caster pouted as she caressed his face and her eyes began to tear up.

"Caster, you are a beautiful woman, and any guy would kill to be with you... But... I've never BEEN with a woman before... I never even had the time to get to know you... It's not you... It's me, I'm not ready for this... I know you are a kind soul... but... I don't want this... I wish to know you first... I want you to know me too, so can we just... start as friends?" Naruto asked.

Caster begun to tear up and hugged the blonde boy, as never in her life was she a friend to anyone. She was always either a lover or a tool for diplomacy, and there were only two people who ever truly cared for her... One was dead... The other was the embodiment of ideals and the strength and determination to follow trough... just like Kuzuki. She begun to sob at the realization, she wouldn't be able to be with him... even if she tried to use him to forget him with sex... It wouldn't be the same.

"Caster... let's go back, the others might begin to worry about us." Naruto said as he gently put her top on and tied it up.

"Yes... Naruto." Caster said with a nod as she smiled.

After she tied up the bottom part and left, Naruto looked left and right... Before finally allowing his nose to shoot out a torrent of blood.

"_D... damn you ero-sennin... I just know YOU are behind this somehow!_" Naruto thought as he fell back on the now blood-covered cavern floor

"Naruto... Are you coming...?" Caster stopped in mid sentence as she saw Naruto passed out with a nosebleed.

"Naruto no ecchi." Caster said chuckling as she began to carry him out out the cavern.

"NARUTOO! OI! NARUTO!" Tohsaka yelled out in worry as she along with the other girls continued to look for the blond in question.

"OVER HERE!" Caster called out as she held the limp body of Naruto...

"Caster! What happened to Naruto?" Saber asked with worry.

Caster chuckled nervously as a rather sizable sweat-drop on the back of her head.

"Well, no matter... Come over here, Naruto." Tohsaka said.

Naruto shakily made his way towards Tohsaka, though his eyes where a bit glossy.

"Naruto? Are... are you feeling alright?" Tohsaka asked as he lost his balance, resulting in him tripping over a rock and falling over her.

"Kyah!" Toshaka yelled as Naruto landed on her... with his hand in a rather soft and squishy part of her...

"Eh? What is this... soft squishy thing, and the hard thing at the tip...?" Naruto's head managed to clear itself enough right then, just long enough to let him notice notice the general blush going on in the place... and the mortified looks on them. Naruto then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tohsaka is under me... isn't she?" Naruto asked

The girls all nodded while blushing heavily

"And my hand is somewhere it shouldn't be... isn't it?" Naruto asked and the girls nodded once more.

He looked down and saw Tohsaka blushing and gasping, her eyes had some tears in them, but were narrowed into a glare aimed at him.

"If you are done... How about getting off me?" she asked with a glare.

Naruto then jumped off her and scrambled away.

Tohsaka begun to sniffle... and then she fixed her bathing suit.

"Tohsaka... Please, calm down... It was an accident!" Naruto tried to reason as he crawled backwards.

"Since when am I not calm?" Tohsaka said as she cracked her knuckles, a sickly-sweet smile adorning her face.

"No... You are definitely NOT calm... I can feel the bloodlust...Stay back, I am warning you...!" Naruto said in a panic as he backed even further away.

"Naruto... Please die swiftly." Tohsaka said as she smiled sweetly and pulled a couple of gems.

"Protect me, cone..."* Naruto managed to squeak out in fear as he pulled a safety-cone up and closed his eyes, praying to Buddha for his survival.

*BOOOOOM! *

Naruto was sent flying back to the beach, landing in a bloody heap. Tohsaka was panting in indignation and anger. All the servants and the other mage (Ilya) backed away. She glared at the direction where Naruto was sent in by the sheer power behind her magic.

"Ahhh... why... do women... do this... to me?... Damn you... ero...sennin..." Naruto managed to groan out in spite of his tremendous pain

**in the throne of heroes**

Jiraiya was having the time of his life. Finally, his stupid disciple was feeling the pains he went trough when HE was peeping on women... Well, granted Naruto didn't do anything on purpose... Jiraiya still felt a bit of sadistic satisfaction at this, since Naruto was the one to get him caught in the first place.

Jiraiya sighed and then returned to his resting place... this place... it wasn't that bad at all, too bad he couldn't meet his former pupil Minato... or Pain and Yahiko and Konan.

**Back to Naruto**

"Pain... Oh kami, the pain... So painful... Fucking tsundere... When I get my hands on her..." Naruto grumbled as he recovered, and tried to pull his head out of the sand, when he felt something on his ass.

"You'll do WHAT?" a voice growled out, as the source pushed Naruto further into the sand.

The others where literally freaking out.

Naruto pulled himself out of the sand and coughed... He had inhaled a LOT of sand.

"You wanna make something of this? It was an accident and you know it!" Naruto said pointing at Tohsaka accusingly.

"OH... So it was an accident you copped a feel on my breast just now?" Tohsaka asked blushing. She actually HAD enjoyed it... but this was a matter of pride and her standing with the others.

She glared at Naruto "How dare you touch me like that! We might be close, but not THAT close... I am going to make you take responsibility!" Tohsaka exclaimed with a smirk that promised suffering for the blond.

"Rin, I believe you are being unfair... Naruto has apologized to you and we saw what happened. You are overreacting." Saber said.

Tohsaka gritted her teeth, and grumbled something... However, it did not go unnoticed to Caster's sharp ears. (I mean, she looks like she has elf ears... seriously)

Naruto just laid on the ground, and let unconsciousness take him(After all, the wisest course of action is to play dead).

"Tohsaka, you are so mean... Naruto would NEVER take you..." Ilya taunted as she smirked and Tohsaka blushed, but hid it as indignation

"Humph... Like he would take YOU, miss 'I look like a loli even thought I am old enough to get a drivers permit'..." Tohsaka said

"Girls... I like you all just the way you are." Naruto said as he walked back onto the scne, an ice-cream in hand and some on his mouth. "You are all very special to me... I don't know WHAT I would do without any of you out of my life." Naruto said making all the girls go quiet, while blushing collectively.

(Meanwhile, the Naruto on the ground muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I don't get paid enough for this shit" before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.)

The sun then begun to set and Naruto sat with Saber and Tohsaka on his side and Ilya on his lap. She had fallen asleep and no one wanted to move her from her "seat of honor".

"_You win this round, twerp..._" Tohsaka thought in an irritated manner.

Later, when they reached home, the first thing Naruto did was tend to Sakura. She was still asleep thanks to a few suppressor seals he had made to keep the dark power Sakura had at bay... But the power was slowly eroding the seals.

"_So... This is how I looked to everyone on the outside, eh? How ironic... Now I am the one sealing something evil inside someone else... Of course it's only temporary. but... I just need to get the grail... And have the wish granted... Don't worry Sakura, I won't leave you alone... Not after all I learned..._" Naruto thought as he kneeled down and took her hand, gently caressing it.

"_You are a gentle soul and... You went trough so much... I can't forgive that bastard. When I have the time, I will..._" Naruto thought as Sakura opened her eyes, tears trailed down her face.

"Sen...pai, it hurts... it hurts me senpai..." she said with tears in her eyes as her body twitched in pain and pleasure caused by the worms.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anguish and pain as he placed a fresh seal on her, allowing her to go back to sleep.

"Sleep for a while Sakura... I will win this war... and help you heal your wounds..." Naruto said as he shed tears for her.

"It's not fair... It's not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto roared as he punched the wall and cracked it once he was out of earshot of Sakura, the sound alerting the residents of the manor, causing them to look at Naruto, who was panting in anger and generating bloodlust.

"Why...? Why her? Why did they do such horrible things to such a delicate flower?" Naruto dropped to his knees as the energy generated from his anger left him.

The other girls couldn't answer him, and looked on as he broke down to cry for Sakura... Sakura would never cry or show her sadness... So Naruto took it up to do what she couldn't.

"Saber... I'm renewed for this war... I now have an objective... Will you 3 follow me?" Naruto asked as he stood up, and wiped away the tears.

"Do you have to ask? I am with you." Saber said with a gentle smile.

"And I am as well. I wish Sakura did not have to pass trough that hell, but I couldn't do anything..." Rider said as she looked to the floor in pain of her ex-mistress' life.

"I will do what I can." Caster said

"Thanks, I mean it..." Naruto said with a brilliant smile "However... I got someone I need to ask a question about something important. I will be out, so... Tohsaka?" Naruto said.

The girl looked at him

"You are in charge, take care of the house. Ilya? I expect you to behave, ok?" Naruto said as he patted her head. "Well... I am off, I might come back in a couple hours." Naruto said as he put on a coat and left the house.

**In a different city...**

"Damn! How the hell am I supposed to even look for that person... I know the woman and the boy I have to look for... But this city is fucking huge!" Naruto cursed, his frustration getting the better of him.

He then walked by a maid that had reddish-pink hair and amber colored eyes. As they passed by each other, they looked at each other for just a fleeting second.

"_Uhmm... maybe she could help me..._" Naruto thought.

"Eto... Excuse me, erm... Miss?" Naruto called out to the girl who looked like a maid

"Ah? Yes? What can I help you with?" The girl asked with a cheerful smile.

Naruto took notice of this, and recognized recognized it... The same mask he once wore for so many years in his life. He shook his head and let those thoughts out of his mind

"I am looking for this guy, I need to talk to him." Naruto told the girl as he handed a picture he managed to procure thanks to Ilya.

"Eh? What do you wish to speak with Shiki-san about?" The girl asked

"Shiki, eh..?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at the picture once more.

"I am sorry, I am one of the maids at his home. He lives with his sister, you see. If you wish, you COULD go to the home... However, I don't think you will find him... He likes to go out at night quite often... I really wish he didn't, though... He makes us worry so much..." the maid said as she slightly frowned.

"Ah... my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself.

"My name is Kohaku, if you still wish to try and catch Shiki, please follow me to the house." Kohaku said as they walked.

A while later, the pair arrived at a rather large European style mansion.

"Whoa... This must be a hell of a cleanup job for you and your crew..." Naruto joked

"Oh no... It's just me and my sister, although Shiki-san sometimes takes the time to help us as well." Kohaku said with a smile.

They entered and Kohaku announced the guest "Akiha-sama! We have a guest!"

Naruto gaped at the beautiful young woman who descended the staircase. She had long flowing black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her long red dress and her shirt with a red ribbon and boots made her look beautiful and elegant.

Naruto opened his mouth before he could think "Wow... Now I KNOW I'm in heaven... I see a beautiful angel." Naruto commented before he realized what he just said.

This made the young lady blush a bit and smile. "Thank you for your kind words stranger. May I ask what business you have with nii-san?" Akiha asked, as she was willing to give him the benefit of doubt... for now.

"To be honest ojou-san... I am looking for your brother... Or to be exact... This lady friend of his... There is something I need help with and she is the pretty much the only one who could help me... I humbly ask if you could help me find your brother... I require that woman's assistance... It's of the out-most importance." Naruto explained.

Akiha studied the blond. She was not sure what to make of him. He was sincere, that's for sure... But he was also hiding something...

Then again... if he was here to kill that detestable woman who was stealing her nii-san from her... It all ends up being fine.

"... Maybe I can help." Akiha said

**10 minutes later at the dinning room**

"I see... Akiha-san, thank you very much for your help. Also, Kohaku-san, thank you very much for the tea and biscuits, they where delicious." Naruto said.

He bowed before he left "Thank you so much for your kindness, Akiha-san." he said as he stepped out and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"_In the park... I need to reach the park._" Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from building to building... unaware someone was watching... A nun with blue hair and blue eyes staring at him from afar.

"_Who are you... and what are you doing in my city? I need to know... if you are a heretic... I shall dispose of you..._" The nun thought as she jumped down as trailed the newcomer.

Naruto then landed in a tree and erased all trace of his being from the world. Now THIS impressed the nun.

"_This skill... is superb... could he be a vampire? Or another abomination?_" She asked herself

Then she saw them, Shiki... And to her disgust, the 'stupid vampire' Arcueid as well.

Naruto was taken back. The vampire gal looked gorgeous... However, he cleared his head of those thoughts. He had MORE than enough girls to worry about. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of them.

"Are you Arcueid Brunestud, the True Ancestor and descendant of the Lord of the Moon?" Naruto asked, a serious expression on his face.

Shiki immediately grabbed his knife and took off his glasses. When people asked THOSE questions, they were aiming to either kill or maim... or both to them.

"Hey, hey... Calm down, kid... I'm not here to fight, so keep your killing intent in check." Naruto said holding up his hands in a placating manner.

The nun then grabbed her weapon, long swords with silver blades, and red handles... "Black Keys" is what they were known as.

"Yes... That would be me. How did you know all that? And more importantly... What do you want from me?" She asked in a rather irritated fashion

"I need your help locating a certain vampire... You know him pretty well as he helped raise you, if my information is correct..." Naruto said.

"Eh? You don't mean..." Arcueid trailed off in surprise.

"Yeah, I need HIS help... Kischur Zelretch's tutelage to learn his power... I could wield it if I am thought by him." Naruto said

"Are you sure? That guy is really... well..." Arcueid trailed off.

"As I thought... You are a heretic." a voice rung out and a person jumped down.

The nun lady appeared in the floor

"S-senpai! What are you doing here?" Shiki asked

"I need to eliminate all heretics... Those who dare learn magic... Must be eliminated." Ciel said as she narrowed her eyes at looking at Naruto.

"Look... I already had a near death experience given to me by a girl... Do you mind if I take a rain-check? I'm not really in the mood..." Naruto said as a black key flew over his shoulder, making a slight cut on his cheek.

"I see..." Naruto muttered as he turned to both Shiki and Arcueid. "Well... Give me a minute while I deal with the crazy nun, ok?" Naruto said as he pulled a kunai and shot it at Ciel.

Ciel used her black keys and deflected it, but then lost sight of Naruto

"Where did the boy go?" she asked, looking around for the teen in question.

As if by a divine answer, a shower of kunai and shuriken came raining down upon her, forcing to bluenett to dodge and block the projectile attacks.

"You are such a bother... Leave me the fuck alone! What is it with women and them trying to kill me! I haven't done anything perverted or stupid to you yet! Don't you know the rules about that?" Naruto yelled, his frustration with the situation growing rapidly.

Ciel then threw another volley of black keys at the blond ninja, who used his kunai to block them. He then jumped to a tree and she followed him, causing wanton destruction in their path making the concrete break and the complete destruction of the trees and grass.

Ciel, with a confident smirk, threw one of her blades at Naruto's shadow... Said blond froze in place as realization hit him.

"_No way! This is like the Kagemane no jutsu from Shikamaru!_" Naruto thought

"May God have mercy on your soul and grant you relief from this mortal coil..." Ciel said as she swung her blade.

"CIEL NO!" Shiki cried out... however...

*POOOF *

Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke and was no longer there.

"What sorcery is this?" Cield asked as she looked around.

"LOOK BELOW, YOU FAKE NUN!" Naruto yelled as he broke out of the pavement with a spiraling blue sphere of chakra in his hand.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the ball of energy into her stomach, launching her a good many yards away.

"I am not a heretic you idiot! I don't even HAVE a religion!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist in the direction he sent Ciel flying.

"_Isn't that what you call a heretic?_" Shiki and Arcueid thought in synch.

A key flew past him once more. And cut a lamppost and embedded itself in a tree... then a dozen more came flying his way tearing the ground and the street and damaging the water fountain.

"DAMN IT! Get laid or something! You look like you have some unresolved issues or something!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from a few that where directed to his face.

Now THAT shocked Arcueid and Shiki... This guy had actually said a BIG no-no to Ciel.

"DIE YOU HERETIC BASTARD!" She yelled whilst blushing in anger and embarrassment as she threw more black keys at the shinobi. Naruto only blocked and dodged, most of them ended up tearing up the floor, making horrible sounds. He then broke all the lamps as to not give any light to create any shadows for her to pin him down.

"Can't we just all get along? I am not a threat to you, so leave me be..." Naruto asked in a pleading way.

"I can't allow heretics to live... That is the absolute rule of the Burial Agency..." Ciel said as she threw more of her black keys.

"Man... AGAIN with those? Aren't you copying from that guy from that manga... something called Hellishing or something?" Naruto asked making the blue-nett even madder.

"I've got to give it to the blonde guy... He knows how to fight." Arcueid said as she looked at the exchange of attacks between the blonde boy and Ciel. Apparently the boy was taking it easy with her, as he did not know the girl was immortal... In every sense of the word.

Naruto and Ciel clashed weapons in rapid succession, generating some brilliant sparks. This girl was strong... Naruto smirked as he jumped in the air and the Burial Agency member followed suit.

"You DO realize that you are giving the boy down there a peep show... right?" Naruto asked as the girl glared at him, blushed and pushed her skirt down.

Naruto twirled his kunai around his finger "Wanna keep going? If you do, I WILL kill you... I've got someone to save and I don't have the time to fuck around..." Naruto growled out the last part as he hardened his eyes and released a LOT of killing intent. Enough that it made even Arcueid back up a bit, even thought she would not realize doing so until later.

Ciel backed up a lot... She had never felt so much killing intent before... What the HELL was this guy? Only few things could release such killing intent... And she did not like ANY of the options in her head. She might be WAY over her head with this one.

"I will be back later for your head...!" Ciel said as she jumped out of the clearing.

Naruto turned to face Arcueid and Shiki who took a breath of relief as the killing intent subsided.

"So...Can you help me please?" Naruto begged Arcueid

"Getting in contact with him will be really hard... But I think I might be able to help you. What do you want the old man for anyways?" Arcueid asked, curiosity clear in her expression.

"I need to learn the second magic." Naruto declared, his unwavering resolve showing through that simple statement.

This got Arcueid's attention... "I see... And if I am not mistaken, also the fourth magic as well, am I right?" Arcueid said as she now knew WHAT this boy's plan was. The old man himself wanted to do so to fix something, but has been unable. It's terribly hard to learn a true magic, and it's impossible to learn a second. And a just plain ridiculous notion to think of a third. That is why there are 5 magics and five mages... 1 for each magic.

"That is correct." Naruto replied with a nod.

"Why?" Arcueid asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Someone I deeply care for is suffering... The holy grail war has started and her adoptive family... subjugated her with a horrible burden... I want to help her... PLEASE...!" Naruto said getting on all fours in a bow.

"I beg of you... please help me save her...!" Naruto said as he clenched his fists in the floor.

"Get up. You don't need to beg, I will help ya. I liked the way you fought, it got me boiling." Arcueid said with a grin.

"Thank you very much True Ancestor, Here is my phone number. If you get in contact with him... or with the fourth, please call me." Naruto said as he turned to take his leave after handing his card to Arcueid.

"I'll take it... This vampire is kinda dim-witted when it comes to technology..." Shiki said as he snatched the card from the True Ancestor's hands.

"Hey... That's mean Shiki..." Arcueid said with a pout.

Naruto managed to form a thin smile. "If you ever need my help with something, feel free to call me. I will be owing you, so call me if you need my services." Naruto said as he jumped and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves

"Nice guy, eh?" Arcueid said smiling

"Yeah... Kinda weird though." Shiki said as he walked to Arcueid

"Shall we keep looking for Roa?" Shiki asked

"No... It's time for you to go home Shiki. Your sister must be worried about you." Arcueid said as she smiled and poked playfully his nose.

**Chapter end.**

Please note, there are images concerning this fic on my profile, check em out!

*This line was taken from Red vs Blue Season 8: Revelation episode 10 (The Lines belong to red soldier (orange colored) named Grif.

Also... if Shiki can kill anything... why doesn't he kill Arcueid's blood-lust? Wouldn't THAT work?

Also why doesn't he just kill his own death?... I am not really THAT knowledgeable on Tsukihime, if anyone has a site that has the whole manga translated I would love if you could give me the link plz or tell me the name of the site.

Thank you all for reading.

**This Chapter has gotten the Beta-Reader(Nanaya Zero)'s "Ciel of Approval"!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Chapter 10: Meeting of Time and dimensions, a young magus/ninja's training begins

Naruto normally had pleasant dreams... His dreams mostly where winning the heart of Sakura (Haruno), beating the crap out of Sasuke and bringing him back home, and becoming the Hokage... The Unlimited Ramen Works was nice dream, too. Most of the dreams that had nothing to do with him were personally screened off as his servants dreams. Most of those dreams which he himself repressed as memories were shown to his servants, as a way to make them understand their master better. A little blue haired girl did NOT take this into consideration, and gave Naruto a rather "weird" dream... It wasn't "weird" in the usual sense, but in the sene that it had never happened for him before. Despite almost every view on him(To those who knew about the Oiroke), he had never had a dream like that. He liked to think of himself as a regular person. Apparently other people just wanted to mess with him... And this is the dream of the Number One Unpredictable Ninja.

**Dream World...**

"Where am I...?" Naruto wondered aloud as he saw himself resting against a tree.

He then looked up and saw her...

It was Saber, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her hair was down, without any ribbons… She looked at Naruto sweetly

"Naruto-kun…" She called out to the blonde.

Naruto felt something stir within him and slowly begun to walk up and hugged her gently.

"Saber..." Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper, but Saber smiled and put her finger to his lips.

"Call out my real name... I wish to hear it from you..." She said with a sweet smile.

"Arturia…" Naruto whispered her name into her ear, making the delicate female king weak in the knees.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on her cheek. "Your hand is so warm... I know you changed so much since you where a young boy into an extraordinary man…" Saber said as he felt Naruto's warmth on her face.

"Arturia...What's going on?" Naruto asked, confusion evident in his tone of voice and expression.

"It doesn't matter... I always wanted to spend some time like this with you..." Naruto said after a few moments, a small smile on his face.

"Naruto..." Saber said as she pushed him gently to the ground and opened her dress... Underneath it was her delicate looking body... Her skin was absolutely flawless, perfectly smooth and a porcelain white in color... She laid nude for Naruto to take, until..

"KAI!" Naruto exclaimed, forming the ram seal with his hands as he dispelled the dream, knowing that something was up at this point.

Arturia left with a smile on her face. She knew he wouldn't do it, but still it felt good... Even if it was only a dream.

**Real world...**

Saber woke up with a gasp. She had a dream, one of her own... Normally servants DON'T dream. And to boot, having one like this...

She blushed heavily as steam seemingly rose from her head in her embarassment.

"Inconceivable... To be in such a dream... And like that... What is wrong with me?" she asked herself

"_**It's because you deny yourself of your wants... You put others ahead of you, you did your duty as a king... You should let it be. What is done is done and you should be proud of what you did... No matter how good or bad it turned out.**_" Alter Saber said as she rested on her left shoulder

"_**I hate to say this, but she is right.**_" Said another Saber look-alike, this one dressed in pure white and having a softer gaze than the real one.

"What... What do you mean?" Saber asked

"_**You are a woman. Even if you are a servant, your feelings are all too human... You crave for attention and love, even if you yourself haven't realized it yet."**_ the white Saber (Saber Lily) said.

"_**It's okay to fall in love, and to seek for it... Everyone deserves a second chance. You have given many... Isn't it YOUR turn now?**_" Saber lily asked.

Saber was taken back by this revelation. It is true... And she had a chance at the grail as well.

"I wish I could be with him... I really do..." Saber muttered to herself as her blush reached a darker shade of red.

"But first... I need to steel my heart a bit more... I am still not ready for this" Saber said as she turned back to her futon... Her hands then begun to move down her body and her fingers slid into her opening and begun to rhythmically glide in and out... She begun to pant and whimper as she blushed at the sensations generated from this simple, yet oh-so perverse action.

She had little time for things like this in her lifetime, due to her trying to hide her actual sex. However, it felt so good...

Saber whimpered as her fingers moved even faster in her crevice... She then begun to buck a bit, before her eyes glossed over at the feeling of pleasure she was having.

She panted each time and whimpered softly and continue. Her fingers went in and out with a tad of difficulty due to her virgin body, but still produced enough lubrication to make it feel good. She began to pant harder, her face turning redder as she began to think of a certain blond boy as she kept going at it "N...Naruto... please..." she whimpered and panted.

She begun to imagine Naruto's body uniting with hers and begun to insert and pull her finger's faster and harder. She then whimpered once more as she bit her lip, finally reaching her climax. Her eyes teared up a bit as she whispered a single name into the darkness of the night.

"Naruto..." She said, her voice barely above a whipser, as she finally allowed death's younger sibling, sleep, take over her.

"Will I be forgiven for choosing this path...?" she whimpered as her eyes dropped down and begun her sleep anew.

**With Naruto**

"Okay... I KNEW something was up. How about you tell me who you are? I don't like people messing with my mind..." Naruto said as he got a hold of...

"A cat?" Naruto wondered aloud. Then he felt it... An energy that was very well attuned to the fox's. But it was more... "benign".

"Okay. Drop the disguise... Who or what are you?" Naruto asked, looking at the cat intently.

The cat looked down and switched to her humanoid form...

Yes, a her. It was a young blue haired girl with a black outfit and ribbon, and had deep red eyes that seemingly held no emotion.

"What are you?" Naruto asked the girl who told him to get closer.

Once he came close enough, she gently rested her forehead against his "_I am a succubus... I was to send you a message in your dreams... But I never expected someone to be able to break my illusions in dreams..._" she said in his mind.

"Why can't you speak?" Naruto asked

"_Thoughts are much better... I cannnot hide nor embellish things... Saying only what is on your mind._" she said into his mind again.

"I see... or hear... or is it think? Ah, whatever... Who sent you here?" Naruto asked

"_Arcueid-sama sent me here to give you a message... He whom you have been looking for will speak with you... Go meet him. Also she wishes to inform you that the fourth is impossible to find at the moment and to forgive her for that._" she said

Naruto patted her head gently. "Go tell her this 'Thank you very much. I hope next time we meet is in a more… peaceful setting." Naruto said

The little devil blushed and nodded. The two began to converse for a bit, before the succubus familiar finally left.

"In hindsight... I MIGHT have wanted to let that dream finish... It looked kinda good..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Argh! Listen to me! I'm starting to sound like Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration as he turned in for the night.

"I bet if Tohsaka even heard a peep of this... She might have me neutered..." Naruto shivered in the mere thought of that.

**Morning, at Naruto's residence...**

"Okay girls, I'm heading out!" Naruto called out as he walked out of his room, only to be stopped by Sakura's hand grasping his.

He slowly raised her hand up and gently kissed it.

"I promise you this... I WILL succeed." He said, a burning determination in his eyes.

He took a small bag with many seals on it, along with his kunai and suriken pouches and strapped them to his leg before he left the house.

**Flashback**

"_The saint will await for you in a cafe. Please do be careful, as he is an entity of power even if he has taken punishment from time..._" the young succubus familiar warned.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked, curious about the young messenger that had been sent to him.

"_My name... is Len._" She said with a smile

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... Next time, PLEASE just let me know you're here the normal way..." Naruto said as he blushed a bit as he recalled his dream.

"_I will keep that in mind._"She said to him

**flashback end**

"So this cafe... Where is it? Wait... Len didn't even show me a picture of the person!" Naruto said as he sighed in frustration...

Only then did he feel an enormous power. Naruto almost feel to his knees because of the sheer pressure of it.

He then turned around to see a gentle looking old man sipping some coffee while reading the news.

The old man gave the presence of the Third... However, this guy's power was insane!

"Hey, young brat. You called for me... Here I am, what is it you need?" he called out.

Naruto sat across him as a broad smile crept onto his face.

"What's that matter boy? Ah... Must be the power I'm leaking out. Sorry about that." he said.

"Man... For half a second, I thought I was facing the legendary Juubi..." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah yes... Quiet a nasty creature, that one. I fought it once. Beat the shit out of it, I did." he said with a smirk.

"You are the second mage... I need your help... I wish to learn how to use the second magic." Naruto said looking at him directly in his eyes.

"Heh... Straight to the point, ain'tcha boy? I like that... All them fools think bowing and acting submissive and shit will get to mah good side... I like ya kid, but yer WAY to young for handling this magic." he said

"This isn't my real body... I apparently regressed in age when my enemy tried to kill by sending me to my death in another reality or pocket dimension. But somehow, I broke free of it and ended up in here. Right now I should be on my late twenties..." Naruto explained.

"I see... This is quiet difficult, however, I got a plan. You're also a master in the Grail War, are you not?" he asked

Now THIS got Naruto's attention, causing him to narrow his eyes as he stealthy pulled a kunai from under his sleeve under the table aimed at the old man's stomach "How did you know?" The blond asked, glaring at him.

"Well mah boy... To be honest, I can feel the magic of the command signals. As unbelievable as it is, you have 3 sets of em... Never thought it possible. Then again, I never did say it couldn't be possible when I did this game..." he said, looking at the sky wistfully at the end.

"W-what do you mean 'when I did this game'...? Are you-" Naruto began as the old man smirked.

"Yeah, I am one of the people who instilled the rules of this 'game'... I am the founder of the Grail Wars." the old man said with a smirk.

"You... Do you know how many people suffered because of this?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, glaring at the old man.

"Oh? You seem angry boy. I don't blame you... When I created this, it was for a good and strong person to attain their wish. However, the grail was... incomplete. Then Einzenberg did something about it, as did the Matou family." he said letting it all sink in for the blond.

"What do you mean...? Wait... Does this has something to do with Ilya AND Sakura as well?" Naruto asked as he lessened his grip on the kunai. He needed to milk all the info he could out of this man.

"Illyasviel was created to be the'container' for the grail. While the young lady you speak of... I believe the elder Matou tried to replicate Ilya's design but with him at the control of the power... if I had to guess, the young lass is a corrupted grail... or fake one..." The old man explained, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What does this entail to Sakura and Ilya? Tell me old man, and you better tell me there is something to prevent anything bad that might happen..." Naruto demanded, releasing his own killing intent to frighten the old man, who just chuckled at his attempt.

"Boy, you need to learn something. If you think killing intent alone will frighten me, you are sorely mistaken. I took the fucking king of vampires on my own! His power is comparable to the juubi... You're still a greenhorn to me, but I like that ya had the balls to bare your fangs to someone eons your superior. THAT takes guts... Tell ya what, I will take ya to a place for ya to learn the second magic. I can't help ya find the fourth though. He... She... Damn, I dunno what IT even is anymore... However, if I know the guy, he will LOVE meeting ya... You are someone who time has no control over... Your actions are so absurd that even if you went back in time, you would change tactics on the fly! Fate doesn't control ya, lad... You are like a true living magic yerself." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah... I would like to think that." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly as he put back his kunai unto his sleeve.

"So tell me about Ilya and Sakura's affair on this." Naruto asked, his expression turning serious once more.

"Ilya is in fact a homunculus... She was made using the genetic material (sperm) of Emiya Kiritsugu and mothered by another homunculus, Irisviel von Einzenberg. She is the ultimate holder for the grail. However, after doing so... She will die." Kischur explained, setting his cup of coffee down on the table.

Naruto gritted his teeth. His face contorted in anger at his lack of knowledge on this... He pictured Ilya and Sakura dead, and snapped... He looked down"Tell me there is something that can be done..." Naruto said in a pleading tone.

"Hmm... To be honest, there MIGHT be something that could be done. Only YOU could do it if you can learn my magic. And the fourth. And with it, use it to learn the third..." The old man said with a chuckle. "With the second magic you can find a Sakura who is not 'tainted' and also find an Ilya who is not a 'container' and fuse them both to create a new life... But with memories of the one you wish." The old man explained.

"But... What will happen with Ilya and Sakura from those places?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Hmm... I see your point. However, you can also look for Aozoki Touko. Or have someone who can see into the inside of the body to rid her of the worms, and rid of Ilya of the circuit connecting her to the grail." Kischur replied. "But to do so, you need knowledge, boy..." the old man said with a smirk.

"I wish to be instructed by you. I heard rumors of your teaching methods... Are they true?" Naruto asked

"Will it dissuade you?" He asked slyly with a smirk on his lips.

"There are 2 girls whose lives hang in the balance... Both of them I cherish from the bottom of my heart... I have no hesitation. I have only my goal..." Naruto said looking at him square in the eyes, determination burning brightly in his gaze.

"Nice eyes kid. I think you and I will get along well." He said as he patted his head.

He snapped his fingers and within moments, they found themselves in a prism colored reality

"Is this genjutsu?" Naruto asked

"Nah... We are just visiting a place for you to train without wasting much time... But in order for you to learn the second magic I wield... I need you to prove you are worthy of the time I will spend teaching you. So, we will head to the one place where all of this started." the old man explained.

"Where is that?" Naruto asked

"Akasha." he said simply.

They found themselves on a field of vast plains of green grass and a beautiful view of the sky.

"This place... the root of the magic... All the events and phenomena in the universe... Information on past, present, and future events that might, will, or have occurred are all stored here... Well... your file, however, is kinda... Well... Let's just say it's not happy to have a 'bug' in the system." the old man chuckled at the computer joke he pulled out.

"Well... I AM the most unpredictable ninja in the world." Naruto proclaimed as he humphed proudly

"I bet you are... No one cold predict you landing in this universe. By what records show, you should have died a horrible and agonizing death in a zero universe devoid of life." he said as he read an archive.

Naruto visibly shivered... He prayed to his lucky stars that his luck would hold a bit more... Until he died being happy and did all he wanted to do.

"Humph... Your ability to change and alter your fate gives you the qualities necessary to be MORE than able to even surpass me in it's usage... But I wish to put you to the test." the old man said

"What is it?" Naruto said

"I am also a Dead Apostle... Even though I have my methods to contain my body without blood, I am old and reaching my limits. So I wish for someone to kill me in battle... I wanted to fight someone like Type-Moon once more. You are not him... But your scope of power will definitely surpass even his, so I want to see the power of the person who can bring the sun back into this ugly world of ours.." he said as he took off his coat, while allowing his immense power to flow freely.

"Fight me, child of possibilities and hope!" he declared with a smirk.

"Oi... I am an adult, ya know?" Naruto asked, a bit irritated at being called a 'child'.

"Ah, but to me you are but a child...I lived longer than you have." Kischur replied with a smirk.

"Can't argue with that..." Naruto said as he kicked things off by pulling out one of his kunai and throwing it at him.

He dodged the projectile and went to attack him with his bare hands. Naruto had the sense to jump out of the way as he saw the ground be decimated... The attack basically tore the foundation of the ground... It was like Kiba's Gatsuuga, times 10000.

Naruto then tapped into the force of the Kyuubi and pulled all his power in his perfect form... covering his body and permeating him with the power without consuming his mind. His appearance was akin to that of the Rikudo Sennin, with nine tails made of crimson chakra swaying magestically behind him.

Kicking off from the ground, both combatants rushed each other, going into a blur of vicious punches and kicks once they met at the center. A jab here... A round-house there... Both were putting their all into bringing the other down. Things only grew more chaotic as Naruto backpedaled a bit, and summoned several Kage Bunshin to join in the attack. The blond knew that this battle was going to be intense, and if he didn't pull out all the stops... He was surely going to lose, or worse, die.

As Naruto and the old man exchanged blows, the blond shinobi noticed that the old man was smiling... Reliving his youthful days in mortal combat against his hated rival, Type-Moon.

Once more, both of the combatants clashed, Kischur's jeweled sword meeting the black steel of Naruto's kunai. Sparks flew as the two continued to switch between weapons and hand-to-hand combat, hoping to catch the other off guard. The speeds the two were moving at were incredible. Kischur was old, but his body was still as strong as ever. Granted, his speed had considerably dropped from what it was in his prime, he was still more than a match for Naruto, said jinchuuriki dodging, weaving, and parrying almost all of his attacks.

Naruto lashed out with cruel and scarily efficient attacks, mixing in what he learned from the movements of Saber and Rider and some magics he learned from Caster and Tohsaka.

Pulling out a few gems he made using projection, and filling them to the point of almost cracking, the blond jumped away, and started the wind-up...

"Take... THIS!" He roared as he launched the gems towards Kischur with as much force as possible, said old man putting his hands in front of his chest as he created a barrier. However, he was really impressed when it shattered.

Naruto then dashed in, his blurred form reminiscent of an orange and crimson shooting star.

Quickly pulling out another kunai, he slashed the old man's arm, causing a good amount of blood to flow out... However, this only did minimal damage and did not manage to go through as he intended. The cut was more shallow than he wanted... No, rather, HE wouldn't let it end THAT easily.

Kischur smirked as he attacked with a jeweled sword, Naruto just managing to parry the attack... He then he jumped back using since his danger sense went into over-drive, even more so when he saw two more flashes of light emerge.

"What the fuck? That was only one attack... How the hell you did that?" Naruto asked, shocked at the sudden multiplication of the technique.

The old man laughed. "This is an ability this weapon has that uses the second magic... This is a multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon!" he said with a smirk as he readied himself.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto exclaimed, not understanding a word said about the technique.

"I can open small portals to alternate realities and use the attack from the parallels me to skewer ya!" Kischur said as he did it once more, only this time it was 100 slashes at the same time

Naruto then did the only thing his "rational" mind told him to do...

Yup... As you would expect from him, he lunged forward, ignoring the pain of the slashes and cuts he endured as he dashed like a rocket towards the old man with a huge sphere of spiraling chakra. The old man put on a barrier of 10 layers of magic in depth in response, but Naruto then begun to put his elemental chakra to the huge spiraling sphere, causing it to become white. It looked as beautiful as it was deadly. However, to do this he used a strange technique(To Kischur, at least)... his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"If I need to kill you to save those I love and care for, then so be it! I will walk a path paved with the blood of those who stand against my precious people! I won't look back, and I won't be sorry! To ensure the well-being of those people... I WILL FIGHT!" Naruto roared as his clone vanished into a cloud of smoke..

"That's a good resolution, boy! Show me the power to back it up!" The old man shouted as he poured all his might into the barrier.

"Fuuton: Oodama Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw the wind-elemental shuriken at him...

Then Naruto disappeared, "SENPŌ: Cho-Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" Hundreds of Narutos yelled all at once, as they each rushed Kischur with massive Rasengans in hand, driving each and every one into the barrier, effectively shattering it.

Just as he was going to put another barrier up, Kischur felt a stab on his arm... He looked to find a cursed blade Rulebreaker stuck in his arm, making him unable to use magic for the time being.

"_It's not the real one... This is definitely a trace... And a damn good one! Almost got me fooled with it, too... It's identical to the original, except for that strange energy I feel coming it... Like what's coming from that shuriken... However to make it so perfectly in the heat of battle... It's basically a clone... No... He managed to make it slightly superior to the original by re-arranging it's workings and adding that energy!_" he thought.

The real Naruto then shoved him into the path of the Rasenshuriken. The old man smiled as he saw his fate come.

*SHUNK! Poof *

Opening his eyes, Kischur saw he was still alive...

"What the!" he asked, confused at what just happened.

"I beat ya." Naruto said as he poked his back with his kunai blade. Just a tap, nothing lethal.

"Eh?" the old man blinked in confusion.

"You said to defeat ya... You never said anything about having to kill ya... Isn't that right?" Naruto replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

The old man blinked... Before beginning to laugh. "You boy... Are an idiot...Hahahahaha! You thoroughly and truthfully have beaten my ass... I yield!" Kischur said as he sat down and chuckled.

He sighed... He truthfully had wished to go out with a bang... But teaching an unruly and potentially idiotic boy... and breaking him a little, might prove to be fun.

"Come boy... We have A LOT to learn." Kischur said as he snapped his fingers and returned them to the "Real" world.

"My knowledge is not something that can be learn in a simple manner... Are you sure you want this? It might destroy your mind..." He warned the blond.

"I've been trough horrible things... Suffered a lot of things, both good and bad... I can deal with anything for the sake of my friends and loved ones!" Naruto declared with an unyeilding resolution.

"I am glad I met a lad like you, and I am glad that Arcueid also found someone who showed her some 'humanity', and how to 'live' and 'love'..." The old man said.

He made a sigil on the ground and begun to glow in red and blue.

"I, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, hereby relinquish my knowledge on the second magic in favor of the successor... Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the ninja with a will of fire and determination of steel... May my magic help him realize his goal and protect him from harm... And may he be a better magus than I ever was." He said smiling as his body glowed a deep crimson red.

"Kischur..." Naruto said as images of the magic, all the know-how and all his knowledge on crafting items that could used with the second magic... His mind begun to tear apart, centuries of knowledge being crammed into it... It's like he used a billion Kage Bunshin to read just as many books at the same time, and once finished he undid them all at the same time. His mind broke from the pain... and he begun to drool and his eyes glassed over... As if they were dead...

"Eh... Maybe you shouldn't have picked this magic to learn... In the end, the knowledge you wanted... It ended up killing you..." He said as he begun to walk away

"S...Sa...kura...Ri...rin...Sa...ber...R...der...aster..." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh? Apparently... I see... What is going in your mind, boy?" The old man, interested in this new development, sat back down. The boy's mind should have shattered in millions of pieces, leaving him unable to even speak or do anything...

**Inside Naruto's mindscape...**

Naruto laid on the floor, gently floating in the water of his mindscape... As the fox looked at his jailor...

"_**He is out...Kukuku... Ahahahahahaha! Finally, he has fallen! I will take over this body of his... and will return to my rightful place! To destroy and kill!"**_ The fox roared in excitement. However, as it's claw was approaching Naruto's broken body, a slash appeared on it's paw

"_**Who is there!**_" Kyuubi roared in anger as it nursed it's wounded appendage

It saw the Servant Saber ready to battle him with the holy sword Excalibur, Rider at her side mounted on the Pegasus, and Caster with her wand all at ready... Rin was in there as well as was Sakura, both of them tending to Naruto.

"YOU FOUL BEAST! STEP AWAY FROM OUR MASTER!" they yelled in defiance.

"_**I see... You... You are HIS mental defense... His defense became personified on the most powerful people he knew... And the ones he had the most attachment...Damn... If I fight with you all, even I now full well it will not be a victory without sacrifices... Very well... But when you are all gone... I shall attack again... now that VERY well wenches!**_" Kyuubi said as it retired to it's cage.

"Master!" Saber, Rider and Caster dashed out to their caretaker and looked at him... His eyes where glossed over and held no emotion... His brain was fried due to overload of information... Surely he would die if left like this...

"No... There is a way... He will heal with a bit of time... After all, IT is in here." Saber said as she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Caster and Tohsaka asked in unison.

"Avalon." Saber said as Naruto's mindscape glowed with a pure golden light.

"Avalon.. You mean...?" Caster began.

"My real self told him... But she meant it on both ways... 'He is the sheath for me to rest'... But he is also the sheath for my sword... And that sheath's name... is Avalon." Saber said as Naruto's body begun to permeate with light.

His eyes regained their glow, and he begun to stir.

"Master... stop doing such rash and foolish things. you will kill us all with worry if you keep doing things like that..." the Servants voices said

Sakura and Rin knelled down to Naruto and hugged him "You idiot... I will kill you one of these days if you keep worrying me..." Tohsaka said

"Senpai... please... Do take care of yourself better..." Sakura admonished him with a rather angry/cute face.

"I will... And also... I will save you." Naruto said as he patted her head

She begun to cry and clung onto Naruto. "Senpai... Please... let me die... I... am unclean... I am dirty... I don't deserve the happiness and kindness you showed me... Please... let me disappear..." She said, crying.

"Sakura... You are not tainted, you are not impure... You are like the fresh snow... You remind me of a person... I once fought with and watch him die... He died protecting the one he loved, but he didn't deserved the life he lead... Used as a tool, Humiliated... His family slaughtered... Sakura, to me, you are a person I admire... You've been holding such a pain... And even I did not notice it... I'm an idiot for not realizing your pain... Please Sakura... Forgive my thoughtlessness and my inability to realize your pain..." Naruto said, hugging the girl firmly...

"I am sorry..." Sakura begun to cry on his shoulder "I'm so sorry..." she repeated again and again.

"I know... This is only a dream in my mind... but I will save you... count on it, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, giving on of his trademark brilliant grins.

"I have to wake up now..." Naruto said, holding Sakura's hand. "The dream ends when the dreamers wake... and I have to go back." he said

"I know..." She said with a sad smile adorning her face, it was one akin of a wife looking at her husband leave for a battle.

"As long as I have something to accomplish... I will not die." Naruto said as he vanished in an orange light.

"Be careful... Naruto" the servants and girls said as they watched him come to life once more...

**Outside in the real world...**

The old man sat looking at the blonde lad stir and mumble the names and classes of servants that were under his command.

"Interesting.. Show me your willpower, boy... Show me your resolve. This is the last hurdle you need to overcome." Kischur said as he looked at the boy.

He then shielded his eyes at the golden glow emanating from his body... He had to jump and cover behind a tree... That holy light could have killed him!

Naruto stood up as words came to his mind... Something had formed when he was on deaths door from his broken mind... Words appeared in his mind's eye as he began to speak.

"**I have the fire of the will of my people...**

Images of his friends and teachers appeared in his mind

**Pain and sorrow are the lessons left by my fellow pupil... **

The death of Jiraiya played on his mind as well as the deaths that Pain cause in his village... and the end result.

**The trail of my bloody tears is the path I leave as I move forth...**

He remembers his time as a child... when people tried to kill him and ignored him and treated him with contempt, however he swallowed it all up and continue walking forward carrying the burden on his own.

**I have fought over a thousand battles, unknown to love... nor known to death.**

**I have withstood great pains to cultivate many friendships...**

HIs friends appeared... all of them smiling and hugging him

**These hands will hold everything and protect everything I care for..**

Naruto and Sasuke battled out as they both fiercely attempted one to kill the other, while the other tried to rescue the other

**So, as I roar into the night... **_**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**_"

As the words echoed through the area, he saw a field with a hill, covered in swords... As he looked up he saw himself and another kid with red hair on the hill... Both of them covered in swords, both of them back to back but not realizing each others existence... both of them bleeding as they finished a huge fight.

Both of them fell to the ground... However the other Naruto helped the red haired boy up

They both nodded and both parted ways... each one walking a different path.

**Real world**

Naruto roared as his body begun to permeate with the holy power of Avalon. Slowly but surely, it repaired his brain and the damage caused by the information overload.

"When I get my hands... on that fucking old man... I will use my bunshins and use that refraction dimensional thingy on him, and... eh? What the?" Naruto said as he saw a small paper. On it was a cartoonish drawing of the old man's face and inside it read:

"it's good you came back... Had to go to the clock tower [That is a magical academy/university for ya'] since now you have my knowledge and power. You will run some errands after the war is over and get your affairs in order. Until then, stay healthy and try to find the elusive Fourth... Best of luck" He even signed his name with a rather beautiful penmanship, further angering Naruto.

"YOU OLD BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR WISH COME TRUE THIS TIME!" He yelled in anger... Only to sweatdrop as he noticed various people looking at him strangely.

**3 hours later...**

"Tadaima..." Naruto said... His expression showed he was on a foul mood, and his eye twitched every other second.

Rin walked out of his way as he bathed the whole area with murderous intent.

"Woah... He must be REALLY pissed... I wonder what happened?" Tohsaka (I will call her Rin from now on... is shorter) wondered aloud.

Naruto then entered the Ofuro and dunked himself deep into the warm water... He allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Hey... Naruto, you need someone to wash your back?" A rather sultry voice said... Naruto turned around and saw...

"RIDER! W-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, blushing a brilliant crimson.

"Don't worry... I am wearing a bathing suit, see?" She showed him the white school bathing suit

"_Th-that's not the problem at hand!_" Naruto thought, panicking a bit at the situation.

Rider then grabbed a towel and began to scru Naruto's back.

"Sorry about the killing intent.. It wasn't directed at any of you. I was really mad and didn't even realize I was releasing it..." Naruto apologized, a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"It's okay... I used to be like that... until I met you." Rider said, looking back to when she was Shinji's servant. She hated everything and anything... Until she met him... The only person she couldn't kill... The only human who bested her... He tamed her, and her heart.

"Rider... No... Medusa-chan... Thanks for being such a nice person with me... I know you didn't have a good life... Kinda reminds me of my own, but you still had your sisters... As horrible as they where." Naruto said.

Rider and him shivered at the thought.

"Well, Medusa-chan... Please take care of me." Naruto said with a smile.

Rider begun to wash his back and slowly began to explore his body... How strong his muscles were, yet how soft his skin was... Slowly she begun to move her hands a bit lower...

"M-Medusa-chan?" Naruto squeaked out.

Rider realized where her hands were going to and pulled them away immediately, blushing brightly. "_Damn it... I'm acting like a horny school girl..._" Rider chastised herself. "_Well.. It's not like it's hard to contain oneself... After all, he is... my special master_" Rider though as she embraced her master in a loving manner.

"I will be with you 'till my time comes... Because you and I share the same objective and the same heart." Rider said

"Indeed." Naruto replied with a slight blush.

Rider put Naruto in between her ample bosom and smiled at the feeling... While Naruto blushed even harder.

"Now that I think about it... This is the first time we've ever bathed together." Rider said

"Yeah... I guess so.." Naruto managed to get out in a slightly strained voice. "_Yeah... It's not awkward at all.. Especially for my raging hormones... how fun..."_Naruto thought sarcastically. However, his body reacted a bit more truthfully than what he expected.

"Kyah... Stop poking me there, ecchi..." Rider said with a slight blush

"Eh? Poking?" Naruto asked as he realized something...

"What's poking me is rather hard... Hold on, I'll get it..." She said as she grabbed something... long and hard... with her hand.

Naruto and Rider realized what it was... Rider looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Rider... Then they looked at her hand... and back again... Naruto jumped out of the Ofuro and dashed out of the room and Rider begun to blush profoundly, she blushed so hard even her white swimsuit turned slightly red.

She then licked the hand that held Naruto's appendage..

"Mmm... My master's taste..." She moaned as she licked her hand. She then sat down and began to insert her fingers into her vaginal crevice... She had such a lustful look on her face... However, she stopped and pulled her fingers out, before licking them clean.

"I need to get more restrain on it... He is too yummy... And I am loosing control of it... But it doesn't matter... I want him... And I want him to want me... and Sakura... All of us..." she said as she begun to lick her fingers covered in her own juices. "Oh my... what would my sisters say of the man I wish to bag on my own..?" she said giddily as she jumped into the ofuro with a cat-like smile.

Rin was putting a new seal (Made by Naruto with a few modifications) on Sakura as the old one was beginning to turn black due to her power.

"Hey... Rin-chan... where are you?" Naruto called out, as he approached the room. Rin blushed when Naruto called her like that.

"W-what is it?" She asked, curious as to what the blond wanted.

"I need some time alone with Sakura... please?" Naruto asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Rin was a bit angry at being left out, but she understood. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

"You can come out... Len." Naruto said as a black cat appeared beside him.

The cat transformed itself into a young blue haired girl and sat down next to Sakura. "_Is this the one whom you wish to enter the dreams of?"_ Len asked Naruto

Naruto pushed Sakura's hair out of the way of her face tenderly "Yes... Please let me do so." Naruto asked

"_Yes... I will do what I can for this child._" Len said as she pulled Naruto's conscience out of his body and turned him into a dream

**Sakura's dream realm...** (narrative in here will be in first person [Sakura is the one speaking])

I lay on the bed as I am humiliated. over and over... I feel them... The worms implanted into my body... Making me feel ecstatic... Lustful... Putrid...Dirty... I was raped many times over and over... Every time I came with such force... Forcing the putrid sperm out of my womb... Even if it wanted it... My body is a temple of sins... Dirty and hollow... Like me.

I endure this... For my thin hope to escape this... The torment... I think sometimes it would been better to resign myself to becoming a doll... to die...

I am again here again... In the bed, enduring the shame once more.

"Please... Kill me... Let me die..." I whispered so low, it could not be heard as tears rolled down my cheeks. The image of the only person I loved appeared before my eyes... "M_y mind is playing tricks on me again..._" I thought.

"SAKURA!" A voice yelled... I look into the door that busted open, and saw him... The one whom I never wanted to see me like this.

Naruto jumped and destroyed him... The monster that did this to me: my grandfather... Matou Zouken, using a golden sword that radiated power.

He jumped and sliced him into million of pieces... What surprised me more is to see him in shiny white armor and on a white horse.

Matou Zouken's body however begun to regenerate using the worms and he laughed evilly... I shivered in fright and begun to tear up as Naruto took me and carried me bridal style away from him. The armor felt cold to the touch, but there was a gentle warmness emanating from his presence.

I tried to flee, I flailed as I tried to escape... His warmth, His presence... I did not deserve them... I didn't want him to look at me, not like this... Shamed... Defiled...

CORRUPTED.

BROKEN.

"So you are the one who did this to Sakura-chan... I knew I should have killed you the second I laid eyes on you... I could feel the darkness and evil intent in you..." Naruto growled out as he looked at the regenerating body of Zouken.

"Ah... So YOU are the one preventing the development of my dear girl... You are a pest, Uzumaki... I don't know HOW you are doing it... Nor do I care how you are keeping the worms in her body at bay... But slowly, it will erode her and the damned seal you put on her... I will NOT allow you to prevent what I been working towards for 300 years to see and attain!" The old man looked at Naruto with crazed, hate filled eyes.

"I don't care about your dreams, or your ambitions... The second you put her in pain and shame is the moment I decided to kill you." Naruto said as he looked at Zouken, making him back off... But he quickly regained his composure and laughed.

"You are definitely a young lion cub staring at a wild untamed beast... You dare bare your fangs at me boy? Fine... I look forward out little dance of death soon enough..." He said while laughing in a maniacal manner.

After he left, Naruto's armor dropped, and he was wearing his orange jumpsuit with his red coat now... He continued to hold me in his arms.

"I kinda liked the armor... Too bad, though... I was never a knight to begin with, you know... I am actually a ninja." Naruto said with a small grin, as he jumped high into the starry dark sky.

"Please... don't look at me... PLEASE!" I yelled as I hid my face in his chest, trying to hide my shame.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down... Please... I want you to stop this. I know you are hurt, and I know your pain... But please, let ME carry your pain... Allow me to heal your heart... and your soul." Naruto said

"Please... Forget about me, senpai... You have women who are much cleaner than me... My body has been defiled countless times... Please don't look at me with those eyes... Those eyes... They makes my body burn with shame..." I said as I cried

Naruto pulled my head back and kissed me...

"_Idiot... Please... Let me go... Don't you see? I am not worthy of you..._" I thought as I let the warmth from his kiss wash over me.

"You idiot... You think you are alone in this? My own life was hell before I meet you as well." Naruto said, as if he were able to read my thoughts.

Naruto then projected his own thoughts into this realm of dreams of mine... And saw his life.

The tears, the blood, the deaths, the betrayals, the pain of loss... The demon within him, the demon's taking control over Naruto... Him unwillingly almost submitting to the demon... His battle against his fellow pupil... His heart wrenching at his meeting with his father and later with his mother... If only it was for a brief time.

I begun to cry and held him tightly... Naruto returned the embrace.

"We both have our sins... I have my burden, and you have yours... But, for the time being... Let me help you with yours." Naruto said with a tender smile

I broke down and cried on his shoulder as he held me tenderly.

After I was done crying, he softly wiped my tears away. I realized we were sitting on the moon, and the stars surrounded us and shone brightly in the vast emptiness of space... The darkness did not seem as scary now that the little lights glowed brightly. The place, though the darkness was still there... It seemed to blend with the tiny specks of light, giving a romantic feel to it...

"Senpai..." I began.

"Call me by my name Sakura-chan... Haven't we known each other long enough? Especially since THAT day?" Naruto said holding her hand

"You mean..." I asked

"I was the boy who jumped out for you... I was actually training my ninjutsu and taijutsu... I couldn't let you die... So I jumped and walked into the water to get you before you went splat..." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

I smiled at the memory of the guardian angel that saved me, glad for it to be the person I loved most.

"I watched you from afar... Afraid that I might lose you if I came too close to you..." I said as I blushed at my own assertiveness.

"It's uncanny how two people who share the same name, despite their personalities being so different." Naruto said, musing on the past

"You mean... The Sakura from your land?" I asked

"Yeah... To be honest, I was in love with her...I did so many stupid things to get her attention... but after a while... I realized something" Naruto said

I looked at him, wondering what he realized

"I loved her like a sibling... and it tore my heart when our 'brother' broke her hear by betraying the ideals and sentiments of his friends... Just by leaving to learn from the snake... And then joining up with the group who wanted to use my demon to create a weapon to enslave all the people... That man is still at large I believe... I never did get the chance to check if I done him in, and with my luck, he probably is just recuperating and waiting to strike... He thinks he killed me... But maybe this was part of his plan... To put me in a place where I cannot return so he could amass his power again... But, a blunder on my part and his made it possible to meet such a flower like you... I always thought that love was a concept I would never be able to attain... I was in war and constant battles... Each one more bloody than the last... This world, it helped me heal some of the wounds... The ones that are not physical... And it allowed me to become good friends with great people... You, Tohsaka... Saber, Rider, Caster... Shinji to some extent... Even Issei and the archery club!" Naruto said as he put his arm around my body... and snuggled close to me.

"Naruto-kun" I said as my breath was taken away from me... A beautiful dress begun to form over my body... It was a stunning milky pink.

"What do you know?" Naruto said looking at me with a grin. "You DO look like a princess after all... So, my Cinderella... Shall we go to the ball?" Naruto asked me as he took my hand.

He jumped down from the moon with me and the scenery changed... It looked like a beautiful castle reminiscent of those of Europe that I have seen in travel books in my spare time while in the library.

Naruto looked now like a gallant king. His outfit had now changed into one that brought out a regal look in him. He then pulled out a porcelain mask of a fox and put it on, As he handed a small mask for my face.

I looked around as I saw many people dancing with their masks... It was a Masquerade Ball.

Naruto took my hand and pressed his body against mine... I could feel it... The warmth of his kindness radiating to my very soul... Slowly healing the scars and wounds that lay open...

Naruto and I danced around the ball as the other "guests" stopped to look at us as we danced...

Naruto twirled me and moved me in ways I've never moved before... Then again, I never went to a ball.

However, I enjoyed this feeling... The lightness in my feet, and my soul.

I could tell Naruto was smiling... It's something even the blind could tell... He closed his eyes as he towered a bit over me and pulled me close to him and pulled his mask to the side, before he lowered himself to my level.

"Whatever you wish in this realm will come true... Ask and wish and the world will be at your feet... Only a word and I shall deliver it to you..." He whispered in my ear... My knees went weak.

"Please... take me away." I said as I wrapped my arms around Naruto's neck.

"Where to, my princess?" Naruto asked with a tender smile.

"I wish to see it... your home." I said with a tender smile adorning my face.

Naruto looked a bit taken aback but he smiled.

"As you wish." He said as he snapped his fingers, causing the scenery to change. We were in the Konoha of Naruto's dreams and memories... We walked about and Naruto showed me the places and sights of his little village hidden in the shadows of the leaves... After our tour Naruto and I sat down on top of the Hokage monument looking at the now setting sun.

"You know... I have to go back right?" Naruto said.

"This is a dream after all..." I said hanging my head a bit.

"Who says what's going on in here isn't any real as in the outside? I known a person who can make an illusion become reality... Even if it's a dream, isn't it still YOUR reality?" Naruto asked with a smile.

I sniffled a bit and clung to him.

"I know... but I wish it didn't have to end..." I said.

"Now, now, my princess... You will have all the time once I win this war... I will ask the grail to grant THAT wish that I etched into my heart with my blade for your sake and ours." Naruto proclaimed with a great amount of determination.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't wish to spoil the surprise... But suffice to say... I owe an unsavory person a favor or two..." he said while chuckling darkly.

I backed away slightly... It kind of freaked me out.

"Anyways... My time in your dream has come to an end... For the time being, your nightmares will not plague you anymore." He said as he held my hand and kissed it.

"Farewell my princess... My sleeping beauty... You will awake once I've found the grail and you are able to live once more among us all... Without the fear of your power destroying you and those you love..." Naruto said.

"You know more about THAT, don't you?" I said playfully, he smiled and patted me.

"Yeah... I do... Once this is done... If you wish, would you like to come with me back to my land?" Naruto asked.

"I have no attachments to this land... I would like that very much." I said with a smile and a tear fell.

"A lady of your beauty shouldn't cry like that." Naruto said, wiping away my tear. "Good bye... and sweet dreams my princess..." Naruto said.

"Good night... my prince" I said looking at Naruto being pulled out of the dream in a golden light.

**Real world...**

Naruto woke from his astral projection induced slumber, as Len held his hand to project him into Sakura's dream... Naruto saw this and smiled at slight blush that adorned her face...

"Give my heartfelt thanks to Arcueid and your master... Also, because I believe this might taken some energy... I will give you a bit of mine. I hope it's enough." Naruto said as he made his chakra flow into her system and flooded her with it. She blushed a bit at the feeling.

"_Thank you very much for this replacement of prana._" The succubus said.

She then transformed into her cat form and left the mansion.

Naruto stood up "Oh... Len?" Naruto said. The cat stopped at the outer wall

"Thank you very much... If you like, feel free to visit anytime you wish... Bring your master and any friends you'd like." Naruto said, smiling warmly.

Len nodded as she jumped out and left to her home to be with her master.

"I can feel it... The danger in the air is rising so much... The climax is coming..." Naruto muttered once she was out of sight.

He opened the door and walked to his study, before he pulled a scroll and begun to write things on it...

"Naruto... What are you doing up so late?" Rin asked.

"I am taking some insurance, just in case something fucks up..." Naruto said as he begun writing many seals and other stuff on the scroll.

"Need any help?" Rin said.

"If you can be so kind... My throat is kinda parched" Naruto said, asking Rin for a drink.

"Fine..." Rin said as she left and came back, carrying a glass of water.

"Interesting... The old man might've been on to something... But how can I make the grail come... without sacrificing anyone?" Naruto wondered aloud to himself

Rin stopped in her tracks.

"Well, if I used the second magic... It MIGHT be possible... Yeah, I could do that... Okay, first I will need... And then... Yes... This looks good." Naruto said with a grin as he finished applying the ink to the scroll.

"Naruto... Here is some cold water" Rin said as she approached.

"Ah! Thanks Rin-chan." Naruto said, offering her a grateful smile.

Rin blushed at being called that and sat down beside him, her head resting on his arm.

"Can you do me a favor?" Rin began, as she looked into his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Can you... kiss me?" Rin asked looking longingly at Naruto.

The blonde gulped... Doing it in a dream was one thing... In real life was another... It was from the Queen of Tsundere herself, to boot.

Rin got close to him and smiled

"I~diot" Rin said as she poked his forehead and pushed him back with her finger.

Naruto got furious... She was always doing things like this.

"You like to play, huh?" Naruto said.

"Eh? Naruto... calm down..." Rin said as she backed away a bit taken back by Naruto's reaction.

Naruto then pulled her in as a joke... However, he slipped on a bit of water he spilled and landed on top of Rin... and kissed her.

"Mmph... uhmph... MMPH!" Rin struggled to speak as she flailed about and a book fell on Naruto's head, knocking him out.

"Ahhh... Naruto... please... no...not like this..." Rin said as she moaned... as Naruto's body laid on top of hers.

"I just hope none of the others see me like this..." Rin muttered.

"We saw..." a trio of voices said... Rin's hair stood up in fright.

Hovering over her was Saber, who was frowning, Rider, with a smile adorning her face, and Caster tsk tsking at this

Rin begun to cry in fear "I am screeewed" she whimpered

**Chapter end**

So... right now I am not doing any more omakes... I want you dear readers to write one to show!

Also I have many pictures for you to see!

Anyways until the next time

**Beta Reader Time!**

Yo, everyone. Nanaya Zero here, and I've come to let you all know that this chapter has been given my "Ciel of Approval"(Yes, I'm going to be using this joke quite often)!


	11. Chapter 11

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Chapter 11: The King of Heroes and the Archer vs. The Sage of hope (part 1)

Hope... a single word that possesses infinite power.

When wielded, it can become a weapon of unfathomable power that could very well eradicate reality if wielded with a strong will and a strong heart.

It can also destroy you if you put on too much on an unrealistic dream...or ideal.

This is the tale of the man who was betrayed by his ideals...and drowned in them...the one who stood in countless battles with a body made of swords.

A proud man...a broken man...a shell of it's former self...no...he never was a person to begin with.

He never had a sense of self. He devoted his life to protect, to bring a smile on someone else.

Because of it, he killed...he killed hundreds, he killed thousands...the bodies piled up and surrounded him bellow his feet. For each one he killed countless others were saved... however, he could never save the one thing he valued most...his soul.

It's time to wake up.

The man with dark skin and white hair pushed himself out of the rubble, many layers of concrete and rock where on top of him, with some difficulty he managed to escape being pinned down by them

"I... am alive?" he asked himself.

A revelation hit him...the one he had to kill...THAT person who was the one who put him down the path to his own personal hell.

He knew who it was... if HE was dead, so should he... however he is not... meaning-

"I see... so THAT is what must have happened... I never actually thought it might be possible, but THAT person is alive and well within him...so the answer is simple...kill him, to kill HIM" the person said.

We get a look at his face, Archer survived... and he was bent on annihilating the person who was the one who caused his pain and suffering.

"I know you are not at fault here... but for the sake of THAT person and mine...I must stop his life before it becomes warped" Archer said as he vanished once more.

**Uzumaki manor**

Naruto and Saber where sparing again. Naruto observed her. She was a tad angrier than usual.

How he knew you ask?

"EXCALIBUR!" she yelled as a burst of prana flowed out of her sword.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto said as he used a kage bunshin to dodge the annihilating power of the holy sword

"S-Saber?" Naruto said looking at the blond swordswoman in fear

He then felt another chilling sensation...

"She's RIGHT behind me... isn't she?" Naruto said with tears on his eyes

"BELLERO...PHON!" Rider yelled as a powerful gush of energy came forward.

Naruto conjured another kage bunshin and used it as a stepping stone.

"They don't pay me enough for this shit" the bunshin said as he was eradicated by Rider's attack

Then from the air he looked up and saw Caster readying her attack...

"I must have done something really horrible...that or I am getting hit with the fucking fox's karma...I blame you by the way" Naruto said to the fox

"_**Dully noted...now how about surviving?**_" the fox said

Caster threw he magical attack that exploded leveling the ground, thankfully Naruto had the sense to use a spell of his own

"parietis aer*!" Naruto said as a wall of air deflected her attack.

"Not bad Naruto... that was an ancient Latin incantation... to think you can use spells like that" Caster said with a smile "however..." she said smiling

Naruto turned around to see Excalibur being swung at his face

"Aww...this is gonna hurt" Naruto said as the blade connected with his face

"DAH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he shot out into the ground

He landed under Rider.

"I don't suppose you can explain...why the hostility?" Naruto asked in a half groan.

Rider then begun to stab where Naruto was, only for him to move left and right to avoid the stakes.

Tohsaka looked away every time Naruto looked at her and blushed.

"_Just what the hell happened with all of them overnight? Do YOU know the cause... kyuubi?_" Naruto asked

"_**Not a clue... I got knocked out with you remember?**_"

"_Either they ALL got their period collectively... or I did/said something stupid last night_" Naruto thought

"_**Knowing you... probably both**_" Kyuubi said

"_No~t... helping!_" Naruto gritted his teeth

"Trace on!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out Kusanagi (Orochimaru's) and parried Excalibur only for it to shatter.

"Damn... still not up to par" Naruto tsked as he jumped

Caster jumped out with the Rulebreaker and Naruto parried with his kunai

"TRACE ON!" Naruto called out as the Raijin sword appeared...

Naruto then took Saber head on with his sword and managed to keep up with her

The electric sword of the second hokage appeared and Naruto parried and blocked Saber's attacks with a bit more ease and comfort... it also made an excellent protection since Saber did not want to get shocked, the sword itself was made of electricity generated by his chakra and electrocuted her every time they collided

"That is a nice weapon...I never even nor heard of it" Saber said

"You shouldn't...this weapon is from my land" Naruto said as he parried another attack from Saber.

Saber smiled. "Trace on" Naruto called out as he pulled out this time an exact copy of her own sword

"HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT WITH YOUR OWN SHADOW!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Saber.

The other servants stopped as Ilya then sat down with a cup of tea and even gave Rin one... she also held a rather large bowl of sweet pop-corn and they all begun to pick some up.

Saber and Naruto exchanged blows, Saber was rather impressed, in a short time they had, he had picked up the basics of her swordsmanship and even put some of his own original moves to them... she would have never expected this.

Naruto then grabbed the blade of the sword and smashed the guard against her armor, effectively breaking the powerful magical armor she wore as well... Naruto panted and he fell to his knees.

"Man...tracing Excalibur really takes out a LOT of me for the moment...I think I could do it in a couple more weeks maybe a month more to be able to use the noble phantasm" Naruto said.

"Wow...I am rather impressed, I never imagined you would use such an extreme form of swordsmanship" Rin said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused on what she said.

"The move you used...is called Halb Schwert...it was an ancient German technique used to disable armored opponents by smashing their suits of armors...to think you would use a technique you never seen and apply it like so...I think you even got Saber all heated up, in a good way I mean" Tohsaka said

"Yeah...I read about that in the library of the castle...this was something developed in Arthurian times you know...maybe even further back...there is no certainty as to WHEN it was developed...but you used it very well, for this I think you would been knighted back then" Ilya said with a giggle.

"She's right you know" Saber said as she sheathed her sword.

"I wonder..." Naruto said as he looked into Saber's eyes.

"We could always have a mock ceremony... just to play around" Rin said with Ilya nodding

"Or we can have a real one" Saber said

"Eh?" they all said in unison.

She unsheathed her sword and laid it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto swear to protect the king and to serve the country?" she said as she was taken back to her days back in England.

Naruto was taken back and his mouth worked on his own "I do...?" Naruto blinked

"You shall now be known as Sir Uzumaki, the warrior with the cunning of a fox, and the heart of a lion" Saber said with a gentle smile. "Your name will be written in the annals of my castle and in the annals of my heart and soul" Saber said.

Naruto found himself kneeling and blinked... everything just happened so fast...and suddenly. (author's note: kinda like having sex for the first time eh? XD)

"Wait...so...am I a knight now? A ninja knight? Uhmm... you know... that actually sounds kinda cool, I must be the FIRST one...EVER!" Naruto said as he jumped high into the air.

"TAKE THAT SASUKE! YOU CAN'T GET THIS TITLE EVEN IF YOU WANTED!" Naruto said with a grin as he jumped up.

Rin , Saber, Caster and Rider chuckled at the blonde's antiques

"Say... how ARE we going to fix this thought?" Rin asked

true enough, even though they put a barrier and a sound barrier and even an illusion barrier (to keep Fuji-nee from barging in by making her "remember" something she had to do.

"Erm... Caster and I could work on it... I could use some practice on that time manipulation thingy" Naruto said

"At least learn the spell's name Naruto" Caster said as she face-palmed but smiled a bit... the most powerful modern magus...was an idiot...it was a funny thought, considering that most magus had to be really educated people and had to study many years to develop what he done in a few weeks.

"Anyways... let's do this Caster" Naruto said

Caster smiled and nodded as she and Naruto begun to channel their prana and begun to repair and reconstruct the manor.

After it was done both Caster and Naruto sighed in tiredness...it's hard work doing stuff like this.

"I BROUGHT LEMONDE!" Ilya exclaimed as she came out with a tray filled with beverages

"Ah... thanks Ilya-chan" Naruto said smiling and patted the albino girl.

All the other girls smiled and took on for themselves as well.

Naruto undid the illusion barrier but not before summoning a frog with a message for everyone back home... time moved really slow back home...

He asked them to give his love to his friend and asked Tsunade baa-chan no to put him on the missing nin list. Also he mention offhandedly (that is to say he almost broke the scroll writing this in) that he was just knighted. And also a little report on what has been going on as well (without telling her about the all powerful grail that grants wishes.)

Naruto sat down to contemplate what has happened... when he felt a small pang in his body

"what the!" Naruto said as he felt the pang intensify

"_Kyuubi.. what the fuck!_" Naruto talked to the kyuubi

"_**Not me... someone... else? Wait... the boy! He still alive! He has been asleep... he has been slowly waking up! I think Avalon was protecting him while within you!**_" Kyuubi said

"_WHAT! Are you…you're not fucking with me are you?_" Naruto said glaring at the fox.

"_**What should I gain from that...no...incredible as it is...that boy lives... he should be able to free himself from within you when he returns...however...what worries me is his memories**_" Kyuubi said

"_What do you mean?_" Naruto asked

"_**Will he have no memories? Will his memories be the ones YOU lived trough? What will his personality be? Etc, etc.**_" Kyuubi said

"_I see... maybe there is something I could do with the second magic then_" Naruto said

"_**I see... you want to pull a world where the boy lived trough and split the information...**_" Kyuubi said

"_Shh... don't give away the plot...THEY_" Pointing at the readers "_Are watching us_" Naruto said

"_**Kinda broke the fourth wall there buddy, the syndicate won't be amused**_" Kyuubi said.

"_Anyways...back to topic...we will do THAT?_" Naruto said

"_**I see, why not**_" Kyuubi said

Naruto was in the kitchen while thinking, he started making Ramen...after all he hasn't had decent ramen in ages

"DIG IN!" Naruto said as he poured down the broth on their bowls.

"This ramen is a copy of Ichiraku's from back in my land! I used to help him once when ninja chefs attacked and took his daughter" Naruto said

"Ninja...Chefs?" they all said deadpanned

"Yeah...I didn't get it either...apparently before we only had small rations...but some ninjas wanted more...tasteful food...ninja chefs where trained to be able to cook the best and most delicious food using available ingredients" Naruto said

"Eh... your ninja world makes little sense to the idea we have of ninjas" Rin said as she begun to eat the food "WOW! IT IS GOOD!" Rin said

"Yeah, I had a small team to help him get his daughter back... so we had to cook it and I kinda learned how to make it since then, it's not up to his level...but is pretty darn close" Naruto said with a smile.

Saber and Rider enjoyed the meal, while Caster slowly ate her part, she was a princess in her lifetime and had to AT LEAST show a bit of grace.

Something Saber did not have due to her having to act like a man...and Rider...well...let's just say you don't exactly have table manners when you are eating your enemies.

"Hey! Fuji-nee!" Naruto said welcoming the teacher

"HAI! Hey Naruto! Have you seen Sakura? I haven't heard even a peep...and she's been missing class a lot" Fuji-nee asked.

"Don't worry... she just came down with something...but she will be lively again...I know it!" Naruto said with a tender smile.

"Well...I don't feel right not sharing with Sakura" Fuji-nee said

Naruto looked down "Yeah...I know what you mean...it does feel a tad empty" Naruto agreed

Unknown to many Naruto had made a plan of action...in it revolved about the destruction and reconstruction of the grail...all at the same time...while doing something about Sakura's ailment...he knew who could help.

"_What is the only family with eyes that can see beyond things? None other than the byakugan from the Hyuuga's, Neji and Hinata would definitely help me with this..._" Naruto thought

"Anyways dig in!" Naruto served her the ramen with a smile, but this one was a mask...he was still hurting talking about Sakura.

After eating he retired himself and left to walk...what he was doing in fact was sending a letter to someone...

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto said as he got inside an abandoned warehouse

A rather large orange toad appeared and within him held a scroll directed to him.

"Hey Gamakichi...how are things going back home?" Naruto asked

"They are stable for the time being...what's new with you?" Gamakichi asked

"Nothing much...however make this known to them all...there might be a chance...I might not make it back" Naruto said

"EH! How? WHY!" Gamakichi asked...

"Because...I can't let any of them die...maybe I am just being selfish...I don't know…but...I want to restore him back to his life...and be happy...I don't know if I will be able to do both" Naruto said looking at his companion toad.

"So... this is the place you run off to" a voice said

"Naruto...seems you got company" the toad said "you need back-up?"

"No...leave and tell them all if I am not able to go back...I love them all...and I'm sorry" Naruto said as he looked to his new opponent and dispelled the toad.

"Trace...on!" the voice said as hundreds of swords rained down to Naruto, who jumped back to avoid the avalanche of weapons.

Naruto wobbled and jumped over the hail of swords and did his own.

"Trace...on!" Naruto called out as he did his own counter attack

*CLASH*

Naruto parried the attack... and was shocked to see the person behind it all.

"ARCHER!" Naruto said.

With no emotions... like a well oiled machine Archer attacked without hesitation.

Naruto parried his attacks, they were more powerful than usual.

"What is the meaning of this? Didn't you die...and more importantly, didn't Rin tell you with a command sigil to NOT attack me?" Naruto yelled.

As a reply Archer traced Rulebreaker.

"Why do you want my death?" Naruto said as he parried Archer's attack.

"It's nothing against you...it's against HIM" Archer said as he slashed Naruto's cheek... however it did not last long as his body healed it almost immediately.

"I see...only decapitation or destruction of the body will be enough to kill you" Archer said as he analyzed him.

"Trace... on" he said as Kanshou and Bakuya appeared.

But something was different...it looked huge and looked like it was made of feather... deadly metallic feathers that is.

"DIE...so that I might have my eternal rest" Archer said.

Naruto then realized, why Archer resonated with him when they got close.

Archer...he was a heroic spirit...he was an heroic spirit made of the ideals of the boy in him.

Naruto parried his attack but broke his swords in one fell swoop

Blood... from his arms

"GYAHH!" Naruto yelled as his arm got cut rather deeply... he fell to the floor in pain.

"This will take longer than smaller cuts to heal will it not? Also due to that you can't use any of your attacks you are so proud of... this is your end and mine...If it's any consolation...I am sorry...but I want to end it...end this cycle of madness" Archer yelled as he raised his swords.

"LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU! I GOT MY OWN DREAMS AND GOALS I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME LIKE THIS! SABER! COME TO MY SIDE!" Naruto yelled in pain as his back flashed with a blue light.

"DIE!" Archer said as he swung down the blade.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM NARUTO!" Saber yelled as she blocked the attack having appeared from the wall that Naruto's back was facing.

"S...Saber..." Naruto said weakly "So...rry... this knight... was taken by surprise" Naruto said as he fell to the floor.

Archer immediately jumped to avoid a volley of sorcery attacks from Caster and the stakes from Rider.

"Why... so many servants... why are they protecting you?" Archer asked not understanding the situation.

"Because" Rider said.

"He is" Caster said.

"Our Master" Saber said as she jumped forward to attack.

"THAT IS ABSURD! 1 SERVANT PER MASTER THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE RULE!" Archer shouted as he blocked Rider's stakes and Saber's swift strikes with her sword.

"There...is no such thing" Naruto said as he rose up... his arm begun to hiss and red-crimson steam rose from his wound.

"There...is no such thing...as absolute...this world...there is no certainty...the only thing that will... always be constant is...our struggles...and death" Naruto said as he rose up... his eyes changed to a crimson ones, his body radiated a heat and the servants moved out of his way.

"I see...so you are using the beast's power...I must commend you...even in your state you wish to fight" Archer said.

"I am the bone of my sword" Archer chanted

"I have the fire of the will of my people" Naruto chanted.

"Impossible! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Archer said as Naruto attacked and continued the aria.

"Pain and sorrow...the lessons my fellow pupil left for me" Naruto said as he increased the attack tempo, Archer not one to be outdone, continued to attack, parry and block to Naruto's tempo and even upped the ante.

"I have fought over a thousand battles, unknown to love...nor known to death" he said with cold eyes as he continued to attack, he then pushed Archer back.

Archer continued to attack, however Naruto used the crimson steam rising from his arm to cover his field of vision and temporarily blinding him.

Archer pulled his bow and arrow and shot at Naruto's silhouette, only to find a log on his place.

"I have withstood pain to cultivate many friendships..." Naruto said as he kicked his face and made him go back, Archer jumped and punched him in the face and spitted out blood due to the power of the attack, Naruto however landed on his feet and looked up and traced the yondaime's special kunai and threw it to Archer who dodged it.

"That these hands shall hold everything that I care for. So…AS I ROAR INTO THE NIGHT! UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!" Naruto yelled as a bright orange fire erupted and consumed the area.

Caster, Rider, Saber and Archer shielded their eyes as they fire died out.

"A reality marble?" Rider and Caster asked in unison

"I see...so even that is going to you...leeching from HIM...bastard" Archer said in anger.

The area had changed... it was a replica of the Valley of the End, only this image of it had blood coming out of the waterfall, many shurikens, kunai and swords of many eras and worlds as well as spears and lances, many bodies littered in the floor as the blood continued to rush... in the top of Madara Uchiha's statue was Sasuke's Kusanagi as well as Orochimaru's and on top of the first was a golden sword, some stakes and the Rule breaker...the golden sword of course was Excalibur.

"This is the place my life turned to what it is now...the place I faced my best friend...and my biggest rival in a fight to the death...well to be honest...he was the one trying to do the killing, I was trying to bring him back home" Naruto said "However...I WILL fight him till my dying breath for a promise I made to her...I WILL fulfill my promise...I WILL save Sakura...I WILL restore the youth who is in my body to his life...I might be arrogant thinking I can do all of this...but...I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME! COME THEN! ARCHER OF SWORDS! TASTE MY BLADES!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed a pair of medieval broadsword and clashed against Archer.

"YOU WON'T TAKE THIS BOY'S LIFE AND NEITHER WILL YOU TAKE MINE! I WILL BE HOKAGE...I WILL SAVE MY FRIENDS...AND I WILL HAVE THE ENDING I LOOK FORWARD TO WITH MY FRIENDS!" Naruto roared as he slashed at Archer who parried the broadsword and slashed Naruto's stomach, no longer caring about the pain or using jutsus... he was going to fight him man to man... the strikes where fast and flawless, sparks flowed out the swords as they heated up due to friction, both of them pushed each other until they where face to face snarling at each other not giving the other an inch.

Saber, Caster and Rider watched Naruto fight, as a wife looked at her husband in a duel to the death.

"BASTARD! I WILL STOP THIS CACOPHANY OF SENCELESS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! THE PATH THAT I CHOOSE...I WAS GIVEN A PATH FLOODED IN SENSELESS BLOODSHED... I KILLED AND KILLED TO PROTECT!" Archer yelled as he strikes with heavy blows.

"FOR EVERY HUNDRED THAT I KILLED A NUMBER TWICE AS MUCH WAS SAVED... AND THEN I REALISED... WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE DID MY IDEAL TO PROTECT GO? WHEN I KILLED AND KILLED? TELL ME YOUR ANSWER OR DROWN IN THE WEIGHT OF YOUR IGNORANCE AND DREAMS!" Archer yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK...THE ONE YOU WANT TO KILL!" Naruto said as he pulled out the prism blade.

He then stabbed himself and pulled out the blade.

"This is only momentarily...but THIS guy...will fight for his own life" Naruto said as his body changed.

His skin color turned clearer...a bit paler, his blond hair fell down and turned red, and his eyes that where deep azure turned brown... his whisker marks where all gone.

"I am... Shirou... Emiya Shirou... ARCHER! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ME! I DON'T KNOW THE WORD REGRET IN MY VOCABULARY!" Shirou yelled as he charged in with a flurry of wild blows as he roared.

"The other person...the dominant person in this body...really did a good job. This body being able to move like this...I WILL BEAT YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOSING TO ANYONE ELSE! BUT I WILL NOT LOOSE TO MYSELF!" Shirou yelled

Archer was taken back "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I WILL KILL!"Shirou yelled like a savage beast in charge.

Archer blocked his strikes as he pulled his own swords out and both Shirou and Archer exchanged blows in blazing fast speed.

"_I might not be used to this body... but I thank you... thanks to you and father... I was able to still be alive... I can finally become THAT... the ideal I borrowed... I will not discard it... I will make it into my own... I will graft it into my skin... and never forget..._" Shirou thought.

"ALL LIFE IS PRECIOUS!" Shirou yelled as he and Archer charged. The girls saw Archer and the Emiya boy dance with the blades as they exchanged breakneck slashes

*SHUCK!*

"I see..." Archer said looking at Shirou...the Valley of the end had changed into that of a plain bathed in a eternal sunset with thousands of swords embedded into the ground

"It's my win" Shirou said as the white Bakuya sword emerged from Archer's stomach to his back.

"Indeed it is...promise me this...don't become broken...like me...live long and live a good life...I know we only meet like this...but the other one...Naruto I believe...he plans to restore you and give you back the years of life you lost because of him" Archer said.

"I know...I heard his conversation with him and the fox" Shirou said... he then looked at his hand... it begun to tan.

"I am afraid...my time in the outside is coming to an end...I must go back to sleep for now..." Shirou said.

"You will become a strong man...keep at it and learn the lessons of the aria on the boy... his words... they ring true" Archer said.

His body disappeared in glitters of light as he smiled... his hair fell down... a kind smile and kind eyes adorned his face.

"Take care...my younger self" Archer said as he disappeared.

Shirou closed his eyes as light emerged from a gash in his stomach and his color tanned, his hair became spiky and blond and the 3 pairs of whisker marks appeared once more on his face, his eyes became sharper.

He opened his eyes…the last shade of brown was gone and returned to his deep azure orbs full of life... then he coughed up blood.

"_Urg…I knew...this was a bad idea..._" Naruto thought as he fell down due to blood loss.

"NARUTO!" Saber, Rider and Caster rushed to his side.

"Eh? he..." Caster said.

"He?" Saber and Rider said hanging to her every word.

"He fell asleep" Caster said making the other servants face-fault.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Saber and Rider said furiously.

"Tehe" Caster said as he winked and pulled out her tongue in a rather childish and cute way.

"We need to carry him home...the wound on his stomach and the wound on his arms are the most severe..." Rider said.

"Let's take Naruto home...he did his best...and he deserves his rest for now" Saber said

She pulled Naruto closer and whispered something to his ear

"Well done...my brave knight" she whispered into his ear.

**5 hours later Uzumaki's manor**

"You mean to tell me...you fought Archer...who wanted to kill you" Rin said to Naruto who had bandages on his arms and stomach

Naruto nodded

"And you pulled out this crazy stunt you thought of in the heat of battle" Rin continued as she paced around the room, to Naruto's surprise she was wearing glasses...she looked...quiet cute...if he wasn't feeling a killing intent that was being repressed that is.

"Not only that, but you even used a reality marble...even thought you have never used it before" Rin said

Naruto nodded

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Rin yelled

"Uhmm...that is a VERY interesting question...according to my test results in the ninja academy...and what the people used to say about me... YEAH! I am!" Naruto said with a smile

*CRASH!*

Rin smacked Naruto with a harisen

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIED!" Rin said with anger on her voice

"What is it to you? I am a ninja, remember? Every day, every fight could be my very last..." Naruto said

Rin was pulling her skirt up a bit and was squeezing on the hem of it as some tears formed from her eyes.

"Naruto...don't make us worry so much...you know...as women...we also worry when someone we know and care might get injured or die" Rin said

"I am sorry...Rin...I'm such a thoughtless man...I made a young lady cry" He said looking down

"Don't call me young lady" Rin said

"to me...you are very young...my real age after all IS 27" Naruto said

She looked shocked... that's right... he was an adult POSING as a kid due to the regression caused by the "fusion" of the bodies...

Naruto then moved a little...

"Uhmm... seems like Caster made the bandages a bit strong using reinforcement magic, Damn it...I need to break them this way then" Naruto said channeling his wind chakra and slashing the bandages off.

"Ahh, much better" Naruto said as his body was once more spotless and scar-free he rose out of his bed but forgot ONE important fact.

"Eh? Why is it cold?" Naruto asked

Ilya was in the room and her nose begun to trickle with blood and a rather perverted smile... she had some drool on her as well, as did Rin's...then they fell back.

"EH!" Naruto then covered himself and looked for his pants or a pair of boxers to wear.

"So...so big" Rin said as her hand twitched and her nose trickled with blood

"Ma...majestic...and thick" Ilya said as he lips twitched blood trailing down her nose.

"I...I don't even want to KNOW what they are thinking" Naruto said as he had a full body blush.

Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it a bit and returned to his room. Ilya and Rin had left after his return...

"I need...a lot of sleep now" Naruto said as he fell asleep over the covers

Ilya then appeared once more and snuggled against him

"Naruto-nii...let me be by your side tonight...please?" Ilya begged.

Naruto looked at the poor girl...she had a cruel fate...but he would fight for her in her stead.

He resisted the urge to tear up... he only uttered a few simple words "If the young lady so desires" Naruto said with a smile...it was a sad smile...it was a tender smile, he swore upon his soul, he would save her as well, and Naruto Uzumaki does not break his promises.

Ilya snuggles against Naruto and fell asleep with his warmth "Otou...-san... Okaa-san...don't...leave me" Ilya said.

Naruto hugged the girl and pressed close to his chest.

"I am here for you...till the day you don't want me to anymore" Naruto said as she pressed her closer as she continued to cry on her sleep

"Sleep well little one...I will make sure you still live so I can see your smile again" Naruto said as he hugged the small body of Ilya.

Ilya then had a dream...a beautiful dream, she was dressed in the Dress of Heaven...Naruto was kneeling in front of her tending her small hand...putting a small golden ring in her finger

"Ilya-chan...will you marry me?" Naruto said

Ilya blushed and acted all coy

**in the real world**

Ilya was tossing and turning, a small trail of drool escaped her mouth as the other girls watched her speak on her dreams, giggling.

"GYAH...that's sooo big!" Ilya muttered in her sleep.

Now THIS made the girls blush and retired from the room.

Naruto was in the dojo, he had asked them all not to enter, he was working on expanding his sage mode to last longer, he was doing an experiment...trying to absorb the OD and using mana...so far...

* BOOOM!*

A large explosion with a "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" from Naruto was heard.

Naruto left the dojo and his clothes had a burning smell to them.

The girls where snickering about something he had not noticed yet, Rin especially so.

"What?" Naruto said annoyed

"Your... *snork* your hear... it looks like a fro" Rin said as she keeled over in roaring laughter

Naruto looked at himself in a mirror "EH! AH DAMN IT! I am going to the shower" Naruto said

Naruto left to the shower... however the girls noticed something

"Where is Saber?" Rin asked

"Maybe she left for a walk?" Rider said.

**In the Bathroom**

"Ah... all I need is a bath to cleanse the soul" Naruto said as he opened the door and sat down to shower his head... as he cleaned his body to get into the ofuro he noticed something...

Saber was inside... looking at him... her face was red-crimson.

"Na...ruto?" she said as her blush intensified even more (if possible)

"Saber? What~? Where? I mean" Naruto was at a loss

"you...wanted to use the bath?" Saber said while hiding her face as to not look at Naruto

"Ah...I can...get out you know..." Naruto said "_and hopefully not get another Excalibur to my body..._" Naruto thought.

"... I understand...after all...my body is not of a woman...or a girl...like Rin's or Rider...or even Caster" Saber said looking at her own body, looking a tad saddened by her lack of, assets.

Naruto was debating whether to run for dear life or comfort Saber...

"_Really what am I, an eroge main character or something?**_" Naruto said to himself in his mind

"_**Give thanks for this blessing kid...you will never see something like this if it wasn't here**_" Kyuubi said "_**And what you are seeing is the body of a woman king...the one who holds power of a whole country... men would DIE for something like this**_**" **Kyuubi added.

"Saber...you are...a beautiful woman...it's... hard for me... to control myself and not give into my impulses... what the fox whispers to me I try to ignore it as well...but...even so... your face...your body...your voice...your eyes...they haunt my dreams...and I desire you...but I wait...because...I don't want to be a senseless beast when I am with you...Saber... I" Naruto said.

Saber rose from the water and put her slender finger on Naruto's lips

"Please...not another word...my knight" Saber said and she pulled her finger away and leaned closer to him, her small body rubbed against his, her face looked cute yet a tad lustful, Naruto pulled her close and kissed the lady king in a long romantic kiss.

"Saber" Naruto said as her body slowly begun to shiver.

"_I am not ero-sennin I am not ero-sennin_" Naruto repeated his mantra on is head

"Just...I know what you are thinking...all I want...is your embrace...my knight" Saber said as she blushed a tad more and had an innocent look on her.

"Saber" Naruto said as Saber grasped his hand and passed it on her body.

"This body...I want it to be one with you...when you are ready...and be mine as well" Saber said as she lowered his hand down down to her southern region.

"I know...I am a servant...your servant...yet...I am this filthy...thinking and doing these kinds of things" Saber said looking away.

"D...Sa...ber" Naruto said biting his lip as to not let his, not so little friend pop up... 

"At least... let's bath together as to not...let this get any weirder" Naruto said.

Saber blinked.

**moments later**

Naruto and Saber left the ofuro, Saber's face looked radiant and had even a small degree of shine on it and even one might venture to say a pleased smile.

Naruto however looked worse for wear, he looked tired and had small bags under his eyes.

"I am going to rest on my room, I need a nap...and something to stop my urges...will…contact baa-chan later to see if she has something for THAT" Naruto said to himself.

"_**You MUST be gay**_" Kyuubi said

"_Fuck you! Just because I wanna do it when I am married_" Naruto said to kyubii

"_**No, not fuck me…fuck them, and fuck them till you fuck their brains out**_" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"_Eh! wh-what the hell! What are you even thinking!_" Naruto said

"_**Don't try to lie to me...I seen you trying to control yourself around Tohsaka, especially when she started to have that stench of blood down there... having a keen sense of smell has its drawbacks eh?**_" Kyuubi said with a cruel smirk.

Naruto blushed... that was true... he could see it on his mind... like watching a movie... how he planned it all

**Fashback**

Naruto was walking down the hall of his home as he saw Rin walk by... she had once more her usual dress... but something kick-started on Naruto's mind, he saw himself doing something he would NEVER do, or even think of doing.

He imagined jumping at her...tearing her clothing...licking her body and suckling on her breasts... hearing her moan in pleasure as tears of pain and passion rolled down her cute face

Probability of rejection...Nil.

In his mind over and over he could see the words...

"FUCK HER!" FUCK HER SENSELESS!"*** as he walked by her

*THUD! BANG! CRASH*

She turned around to see Naruto with a black eye and on the floor... he knocked himself out to prevent something from happening.

**Flashback end**

"_Just...what the fuck is going on in my head?_" Naruto asked the fox

"**Well...you never been around women like this...and they are rather...enamored with you...so I guess it's just... hormones working in over-drive to pay you back for not listening back THERE?**" Kyuubi offered as an explanation

"_Hormones...aren't they fun?_" Naruto said sarcastically

"**Best way to get rid of them is to...just let it be...and... you know...tear them up**" kyuubi said

"_Like I could do that"_ Naruto said

"_**You are right...you are rather spineless when it comes to this...**_" Kyuubi said

Naruto ignored him... but he WAS right...

He never did had a romantic experience...

He loved Sakura (Haruno), until he realized his feelings for her where more akin to brother and sister...

Hinata...well he wasn't suicidal enough to try and take Hiashi's only daughter (Hiashi however would have been happy about that...not that Naruto even KNEW about it)

"I need to sleep now" Naruto said

He left to his room and laid down his bed thinking about the past and the present, and his future.

"Damn it...I can't stop thinking of the girls...this is bad...I am turning into HIM...I swear I will revive you just to kill you with my own hands ero-sennin" Naruto said as he glared at the mental image of said pervert.

He fell asleep...

He dream of a dream he never dreamed before...

A dream of a family of his own in a happy home... with everyone in it...

And he smiled

Chapter end

**Omake!**

Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA«ILLYA Jinchuriki mode!

This was a peaceful day for Ilya... her older brother's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki was coming over for breakfast...

It was a (badly)kept secret that she liked they boy 4 years her senior... however she was also in love with her older brother.

Her maids Sella and Leysritt where groaning... specially with the two boys in here.

They didn't like Shirou, due to him being an adopted member of the family... so they weren't REALLY required to look after him, they where made after all to care for Ilya... but he grew on them.

"_Yeah... like a fungus_" Sella thought with a smirk as she opened the door

"Eh? Sella-chan! Morning!" a cheery voice said

She blushed a bit... the person in front was Naruto Uzumaki, a local delinquent boy with a heart of gold.

"_Man... I got to say I never expected THIS to happen_" Naruto thought

What had happened you ask?

Well... he was messing too much with the second magic... his "sensei" Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg forgot to mention something... something vital... if you use it too much you will get tired, and you got to 'recharge'.

Depending on the world, the 'recharge time' varies...

Apparently this world was for a whole year and a half.

And now he was posing as a student... AGAIN... only this time he was his own person... no wars nothing to worry about.

"AH! Is Naruto-kun!" Ilya said as she tackled him with a hug.

Naruto chuckled... somethings never change.

"Mornign Ilya-chan... how have you been? Had a good night rest?" Naruto asked

"Hai!" Ilya said with a tender smile

"You seen Shirou? He's going to be late" Naruto said

"Hey, I am up Naruto" Shirou said groaned as she yawned

"Rought night?" Naruot smirked

"Blame Ilya... she kicked the crap out of me when I accidentally got into the bathroom" Shirou said

"Accidentally eh?" Naruto said with a smirk making Ilya and Shirou blush.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU THINK I AM!" Shirou and Ilya yelled in unison

"The house is lively. With him. Around. Don't you ?" Leysritt said

"Uhmm... but I wonder if he's a bad influence on Shirou" Sella said

" ?" Leysritt asked.

"He IS a delinquent after all" Sella said while giving a small glare to the boy who was playing around with Ilya while Shirou looked at them with a smile.

"He doesn't. Seem. So bad" Leysritt said.

"Whatever... but if he makes small lady cry I will beat him up" Sella said

"You seem. very into him. For some. reason. Why? Do you. like him?" Leysritt asked with a smirk on her face

"WHAT! WHAT EVEN MAKES YOU SAY THAT! I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT" Sella yelled in anger.

"That was. A very. Tsundere-ish thing. To say" Leysritt said with a smile

Naruto was drinking some orange juice with Shirou as he was being held in a head-lock by Naruto who was giving him a noogie.

"They get along. Just fine. Don't you. Think?" Leysritt said with a small tender smile.

Omake end

This is an idea for a (possible) continuation of the Fate/staynight x Naruto fic...

Author notes

* parietis aer= wall of air

** Fate/stay night was originally a visual novel/eroge game (hentai) is an inside joke.

*** think of Shiki from Tsukihime... he sees "KILL KILL KILL" when he faces a non-human when he is without his glasses...and sometimes with them.

There is also NEW pics on my DA page (look on the profile)

hope you like XD


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes: new artwork in my DA page... visit it nao! XD

Jinchuriki Fate/Staynight

Chapter 12: King of heroes vs the Sage mage (part 2)

Naruto woke up with a weight on his side at night

"Iliya, how many times do I have to tell you don't go…" Naruto stopped as he pulled the covers to find

"Saber?" Naruto said shocked about this. It was Saber. She was laying in bed with him in an unbuttoned silk shift with a silk cloth wrapped around her delicate waist

Saber purred as she snuggled closer to Naruto. Naruto looked at the peaceful face on Saber and couldn't contain himself anymore and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you... Arthuria" Naruto whispered in her ear

Saber's eyes opened when she heard her name, her real name and was shocked to find herself enveloped on Naruto's arms.

Saber gasped a bit but snuggled against Naruto's warm body and buried herself deep into the covers

"_I am going to get hell for this later on, I just know it_" Naruto thought. However, those thoughts were blown away as Saber put her hands on his chest. Her hands where warm and where caressing his chest.

"Naruto, please let me be with you for tonight" Saber said as she undid her hair and took her skirt out and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and rested her body against Naruto's.

Naruto noticed how Saber purred "_Like a content lioness_" Naruto noted mentally.

Naruto nibbled her ear and she reacted shyly. In response, she begun to kiss him, not noticing that he was well awake and aware.

Saber snuggled her bare chest against Naruto who was finding less and less excuses to stop himself from doing something with the ladies here. "_Kami up there must either love me or is sadistic and hates me_" Naruto thought.

Naruto then decided to stop playing and opened his eye slightly.

"That's a naughty Saber" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

The servant was shocked and almost jumped out of the bed.

"Out of all the girls... and you do something like this" Naruto said with a mischievous smirk

"Na... NARUTO!" She yelled only to be muffled by Naruto's hand. Saber was now blushing bright red.

"Shh... I am not mad" Naruto said with a tender smile

"Ush not?" Saber asked as she was muffled

"No, I do wish you would show me this side of you more often," Naruto said as he pulled Saber close to him.

"Can...can we stay like this till morning?" Naruto asked

Saber blushed even more and nodded.

Naruto then slowly begun to kiss her body, she shivered in delight at his ministrations on her... surely this feeling, this elation. She could never have felt it back on her own time. It was a blessing, an experience she did not want to end anytime soon. Such a man, surely he was MORE than worth his weight in both gold and salt.

A loving man, a strong man, things that she wanted to feel. He was good at exploring her skin, feeling his own skin against hers.

"Arthuria" Naruto said her name making the female king shiver but nonetheless raised her eyes to see a smiling Naruto pulling her in closer...

"Uhmm..." Saber moaned as she felt his lips touch her's. Naruto kiss was infused with passion and love for her... she knew about his clans... about what he had to do (not that her master knew that she knew about it) but she said to herself "_Even if shared... love grown with more love, it will multiply and there will be enough for any and all... besides... with his shadows..._" Saber bushed as she thought of a rather NAUGHTY thought running on her head...

"Arthuria… I love you" Naruto said as he ended the kiss with her

"I know Naruto, I... I love you too" Saber said as she caressed Naruto's face tenderly

"I know, Saber. Would you, would you like to be with me? After this is over?" Naruto asked

"Yes. I would like nothing more than being with you my knight" Saber said as she hugged him tightly… as if afraid he would vanish from her.

"That's ninja-knight your highness" Naruto jokingly said as he kissed her neck, she shivered in delight and moaned at the experience… her body quivering a new wave of pleasure washing over her…

Her body shivered, he nether region was starting up… desire and lust washed over her like a all powerful wave being made by Poseidon himself… her body warmed up…her eyes turned glossy and leaned on Naruto… her body, her action… even the scent she now carried… it exuberance with lust and desire… a desire she had pushed down to pursue the goal she tried to attain in life… her legs wrapped around Naruto… and slowly rubbing her own nether regions on Naruto… He found it harder and harder to restrain himself around her… he loved her so much it hurts

"Let's sleep, we have a long day coming" Saber said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto

"Sleep?" Naruto said, "Who could sleep with such a beautiful woman laying next to them."

Saber blushed "Please, say it again"

Naruto spoke passionately, "You're beautiful Arthuria. I love you. I love the way your hair looks in the moon light. I love the way you sit while you eat. I love how every move looks so refined. I love you deep green eyes. I love your strength and resolve. The way you never yeild to the enemy. I...Love...You"

Saber couldn't hold back any more, she grabbed Naruto's head and covered his mouth with her own. The kiss was burning. Saber opened her mouth slightly and Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and began exploring. Saber moved her own tongue inside Naruto's mouth. The two held the kiss for as long as they could before they had to break apart for air. Naruto's hands began caressing her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. "N-Naruto, w-wait. W-w-we'll wake them up" Saber said as her body shivered.

Naruto looked at her "Afraid my love?"

Saber shook her her "No, but please, not right now. You need your strength."

Naruto sighed at this "Fine Saber...But soon you will scream my name... among other things" he finished with a smirk and kissed her one last time before turning in.

Saber went redder than a tomato at this and then smiled, as if pleased with herself.

The two stayed together in each others arms for the rest of the night

**Morning after**

"Naruto woke up and slowly uncovered himself, Saber snuggling at his side. He smiled as he pushed her hair away from her sleeping face. Naruto tip-toed to the door, careful not to wake Saber, only to find the smiling faces of Caster and Rider was on the other side of the door. Naruto hasn't even noticed the two until AFTER he opened the door.

"Am I in trouble?" Naruto asked nervously as the two servants had a smirk on their faces.

**Later on the kitchen**

"So... You want me to do THAT to you two?" Naruto said incredulously

"Uhuh, otherwise, Tohsaka will find out about this" Caster said with a smile... she was driving a hard bargain... but rather than face the wrath of the tsundere queen herself... this seemed like a good trade.

"Fair enough...but can it wait until we finished this. I still have things I need to do" Naruto said as he looked downcast.

Caster and Rider understood, this was a priority to him. Besides they could fool around with him later, though Caster bemoaned her luck, or lack of thereof. She just knew that she would be the last one to have her way with him.

"Well I am going to find some clues as to what to do next," Naruto said as he left the house to look around...

"Well, well, so the boy still alive and kicking. And the number of masters had been reduced to almost nil. Hahaha. I think it's time Kotomine did something. I wish to see how this will end" a boy with golden hair and red eyes said.

Naruto looked around as he sensed something, but found the spot vacant.

He went back to the temple to find more clues... but found nothing... after a few hours, he had found little to no clues, only an unsettling feeling around the area.

**Back at Uzumaki's manor**

Naruto sighed, it has been a few hours since he found any clues as to what to do now.

"Caster, Rider, Rin, Saber I am going to need for you to help me out here. Rin, stay with Sakura, Caster, Rider, both of you will make a single team. Saber and I will go out on our own... is more likely we'd be attacked anyway." Naruto said with a smirk.

Caster and Rider sighed, but Naruto was right...

"Well girls, let's go" Naruto said as they all vanished in a high speed, lifting Rin's skirt up.

"GYAAH!" Rin shouted as her skirt lifted and reveled a rather provocative underwear.

A kunai landed near her feet... she looked a bit confused at it. Something was attached to it.

"Black Silk? Niiiice" the note said with a note of a chibi Naruto.

"Jeesh. That perv" Rin said with a smirk. She'd get him back later. A scary smile creeping up her mouth. She'd definitely get him back for that.

**Out on the streets**

Caster and Rider noticed something, something was wrong, very wrong. For some reason, something did not add up.

"The barrier around the house, doesn't it fell odd?" Caster asked Rider who raised an eyebrow.

They shared a horrified look

"DAMN IT!" They yelled as they rushed back to the house

**With Naruto and Saber**

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Saber asked

"Saber. We have to go back!" Naruto yelled

"What's wrong?" Saber asked as she turned about and rushed with Naruto

"Those bastards, they are targeting the ones we left behind. Rin and everyone are in trouble" Naruto said as he gritting his teeth in anger.

**Back at the house**

"Hello... Tohsaka Rin" A voice said as he approached to her

"Kotomine? What... what are you doing here?" Rin asked

SHINK

A dagger found it's way to her into her arm as she is pinned into the wall.

"You got her?" Kotmoine asked as Rin was losing consciousness

"Yeah I got her. Don't worry, we will get what we been longing for" a voice said. Rin turned as she saw a boy with red eyes and golden hair.

"B..Bastards" Rin said as she passed out.

"Shouldn't you finish her off?" the boy asked

"She was my pupil once, this is just a small mercy" Kotomine said with a cruel smirk.

In the boy's arms was an unconscious Ilya

"I...Ilya" Rin said as her eyes closed.

"R..up.. Rin...up... Rin wake up!" A voice shouted

"Caster heal her please her" Naruto begged

Caster started to heal Rin who begun to recover consciousness

"Rin." Naruto said as his body begun to be enveloped with a red aura

"Who...who did this to you?" Naruto asked as his killing intent washed over the city

"K...Kotomine" Rin said as she winced as her would-been fatal attack healed

"He will die." Naruto declared as he grabbed his kunai tightly.

"Caster, Rider, Stay here and take care of Rin and Sakura. Saber, you come with me since the bastard also wants you as well" Naruto said.

"Yes Master" Saber said with steel in her eyes.

"Let's go" Naruto and Saber disappeared into the night in a whirlwind of leaves.

Rin gasped a bit as her wound closed.

"I hope... Naruto-kun is okay" Rin said in between breaths

"Don't worry, I have faith in Naruto-kun." Caster said

"Same as me" Rider said "but I still can't help but worry about him, a woman heart is like that "

"So true" Caster said with a sigh as she put a barrier of her own on top of Naruto's barrier, and Rider added her own on top of that

'_There, now it will be next to impossible for anyone to enter'_ the servants thought as they saw their handy-work.

"_Please... be safe... Naruto_" the girls tough.

**Kotomine's Church**

"Kotomine! Come on out you sun of a bitch. I am here to kill you, you treacherous snake!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door down... the sounded echoed in the halls on the empty church.

in the now empty church, his voice echoed in the halls... magnified by the unnatural silence in this place.

"KOTOMINE! GET THE HELL OUT OR I WILL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH YOU IN IT!" Naruto roared.

"Kuhuhuhu. I wouldn't do that if I where you Naruto-kun" the priest said as he appeared in a pillar... next to him was Lancer.

"Lancer?" Naruto rose an eyebrow. "No, something's not right." Naruto said as he examined something odd.

The arm of the priest. It was giving a slightly different energy wavelength than the rest of his body.

"You, you are not Lancer's original master are you? You bastard" Naruto accused growling.

"oh? You noticed that?" Kotomine said. Naruto saw Lancer glaring at the priest. "You have improved so much since our last meeting"

"Lancer? What... what happened to your master?" Naruto asked

"She... she was" Lancer said unable to finish as he shivered in rage as he looked at Kotomine with fury in his eyes.

"It seems the poor dog is beginning to develop rabies" a voice said

"Y-YOU!" Naruto said as his eyes changed to match the voice's and Lancer's eyes

"GILGAMESH!" Naruto said as he rushed in and slashed a the man... who erected a barrier of swords

"God damn it... Tsubame Gaeshi: kitsune slash!" Naruto yelled as he slashed with his crystallized kunai.

Gilgamesh only had a second until he put his wall of swords up... but they broke under the tremendous power of the ninja's attacks.

"The hell was that!" Gilgamesh said surprised at this new attack from the blond... one slash was made into 9 instantly. "How did you learn Assassin's special technique like that? And improved it!" Gilgamesh asked.

"It's not really Assassin's technique, is my own... I merely improved upon it by using the second magic" Naruto said with a smirk

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Gilgamesh yelled in pain.

"Well it is now, asshole!" Naruto said as he prepared to attack. However a surprise came in

"Let's go GAE BOLG!" Lancer yelled as he charged towards Gilgamesh with his tip of his lance bathed in an ethereal glow screaming for Gilgamesh's heart.

"Quickly, go after the fake priest" Lancer said as his attack was parried by Gilgamesh's chains.

"Lancer..." Naruto said looking at him

He patted his head "Go on kid, but first, here touch the lance" Lancer said

Naruto didn't understand this action...

"Good, then perhaps you can carry out my legacy as well. May we not meet again soon" Lancer said as he charged towards Gilgamesh

After they left Lancer said one thing, "Forgive me, I was not strong enough to protect you...Bazett" Lancer apologized as he charged to golden armored man once more.

"Saber, any signs of Kotomine?" Naruto asked

"None yet. Where could he be?" Saber wondered

They didn't need to look for long when Naruto felt the pulse of prana coursing through the lines of the city and looked up. The temple was set ablaze with the power it was unleashed.

"SABER!" Naruto yelled, Saber nodded as they sped out towards the anomaly

"_If you even hurt a single strand of her hair Kotomine, I will NOT forgive you_" Naruto thought to himself as he pushed forth more power and accelerated towards it.

**At the temple**

Kotomine was looking at his handy-work. Ilya was levitating as the souls of the slain servants where drawn into it.

"That's odd, there should been more than 2 souls." Kotomine mused as he saw Ilya gasp as the power went into her

"KOTOMINE!" Naruto said as he jumped to slash at him with nothing but reckless abandon and fury in his eyes. Screaming bloody murder he slashed at him, only for Kotomine to parry his attack with a Black Key, like the nun used on him, and then deliver a backhanded slap to the face.

"According to rumors it seems you attained control over the second magic. I always wanted to try myself against such power, huhuhu. Besides, you are too late. In a few I will have the souls of the fallen servants and complete the grail. You are too late" Kotomine said.

Naruto smirked

"2 more servants are still alive asshole" Naruto said

"WHAT!" Kotomine said in shock.

"Yeah. Caster and Rider are with me as well. Bet you didn't take THAT into account did you?" Naruto said as he made a kunai appear on his hand. Unfortunately a golden clad warrior stood in his way... this meant only one thing... Lancer had fallen.

"Tracing again are you Faker? And with the second magic I thought you might provide some more amusing things, guess I can't expect so much from a plebeian like yourself" Gilgamesh said.

"Big words... from a faker" Naruto said as Gilgamesh and him clashed weapons "What's the matter can't handle the truth that you aren't a hero? You are but a shadow of your real self... selfish... evil, manipulative... you aren't a hero... you are trash" Naruto said

"Saber! Take care of this idiot. Don't hold back" Naruto ordered as he kicked Gilgamesh away and dashed away towards Ilya.

"Not so fast Emiya Naruto" Kotomine said as he slashed at him.

"How is it possible you can have 3 servants in you possession" Kotomine asked as he walked down the staircase... his body moving fluidly, no hesitation or wasted movement, he was confident

"Is because I am such a baddas and the name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he vanished and reappeared behind Kotomine who twisted himself and parried Naruto's attack.

"Not bad, you remind me of the power of a dead apostle" Kotomine said as he readied himself.

"I am going to kill you" Naruto retorted without hiding the emotion flooding the area with his own killing intent.

"Trace On" Naruto said as he pulled Excalibur out of thin air by tracing it

"Kotomine stepped back as Naruto swung the holy sword. The pavement exploded under the sheer power of the swing. The golden sword glowed in power as Naruto feed it his wind chakra to make it extra-cutting.

"DAMN IT! I AM NOT GOING TO BE STOPPED THIS LATE IN THE GAME BY YOU!" Kotomine yelled as his face contorted in rage "Your bastard of a father stopped me last time, but I will have it. The grail, the thing I sought for so long!" Kotomine said as he slashed at Naruto who surprised at the battle prowess of the fake priest "AND THE ANSWER I SEEK! Feel the power of an Executor of the church!"

However, to him, it was not even enough. Not even close... battling beings of another different level alltogether... such things, such power, it didn't even hold a candle to **him**... to **them**... the Akatsuki... Orochimaru... Sasuke...

Naruto disappeared and reappeared under him, he was underground

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the ball of light into Kotomine's stomach

**Saber and Gilgamesh, Temple Gates**

"TAH!" Saber yelled as she swung her holy sword at Gilgamesh who side-stepped it.

"How about you surrender and become mine Saber!" Gilgamesh offered as he parried and countered Saber's attacks.

"_He knows how I usually fight, but he is my better in terms of power. What can I do?_" Saber thought to herself.

**Flashback**

"You can't always expect your opponents to fight fair, sometimes you have to fight just as dirty as them. Or even more" Naruto said as his bunshin pinned her to the floor with a shinai on the back of her neck

"A fight is not a duel. When you fight it's either you or him" Naruto said to Saber.

**Flashback end**

"_Forget the code. I am a Servant. I don't care about the shame or the stain on my name. For Naruto, I will go beyond it"_ Saber thought as she held her sword in reverse grip

"EH!" Gilgamesh said confused, never seeing this form in Saber before

"TAH!" She yelled as she swung her blade high, then in a single fluid movement she twisted her sword grabbing the blade and smashed the handle on Gilgamesh's armor cracking it open like a pinata.

"WH...WHAT IS THIS!" Gilgamesh shouted

"Saber, secure Ilya" A voice said on her head

Saber acknowledge the mental command and roundhouse kicked Gilgamesh out of the way.

"This is my answer for you, the one I love and serve. I will stay with him not you. I find it disgusting even hearing such things from the likes of you" Saber spat as she gave Gilgamesh a dirty look and left.

Gilgamesh was seething, he couldn't believe it. HE, the King of Heroes, blown off by the king of knights.

"SABER! I WILL MAKE YOU MINE!" He roared

"You will not touch her mongrel" a voice said.

Gilgamesh turned around "I have the fire of the will of my people" he heard all around as black-red myst begun to settle in.

"Pain and sorrow...the lessons my fellow pupil left for me" the voice said, Gilgamesh recognized it. It was Naruto's.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" He roared as he looked left and right but finding nary a sight of the blond ninja-knight.

"I have fought over a thousand battles, unknown to love, nor known to death " Naruto continued the aria as he put the emotions and feelings that those words conveyed to power it up.

"I have withstood pain to cultivate many friendships," Naruto chanted as Gilgamesh fired a barrage of weapons towards the direction the voice came this time only to find nothing.

"STOP HIDING!" Gilgamesh roared as he slashed behind and shot a hail of swords towards the general area of the voice, but still hitting nothing

"That these hands shall hold everything that I care for. So, AS I ROAR INTO THE NIGHT! UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!" Naruto yelled as he appeared right behind Gilgamesh, back to back.

Gilgamesh gasped as he was enveloped by the fires and the world turned red...

"A REALITY MARBLE!" Gilgamesh said taken back

Naruto's eyes matched Gilgamesh's, his hair was wilder and spikier

"You are not gonna come back out of this alive. You hurt my friends and family. Now you have officially pissed me off" Naruto said as his body begun to be covered by orange energy.

"You may be a descendant of the gods, but there are a few things that may harm Gods and/or kill them. One is another god, the other a demi-god, and you know what else?" Naruto asked

Gilgamesh tensed at the power the blonde kid was showing.

"A demon" Naruto said as he put forth the "perfect Jinchuriki" mode

Naruto's body was engulfed with demonic power of the kyubi biju.

"Don't worry, I will send you the bastard priest to you soon enough" Naruto said as a ball of white and light begun to form in his hands

**With Saber**

Saber looked around as she saw the destruction that had happened. She had never see an angry Naruto before as she contemplated the aftermath.

"Such a thing, I understand, but to think he could cause such destruction. Well it is understandable... he sees Ilyasviel as part of his family. And to him, to harm his family, is an act he would not condone." Saber said to herself as she saw the body of Kotomine.

"Urgg, such... such power. E-even if he IS the new holder... of the second magic. I need... to put a... sealing designation. That way, I can still get my revenge…on that bastard" Kotomine gasped.

Saber was appalled. This man with such grievous wounds was standing up.

"haha...hahaha... kahahahahahahhaa!" he laughed insanely as he picked himself up and his multiple injuries begun to heal itself.

"You are a monster" Saber accused.

"Kuhuhuhu. Should someone who is the most fierce dragon of what is now know as England be saying such things to a person like me? King Arthur?" Kotomine said.

"You bastard. Because of you I lost my last master.I shall avenge him... Emiya Kitsurugu... Naruto's father" Saber said as she readied her blade.

"Or I would, but my current master's orders are more important." Saber conceded as she gritted her teeth. "I hope for your sake we don't meet again" Saber said as she speed off...

Kotomine fell to the ground once more. His body was tired from healing itself using his own prana. Even if he healed, the pain, the sheer damage was too much for the body to bear.

"Damn it, damn it, I can't contact the magic association,nor the burial agency. It seems... that boy... has won" Kotomine said, then he shivered.

"No, I won't allow it" Kotomine said as he pushed himself up by sheer willpower.

"There is still something I can do" Kotomine said as he pulled some black ichor from his pocket

"If only is a little, it serves it's purpose... the angria manju, it has all the power I need to finish the grail. Just one more... and I will have covered this earth in eternal oblivion" Kotomine said as he walked with a crazed look on his face.

"I will not let you touch lady Ilyasviel" a female voice said

Kotomine looked behind as his eyes went wide in surprise... and then just white...

2 weapons, huge halberds impaled on the man.

"That boy, we must thank him later. Thanks to him our lady is still safe, for the moment" one of the women said

"Yes. He is. Rather kind. And is he. Not?" the other woman said.

"Still, I don't like him around our lady" the lady said.

"I don't. Think. Ilya would. Like that. Leysritt" the other girl said

"RRRG, still he has no right to be with a lady of her class. Besides, you know we weren't built to last don't yo. Sella?" Leysritt said.

"True, but I still. Think that. She should experience. Love" Sella said as she pinned Kotomine's body to the ground.

"No, I was... so close. Kotomine said as he passed out.

"What a tenacious roach" Leysritt asked.

"Should we. Do something. About the. boy fighting. The servant?" Sella asked

"No, if he lives or dies it will be due to his own power. I wish to see what the young lady saw in him thought" Leysritt said.

Both women then jumped towards where Naruto and Gil were, but they noticed something.

"A. Person is. Grievously wounded. Should we. Help? Sella asked

"her arm was cut off... is amazing she is still alive... but her energy is... familiar" they said

They jumped towards the young boy and the servant to watch the fight better

**Back with Naruto and Gilgamesh**

Naruto and Gilgamesh were enveloped by the orange fires.

"That's right. I don't create swords. I create a world that contains infinite swords. This is the only magic allowed for me. There's no need to be surprised. These are all imitations. As you say, these are all trifling swords. But there is no rule that says an imitation cannot surpass the original. If you say you are the original, I will surpass every one of your weapons and destroy your existence. Here I come, King of Heroes. Do you have enough weapons in your disposal!" Naruto roared the last part and he shot out like a bullet only to be parried by Gilgamesh who had a look of shock on his face.

Naruto's weapons grinnded and screamed against the weapons of the king.

"I will kill you! I am the one you will not fall before you swords" Naruto yelled as he pushed Gilgamesh away.

Blow per blow, parry and parried over and over, the swords grindded on each other as the metal screamed from the sheer pressure, Naruto used his skills as ninja skills to avoid most of the slashes, however many cuts appeared on his body as he made a lot of cracks on Gilgamesh's armor.

Gilgamesh panted, this plebeian... as much as he hated to even think of this... he was good... really good... he gritted his teeth, he continued to pull swords out of his "Gates of Babylon" and continued to attack, however Naruto adapted to each weapon on the fly... he jumped and managed to kick and punch him a couple of times, breaking a couple of teeth and his nose. Gilgamesh cut him many times over but he keep regenerating, so this was going to be a fight of attrition... Gilgamesh slashed with his many weapons, Naruto got his chest stuck by a lance.

Naruto groaned in pain and clutched but was relentless even under the pain

"Bastard. I will not fall from a plebeian like you! Even if you have a demon in you this will not be enough to defeat me!" Gilgamesh yelled as his prana flared.

"YOU FOOL! I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" Gilgamesh yelled

"NOT A CHANCE!" Naruto yelled as he clashed swords against the king of heroes once more.

Naruto pushed the king back as he materialized Excalibur.

"This is the sword of the one I love. With the sword forged of my belief and our love I WILL DEFEAT YOU, KING OF HEROES!" Naruto roared as the sword begun to glow

"YOU FOOL! SHE IS A TREASURE TOO BIG FOR A PEON LIKE YOU TO BEAR!" Gilgamesh yelled as he pulled out Ea sword

"SHE IS A PERSON NOT A THING YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WHY SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I HOLD HER IN THE HIGHEST REGARD... SHE IS MY PARTNER AND MY FRIEND... AND MY LOVE!" Naruto roared as he rushed towards him "FOR HER... I WILL DEFEAT YOU"

"ENUMA ISH!" Gilgamesh roared as he attacked the torrent of purple typhoon roared as it rushed towards Naruto, his hatred... his want of Saber... his desire to attain his treasure... he will not be denied any longer

Naruto didn't even flinch at the sight of the anti-world class phantasm's attack.

"KAZE NO JAIBA EXCALIBUR!" Naruto roared as he unleashed the Noble phantasm mixing his own wind nature to the attack.

"No... NO WAY!" Gilgamesh yelled in fright, the attack was several times the magnitude of the original, matching the output of Enula Elish... this plebeian, how much power he had in him to match even his own.

He was flung by his power and his armor broke in many places... he pushed himself by using his sword as a crutch... he was panting, he was tired... this nobody... he could actually beat HIM.

"Just because this is an imitation... it doesn't mean it can't surpass the original" Naruto said as he looked at the mangled body of Gilgamesh. "After all... this sword has the feelings of my Saber in it... of course it would work as well with me as it does with her, we are linked in heart and soul" Naruto said

"No... I refuse... I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Gilgamesh yelled as he pulled another sword, it looked like Caliburn... but it was tainted... the sword witch Caliburn was based from... that sword's name? Gram.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Gilgamesh yelled as he rose the sword to slash Naruto.

"I will make you fall" Naruto said with conviction in his eyes.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Gilgamesh yelled as he attacks... Demonic sword meet the hole sword Excalibur... but Naruto shattered his sword with his.

"Begone" Naruto said in a cold voice as his eyes and body flared with the kyubi's chakra in his perfect jinchuriki mode. "Composition Analyzed, Structure Recreated, TRACE ON! DOUBLE TRACE" Naruto yelled as he pulled a sword engulfed in darkness and red lines as veins ran trough it... a sickly dark feeling emanated from it, the other sword was a perfect copy of Excalibur. Gilgamesh could feel a sense of familiarity within the dark sword

"What... what is that?" Gilgamesh said as he looked at the Excalibur swords

"This is the Excalibur/Morgana: Sword of Promised Victory, this one is tainted with the dark power of the evil contained inside. This one however, this is the original Excalibur. Now die!"

"EXCALIBUR DOUBLE SLASH!" Naruto yelled

Gilgamesh tried to take out his sword Ea but with Naruto's double attack he slashed his arms and the sword flew into his reality marble

"Never speak or hurt the woman I love ever again peon" Naruto said as he pushed Excalibur into his body and effectively killing him by rushing all his prana into the weapons unleashing their special attack.

He pulled Excalibur out of Gilgamesh's body and wiped the sword clean before making them vanish.

"Saber, wait for me" Naruto said as he jumped and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves

Saber had reached the place Ilyasviel was hanging up. Her clothing were taken away as the power and prana connecting the land flowed into her.

Naruto landed besides Saber when he appeared after sunshin.

"Saber... is she...?" Naruto asked, partially scared of his worst fears coming to life

"She should be fine. We need to cut the cuffs, but, they are made with a curse" Saber warned.

Naruto pulled his hand out "Trace...on" Naruto said as he materialized the Rulebreaker. And stabbed the cuffs, the cuffs then shattered and the prana holding them together evaporated.

"Saber. Let's head home, the others are waiting" Naruto said as Iliya fell into his arms. He then 'traced' his old jacket and put it on Iliya to keep her clothed and warm.

Iliya wrapped her arms around him and Saber smiled and walked along with him.

"That master...he has as much power as lady Iliyasviel" Leysritt said shocked about him and his fight with both Gilgamesh and Kotomine.

Sella was carrying a red haired woman and looked pensive "We should. Get going. It is getting late. And the lady. Is in good hands. Now." Sella said the ladies then saw an arm with a command seal. It reacted to the woman.

"This must be her's. Let's take care of it else she will die of blood-loss" Sella said as they both jumped to tend the wounded.

"L-Lancer" the lady said as a lone tear rolled down her face.

**Flashback**

"Brat... take this... carry on... my legacy for me" Lancer said to Naruto as he let him touch his spear. " Take my name... "the hound of Ulster" and ride the battlefield with my indomitable spirit" Lancer said as he gritted his teeth. This would be one sided fight and he knew it.

**Flashback end**

"_But, what did he mean with that?_" Naruto wondered as he placed Ilya on his arms and she snuggled against his chest.

"I think... it be best if you stayed with her for a while" Saber said as she took into consideration what had happened today.

"Yes... she must be scared about this whole ordeal" Naruto said as he pushed the hairs of the face of Iliya.

Naruto then walked with Ilya back home.

"Saber, tell the others I will spend the night with Iliya." Naruto informed Saber.

She looked a bit sad but understood. Nodding she sighed and went to tell the others

**In the kitchen**

"Ahh..." Caster sighed, "I wanted to spend some time with Naruto-sama" Caster said as she imagined very lewd thing she would do to him if they got the time of the day... or night.

Rider had similar, but less lewd toughs on her, ah who are we kidding, it was just as or even worse than Caster's.

Rin, however, she had to go and take a shower.

Saber sighed as she went to the dojo. She already had her time with him, and she wasn't going to deprive a little girl of comfort for her own selfishness.

**In Naruto's room**

Naruto took Ilya and sat his room. Naruto took off her tattered clothes and put her in her sundress she wore to sleep.

"Ilya, I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner" Naruto said as he knelt to her and pulled her close and kissed her forehead as his fingers danced around her body as he slid the clothes on her.

"I know I'm always telling you to get out of my futon every time you sneak in but, for tonight, you are welcome to stay with me... my own invitation" Naruto said as he gently placed Ilya on his futon and covered himself and Ilya in it.

"I love you a lot Ilya-chan" Naruto said as he kissed her lips as she lay dormant, ignorant of this fact.

Naruto embraced the girl and pulled her into his chest.

"Sweet dreams my white flower" Naruto said as he gently passed his finger on her delicate face and kissed her forehead.

Ilya snuggled for protection against Naruto's chest as the Jinchuriki poured his affection to his step-sister... and possible... a bit more, however he was unaware of 2 persons looking at this.. he embraced her and put her in his protective warm arms... he swore to keep her safe... no matter what.

"Lady Ilya. Seems happy. Does she. Not?" Sella asked

"Still I don't like this... there is something... odd of him. I will allow this... but if he hurts lady Ilya... he will pay with his blood" Leysritt said

**Somewhere Else**

Kotomine rose up from the floor... his eyes looked dead... but then life returned to him... his body regenerating... "Kuhuhuhu... I must thank the patriarch of the Matoh for this... now then Naruto-kun... what will you do next?" Kotomine said with a sadistic and evil smile as he walked towards his 'friend'.

"I need only to tell the old man to bring forth the power within **her**... so we both can have our wishes"

Chapter end

**Omake!**

Idea for Naruto/Tsukihime crossover fanfic

(Title in the works)

"_I... am not sure I like this situation... I mean yes... having a cute sister is a plus... but... is this really a good idea Zel?_" Naruto thought

Hello everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto... a couple years ago I participated in the holy grail wars, now I am under the "employment" of Zelt, the magi of the second magic, right now I am working on an alternate universe and taking the role of this girl's older brother

"Niisan... please meet me on the dinning room for breakfast" the beautiful younger girl said

"Hai hai" Naruto said with a smile.

Right now I am taking the appearance of this girl's brother Tohno Shiko... Zelt however didn't took into consideration that this boy had a secret...

Like Ilya he had Mystic eyes... the most powerful ones of them all...

The eyes of death perception

"_Zelt... I swear to the root I will kick you ass for this_" Naruto thought... because of that he was in the same position he was with Shirou on the Holy Grail War of the alternate world he came from.

Now Naruto was stuck, and with the eyes of death perception he could feel his sanity deteriorating... but thanks to the kyuubi he was more or less stable... the eyes however, this things where downright useful for a shinobi... as far as he could tell this eyes had the ability to destroy/kill anything... the Uchiha would have an aneurism at this

"_If I could find someone to train me to use this... this kid might learn to harness the power and avoid the rather nasty side-effect_" Naruto thought as he put his glasses on.

"_If I ever find Blue... I will kiss her... and then beg on hand and knees to forgive me, and if I am lucky... __to teach me her magic... still she scares the living crap out of the other true magic magi" _Naruto thought

Naruto sat down and smiled at his new sister... she was a stern girl... but she had a more than an unhealthy onii-san complex.

Naruto looked around and found the two maids... he had meet them in the holy grail war reality he came from... it was still the same, the mask they wore, one of stoicism, and the other of fake happiness.

Naruto smiled at the maids as he asked for a simple breakfast... he was angry thought that he couldn't have his beloved ramen for breakfast, his sister deemed ramen as unhealthy...

Because Naruto was playing the role of Shiki, and Shiki had a health problem... one that Naruto had managed to contain with his jinchuriki abilities conferred by his demon, however he could still feel it... his sister half-life force coursing trough his body... it was odd... it looked, tainted?

It doesn't matter... this girl was a kind girl... even if she could be a hard-ass.

"I am leaving Akiha!" Naruto said as he rose up from the table, he walked towards his sister and kissed her forehead

"Take care ok?" Naruto said with a tender smile

Akiha blushed "O-o-o-Oniisan!" Akiha stuttered

"See you later" Naruto said as he left for school

Akiha looked at her brother leave and blushed even more, but she touched her forehead where Naruto kissed her.

"Having a good memory Akiha-sama?" Kohaku said with a playful smile.

"Quiet you" Akiha glared at the maid

Naruto walked down the street going to school... it was a normal day for him, he went to school.

Naruto looked up the window of his school and tensed up when he saw the smiling face of a girl with blue hair...

He recognized the girl... it was the nun girl he had a run over... a rather violent one at that, however she smiled and waved.

Naruto smiled awkwardly and returned the gesture.

"_She is kinda cute... when she isn't after my head that is_" Naruto thought

Naruto walked to his new class, much to his chagrin it was class 2-C

"_Damn it... I keep forgetting, even if they are the same... they don't know me... damn it... Zelt should give me the knowledge I need rather than having to learn it... bastard" _Naruto thought

"Hey Tohno, I guess there's more to you than meets the eyes" a boy with red hair said as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

Naruto looked at the guy deadpanned and a tad annoyed "... what are you talking about, Arikiho?" Naruto asked

He looked at Naruto with a sneer and a predatory look "Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about, so I guess starting today we're going to be rivals" he said

Naruto was confused as hell... but did not let it show on his face... then remembered what happened a bit earlier.

"Uhmm... well, she's the one who started waving at me..." Naruto said

"I see... " Arikiho said while nodding, then put Naruto on a choke-hold "How the hell did you get ahead of me!" Arikiho said.

A girl with brown hair and twin tails and a pair of sweet brown eyes

"You guys are always so silly together" the girl said

"oh, Yumizuka. Guess what..." Arikiho said as he kept Naruto in a choke-hold

However Naruto vanished and Arikiho was surprised, he hadn't even sensed his leaving his arm.

"What are you talking about anyways?" Yumizuka said

"besides... why are you here so early? As far as I know you never been on time" Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

Arikiho sat down on his desk and smirked " It's cause I haven't been going out late at night so I woke up early... that and I was bored so I came"

"What's gotten into you?" Naruto asked a bit suspicious.

"my sis has been naging me, about the streets it's dangerous as of late" Arikiho said

"Tohno-kun, you didn't know... about the serial murders in this city?" Yumizuka said "Everyone who's been killed... have been found with no blood in their body, it's rumored as "the present-day campire" she added.

"you haven't been watching TV lately?" Arikiho asked.

"I been busy for my move... after all... I am moving back, I mean I already inside the house but I still need to go back and forth to carry my stuff" Naruto said

"Oh yeah! You're going back to your family's place on the top of the hill after school today, aren't you?" Yumizuka asked

"That's about right" Naruto said

"You know... I live in that direction too..." she said "uhmm... so if you want... can we walk together today..."

Naruto smiled... "Sure, I don't mind" Naruto said with a sunny smile.

Yumizuka smiled brightly and twirled out of the room in glee and happiness.

"What a nice girl" Naruto said with a smile

"You... are a playboy" Arikiho said deadpanned

"Oh? Jealous?" Naruto asked

Arikiho bopped his head... "Baka"

End...

**Omake 2**

Idea for a second story of Naruto/Fate

(Title in works)

"I can't believe this... I thought I was either in a dream... or a nightmare..." Naruto said

A beautiful woman with pink hair and blue and black ribbon giving her twin tails on her hair... a rather... seductive outfit, she looked like a miko... a rather slutty one... however what REALLY drew my attention (besides her shapely legs and breasts... AND cleavage) was the distinct features she had... you see, she had a fox tail and fox ears.

She grabbed my hands... and smiled tenderly at me

"Servant: Caster have heeded your summons... I ask of you, are you my master?" the girl said

"Maybe I should start how this all started"

"You see... it all started the night I stole the thrice dammed scroll for Mizuki... and how I became... Master of Caster..."

End

the other idea is about Naruto summoning Madea/Caster or Medusa/Rider... what do you people think?

Any ideas?

This is a beta of the story I wanna write... but I am unsure on the way I am writing it... give me suggestions and the like, also there are mini-comics on my Deviantart page.

Aknowledgements: maximorph1 for being an awesome beta for me; check out his own Fate/Naruto fic he got going on Titled: Fate/Ninja Storm; also betaed by yours truly. is a good read so please visit it!


	13. Chapter 13

Jinchuriki Stay/Night

Chapter 13: Darkness Reigns.

"I don't know who you are boy, but you have hindered my plans long enough, this has gone long enough, you been a thorn in my side, but no longer, I will attain my wish. You are insignificant compared to my powers that I have harvested during my long life not to mention my experience. I will not allow you to hinder me anymore, Kirei, is time to move" an old figure said on the shadows

Some creatures began to slither about and hissed. They were hungry and agitated.

"Of course my **old**friend, but we need help, we are both without a servant" Kirei said to the old figure

"Kirei, Kirei, do you really believe I would be without a contingency plan?" the old figure said, chuckling malevolently. Oh yes, he had made several plans for this war. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past.

The two left towards the Ryūdōji Temple for reasons known only to them, the shadows vibrating in their wake.

**Naruto's estate**

Naruto laid on his futon, on his arm was Illya sleeping soundly, snuggling against him like a little kitten.

Naruto looked at the pitiful girl that just survived too close an encounter with death

Rider and Caster looked at the pair from behind the door. They felt a pang of jealousy coursing through them, but at the same time they couldn't help but consent to this. The little one needed this.

"_I wish it was me in there_" Rider and Caster thought in unison and left the area.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the little homunculus/ step-sister

"Onii-chan" Illya cried in her sleep, tears rolled down her face. She held him even tighter to her instinctively.

Naruto winced, her face was contorted in pain remembering the preceding events. Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't worry, big brother will never let go" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Ilya's trembling ceased and she begun to breath normally and her sobbing stopped.

"That's a good girl. Sleep tight" Naruto said, as he patted Illya's head.

Rider and Caster left to the dinning room, they both sat down and sighed as Rider pulled a bottle of mead.

"Seems now even a little girl is getting more action than we have seen" Caster said as she sighed, Rider poured some mead on her tall glass as Caster poured some on her's.

"so true... drink Caster! Drink and be marry!" Rider said as Caster chugged down her drink.

Caster's cheeks reddened due to the alcohol, "I tell ya, we might not have much of intimate time, but this is soo wrong! Why does the little girl gets more time with him?" Caster said bewildered.

"Well, they are step-siblings or something" Rider said as she sighed, her glasses slipping a bit, she was nearly immune to alcohol, but after a couple dozen rounds and the effects were to be seen on her face.

"Gyyahm, but is so not fair... even with Jason and those others, I had some sort of intimacy, but with Naruto-koi... we get almost zero time... and Saber takes it whenever he gets free time... is just not fair!" Caster said.

"Yes, I do know what you mean Caster-san" rider said as she nodded in agreement.

"How about next time-" Caster said

"we do a duet with him?" Rider asked

"Why rider-san... you read my mind" Caster said with a smile.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up with the rays of the sun and saw Illya latched to his arm. However, that was not what worried him, her panties where undone half-way down, her legs crossed over on his chest. A wet spot appeared on his shirt.

"Aww...crap" Naruto said as he gently laid Illya on the futon without disturbing her.

Took his shirt off and put it on the dirty clothes hamper, however her scent lingered in his body...

"Damn my raging hormones" Naruto cursed as he threw the shirt and left for the bath.

Naruto was still a bit sore, he was not used to a double trace not to mention the use of a two major attacks from those swords. His arms were a bit numb and still had faint traces of bruises on them. That they were still there even with his healing factor was a testament to the damage he had taken.

Naruto's arms where feeling a bit numb after the experience, he needed to relax on hot water now.

Naruto walked the hallways without any care of the world and entered the bathroom.

Naruto took his clothes off, a large scar, the size of a fist by his heart, his arms shivered a bit and then went to rinse his body before entering the ofuro

Naruto rinsed his body and washed his hair from the grime and dirt.

"Time for the bath" Naruto said to himself as he entered the ofuro... however...

"PUAH! That felt so good" a female voice said as she pushed herself out of the water. The warm water dripping down her smooth body as she exited the tub.

Naruto stared at the girl while she stared at him. There was an awkward silence as the two registered each other's presence

"GIAH!" they both screamed

"W-ww-what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she tried to cover her shame as Naruto turned around blushing. However, Rin blushed even more when she caught herself looking at Naruto's...

"_No...no nononononoNO! Don't go there_" Rin berated herself as she blushed even more. He face looked like a ripe tomato and could have been used as a beacon.

"So-Sorry" Naruto said as he looked back to see Rin's body. It was shapely, if only was a bit underdeveloped in the chest area, kinda like Saber's own.

"S-STOP STARING SO MUCH!" Rin yelled a she threw a bottle of shampoo and conditioner towards Naruto.

"DAH! R-RIN! WHAT THE!" STOP. THROWING. THINGS!" Naruto said as he received many hits on the face and head, due to Rin panicking and throwing things at random.

"S-Sorry, it's just that you are so attractive, and I mean… arg! What am I saying!" Naruto said berating himself

Rin renneded even further, she was taken back by his sudden sincerity.

"Uhmm... Naruto-kun, if it's you...I don't mind...uhmm..." Rin said nervously. This was not how she wanted this to go.

"Uhm... I think I best leave" Naruto said, But Rin walked up to him and pressed her naked body against his flesh.

"Stay" She said in a half whisper holding his chest with her smalls hands, wrapping them around his body.

"R-Rin?" Naruto said a bit scared

"I almost died the other day. I don't wanna be alone like that. Can you... stay with me?" Rin said as she pressed harder on Naruto's body.

Naruto was a healthy boy... however due to having such negative role models, he decided NOT to end like them... however Rin was in need of comfort, as a ninja he seen many of his female friend in similar situation... he did the only thing he could do.

Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms on Rin's body.

"I will never let you alone Rin, you are part of me, someone I cherish" Naruto said as he kissed Rin

"Mahuto... uhmm.. UHMM...uhmm...uhmmm" Rin tried to forcibly break the kiss... his tongue entered her mouth, she was feeling light-headed, the kiss was long and hard... she was loosing her mind, it was going blank from the kiss. Truth be told... she never done anything like this before.

Naruto kissed her so hard that they lost footing and slipped on the floor.

"itai" Naruto and Rin moaned in unison.

Naruto then looked up to see Rin on top of him giving a clear show of her womanly genitalia.

Naruto blushed as Rin tried to cover herself. She lowered herself and laid on top of Naruto

"Naruto-kun, I...love you" Rin said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Naruto... make love to me" Rin asked of him, she looked needy, scared... vulnerable.

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Sorry Rin. But this sort of thing... I wish to do when I marry you" Naruto said holding her.

"I see...very well, then I will wait. Just don't make me wait for too long" Rin said with a Cheshire cat smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it Rin-chan" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her

"Now, how about you help me wash myself? My arms are a bit numb and I can' t move em as well as I wish I could" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"Yare Yare, you really are hopeless without us around, aren't you?" Rin said with a sight as she poured soap and shampoo on her hands and begun to wash Naruto

"Thanks, Rin-chan" Naruto said as Rin washed his body. His body was a bit rough as many scars adorned it., som places was smooth... other places they had some cuts, fresh from previous battles they had.

Rin marveled at the well toned body he had... she never noticed it, this body of his.

She passed her hands gently over his body washing him... and then gently nibbled his neck and kissed him once more... and playfully touching him. After all the little characde and games where over Naruto exited felling a bit light... until he remembered something.

"Rin, I get the feeling things are going to be harder now. I sense that this is the calm before the storm as it were" Naruto said

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked as she lathered Naruto's body.

"That last fight, someone is pulling the strings, and by now the old, really OLD man should be making his moves as we speak. He knows something been stopping the influence of those...**things** inside Sakura's body" Naruto said.

Rin scrubbed his back and continue to listen to him

"I also been sensing some ominous presence. It feels something like the taint inside Sakura and is surrounding the area. I am... uncertain what this means" Naruto said, for some reason even the kyubi was feeling a tad restless, as well.

"So that just means we have to be extra careful" Rin said as she rinsed Naruto's body

"Rin, whatever happens contact me ASAP and I will be there to rescue you" Naruto said with a smile

Rin blushed and smiled "Thank you" she said as she snuggled against his body as she put her heartfelt feelings into it

Naruto smiled to himself... unknown to Rin however he was having a colossal nosebleed.

"I better clean this blood off... lest Rin comes to tease me about it" Naruto reasoned as he tasted his blood running down

After a bath, and a bit of 'foreplay' from Rin, Naruto exited the ofuro.

"Okay, I need to investigate this a bit more" Naruto said as he changed to his shinobi garb.

**Hospital**

"Is amazing that lady survived this" a nurse said.

"Yes, she had an extreme amount of blood-loss, this is going to be pretty touch and go for her" another nurse said.

"_L...lancer... I... I don't want to die Lancer..._" the lady tried to say, but she was far too tired.

Then something appeared in front of her

"Bazett... you look pathetic like that. What happened to the spunky ojou-san that was soo looking forth to meeting me? Bazett you are disappointing me, I thought you were better than this" Lancer said.

"Se...Setanta..." Bazett said as tears rolled down on her face

"Don't worry, I understand. You did your best, but that bastard of a priest backstabbed you. I am proud of being your servant, if only for such a short while. You had the spirits of your ancestors that burned fiercely in your veins. It's a shame I could not serve you as I wished I could. Bazett... live" Lancer said as he vanished with a smile.

"Lan...cer" Bazett said as she begun to tear up more.

"You...do you wish to live?" a voice said

"I...I want to live" Bazett said

"Then form a contract with me. That way you will be able to live" the voice said

"Who... are you?" Bazett asked

"Call me... Avenger"

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto bid farewell to his Servants, Ilya was swinging on his neck as the others tried to pry her off.

"Naruto... I believe I should go with you for today, there is always the probability of a servant trying to attack you" Rider said.

"thanks Rider, but I rather go alone for now, if anything I will call on any of you with the seals in my back" Naruto said pointing his own back with a calming smile

Naruto walked the streets, he could feel an unnatural stillness in the air...

Naruto looked about, he could feel it, a stench of darkness...

It smelt rotten and sweet...

It smelled of death.

Naruto walked about then something made him freeze his blood.

Sakura was walking on the streets, or it looked like her. Her hair color was a bit... off.

Her hair was white and her eyes red rather than her normal purple hair and eye color.

She was walking barefoot wearing a ragged black dress with vertical red lines.

However something about the energy she was giving off. It froze him in fear.

Naruto pulled out his phone

* riing Riing *

**Naruto's home**

The phone rang, The servants looked at each other, the only person who ever called here was either Rin (who was on her laboratory) and Naruto.

The race was on; Rider jumped and swiftly dashed upside down on the ceiling while Caster levitated and rushed towards the phone, Saber used her speed as well and dashed forth.

Caster then used her divine words to teleport herself to the anchor she created by the phone.

Rider frowned and Saber left disheartened... Caster had used her intellect once more to prevail.

Caster picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Caster answered the phone.

"Naruto here, Madea-chan, can you pass me to Rin-chan? Is important" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You sound agitated, what's going on? " Caster asked, worried for her master's well-being.

"Tohsaka here, what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Rin asked.

"Rin-chan, tell me, is Sakura still in her room?" Naruto asked a tad worried

Rin stomped out and opened the door, she then rushed back.

Caster followed Rin as she looked in, they saw Sakura, who looked even more sickly than before.

Rin then spoke to Naruto once more, she was also worried about what she saw and felt.

"Sakura is still there, but there is something odd about it. She looks... paler and her prana levels are dangerously low. And she appears to twitch every now and then, the seal you put is acting strange. There is a purple aura around it" Rin informed him.

"T-thank you" Naruto said.

He hanged up his cellphone.

Rin looked at the phone that was giving the disconnected sound, she looked out to the window and saw that it had gotten dark, it was late and she was worried.

**Back to Naruto...**

"Sakura?" Naruto asked the person.

"Sempai." she said as she walked/glided over to him.

"S-sakura, how? How- why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, he knew Sakura couldn't do any kind of bunshins, and she was at home, her body and senses sealed off from the world to protect her from the parasitic influence of the worm crest.

From her outfit a large tendril tried to snare Naruto, who jumped out of the way from the tendril.

"Why are you running away Sempai?" Sakura said

"You are not Sakura. Who are you?" Naruto said as he glared at the girl

"I AM Sakura, I am her desires, her will... all the things she repressed come to life... Naruto-kun..." She said with a sensual tone...

Naruto jumped as Sakura tried to snare him, he jumps and dodges in mid-air by twirling and cutting the tentacles that she created from her dress with his kunai.

"Sempai become part of me" Sakura said as she tried to snare Naruto once more.

Naruto swiftly moved left and right as the tendrils corroded even the concrete, he used his kunai to deflect them but they melted seconds after the contact.

Naruto jumped back and forged another kunai with a bit of pain in his arm, he was lucky kunai were not Noble Phantasms... those would kill him if he did one with his current magic circuit capacity.

"Who- What are you?" Naruto asked as he sensed the core of this 'Sakura''s power

"Kehehehe... hello there Naruto-kun" a raspy old voice said as he came from the shadows with a younger and more well known (and hated) individual.

Naruto turned to see Kotomine standing next to the REALLY old man Zouken Matou.

"I found a way to bypass you spells young magus. I lived over 300 years to see the completion of the grail wars. Did you think a magus like yourself could possibly be threat to my plans?" The old man said chuckling darkly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he dashed towards Zouken to kill with his kunai at hand, he dashed in a mad way however he was stopped by a wall of black flame that suddenly erupted. Naruto used kawamiri with a trashcan due to the fire lashing at him, he had bad experiences with black fire before and he would not take a chance that this black fire had properties similar to "Amateratsu".

Naruto then used his kunai and threw it at Zouken, piercing his head.

"Kuhuhuhu" the old man chuckled as black blood seeped out of him. His wound regenerated as it was nothing.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted, one Naruto became twenty.

"TAKE THIS YOU OLD BASTARD! RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as they formed a ball of blue light and rushed at them.

Using such techniques were taking a toll on his body… his body screamed in pain… it was like he was in fire… an ardent fire like the ones of Amateratsu, coming out of every pore, but that was irrelevant... he had a mission... to kill those two.

Sakura used the tendrils to block but the attack was too much... she managed to absorbed some of the attack but there where so many doing attacks at different directions, it was an orchestrated chaos.

Kirei and Zouken were caught on the blast.

Naruto rushed in, avoiding the dangerous obstacles between him and his prey. Evading the whips that came from her clothing Naruto rushed, his very core of his being was set on fire, blazing with anger and fury towards the two in front of him. Ignoring Sakura. His anger and fury was so much that it scared even the kyubi he held within.

"ZOUKEN! KOTOMINE!" Naruto yelled as he charged recklessly as he roared

However the Dark Sakura stood in his way.

"Sakura. Get out of the way, you don't need to get involved in this" Naruto said as the rasengan spun in his hand.

She shook her head slowly.

"I can't do that sempai," she said with her sultry voice.

There was no emotion on her eyes. It disconcerted Naruto. Her eyes neither looked sad and hurt, or longing there were empty. This was not Sakura. It was a beast wearing her skin, her likeness.

"K… Kagebunshin no jutusu" Naruto said as 6 clones came to life.

Two of them grabbed Sakura and the rest jumped at the old men.

"DIE!" Naruto and his clones yelled in savage fury as they descended upon the old men.

"Sakura, be a doll and get rid of this pest" Zouken said with a cruel smile.

Sakura disappeared and took the damage meant for them.

She was blown away like a ragdoll.

"S-S-Sakura!" Naruto yelled bewildered

She landed and rolled in the floor, and then stood up.

"Sempai, such delicious pain" she said with a orgasmic expression, is as if the pain was mixing with pleasure.

"BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled as his body begun to glow.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you all." Naruto yelled as his body begun to flare with the fox's chakra.

Never had the fox agreed with him on anything. However, this…this feeling he could get behind. The raw hatred, the mindless fury, it was so much like himself.

"Uhmmm… interesting. This feeling is similar to that of Sakura's" Zouken said as he analyzed the feeling of the red energy surrounding Naruto.

"Indeed, but it does feel different. I think that this is only part of a set. Still the aura in this is positively dark, evil even." Kotomine said.

"TEME!" Naruto jumped and was about to punch Zouken when a black tendril grasped his arm and shoved him at the building.

"I can't have you do anything to him. I want you to give me the pain, to give me your love. Only me sempai, only me" she said as she pulled him closer and caressed his face.

"Seeempai" Sakura said as she smiled and approached to kiss him and ravage him.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a head butt to Sakura's head, but the tendrils stopped him.

"That's not very nice sempai" Sakura said as she pulled him and then slammed him against a building.

"AGH!" Naruto yelled in pain and coughed blood.

"Sempai…" Sakura said

"Let me GOOO!" Naruto fought against them and broke trough ripping them with his power.

"WHY WON'T YOU BE MINE!" Dark Sakura yelled in anger, her face contorted in rage.

Naruto broke through, and charged to the other two... He used his will to stop the magic seals from calling his servants or letting them know his current state.

"**I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" **Naruto yelled as he dashed towards the duo.

"COME BACK HERE!" Dark Sakura yelled in fury.

Naruto jumped and dodged the tendrils… and then slashed Kotomine's arm slightly and nicked Zouken before Dark Sakura grabbed him again.

"YOU ARE MINE!" She yelled in frenzy and pinned him against another building.

Naruto coughed more blood, his brain rattled inside his skull.

This Sakura...it was powerful. And above all the feeling it gave, it was one of death and nothingness.

This Sakura had no consciousness. Her desire, desire to kill, to destroy, to lust. It was the complete opposite of the Sakura he knew and loved.

Naruto jumped as he did a kawamiri and replaced himself with a log and attacked the aberration that was in front of him.

Kotomine joined the fray, he jumped and attacked Naruto, he slashed again and Kotomine jumped back, he smirked.

The black tendrils shot from behind him and jumped and avoided and slashed them, but his kunai keep melting, he had to keep creating new ones to keep the tendrils from getting his body and sucking his chakra…

"_D-damn it... what the hell are those things? It sips my chakra like no tomorrow," _Naruto thought as he avoided the tendril and avoided Kotomine's attacks on him.

"_D-Damn it at this rate..."_ Naruto thought.

Sakura saw an opening.

"Think you can dodge this?" Dark Sakura asked.

"SHIT!" Naruto dodged the attack however...

"You seem to have forgotten about me... boya" Kotomine said as he kicked Naruto towards a dark pool in front of Dark Sakura.

"Itadakimasu, ne?" Sakura said as she enveloped Naruto and dragged him in "HYAAAH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he felt his body pierced by thousands of bladed like appendages… Sakura giggled as she feasted on his energy. "You... YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled in pain as he felt his body pierced by the darkness.

Naruto grinned his teeth in pain and anguish.

He was fighting a losing battle, his sentimentality was going against him this time.

Sakura then smashed Naruto towards the adjacent building. His eyes went blank from the pain. Then he came back, his eyes were red. The fox's chakra poured out even stronger. "TEME!" he said as he pulled himself out of the rubble using the fox's chakra claws to push himself out. "**Ill kill you both!**" Naruto yelled as he shot out as a bullet but before he was a near fourth of an inch from their body...

*STAB*

She had grabbed a pole and rammed it into Naruto's stomach, pinning him back to the wall, blood ozzed form the other end of the pole.

"GYAH!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"I can't let you do that… sempai"

"Sa…sakura, Naruto said as he was passing out, his chakra being stolen by the black tendrils she shot out to push him deeper into the wall.

"Sweet dreams… sempai" she said as Naruto's vision blurred.

"I… I can't… I can't die… I can't die here" Naruto said as he was passing out, "I have… I have to go back… Rin… Saber… Rider… Caster… Illya… I am sorry… I guess… I will not be able…to go back with you all" Naruto said as his mind and eyes begun to be clouded.

The images of his friends, of his loved ones, they rolled in his mind. The fox banged against his cage, Naruto was dying and he knew it.

"**NOO! I DON'T WANT TO GOO YET! STAND BACK AND FIGHT BOYA! I AM NOT TO MEET MY END BY THE LIKES OF THEM!"** The fox yelled as he banged in anger.

Then he saw it, a short blond haired woman, along with a long red haired woman.

"Mo…ther?" Naruto asked as he passed out. The red hair, it looked so much like hers.

"You get him out of there. I will distract this creature" the blond woman said.

"humph, being relegated to assist, you really are a detestable person" the red haired woman said.

"Moh… calm down sister in law, you are helping me after all… besides… this one is a hard fight… we need only to retreat… but the creature will not let us be" the blond said.

"D… DON'T CALL ME SISTER IN LAW!" the red haired woman said.

She then begun to melt the steel pipe and pin out the boy…

"_Why does he feel so familiar?_" the two questioned

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SEMPAI! HE IS MINE!" she yelled in anger as tendrils of darkness shot out.

"Ara ara… is this what you might call jealousy?" the blond haired girl asked amused at this display.

"Keep them off my back!" The girl with red hair said.

"Hai!" she said as she swung her hand and slashed the black tendrils.

"Who are they?" Zouken and Kotomine asked taken back by the blond woman's strength.

"hey… they don't know who I am… and that guy looks like he is from the church… I think information has fallen really low if a guy like him doesn't recognize the likes of me" the blond girl said.

"I got him! Let's split from here" the red haired one said.

"He better be grateful to gramps… otherwise I wouldn't even be here" the blond said.

"_He looks kinda cute… WAIT! I GOT NII-SAN TO THINK ABOUT! BAD AKIHA!"_ Akiha mentally berated herself.

"LEAVE MY SEMPAI ALONE!" Dark Sakura yelled in anger.

The two girls jumped… Akiha used her hair to snare Naruto and tossed him to the blond one.

"Arc! Catch!" she called out ash she threw Naruto to Arcueid.

Arcueid deftly dodged the dark tendril and broke them and captured her prey.

"AND EXIT LEFT!" Arcueid yelled as both of them jumped… to the right.

"SEMPAI!" Dark Sakura said as she flared her dark prana eroding the floor and killing the grass…

"No matter… me and sempai can play later… yes… and we will have a nice dinner… ahh… sempai... don't tease me like that" Dark Sakura said as she passed her hands suggestively over her body.

Zouken recalled her… and they left to finish the rest of the servants.

**Back at Naruto's home**

Sakura was laying on the futon… her eyes closed… a single tear ran trough her closed eyes staining the floor…

"I am sorry… sempai" Sakura said while she was still down a single tear ran down her delicate features.

Rin, Caster and Rider saw this and got worried, her face was contorted in pain.

Rin patted her ill sister and cleaned her tears... she sighed, she couldn't do anything for her.

Naruto was putting himself at risk for both their happiness.

For Rin's and Sakura's happiness.

For Saber, Rider and Caster as well.

And to a lesser extent for his own.

Rin walked out to the courtyard and looked up to the moon and did something a heretic like her would never had done before...

She prayed... she prayed to whatever deity would listen to her heartfelt pleas...

For she knew that something bad would happen.

Rider smiled tenderly, since she was a lower caste of divine, she put her hand on her head and patted her.

"Don't pray to the gods... they are quiet fickle and cruel..." Rider said.

"You should know that best of us all... don't you?" Rin said as she looked up, her eyes where red and puffy and her face was tear-stained.

Rider grabbed her arms and tightened herself... as to protect herself from something...

"Yes... I know it quiet well" she said, "And I just want to tell you..."

**Unknown location**

"Eh? This guy… isn't he the one who asked for where gramps was?" Arcueid said

"This person, he is the one who asked me for nii-san and you" Akiha said (When was this? Seriously, where the hell was this from?)

"You know him?" they both turned to each other.

"Geesh… this guy, what happened to him?" Arcueid said a bit worried about him.

"Uhmm… we should close the wound. Do you have anything to bandage him with?" Akiha asked.

"HERE!" she said with a smile and handed her a roll of bandages.

"You seem to be awfully prepared" Akiha said

"Well… with Shiki-san always opening new wounds and the like, I found it easy to be prepared" Arcueid said with a smile. (She never called him Shiki-san. She always referred to him as Shiki)

"Anyways, we should bandage him and stop the bleeding" Akiha said.

Akiha and Arcueid began dressing his wounds.

Naruto begun to move a bit and looked at Akiha.

"Mo-mother?" Naruto said weakly as he moved his hand and inched it towards Akiha's face…

"I am sorry… I won't… be able… to become a hokage…after all" Naruto said as his hand fell on Akiha's lap, tears stained her dress.

"Mo…ther?" Akiha was bewildered until a small picture slipped out of Naruto's pockets… the wild red hair… it was identical to hers…

"Poor child" Akiha said as she begun to dress his wounds.

Akiha and Arcueid began treating his wounds. it was by sheer luck she decided to bring Kohaku and Hisui with her as well.

"I need your help. His healing ability appears to be hindered by something. I am sorry, but would you please donate some of your blood?" Akiha asked.

"Yes lady Akiha" she said as she put on a needle on her arm and drew some blood form herself as her twin followed suit.

**Back with Rider and Rin**

"That Naruto is strong... no matter what he will come back" Rider said

"Yes, it seems rather silly of me doesn't it?" Rin said.

"Yes, but is not bad... we are women in love after all" she said with a tender smile.

**With Naruto**

The maids inserted a needle into their arms and drew blood into a small bag that was hanged up as gave it to Naruto as transfusion and his wound begun to close due to the synchronizing ability of the twins.

Naruto moaned and groaned as his wound begun to close. His chakra begun to move faster. The last key to use his full power has been activated, a sacrifice of blood by the lady of jade and the lady of amber.

And Naruto smiled, he felt his body coming back to normal, he came back to conciousness.

He then saw four girls... and to be honest he was damn right confussed, especially due to his apparent lack of clothing.

"Did something fun happened when I was out or something? Cause I don't remember what happened" Naruto said

All the ladies present blushed collectively for the way the blonde boy had said.

"Anno… where am I? eh? Wait.. Arcueid-san? Akiha-san? Kohaku-chan? Hisui-chan? Wha… what happened?" Naruto asked.

He then coughed up blood. He grabbed his chest and saw his wound closed. His chakra, it felt light and movable again.

"What… happened? My power… is circulating normally" Naruto asked

He then remembered what the saint said.

Hisui, Kohaku.

Hisui means Jade, Kohaku means Amber

River of life, is also a name for blood.

His power… it has returned to him.

Nothing will stop him from finishing his promise now… but he hoped he was not too late.

"How long… how long have I been out?" Naruto asked

"Almost half a day" Hisui answered

"Shit… I have to stop them" Naruto said

"Oi! Stop right there" Akiha yelled at him as she stopped him with her hair.

"Eh? This reminds me of Jiraiya's Ranjishigami no Jutsu" Naruto said as he tried to move but was unable to do so… he was… tangled up.

"You need to rest, there is nothing you can do right now…let the burial squad handle them" Akiha said.

"I can't. Someone I care for is in danger and the burial squad, from what I been told, takes heretics as enemies. She will be targeted as well. I got to do this, so as much as I thank you for the help, if you will stop me..." he threatened

"Oh? What kind of monster are you kid?" Arcueid asked with a smile.

"The human kind" Naruto said as he looked at them.

"Easy there kid, no one wants to fight ya. if you want to go, then go" she said with a bubbly smile.

"Thank you, and good luck" Naruto said to Arcueid as he hugged her in a friendly way.

She blushed a bit and smiled at her fellow blond.

"Go on and scram ya little bugger" Arcueid said

Naruto then vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Now that is a cool exit" Arcueid said as she nodded in approval.

"What is he, a ninja or something?" Akiha asked, bewildered at this.

"I am a true ancestor, you are of demon blood, and you got two synchronizers, and an immortal nun... do you think that is weird for him to be a ninja?" Arcueid asked

She looked a tad ashamed, it was true.

"We should hang about, he might still need some help" Akiha said with a smirk. "Hisui, Kohaku, go home, this is no place for you two now" Akiha said worried for their sakes.

They bowed and quietly left the hotel.

"Well sister-in law, what now?" Arcueid said

"D… don't call me that and for what we should do, I asked Kohaku to put a transmitter on Naruto… we should follow him on first light tomorrow" Akiha said.

"Oh! As expected of you!" Arcueid said surprised at the deviousness of Akiha.

"Nii-san asked me to help, so is only natural that a Tohno could do something like this at this level" Akiha said as she brushed her hair back, turning back to black.

"So… out you go" Akiha said pushing Arcueid out of the door

"Eh?" Arcueid said as she found herself outside the hotel's room "HOW MEAN!" she said

"Fine, I get it, I will find my own place to crash" Arcueid said as she pulled her tongue and did a raspberry as her, she then left.

"Eto… were should I go to?" Arcueid asked herself.

She found herself wandering around till she found herself in front of a beautiful Japanese state house…

"Emiya?" she read the plaque

The name sounded familiar for some reason…

"Maybe they might help me" Arcueid thought.

And with that she knocked the door.

A hand reached to the door...

And somewhere else Naruto shivered violently.

Chapter end

Author's Notes:

Hey guys, I got a new fate/staynight/Naruto crossover, I am having a voting poll going on and I need YOU (That's right my dear readers… YOU) to vote (after reading the fic intro so you know what the hell you are voting for) I hope you enjoy this short chapter… I had a while to fix the older chapters since I see that I made a major flaw and made Naruto a bit too much god-moding.

Anyways, check out the first 6 chapters to see the change… I hope it's for the best and you like it, also check out my deviantart account to see my artwork for this any other fics.

L33t horo also works as a beta-reader for Maximorph1's fic FateNinja storm, I hope you enjoy my and my friend's work XD


	14. Chapter 14

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Chapter 14: Meeting of the princes and servants and Magi

Naruto was hanging upside down from a building balcony, his presence hidden, he was asleep, gathering strength, though his chakra reserves were now open due to the blood transfusion given by the twin maids, he had to concentrate and work on his chakra molding from scratch, since he only used less than the barest minimum in his jutsus... making them a mockery of their true self.

Now he felt it, or rather the clones he made beforehand, the power coursing through the chakra pathways, and through inside his body, the latent magical circuits he had managed to open and create a total of 90 pathways, each with a considerable amount of prana utilization, a whooping 20 units each, he was now a force to be reckoned with

However, the aforementioned ninja was sleeping right now. Then again, can you blame him?

Even with Avalon, that was implanted into his body, the Kyuubi's healing factor and the healing of the twins, his body had to shut down to cope with the regeneration of his powers and health.

In his sleep he ventured deep into the recesses of his mind, he needed to talk with the fox about his abomination that took the shape of Sakura.

[BREAK]

**Mindscape**

"_**I see that you had come... I must admit... your growth has astonished even me... you are more a monster than even I could ever hope to be**_," Kyuubi said as he regarded me.

"Long time no see fuzzball," Naruto said with a smirk

"_**Yet you have not bothered to learn an ounce of tact or grace**_," Kyuubi muttered

"Yeah, love you too... listen we got problems," Naruto said.

"_**Yes, I see what you mean, that creature is not something that should not be allowed to exist. I am rage and violence, but that thing...even the juubi would look like a saint compared to it. It is the personification of all the world's evils. But...somehow you, and Only you would find yourself the target of affection of such a creature, I don't know wherever it's just bad luck or destiny on your part to cross with the nuts**_," Kyuubi said.

"Any insights on how to fight this?," Naruto asked hopefully.

"_**Regard it as a monster in human shape, be unmerciful and destroy it. Else, it WILL consume you**_," Kyuubi said

"What do you mean?," Naruto asked.

"_**This creature will corrupt your core. Think of it like an advanced version of the part were you had to fight me for control of my chakra and against your own darkness, now times that by a hundred**_," the Kyuubi said.

"Sounds harsh," Naruto said.

"_**If she attacks you with her special attack, I think your mind would break**_," Kyuubi said

"How so?," Naruto asked

"_**Think you can shoulder all of the worlds evil in you? Even I would succumb to such a thing. You might have power, but something like this would break your mind like a twig**_," Kyuubi said.

"I...I see," Naruto said taken back at the seriousness of this.

"_**Don't worry, I doubt even the sage of 6 paths would been able to fight such a creature. But you... you became a living weapon of mass destruction without my aid. You have weapons that would obliterate mountains and kill creatures such as I. I am certain you will overcome this obstacle, after all both our lives depend on it, and you shown yourself quiet adept of getting out of those...situations**_," Kyuubi said.

With that, Naruto was expelled out of his mind's realm.

[BREAK]

When Naruto woke up, it was afternoon closing to dusk, he had to go home and get whatever punishment he had coming from the girls.

On retrospective it was a bad idea when he opened the door, chill washing through his spine. Never before has he ever felt something like that, and he almost collapsed.

Of course it didn't help that his 3 servants' and 2 extra guest's (Rin and Illya) eyes where glowing.

"Uhmm... Hi?," Naruto squeaked as he shrunk down as the women glared death at him.

"Hi there Naruto-kun!," a cheery voice said from the back.

At the table was a young woman Naruto meet twice in his life, she looked happy to see him.

"I was wondering where you went after you got healed up, what happened? Why didn't you got back to your friends?," Arcueid asked as she looked at him with a smile.

Naruto swore he could hear Rin taking out her gems, Saber gripped her invisible sword while Caster summoned her staff and Rider her chains and nails. The blond gulped while Arcueid looked a bit confused at the reactions and a the blood-lust.

"Arcueid, I hate you." Naruto said as the girls jumped on him.

Those were the last words he uttered as the cries of "Bellerophon,", "Excalibur,", and Medea using her High-speed divine words and Rin using her gems and Gandr.

Naruto dodged some attacks but was overwhelmed by the ferocity and power of them.

Not to mention there were 3 heroic spirits and a powerful magi, not to mention all of them are females who felt scorned.

The neighborhood never witnessed such a massacre, only due to Caster's barrier, not letting neither sound nor sight go through her barrier.

"MERCY!," Naruto yelled as he was blown over and over the yard.

It was only 5 minute... but for Naruto it was an eternity.

**5 minutes later**

"P...pain...so...much... pain," Naruto said as he was on a futon on the porch. His body was at the edge of life and death.

The girls looked at him and humfed, they were mad and were in the right. Naruto had earned the beating and more

"You are so inconsiderate," Rin stated.

"I know," Naruto admitted.

"You almost got yourself killed!," Rider cried.

"I know," Naruto admitted once more.

"It was foolish and selfish thing to do,," Caster sighed, but was just glad the blond was okay.

"Yes... that it was,," Naruto admitted… again.

"Why then... did you not call for us?," Saber asked, worry etched onto her features.

"That...That is good question. Can you give me a minute of healing so I can be conscious enough to have an idea of what I am doing, or saying?," Naruto pleaded.

"Start. Talking. NOW," Saber said with an edge on her words, each of her words was

Naruto gulped.

This was going to be a long time to explain...

**[BREAK]**

**10 minutes graciously allotted for Naruto to heal later**

"Well, explain yourself,," Rin ordered, taking her scolding mode number 1, sharp teeth and a big vein on her forehead and a LOT of angry shouting.

"W-well, it seems that Matou's have a secret ace in their midst. Apparently the 'thing' inside Sakura, Angrya manju was somewhat 'distilled' from her, my seals are keeping her safe, for the moment at least. However the creature has the same characteristics as Sakura, however she has a darker personality and powers I have only scratched the surface of," Naruto said

"What do you mean Naruto?," Saber asked.

"I think the power in her is the same. The same as the one who almost took my life 16 years ago in the fire," Naruto answered.

Saber then jerked back. If it was what he said it was...

"Also, this means that Servants are susceptible to it, their powers can corrupt Servants and break the links with the masters. It was actually a good thing I decided not to call you. I would lost you all if we weren't careful," Naruto said.

"Then what about me? I'm technically _not_ a servant," Rin said pointing at herself.

"Even worse, I managed to survive due to my unusual ninja training. Rin, no offense but...you might have died a second after you took a breath of air. Maybe sooner, is hard to face evils like I saw and not break down. This thing, it makes you relive evils you never seen. Death... so many deaths, painsm people's cruelty... the worst of the worst that humans can, now only multiply it by many millions... Only people like me and the Servants might pass through it, but... it corrupts you it changes you. Fortunately I been through something like that before so I am used to the effects," Naruto said.

"W-what are you getting at," Rin asked.

"In this fight. I fight alone, none of you are to intervene," Naruto stated with a dead-serious tone.

In response Rin narrowed her eyes "What do you mean? We are all quiet powerful in our own right, not only that but we are more experienced in combat and" Rin begun but Naruto stopped her.

"Stop with the sophistry... you can't do this... only I can because only I can shoulder the hatred Rin. It's what I do, to shoulder the hatred in order to cut those cursed chains of hatred. This war needs to stop and I am the only one who can do it," Naruto said "This is the duty that was given to me from my teacher and also by my father, to break the chains of hatred."

The room was quiet... Naruto never talked like that before, and his eyes had a lot of fire in them and he was dead serious.

"Naruto..." Rin said, she was a bit hurt but his words rung true... he was a combat veteran, she had no place in this... the servants neither since they could be corrupted.

"Also changing the topic, Arcueid... How the hell did you find my house?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Len told me where it was," Arcueid stated as the little black kitten emerged.

"Oh, Len? Long time no see. Please, sit down. I'll get a bowl of milk for you," Naruto said as he went to the kitchen, then put a bowl of milk for Len and a tea for Arcueid.

"Thanks," Arcueid thanked as Len nodded.

Apparently Len had memorized the address and guided Arcueid along, her coming her kinda riled the girls, they actually thought I brought another girl.

Well she was pretty, but I had enough. She is an elemental of the earth and a True Ancestor and I really happen to like living, and my luck with my mouth that always seems to send me in trouble with the girls...

Yeah... no thanks not happening, I happen like living.

"So Arcueid, what brings you to my home?" Naruto asked

"Well, to be honest Akiha-nee kinda kicked me out of the hotel," Arceuid said rubbing the back of her head and chuckling a bit.

Zelt's told me she turned a bit childish... I kinda like her already, reminds me of myself when I was young... ahhh... when I was young and naive... and stupid.

**[BREAK]**

A short explanation later.

"I-I see..." Naruto said as he eye twitched a bit. "Say, does Shiki know you are here?"

"Uh? Yes, he said he would be coming later," Arcueid said

"Good... I could use his help, if that idiot Zelretch's info about him are true, then he would come in handy," Naruto said.

"Why is it?," Illya asked for the first time, she popped out the futon and snuggled against Naruto's chest as she sat down on his lap.

"He has eyes like yours Illya-chan... only his are of the blue category," Naruto explained.

Rin and Illya gasped.

"Y-you mean... he has THAT!," they both yelled.

"Yes, that which allows him to kill anything, even God himself," Naruto said with a smirk as he felt someone enter the boundary field. "so he came..." he said with a smile.

Shiki entered after being let in by Ilya.

"Onii-chan! We got a guest!" Ilya said as she came skipping along.

Naruto smiled

At the doorstep was a lanky boy with messy black hair and glasses and a student uniform.

Tohono Shiki smiled and waved "hello there Emiya-san," he greeted as he composed himself.

"Sheesh aren't you the formal one... it's NA-RU-TO! Say it," Naruto said with a grin. "welcome... to my home"

The girls blinked. This guy wasn't anything like they expected.

The reason is simple, what Tohno Shiki has is something no human could ever wield... is something like Rider's eyes, however they are on a whole different scale. The mystic eyes of death perception.

His father had once explained to him about the mystic eyes... and even about the mystic face however he went into detail with a particular one... those eyes that have the ability to "see the end of things," and "bring the end," eyes of death perception... bringing the end of anything by tracing the lines of objects or living things, and also if pressing the point of the lines he could eliminate the concept of the person life, effectively destroying it from existence, there is a drawback for such power... if he forces to see something he couldn't comprehend the death of he could effectively destroy his brain, also the strain of seeing death all the time everywhere could drive anyone insane.

"Mystic eye killers," Rider said as she observed the glasses Shiki wore.

They understood now why he is still sane after all the time, his glasses protected him from seeing the death all the time.

"Here sit down, have a drink," Naruto offered.

Shiki sat down and thanked Naruto for the hospitality.

Shiki and Naruto were kin souls... both of them had a power that could kill them and drive them to insanity, yet they never gave up and forced them back with their will power and for the love of the people they care for.

"Thank you for coming Shiki, though Arcueid's appearance here is a bit... unexpected," Naruto said.

"Yeah, Arcueid can be a bit... stupid at times, but what can you do about it," Shiki said. They both laughed in response.

One thing anyone should know is that heroic spirits have more or less one fourth of Arcueid's power, so it's not shocking to see them all shocked at Shiki's comment on the True Ancestor.

"Shiki, how mean," Arcueid said as she pouted.

Those two were like Naruto, you can never expect them to follow the norm. Shiki was a bit more laid back and everyone never gave him a second thought...

[BREAK]

Later…

"Shiki I am sorry I called you all the way here, but I could really use your eyes for this fight. As many weapons as I have I don't have your ability to 'kill' things that cannot be killed by 'conventional' means," Naruto explained.

Shiki understood what he meant.

Two killers, one Natural Born killer and one trained killer, both of them good at what they do, granted the only one Naruto ever killed was Kakazu.

However one could kill things the other couldn't do it without sacrificing a bit of his own life in the process.

Nartuo, Arcueid and Shiki discussed the way they will take down the new monster.

[BREAK]

**Matou's residence**

"It seems that the pest was dealt with. Are we ready to summon it?," Zouken said.

"Yes... uncle," Dark Sakura said as she pushed her od into a seal and Zouken did the same.

In the floor laid the remains of Assassin Sasaki Kojirou.

"Commencing the ceremony," Zouken said as he put his old hand out and did the chant.

From the remains a body came spurting out. He had a skull mask with a black colored skin.

"Servant Assassin, by your command I have been summoned, what is your bidding master?," Assassin asked.

Zouken smiled evilly, since the servants have not died fighting each other but rather found a common master to serve under, this was troubling, since this meant that the master in question had almost infinite amount of od in his body, something a human shouldn't be capable of having, even Illyasviel of the Einzbern family had a limit to her tremendous power.

Fortunately the master was dealt with, he didn't even put much of a fight. As a matter of fact it was very easy to kill.

Too easy perhaps?

He had to make sure the pest was dealt, as well as his servants.

"Assassin, is time for the hunt," Zouken said with a mad cackle.

Assassin then split his body and numerous different versions of assassin came to life, and all of them shot out to find the servants and kill them.

[BREAK]

**With the True Ancestor, Shiki and Naruto**

They walked the streets of the city and looked around, Naruto had his kunai and shuriken holster on his left leg.

They felt a cold breeze as they walked by, and the moon was darkened by a mass of bodies.

"be careful... something is coming," Arceuid said as Naruto steeled himself, Shiki pulled his trusty knife the Nanaya.

In front of them many people landed in front of them, they had all looked the same..skin-tone wise I mean, and they all had a skull mask.

The Sigil on his back begun to burn a bit.

"Servants," Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes. What kind of servants he couldn't tell, but one thing is for sure.

They were like ninjas.

"Shiki, step back. Arcueid and I will handle them. You are not needed against these guys. we only need you for the big boss," Naruto said.

Shiki didn't like the idea... he wanted to be out front and fight with them.

"Ready Arc?" Naruto asked as he pulled a kunai, a few servants jumped, another went trough the sides and some went to the other side, trying to pin them.

"Have a taste of this! time to get wild! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto intoned as he formed the cross-tiger seal.

In a series of blurs, over a hundred Naruto's covered the area and jumped, while Arceuid swung her arm destroying a bunch of the attackers. A lot were simply disintegrated.

"Not bad there Arcueid-chan!," Naruto whistled in admiration as a bunch of the Servants skewered him… Only for him to poof out of existence as a flurry of exploding tags drifted into the area on the breeze.

"This is a special technique from an old friend... Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" Naruto said as his clones jumped over and threw what appeared confetti over the servants and then he threw a kunai with an explosive tag.

A moment later the servants where blown out by the storm of explosions. Shiki was taken aback by Naruto's power and his ability to fight alongside Arcueid.

One of the servant's arms then shot out towards Shiki and shouted "Zabaniya!"

At that moment time stopped. He tried to move back but his glasses slipped down, and the hand grabbed his chest and shot back. In this servant's hand there was a heart, which looked like it was made of crystal.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

Shiki disappeared and appeared underneath the servant and slashed the heart he had.

"Don't get ahead of yourself... monster," Shiki said with a cold voice and he walked by the servant. It was cut in 27 different places in a fraction of a second.

"Ehh, nice. This guy moves well... He's still slower than _me_ though," Naruto said as he jumped along with his clones attacking a few of the attackers

One of the servants then managed to get Naruto and made a replica of his heart on their hands.

"DIE!" Assassin yelled as he crushed the heart.

"GYAAHH!" Naruto cried in pain as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest

"NARUTO!" Shiki yelled.

"Fooled ya, didn't I?," Naruto chuckled as he appeared behind the offending attacker, completely fine. He then parried a slash from another assassin.

Naruto and his clones then tried to attack en mass again, but the attackers had adjusted themselves to compensate for him and Arcueid. Shiki however still killed a few of them and dodged their attacks quiet well.

"These guys are good," Naruto commented.

"Really? I find them boring," Arcueid said as she destroyed another one.

To her it was like swatting flies. Naruto was in nowhere near the level of the true ancestor.

Naruto and his clones attacked the servants, but they eliminated a lot of the clones by using daggers he called Dark.

The real Naruto then begun to deflect the daggers, his hands went like a blur.

[BREAK]

A few minutes later.

"EYAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he went and stabbed the last remaining servant.

"You only managed to delay the inevitable, we will come back," the servant said as he vanished.

Naruto then dropped on his knees. he had used a lot of energy on this attack and he wasn't used to it yet.

"Haaa... Man... I am whipped out," he sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"You okay there?" Arcueid asked, Shiki also collapsed to the ground as he took several rapid breaths.

"Ju-Just fine, a little light headed is all" Shiki said as he adjusted his glasses back.

"Need something to drink?" Arcueid asked.

"Yes please," Naruto and Shiki said as they sat back to back to help each other as to not collapse.

Arcueid then brought two bottled waters to the boys as she watched them gulp them down.

"Guys... Don't you find this odd? The servants come over and attacks us in waves, but they didn't get much. I only got graced by that last one. Who were those servants?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, but the way they disappeared, I think they were only recon. Our combined strength drew them here. That and the fact that I'm a master," Naruto said.

"I don't understand much but... is this bad?" Arcueid asked.

"Yeah. this means the old man knows I am alive. good, this will piss him off more," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive?," Shiki asked.

"Not really, this will make him both furious and fearful.. this will make him act erratically," Naruto said.

"Ahh... I see," Arcueid said nodding.

[BREAK]

**At Emiya's state manor**

The air was stale tonight, Saber sat down on the porch looking at the moon as she waited for her loved one.

As she looked up longingly, she sighed before something rang the bells on her mind. She quickly jumped back as she narrowly avoided an attack, it only nicked her arm and drew some blood..

"Who are you knave!" she demanded.

She then turned around and saw herself surrounded, glaring at the enemies with narrowed eyes.

[BREAK]

**Inside the manor**

The servants creep around the manor when suddenly found themselves against a half asleep Tohsaka...

"Uhmm... Miiiilk," Tohsaka muttered as she walked down the halls, she gently pushed the servants as she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took the carton of milk and chugged it down.

She sighed after being refreshed with the milk. As she made her way back to the bedroom, she finally registered the foreign presences in the house.

"EH!"

The servants jumped to attack her, she dug into her PJs and pulled a couple of gems and shot them at the servants, blowing them away... however a few of them jumped over the downed attackers.

"Rin! get down!" a voice ordered.

Rin quickly threw herself to the ground as a torrent of light washed over her.

Some of the attackers were downed, but a few jumped from the ceiling.

"Caster!" Rin yelled as Caster was wounded on an arm.

She glared at them and shot her ancient magic, but the offending attacker used the others to cover as it ran off.

Rider then jumped to the side while Rin begun shooting a series of Gandrs at the enemy. Most of them shrugged off the attacks, but a few flinched for a second and were easily destroyed by Caster who honed in on the weak ones.

Rin leaped back as one of the assailants tried to stab her. The foe was suddenly pierced by a strange nail weapon attached to a chain.

"What's going on?," Rider said as she put herself on all fours, weapons at the ready.

The attackers jumped in, but Rider managed to avoid them. Her near godlike speed was more than enough to evade the knaves. As she dodged, she impaled their necks killing them and reducing them to shadows dispelling in the light. As she killed them, one of them was able to sneak behind her and nick her collecting a few drops of blood. That one was able to flee as a dozen others blocked Rider's path allowing that one to escape.

In the courtyard, the King of knights was living up her reputation as a peerless swordsman slashing and hacking at the enemies. Yet, for each one she killed, two more appeared trying to wear her down. Foolish really, Saber was more than ready and able to take them on by the thousands tonight.

The collective thoughts of the Assassin analyzed Saber looking for weakness. The woman seemed to have none. Each strike into one of them was part of an intricate dance as she fought. Not one blow, not one attack would leave her vulnerable to attacks. A distraction was needed. The collective thoughts analyzed the area and found a suitable distraction.

One Assassin, specializing in deception took on the form of Naruto and dashed into view. Saber was taken aback as her supposed Master was brawling with the other Assassins. She reacted on instinct before logic asserted itself and she made a larger slash than normal to take down an Assassin that was going to pierce the fake's back. In that moment, the Assassins lunged at her. Though most died, one was able to collect some of her blood and flee at the cost of heavy casualties. The Assassins considered Caster. True, the witch was weaker than the others physically, but her magic barriers were too strong for them to pierce, they would have to forgo taking her blood at the moment and consider a follow up strike later.

As Assassin got what it wanted his collective bodies jumped back and rushed away from the manor.

The others were all shocked at this development. Why didn't they attack all out and flee suddenly rather than trying to finish them off or capture one of them.

**[BREAK]**

**With Naruto's party**

Naruto managed to follow the energy trail of the Assassins servant(s) trail, It led him to the church, Illya's castle's forest, and even the docks... Naruto stood there as he remembered what had occurred there...

The battle with Berserker, The battle with Gilgamesh... and the battle with Archer (who turned to be Emiya Shirou's twisted possible self from the future)

"_Why where they there?_," Naruto thought as he paced about... remaining deep in thought trying to connect the dots.

Battles... fights... why are the servants here...

Naruto wasn't the smartest guy, but he figured out things sometimes... This however had little rhyme or reason, however he could feel the evil growing in the air.

As Naruto went back to his home... what awaited him there made his blood boil in anger.

**[BREAK]**

**Emiya estate**

Naruto reached home and found the girls huffing, a few of them where furious. At that point Naruto saw that they were injured

"GIRLS! Are you okay!" Naruto cried as he ran over to them.

At that question, the girls began to explain what happened.

[BREAK]

**Later that night**

Naruto was still awake, he waited till he was sure everyone was out as a light. He felt the evil intent in the air and it was growing.

He knew whatever was going on couldn't wait any longer, he gave a note to Len, who was patrolling the area to prevent Naruto from leaving as intrusted by Arcueid with instruction of waking up Shiki if he was gone more than 3 hours.

He could feel it due to his training with the kyuubi cloak and power. he was able to feel it in nature.

With that, Naruto put on a scroll on his back and his old clothes he had when he last fought Madara before being thrown into this world.

He then smiled as he made a bunshin and left it there as he followed the trial of evil.

[BREAK]

As soon as he reached the place it originated from, he saw a tower erupting from the ground...

Naruto resisted the urge to vomit. The evil here, it was almost too much. The area was so heavy with evil that one could taste it, smell it, feel it. It was like entering a death camp right after the bodies were burned or tortured to death then thrown out into the street for others to view as an example.

As he walked forward, nine swords suddenly rained down on him. In response he quickly jumped back and traced Kansho and and Bakuya.

**[insert song Crow's Claw - Broken Phantasm]**

A man walked out of the smoke, he had something covering his face... but Naruto could instinctively tell who it was, every cell in his body could recognize him.

"Archer," Naruto stated, shocked at seeing the servant before him.

However something was wrong... his skin was white and red 'vein like' things covering his body... his hair slicked back, his armor was different as well... he had a bow on his left hand and a new sword was traced on his right one.

Naruto and Archer jumped back and forth respectively. This Archer was even more twisted version... an evil version

He shot the arrows, about a dozen of them in a rapid succession. So rapid, it was like they had been shot out of a machine gun.

Naruto was amazed at the ability Archer displayed. No wonder he was an heroic spirit of the Archer class. Were he a lesser man, Naruto would have died right then and there. Good thing he wasn't normal as he jumped back and blocked and parried them with his swords.

All of them now laid on the ground, either buried deep into the concrete on laid broken and shattered.

He was pissed off though. What happened to Archer? He was sure Shirou managed to kill him, so why was he here?

"K... Kill... me," the twisted Archer suddenly pleaded, his body was shivering as he was trying to stop himself.

"Emiya..." Naruto stated.

"G**r**a**i**l... c**o**r**r**u**p**t**e**d... **b**r**o**k**e**n... **s**e**r**v**a**n**t**s...**c**o**r**r**u**p**t**e**d**...c**o**r**e**s... **r**u**n**... R**U**N!" Archer yelled as he charged again. In his hands he held Kansho and Bakuya.

In a second he covered the half yard distance between them both and attacked.

Blades collided against each other, sparks appeared and the blades screamed as the blades pushed against the blade.

Naruto forced Archer a few steps back but he twirled and kicked him on the chest.

"GYAH!" Naruto yelled then on mi-air he twisted himself landing like Rider would.

Naruto then rushed again and this twisted Archer pushed against Naruto's own strength

Blades gritted against each other, steel against cold steel, both warriors poured every inch of their power to the battle.

Every second that passed his reasoning was being stolen away. Yet still, the pride of the fallen Emiya Shirou would not let him succumb so easily to the evil as he had already faced countless horrors as a counter guardian. Even if his body was consumed, he would give the one who inhabited his essence a chance, a chance to kill him and grow far stronger for what awaited him beyond.

"M**e**mo**r**i**z**e... **w**e**a**p**o**n**s**..." Alter Archer stammered as he traced weapon after weapon to attack Naruto with all his might and power. Naruto swayed his body to avoid the attack and then twisted his body and smashed his swords upon Archer's. Naruto could feel it, inside him, the current Emiya Shirou memorized the weapons with ease. Though the skill was foreign to him, the essence of the boy who wanted to be a hero took everything he could and offered it to Naruto to add to his own arsenal of weapons. The skills, the knowledge, everything needed to create Noble Phantasms... Archer blocked a deadly smash attack from Naruto and then unleashed a storm of attacks with dozens of weapons, each one a powerful blade that would be needed sooner than this twisted Archer hoped.

Alter Archer shed a single bloody tear as the two collided once more, switching weapons on the fly as they broke each other weapons with their ferocious blow.

He jumped back and begun shooting him again with his bow and swords.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto shouted as he became 20.

The twisted Alter Archer then traced a black sword and pulled the bowstring and shot it

"Hrunting!" he yelled as he shot the sword/arrow.

Naruto used his clones to shield himself as the arrow pierced all of them it was the property of the sword to eliminate the target as long as Archer could follow it and was in his line of sight. The next moment Naruto appeared behind him...

"ARGH!" he bellowed as he tried to strike Archer's neck. Naruto could tell, Archer had lost it. His body was now a puppet for the darkness. The mind of Emiya Shirou, counter guardian, had been consumed. All that remained now was a mindless killing machine. Naruto hardened his heart knowing that this creature could no longer be saved.

Archer then blocked the strike without turning, he then twisted himself to attack Naruto.

The blades screamed as they were pushed against each other and sparks rose once again due to the incredible friction.

Naruto dodged and wobbled to avoid Archer's assault. Archer was stronger than before, by losing most of his reason, he was becoming the same as a Berserker. Naruto then twisted himself as he delivered another blow aiming for the kidney's, but Archer roared and attacked again destroying Naruto's weapons with pin-point accuracy. The next moment Naruto jumped again as his eyes turned red as he traced his swords once more.

He roared as his body was being covered with youki and attacked again, This time his attacks where stronger, vicious.

"ARCHER!" Naruto yelled as he broke his own blades as well as Archer's.

While he increased his tempo, Archer was not to be outdone, they moved with much grace as they both danced with swords, slashing at each other, aiming to kill...

A dance of death and steel and the audience was the world itself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a bunch of clones appeared, all of the clones had a copy of Kanshou and Bakuya . Naruto and the clones continued to pump Prana into the weapons until they became Broken Phantasms. Each of these weapons would deliver far more power, but only for a single strike before they broke.

The clones all leaped in various directions. As one, they they their weapons at Archer. The resounding attraction of these weapons forced them to collide in the same space. As the smoke cleared, a series of pink petals appeared. Rho Aias, the shield of Ajax. The only shield that could withstand the spear of Hector. Each of the seven layers was as strong than a fortress. Yet, the sheer number of Broken Phantasms had reduced the layers from seven to 2. The clones all dispersed from the devastation of the attack causing a smoke-screen.

As they all vanished, Naruto roared the name of a weapon as he jumped into the dark sky "Gae Bolg!"

He activated the noble phantasm... lancer's spear was the best to kill and if this Archer would do what he think he would...

The next moment a red lance appeared in his hands and he jumped and shot it out.

"RHO AIAS!" Archer yelled as the battered shield rose up and blocked the spear at the cost of the last two layers being destroyed. Immediately, Naruto shot out a ball of blue energy from his hand.

"RASENGAN!," Naruto yelled as the ball of energy slammed into Archer's stomach.

**BOOOOOM!**

When the explosion cleared, Archer kneeling on the floor ragged from wounds, yet his appearance was restored. He was free from the darkness.

He rose his face to Naruto as his body begun to break down. Archer wished he could say more, but he lacked the energy.

**[Music end]**

Naruto put his hand on Archer's shoulder "Go rest, you earned it," Archer sighed, not happily, but content and smiled.

After a few seconds, his body became silvery before turning to dust and vanishing.

"Thank you" Archer said using the last of his energy and faded away into dust. Naruto looked at the remains of the fallen hero to see his ashes scattered to the winds. Somehow the poor Servant had been resurrected, and it seemed that the resurrection was twisting the Servants. It was time to end this.

Naruto then rushed towards the dark tower that erected itself. As soon as he rushed in the door, the image that greeted him made his heart stop cold.

"Saber..." Naruto said in a whisper.

However something was wrong. She did not have her ahoge, her hair was paler as well as her skin, and her eyes, they looked like Orochimaru's, a pale yellow, her armor was all in black. She then smiled at Naruto.

A moment later she retreated.

At that moment, Naruto then realized what had happened. It was all there... how a dead servant was back, it was like impure world resurrection technique from Orochimaru and Kabuto... and to use something like that you needed DNA... that's why the servants where after blood.

It was blood samples, pure and simple, they used the DNA, and recreated the basic core of the servant...

They (Zouken and Kirei) recreated the servants and contaminated them with the grail's "mud"

Naruto then felt the energies of the corrupted servants waiting for him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This was to be a Gauntlet... He would have to fight his way in there top the top.

As he glanced up he could see the image of the twisted version of Sakura in the top

He stared at her and put his arm out and clenched it.

"I am coming for you," Naruto said as a bestial roar pierced the air.

"*********!"

Only one creature could sound like that

"Berserker," Naruto scowled as he moved forward, his footsteps echoing through the room.

Chapter end.

Author notes: check out my DA page for new artwork XD

Credits:

Beta-ed by maximorph1 ,a good friend and fellow author


	15. Chapter 15

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Author notes: I fucked up... I posted a wrong version on this chapter... this is the REAL one... sorry about that, if you can also check my DA account for new pics

Chapter 15: the gauntlet, The Pinnacle of power Berserker

Stomp stomp stomp

Naruto ran the seemly infinite staircase and reached into a hallway, his steps sounding stronger as they echoed in the hall. Each one seemingly louder than the last.

"*****************" a bestial roar was heard once more.

Naruto kept running looking for the origin of the roar

Naruto then kicked the marble door down only to find more halls and doorways

"Where the hell is it!" Naruto cursed as he fell a tremor and looked behind him.

The wall right behind him exploded and he felt something wrapping around his body.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused and then he was launched from a wall against the floor with a mighty swing.

"GYAAAH!" he yelled as he spit blood, his eyes widened and almost passed out in pain,

"*************" the roar came from the smoke

"Son... son of... a bitch" Naruto said as he tried to stand up, he coughed up copious amounts of blood as he stared at the dark resurrected fallen hero.

Berseker, the hero Hercules now corrupted and tainted by the grails powers augmenting his own power and madness.

Naruto glared at the dark mad servant as he roared in defiance to the human in front of him.

Naruto then slowly begun to heal, the damage however was to much for even his accelerated healing, Berseker had the upper hand now.

Naruto rolled away as Berseker attacked once more, demolishing the floor.

"Woah, he... he is more powerful than Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said as he nursed his body, he gasped and coughed a bit.

He knew his chances were low as he was right now he was badly hurt.

Berseker lifted his mighty blade to smash Naruto once more... but then...

Berseker's sword was repelled by a golden light as the light grew blue ribbons emerged, wrapping themselves around Naruto's wounded body in front of the boy was Avalon.

Naruto then begun to glow gold "Wh-what?" he was shocked as his body begun to regenerate even faster. He could feel a warm feeling enveloping him.

This feeling... it was like she was with him...

"Saber... even now... you are protecting me" Naruto said with a bittersweet smile as he stood up, the golden light died, his body was refreshed... he steeled his eyes on the monster in front of him.

**Music: Emiya: Kenji Kawai Ver.2**

"Trace... on" Naruto said as he made a pair of kunai appear on his hands "***********" Berseker roared.

"Berseker... hero of Greek mythology, son of Zeus... I shall free you from this false life" Naruto said as he steeled himself.

With that said, Naruto charged like a beast towards the monstrosity as the attacker also went as a wild beast.

Naruto jumped over, avoiding the swing of the sword-club of Berserker and twisted himself in mid-air to deliver a powerful blow to the back of his head.

Berserker raised his shoulder to protect himself and diminish the power of the blow, Naruto roared as he twisted himself to deliver an axe kick to the top of Berserker's head, only to have him flying off as Berseker swatted him away

Naruto skidded on the floor and rolled back to ascertain himself back in place, only to find Berserker on top of him ready to smash him to kingdom come.

Naruto deflected the attack and slashed Berserker, the titan roared in anger as it attacked Naruto, who rolled out of the way, however he was blown away by the sheer power of his swings, he needed a breather, this monster was WAY too fast and strong for him to fight without a breather.

Naruto then traced another weapon... a sword forged to be used by the brave and the bold...a sword fit for himself... the sword of Spanish legend, a sword given to Martín Antolínez by El Cid Campeador...

"Colada!" Naruto yelled as the properties of the sword begun.

Berserker... the indomitable beast... the fake one, the pretender with more power than the original resurrected in a false and fake life...

He backed away... because even as powerful as he was... he wasn't the real thing, in front of him was someone who was not scared of being afraid... no, he was not afraid of the beast.

The properties of the sword are simple, Naruto used it to give himself a bit of a breather... the function is as follows, as long as the user of the sword is brave and bold and he unsheathes the sword in front of an unworthy opponent, it will feel fear.

Of course since this was Hercules it only would work for a few seconds...

That was all Naruto needed to get back in the game

Naruto then pierced Berseker's chest with Colada, however after the attack it broke, he gained a resistance to it now.

"1 life... 11 to go" Naruto said as the beast roared once more at the affront done to him.

***Music pause***

Naruto while kneeling inspired deeply trying to regain some breath as the dark servant glared at him with eyes of madness and rage.

'Damn it' thought the blonde glaring at the corrupted Berserker 'If it continues this way I will never win'.

Standing at his full height the blonde calmed his panting breath "Damn big boy you sure are troublesome" the blonde then snorted "Look at me channeling that lazy ass of a Nara, next thing you know I will pass all my time cloud gazing...", Berserker roared in rage and tried to smash the blonde into a paste said attack evaded by the blonde with ease "It's not enough" said Naruto gazing at his hands "I need more power to defeat him..." the blonde started browsing between the weapons he could trace in search of one good enough to end the fight.

"Come on come on" muttered the blonde as he sped up his search "I need something to end this", suddenly time stood still for the blonde and a voice resounded in his head "Then let me help" A familiar voice said.

"Shirou?" questioned Naruto as a flash of light blinded him.

When he regained his visual he found himself standing in an endless wasteland littered on countless blades embedded on the ground as is grave markers , and in the distance monolithic black gears gyrate as if belonging to a giant frame work; Naruto gazed at the endless wasteland and uttered "Isn't this..." "Unlimited blade works" interrupted a voice gaining his attention.

In front of him stood Shirou Emiya the boy who's body he took over looking at him with a gentle smile "Nice to see you nii-san2 said the boy still smiling, "Well well" commented a sarcastic voice Naruto knew well "Isn't this a nice meeting" said Counter Guardian Emiya smirking at the other two people in front of him".

Naruto gazed at the two persons in front of him and raising an eyebrow he spoke "Seriously what the hell ? Berserker must have hit me harder than I thought... Am I dead ?"

"Not at all" Shirou answered gazing at Naruto "When you started searching for a sword able to defeat Berserker I found him" he nodded towards Archer "lounging here".

Naruto nodded "I see" he said "And here would be where exactly?" he asked.

"Your soul" was the answer Archer gave "Think of this as a representation of what,in this case,we share... Unlimited Blade Works", Naruto blinked at this "I think I got it" he said "What I don't get is what YOU are doing here or Shirou for that matter".

This time it was Shirou who answered "We are here nii-san because we share a bond the three of us, you and I because you took over my body and Archer because of him being a possible future me so instead of going back to the throne of heroes he came here", "Hey hey!" interrupted Archer with furrowed brows "Let's get something clear I refuse to accept that I share a bond with this whimp" nodding to Naruto who in turn glared at the red clad servant "What was that ?" asked Naruto "I think I'm hearing things as I seem to hear you call me a wimp" He glared at Archer who scoffed at him

Archer smirked arrogantly and replied "Well a wimp you may be but at least you have a brain in that head of yours" Naruto got in front of Archer glaring at him with a strained smile "Tell me" he said "Do you want to be sent permanently to the throne of Heroes maybe via an ass kicking you will never forget ?" Shirou sweat-dropped as he watched Archer scoff and reply "I doubt it seeing as you where faring with Berserker, hell you even had to use Colada to get some breathing room, how sorry is that ?". he said as he shurgged.

Naruto growled and traced Kanshou and Byakuya "Now you 're asking for it" he spat out, Archer simply smirked his I'm-better-than-you smile and traced the same swords "Very well" he said "Let me educate on how you properly use Tracing sorcery" and with that the two launched themselves in a dance of blades all the while Shirou watched helplessly as the two fought each other.

After a while a vein started pulsing on the red haired boy forehead as he started gritting his teeth in frustration while Archer and Naruto where still at it , after some more time the boy snapped and with a muttered "Trace on" weapon of choice in hand he struck.

WHAP!

WHAP!

Wit the sound of something being hit Shirou stood over the now downed warriors both sporting smoking bumps on their heads "That is quite enough" spoke the boy forcefully, groaning as he stood Naruto turned to Shirou and said "Shirou what the..." The words died in hid throat at what he saw; meanwhile Archer too was turned to glare at Shirou read to tell him off but the words refused to exit as he saw what exactly Shirou was holding.

TORA-SHINAI !

At first glance it seems like a normal shinai having a little triger strap on the handle, but it's there that every notion of normality disappears as this fearsome weapon is the favored sword of Fujimura Taiga reason enough to fear such weapon but the most frightening aspect is it's apparently cursed nature : a demonic sword that will not rest till it tastes blood.

"Now" said Shirou "Are we gonna talk like civilized persons or are you two gonna act like some four years old kids ?" the two addressed merely school their heads biting back any retort such is the fearsome power of that sword, "Good" said Shirou smiling "Well then nii-san you where brought here by us for we may have a way to defeat Berserker once and for all" at this Archer nodded and said "For beating him you will need all the power you can take so open your eyes and don't blink blonde I'm about to show you my most powerful pieces".

Naruto couldn't even answer as swords started appearing in his mind each being a work of art unable to be recreated by normal means and each holding an immense power, in an instant the images faded and a smirk made his way on the blonde face "Heh" he said "I can work with this".

Shirou smiled and said "Then go nii-san and put an end to this battle" Archer merely smirked and said "Do try to keep up blonde", Naruto smirked "Heh" he said as he started disappearing "Let's get a thing straight Archer it's not do try to keep up ... you keep up with me" and with those final words Naruto disappeared totally from the scene leaving the other two person sharing a bond with him behind to finally defeat the corrupter servant.

Suddenly the blonde found himself in front of the roaring servant but something was changed as the boy stood tall and proud as a smirk made way to his face "Ok big boy" said Naruto to the servant "Ready to fall **once and for all**" the last part was said by two other voices as Shirou and Archer appeared behind the blonde smirking at the corrupted Berserker whose only answer was to roar in bloodlust.

"Trace... on" Naruto yelled as he traced the new sword.

"Kladenets"Naruto yelled as he slashed the monster, Berseker bleed torrents of blood... another life of his was extinguished

10 to go...

"I AM NOT DONE YET!" Naruto yelled, behind him the images of Shirou and Archer ran with him in spirit.

Inside his body his magical circuits begun to hum as more and more power was being used and generated by it... he had to make a blade to kill his remaining lives in one shot... the only sword he knew was the same the monster wielded...

"TRACE ON!" Naruto yelled as he begun to trace **IT**

Berserker felt it... he knew he couldn't allow him to finish that weapon.

Berserker smashed the projection before it was finished... Naruto tsked

Naruto jumped away as he pulled a kunai to parry and deflect Berserker's mad attack.

Naruto flipped and waved Bersekers attacks, Naruto disappeared and reappeared on his back to attack his neck.

The kick was powerful but it annoyed Berserker... who sapped his neck in place, not a life was lost from the attack... his body made of powerful muscles reinforced to the limit of humankind and beyond due to the arduous tasks he did in life to obtain his godhood.

Berserker roared once more as he swatted Naruto, only for it to vanish in a wisps of smoke.

Naruto then split into a 30 copies of himself as they rushed Berserker who looked around trying to figure out who was the real one... and which one will go splat.

Then out of nowhere 10 Narutos appeared under him as they put every single fiber of their being and pushing chakra into the attack, resembling Sakura's and Tsunade's attack, but less polished... it would do well in this case since control was not in his priorities due to the colossal power he held in... oh he had some control but he would never be as refined in it as those two , but what he had now will do just fine.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto yelled as he delivered his trademark combo to Berserker.

Berserker flew high before going down with a sickening crack on the ground, it only would buy him a few seconds, but it was better than nothing.

"9 lives blade works" Naruto said as he streched his arm to the heavens... a powerful blade appeared on his hand, it's weight more than a normal human could ever carry, a sword/club/axe made with the hero's own tombstone, used to summon said hero.

Berserker rose up with a demonic snarl on his face, he was drooling and furious, his eyes flashed red.

"*************!" Berserker roared once more as he charged.

"HAAAAAH!" Naruto roared as he charged with the mythical blade.

He slashed 9 times in a single instant... all of them towards fatal spots... slashes the upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, and thighs simultaneously at a speed faster than the speed of sound, and then performs a final lance-like thrust through the heart

"... W...warrior... from another world" Berseker said in his normal voice.

"Berserker?" Naruto said as he saw the warrior fight the darkness as the hero died

"Li... listen to me... the creature... doing this... you cannot kill her as you are... you must... must become stronger... you are a strong warrior... so please... while I am like this... finish me off... so I can go out as a warrior and not a beast" Berseker said as he then started to scream in pain.

Naruto clenched his fists...

"I am sorry... Hercules... please... rest... I will deliver you back to the throne of heroes" Naruto said as he formed a ball of energy in his hand... growing larger and larger.

"Cho dama rasengan" Naruto said as he gently put the spiraling ball to the body of the dark hero

"Thank you..." where the lasts words as he died and vanished with a smile as dust on the wind...

and then he was no more.

"ROOOOAR!" Naruto roared in anger at the fallen hero...

his fury unmatched, unleashing the power of the fox at an alarming degree...

"THIS. STOPS. NOW!" Naruto roared as his demon chakra flared and destroyed the roof.

"Ah... so we meet again mongrel" a boy with golden hair stepped from a golden staircase that appeared from nowhere...

Naruto growled as he looked up at the corrupted (somewhat) Gilgamesh... the King of Heroes smirking with a smile that showed disdain and contempt.

"So we meet again... demon holder" Gilgamesh said with venom in his words.

Chapter end.

Sorry for this rather is rather short, is because I feeling depressed and the like... (more info on my DA journal) also a few new pictures and more... hope you enjoy. This chapter, however short it was.

Also, right now I am currently looking for girls to model for me... as I need to create a portafolio... if anyone here is a good looking female ages 17-25 please contact me...

note that I am in South Florida... thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Chapter 16: fight of wills, the dark king and the sage of light

"So… we meet yet again… mongrel" Gilgamesh said with an evil smirk as he walked down the staircase.

His armor once of gold looked tarnished in black ooze, his eyes held an even stronger degree of controlled rage and anger.

Still a playful look could be seen in his face… like the one a cat had before eating his food.

Naruto looked at him… in front of him was the strongest servant ever.

"So demon container… you think you can beat me now that I been rejuvenated and given more power by the dark powers of the fake grail?" Gilgamesh said s he played with his sword at hand looking down at the young sage.

Naruto looked at him and popped another pill… this was his last one.

Naruto pulled his chakra at his feet and shot out to attack.

"USELESS!" Gilgamesh said as he parried with a sword from his treasury.

"I admit… I underestimated you before… I have to say, you are strong… never in all my life would I ever imagined a mere commoner would kill me… however that was only because I did not take you seriously and overwhelmed me, I will NOT repeat that mistake" Gilgamesh said as he pulled a dark sword and slashed at Naruto.

He jumped back, a light slash marred his face.

"Looks like I missed… do not worry… I will not let you suffer… no…. I want you to die to I can take Saber away from you" Gilgamesh said

Naruto traced a weapon… this one was strange.

"Oh? What's this? A weapon I never seen or heard before? Interesting… show me then mongrel" Gilgamesh said as he now took Naruto as seriously as he ever will.

Naruto flared his chakra and the sword came to life… it was filled with electric current… the blade was made of it… feeding off the chakra of the weilder

Naruto jumped and Gilgamesh blocked the sword.

"GAAAAH!" He yelled as the bolts of electricity pulsated into his body.

Gilgamesh glared at the blond as his body then changed…

His body glowed in a yellow light and his eyes were red… his body had weird designs all over the shoulders navel and neck.

Naruto then vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Gilgamesh had trouble keeping up with the sheer speed of Naruto's "new" form.

"What the hell is this?" Gilgamesh said surprised at this.

7 rasengans formed in his back as a trail of chakra held them in the air.

Naruto rushed as him as he attacked with chakra arms and slammed into the wall…

"HAHAH YES! THIS IS A FIGHT WORTHY OF A HERO! A HERO OF MY STANDING! A FIGHT AGAINST THE DARK DEMON!" Gilgamesh yelled in glee as he parried some of the attacks.

Still, never be said that Gilgamesh was not perceptive… he got hit with the chakra arms as to avoid the more lethal attack… of the spheres hanging on his back.

However Naruto produced clones and held small mini rasenshurikens.

The other clones slammed Gilgamesh into the original one who had the rasengans at ready

"RASENRENGAN!" Naruto yelled as all 9 rsengans where pushed into Gil's body.

Gilgamesh Armor begun to shatter.

"Kurae! RASENSHURINKEN!" The clone yelled as he pushed him into the path of the rasnshuriken.

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as he pulled a shield from his armory that held the attack at bay… until it expanded and shattered the shield.

He then pulled something Naruto had never seen before… it was a giant airship of the likes never seen before…

Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped to attack with all his attacks he could

**Naruto's Residence**

Saber had been having a bad feeling all night as soon as Naruto had left.

The girls gasped after they saw the ancient machine fly into the night sky and bombard the area around.

Saber's eyes looked in fear at what was there… "No… no way" she said in fear

"Saber? You know what that is?" Rin asked in fear

"Vimana…. Gilgamesh's ultimate aerial Noble Phantasm in his treasury… I heard rumors of it… but…" Saber said.

"We have to go there… NOW!" Rider yelled.

Shiki sighed as he saw a scroll glow.

Shiki opened and red the contents

"Uh… guys?" Shiki said as his body begun to glow.

"Shiki?" Arcueid said worried as he then vanished.

They looked at the bunshin left by Naruto.

"Boss will be needing help if he did that" the bunshin said, looking at the confused faces "He just used a summoning jutsu… he called Shiki to his side" he explained

"I will go with them… can you make it so I can be next to him?" Arcueid asked.

"sorry… the jutsu was set only for Shiki… boss needs to have the other set of scrolls… because of that is useless" The bunshin said.

The girls sighed… there was not much they could not do.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto then pulled a scroll from his back… and a slanky kid appeared next to him.

"Ughh… I think I am going to be sick" he complained

"Hey Shiki… glad you could make it" Naruto said.

"Yeah… me too… never… do that… again" he said as he threw up a bit.

"Think you can help me with this?" Naruto said as he pointed at the ship.

"We-well… I have a lot experience with monsters… but machinery?" Shiki said.

Shiki then took his glasses and put them on his breast pocket.

His eyes and hardened and jumped up as he dodged the missiles and salvo… using said missiles to get to higher ground, Naruto just used his bunshins to get a higher step.

Gilgamesh laughed as he fired his artillery rounds from the main control room.

"DIE PEASANTS! DIE!" He yelled as he fired missiles, salvos and other rounds.

Shiki just jumped and dodged them with unnatural skill.

With his eyes he trailed the ship looking for anything he could do to it.

He found it… the lines.

He jumped to the ship and traced the lines of the ship that only his eyes could perceive.

Alarms blared at the cockpit of the ship as it reported the damages that was occurring in real time.

"Impossible! Even that mongrel couldn't do such damage to the ship… so what is wrong?" Gilgamesh said as he smashed the panel in front of him.

The door leading to the rest of the ship was sliced open and a young boy appeared.

"_**Kill…. Kill… kill… kill… does not belong... KILL**_" Shiki thought over and over as he walked towards Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh shivered for the first time in his life… he couldn't breath.

His body reacted on his own… and stepped back.

"_I… I am stepping back? In fear? I fear this… this mongrel?_" Gilgamesh thought in shock.

"_No… I am a king… A KING FEARS NO ONE!"_ Gilgamesh yelled at himself as he pulled a weapon… the Ea…

Shiki moved fast, not as fast as Naruto, however fast enough to slice the weapon…. And cut it.

"No… no way! WHAT ARE YOU!" Gilgamesh yelled.

He then looked into his eyes…

Death… he saw it… death and everything that comes with it.

"No… no way… Eyes… of death perception… a mongrel like YOU has something like THAT? And not driven mad by seeing nothing but death? You… you ARE A MONSTER!" Gilgamesh yelled in fright.

That was the last he said when Shiki stabbed right in between the eyes.

"Die… monster" Shiki said as Gilgamesh's body begun to vanish.

Naruto arrived a few seconds after.

"Shiki… you ok?" Naruto asked.

Shiki placed his glasses back on.

"Yeah… just… tired is all" Shiki said as he panted.

"Let me take you down" Naruto said as he took Shiki on his back.

They jumped off the ship as it went down in flames…. Naruto used his clones to cushion his fall.

Naruto and Shiki landed as they clones dispersed afterwards due to the speed of the fall.

Naruto and Shiki came out more or less ok…

"Shiki you need to stay here… there might be others coming" Naruto said.

"Don't worry… I can hold my own" Shiki said as he panted.

"Yeah… no… you look like crap" Naruto said as he had a lot of wounds on his own body.

"You… don't look… much better… than me" Shiki said with a smirk

"Smart… ass… just take a breather… I need to do the same" Naruto said as he took a deep breath… nine tails chakra mode was powerful but due to him not using it for so long.

After a breather both Naruto and Shiki then stood up, Shiki was a bit more shaken up though…

"Man, that was awesome Shiki… I mean you went *swoosh * and he went like *poof *… those eyes of yours are more impressive than the rinengan and the sharingan" Naruto said

"I… got not clue what those are" Shiki said as he chuckled.

They went to another room… they found a staircase, they climbed it up.

The air started to get colder. They were not sure if it was due to the altitude… or to whom they found waiting for them at the top of the staircase.

"Naruto" a voice said.

In front of them was the worst match up for them both.

It was himself… and next to him was…

"Saber…" Naruto and Shiki said.

The Naruto next to her was different… but… it felt familiar.

"Long time no see, eh brother?" the Naruto said.

His sclera was black and had red eyes….

It was the Naruto of the waterfall of truth…

The evil and darkness that laid dormant in his heart.

"No way" Shiki said as he looked at them… they looked the same, but the feel.

If it could be said in words it was like the real Naruto felt like a sunny meadow, while the other one was like a chill that seeped to your bones, freezing you from inside out… A sick edge of danger at every angle.

He was the yang to Naruto's ying.

Both Naruto's shut their eyes… then they both flared like if engulfed by flames.

Even **THAT** was different.

The real Naruto had a yellow flame surrounding his body. The power leaked all over, his body had strange markings on his body.

The other one… his flames where black and purple… cold… uncaring.

One that could devour you alive…

The two warriors only twitched.

"Young man… I suggest you brace yourself… otherwise you will be drawn into their fight" This Dark Saber said to Shiki.

Shiki's inner persona was fearful… he wanted to attack… to kill them both, to destroy the unnatural beings in front of him.

But even his other persona knew it was a rather ridiculous notion.

This was not like the other beings he had killed… the real one was not a monster… the monster was INSIDE him… the other one… it was a monster inside out with the mind of man.

It made it THAT dangerous.

Both Naruto's shot out as they yelled bloody murder, each tyring to destroy the other, but both being equal in every aspect, but one.

The alternate Naruto had more control over the power of the demon due to the rage and anger.

"DAAAAHH!" Naruto yelled as they both pushed each other with chakra arms.

They exchanged rasengans of every size and from every angle.

Both Narutos where in a deadlock, but the real one would not give up.

"I beat you once before… I will do it again!" he yelled.

"Fool! Now we don't fight in your mind…. And the fight is for keeps! DIE !" the dark Naruto yelled. As they charged.

Darkness and light… they hit each other in such it looked as if the universe was being created by their fight.

Shiki shielded his eyes. The Dark Saber the put her sword in front of him to protect him.

"We may be enemies… but I am still a night..and this fight is one that we both should watch… I shall not attack you nor will I let harm come to you until this fight is finished." She said.

Shiki prayed that Naruto had a chance.

*Boom *

Both Narutos where thrown into opposite walls… and they pulled each other out and slammed each other with the tendrils of chakra.

"I am going to kill you and take your life and make it my own FAKER!" The dark Naruto yelled as he rushed full of killing intent.

Naruto blocked it as he created mini rasenshurikens and threw em at him.

"NAÏVE!" he yelled as he countered the attack with his own.

Dark Rasenshuriken meet with a light-ish blue one.

Shiki was blown away as Saber stood her ground; she grabbed him by the collar and put him back in place.

The original Naruto then got out of the jinchuriki cloak mode, same as dark Naruto.

They both rushed at each other hitting each other with all their might.

Punch to the face, bones and jaws breaking and healing at the same time.

Equals in everything but rage.

Naruto had nothing but it in his heart… he only had love and determination.

Love for the people waiting for him… determination to help Sakura.

He not only had to do this because of it… it was his very soul at stake.

He had sworn upon his soul to save her.

He would be rather not eat any ramen for life before breaking his vow.

With all of that he rushed upon his dark self… both of them punched each other… neither one letting the other one gain an inch.

"DIE!" the dark one said "Not a chance!" the real one yelled as he slashed his evil clone with his kunai that he had hidden on his sleeve.

The kunai was a nicely imbedded into his arm. The Dark Naruto snarled.

The real Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"This is-!" the dark Naruto said as he was pummeled on all sides.

Naruto once more disappeared as he traced a sword in his hand.

"YAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he poured his wind chakra and prana into it.

"Rho… Aias!" the dark one called

"USELESS!" Naruto yelled as he channeled all his wind chakra and prana into the sword he had just traced.

"EX…. CALIBUR!" Naruto yelled as the torrent of gold energy collided against the mighty Tho Aias shield.

The first petal fell… the second… third… it was not stopping… all his hopes and dreams… his power… her power… both meet into this holy blade.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP MEE!" Naruto yelled

"YOU WILL NEVER RID OF ME AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!" The dark Naruto said

"I don't have to get rid of you… I have to MASTER you!" Naruto said as the golden light broke trough the shield's last barrier.

Dark Naruto was no more.

Saber pushed Shiki out of her way.

"You grown strong Naruto… no… you have been strong since the beginning… she smiled as she took her visor off.

"Go on… I got no qualms about fighting you… go on" Dark Saber said.

But before he left, she pulled him to her and kissed her passionately

Shiki blushed as he saw the scene.

Dark saber winked at Naruto "This is something I been meaning to do in the real me a long time… good luck… my love" she said as she vanished.

"Erm… is something going on between you two?" Shiki asked

"I… I got no idea" Naruto said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Wanna… wanna talk about it?" Shiki asked with a grin

"no… and shut up… I don't wanna talk about it" Naruto said looking at the other side.

"Hey… you know… what you did with Gil?" Naruto said

"yeah…?" Shiki said hesitantly.

"I guess you CAN kill servants, eh?" Naruto said as they both chuckled.

The two of them walked up to the final staircase.

"Sempai…" a girlish voice said

Both boys looked up to find the twisted version of Sakura

Shiki's body shivered. This was the most unnatural creature he ever faced.

"Shiki… what do you see" Naruto asked.

Shiki took his glasses and viewed this creature's lines and dots in order to cut and or pierce.

He saw a line that did not wrap around it… and it had the dot…. But the line was connected to something…

Awww…shit…

It dawned to Shiki with the subtlety of a freefalling bag of bricks.

To kill this one would kill the other.

"Naruto…we have a problem" Shiki said as he put his glasses and backed away.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"If I kill this one… I kill the real one… I… I don't know what to do" Shiki said.

Naruto was shivering in rage.

"Did you think I did not take this into precaution sempai? I have read much about the eyes of death perception thanks to the foolish old man… so I put as a safety net my life tied to that of my weaker foolish half" she said as she giggled.

"Then… there is one thing I can do… Ero-sennin entrusted this to me… I never thought I would use it in this world" Naruto said.

Shiki stepped back as Naruto pulled a scroll he had secured on his back.

He unfurled it… many designs spread on it… it looked like…

"That looks like a sutra design" Shiki said

"This is the last thing I wanted to do… this will drain me of all the power I have right now… might even kill me" Naruto said as he pulled the scroll.

"And WHAT do you think you are doing then" a familiar voice said that made Naruto and Shiki run shiver's up their spine.

"nee-san" the dark Sakura said with a hint of anger.

"If you need help then let us help" she said with a smirk.

Shiki looked behind her to see the servants and Arcueid behind her.

"Is time to finish this…. Other me" the Real Sakura said with the best effort to stand.

"All of you… how-!" Naruto asked

"We got in? Arcueid-san was rather helpful… shattered the barrier erected by her" Rin said thumbing at dark Sakura, "with a single swipe of her hand"

Rin, the servants and Sakura put their hands on Naruto's shoulder…

"Sempai… I know what must be done" Sakura said with a tender smile

"I am sorry" Naruto said.

"Don't be sorry… is not like I will die…so… I'll see you later I guess" Sakura said with a smile.

"What are you doing!" Dark Sakura yelled in fright.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said

The clone begun to wave signs as the original Naruto pulled her Sakura's shirt up and begun to paint her abdomen.

"Apparently you are doing some seals on her… what are they doing?" Rin asked

"What my father did…but on a lesser scale." Naruto said.

He pulled the demonic chakra and flared.

"_You ready for this kyuu?_" Naruto asked his tenant.

"_**As I'll ever be… go… and never speak of me helping you… EVER**_" Kuubi said.

The power of his friends plus of the demon… Naruto's bunshins did 9 handsigns

"Hakke Fuin!" as the dark Sakura's power was siphoned into Sakura's body.

The bunshins vanished….

Sakura gasped at the power going into her body

Naruto then collapsed.

"NA… uto… ke…. Up…"

Voices came over but he could one hear them so vagely.

"_**Wake up you fool… I will not allow you to die so easily**_" Kyuubi said as he flared his power to jumpstart Naruto's heart.

"_Son… you friends are waiting for you_" a familiar male voice said

"_they are waiting for you_" A familiar voice

Thumb thump… thump… thump thump thump thump….

The girls where crying over Naruto's still body…

"urgg… girls… what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself up.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" Rin, Caster, Sakura and Rider jumped at him with all of them with tears on their eyes.

Naruto looked up… Saber had a slight smile on her face.

"I am back Saber… the sheathe has returned" Naruto said

"Welcome home… Naruto" Saber said as she jumped to him as well.

Chapter end

There it is… the new chapter… sorry it was short but I am looking for a job down here on Florida.

I hope to find one since I NEED money to play my college loans… if anyone wanna make any donations PM me please… I am rather desperate.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as is coming to an end… what will this entail now?

Enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Chapter 17: finding the way back home

It has been 2 full days since Naruto lost consciousness as he arrived to his state home.

The girls took good care of him… Naruto managed to wake up…

"Sorry I took so long…" Naruto said as he woke up.

"Uhmm… I see you had a party here" A raspy old voice said.

Naruto woke up fully when he saw…

"Zelretch!" Naruto said as he jumped back.

"Easy there son… it's over, you won… you managed to stop the grail" Zelretch said.

"I… did?" Naruto asked

"Yes… also a participant and survivor of the 4th war has dismantled the grail as well as the fake… there is no more war… congratulations… you survived and managed to keep them all alive… I am impressed" Zelretch said.

"But… why are YOU here?" Naruto asked

Zelretch played with his beard… "well not to sound like a 70's movie but… I felt a disturbance, also I managed to find what appears to be your land… however much time has passed, due to that I came to some… arrangements with a rather hard to find individual" He said with a smirk

"You mean…" Naruto said

"Yes… with his help we can send you home… and with mine I can separate the existence of Emiya Shirou from you and give him a body proper" Zelretch said

"That… THAT'S GREAT!" Naruto said in joy

"Yes… however… a moment of your time… in private please?" Zelretch said.

Naruto stood up a bit shakily and followed him.

"Let me be honest… if we send you back we will send you to a time **before **you came here… the 4th magus has accepted to do so only under that stipulation" Zelretch said

"What does that mean?" Naruto said

"I know what you are thinking… however after studying your ninjutsus and sealing methods I managed to… should we say circumvent these stipulations… in other words… your abilities and knowledge of magic will be stored separately from your mind… it will be put on a small gem I will give you that works with kaleido magic that will store all your knowledge and battle experience… however he doesn't know what 'time' he would send you… he could send you back at your birth… or a bit later on… he does things at a whim" Zelretch said

"And the girls?" Naruto asked

"Right to the point eh? Not to worry… after learning your ninjutsu I came with a clever way to safeguard them… I will seal the girls into your soul, not unlike the kyuubi… however they will be separate from him and the seal will be broken once you are able to regain your actual magical potential again" He said.

"I see… will they all be unraveled or one by one as I gain power?" Naruto asked

"The later one" Zelretch said

"I see… so when will we do this?" Naruto asked.

"In an hour or so… we are going to wipe the memory of your existence and replacing it with Shirou's" Zelretch said.

"So… everyone" Naruto said

"Yes… is for the best, after all you are an anomaly in here… if you where to stay any longer this world's reality will try to erase you… only due to the demon fox's power that you where able to remain alive… and due to Avalon as well… you are a lucky fellow" Zelretch said

"Anything else?" Naruto said.

"I need to have a bit of your blood… in order to find Shirou's DNA and reform his body" He said.

"Draw it" Naruto said.

Zelretch drew Naruto's blood on a small vial as he and Medea worked reconstructing Shirou's body and soul.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked

"Hey… if you want to do these on your own… be my guest" he said irritably.

"Sorry" Naruto said as he got out of the room.

"Kids theses days" Zelretch said scoffing.

Medea and Zelretch both worked hard… recreating the body by DNA strands and blood particles… it was… an exhausting labor to say the least, but not impossible.

After all Zelretch was named as the wizard marshal in the clock tower.

By pulling the 'data' of Shirou form alternate and parallel realities.

"This is incredible… even back in my time such magic as this was either non-existent or they hid themselves from us" Medea said as she made the inner organs and brain as well as the nervous system.

The reconstruction of the body was tiresome… however only one thing remained to be done.

The soul.

For that it would require Ilya's magic… the Heaven's feel along with the mystic code dress of heaven.

"Ilya's magic requires a lot of power… now that the grail system is offline she won't be able to gather the nessesary power" Zelretch said.

"What if I provided the power? After all I have more power than her when she was connected on the grail… the demon in me feeds on the hatred of humanity… so it's pretty much limitless power since there will always be hatred" Naruto said

"That would work, while I channel more power form alternate worlds trough you as a medium" Zelretch said.

Naruto then activated the jinchuriki mode, his body becoming one of yellow energy…

Medea was siphoning the power and converting it and passing it to Ilya as she prepared herself for the energy.

She gasped rather erotically as she received the energy.

"_Geez… what's with mages making magic so perverted_" Naruto thought

As power was siphoned and remade into the primal energy for use with the Heaven's feel.

Ilya looked beautiful as she generated the dress…

Her body glowed in an ethereal light as Shirou's soul was taken from inside Naruto's body.

Naruto gasped as all his life flashed before his eyes… Shirou and him had shared the same life…

Shirou's soul was then put into the body they had recreated… it was not puppet as they originally intended but his real body… reconstructed by using his own DNA and parts of his other selves scattered in alternate realities.

The transfer was a success… but left Naruto tired… it is not a pleasant experience to have a soul forcibly ripped away from you… even if it's not yours.

**Naruto's home the next day**

Naruto woke up the next day… he smelled something cooking…

He washed his face and got ready.

"Hey Naruto-nii" a voice said

A young man… school-age boy really with red hair and ochre eyes was there cooking up a storm.

It was Shirou!

"I see the procedure was a success" Naruto said

"Yeah… thanks for bringing me back" Shirou said.

"Is the least what I could do… after all… I kinda took your life over" Naruto said

"There wasn't anything you could do… if it wasn't for you I may not have been able to make it" Shirou said.

The other doors opened as the servants and other residents of the state came about.

Naruto then asked them all to welcome his 'brother'

"I would like you all to meet Shirou… my brother" Naruto introduced him.

They greeted him and they celebrated… they had a lot to drink and eat as Shirou and Naruto cooked for all… it was over… the war has ended and the grail seceded to exist

All was good.

**Later that day**

"So… will I be able to remember you?" Shirou asked.

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone with magic or magically sensitivity will be able to remember…" He said.

"That is good" Naruto said. "So… when do we start?"

"Tonight, this is the time there is a full moon… Tohsaka's power will be at its peak at 2 in the morning, she will assist me" he said "Also… Rin… I need to talk to you" he said

Rin blinked.

**A couple minutes later**

Rin had a REALLY creepy smile on her face

"I was accepted" she said.

"Uh?" Shirou and Naruto said in unison.

"He asked me… to be his pupil" Rin said

"Con… congratulations" Naruto and Shirou said

"Yeah… but commune is going to be a bitch… with dimension hopping and all" she said.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"Well he gave me this" Rin said as she pulled out a beautiful staff…

It was the Kaleido stick, according to the old man

He however saw fit to give Rin in order for her to go to the clock tower and back once her contract of being sealed on Natuto's soul for the time being.

Naruto had heard about it... an academy for gifted mages...

"Everything is ready for the ceremony... seal anything you own on a scroll and I will seal it along with the girls" Zelretch said.

Naruto nodded.

**1:56AM**

Rin and Zelretch drew the mandalas and magic circles nessesary to perform the dimensional/time jump.

Another magus whom had to be the holder of a miracle nodded as if satisfied by the design

It was then when the clock hit 2 and Zelretch and Rin poured their energy at the sign... he then pulled a scroll and drew designs on it with an ink mixed with Naruto's blood.

In it he wrote what seamed to be a storage seal with multi-dimensional pockets for infinite estorage... while there was another to keep objets on a stasys in order to both protect them and preserve their "time".

Naruto stepped into the circle as Zelretch came from the room with a twinkle on his eye, he then discretly sealed the scroll on Naruto's back as the kanji for oath burned itself on his back and then he sealed his memories and abilities on a gem and sealed it on his left arm with the kanji of wisdom burned into his flesh.

The ritual started...

"Magic of time... magic of dimensions... mark this covent... in the name of the holders of the tru magics on this night we open the gate" he declared as a rift oppened between worlds.

The other magi then changed the time on the other side... and then nodded.

Zelretch then carred Naruto over his head and "good... ridance!" He yelled as he threw Naruto into the portal... he laughed his ass off since the boy had gotten him on his nerves and bested him.

**Other side**

Naruto oppened his eyes he saw a white wall and ceiling.

"Where...where am I?" Naruto asked groggily.

On his side was someone he knew all to well...

"Ero... sennin?" Naruto half said, half asked.

He then felt a pang of pan as he saw a funeral for him but then shock it off. He looked at himself... he was young.

"What... what happened?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke… he… he got you pretty bad" Jiraiya said.

"I… I see" Naruto said but he couldn't remember it… it was a blur.

He felt as he was just… spliced into here… his memory was fuzzy.

He looked down on the hitai-ate… it had a scar on it.

"I came here to talk to you about an important matter… from now on you are officially my apprentice, I will train you one-on-one for 3 years" Jiraiya

"When I was investigating Orochimaru's "immortality jutsu"… information concerning "akatsuki" came out to light" He said

"Information about what?" Naruto asked.

"They won't be after you… for at least 3 to 4 years"

"Well… in that case… let's get going then" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya said

"I need to go after him… Orochimaru might have killed him" Naruto said

"I already know why Orochimaru wants Sasuke" he said

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Like I said before, I was investigating Orochimaru's jutsu… this might not relieve you completely but…. He can't use Sasuke's body as a container for his soul for at least 3 years" Jiraiya said. "We have time"

Naruto sighed

"Though… forget about Sasuke" he said "He decided for himself to go to Orochimaru… no matter what you do, he won't change… from having seen many shinobi I understand… Sasuke's the same type as Orochimaru… don't think about bringing him back… that's the kind of thing that a fool would do!" he said

"So what? I am a fool… I always been one… but tell me… is it wrong for someone to save one that needs to be saved so badly?" Naruto yelled at him

"If you go after Sasuke, training will be out of the question, you'll be followed by ANBU whenever you leave Konoha… You're no normal kid… because you carry the Kyuubi, that's that… if you don't listen to what I say, if you follow your own way, that's what will happen… then someday, you'll die against opponents that are more troublesome than Orochimaru, forget about Sasuke… sooner or later you must face your fate… don't suffer any more…forget him, remove him from your mind… it's not only jutsu and power… as Shinobi's, we must make sure that we always have proper judgment and make good decisions… if you want to live as a shinobi, you must be wise… if you are a fool… then it will be a world full of pain… that's reality" Jiraiya said.

Naruto then felt a pang of pain in his mind

**Flashback**

A man dressed in red looks at him with contempt.

"That ideal is a failure, The ideal that everyone else is more important than yourself, the wish for everyone to be happy, is just fantasy… if you can only live by holding onto that idea, then drown in your ideals and die!"

Those words…

Ideal…

And the image of a sword…

**Flashback end.**

Naruto saw something… what seemed to be like lines on his head… green lines… orange lines…

He blinked again and saw Jiraiya once more… his eyes hardened.

"If that's what it means to be wise… I rather be an honest fool… rather than delude myself and my word" Naruto said.

Jiraiya was taken back… "By myself… it won't matter how I do it… I'll make better and cooler jutsus… and I will get the bastard back… and then… I **WILL** beat Akatsuki" Naruto declared.

Jiraiya looked downcast

"If you work alone the best you could do is perverted jutsus" Jiraiya said as he hopped to his large toad that was patiently waiting for him

"A fool is a fool, but… only a moron would do something like that, when you leave the hospital, get ready, you big fool" Jiraiya said with a small smile on his face "See you" and with that he left

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said as he tore his bandages.

"Be safe my young knight" a voice in the wind said.

Naruto then saw a sword once more… a beautiful sword… it was a sword that made any other sword he knew go on shame.

Naruto and Jiraiya left the village for 3 years… to learn and to teach… to remember

**3 years later**

8 people entered to the village… Jiraiya was weary of the girls… not so much of the 2 younger ones… but of the 3 other ladies… they where beautiful… and deadly as he later learned…

He shouldn't have peeped on the one with the ribbon… she one with the ruinously long hair and rocking rack kicked the un-holy shit out of him… he was lucky he was even alive… not even Salamander Hanzou was this strong.

"You really took your sweet time regaining **it**" the one dressed in red and black hair said glaring at Naruto.

"Gomen, gomen… but at least we are all together" Naruto said patting her hair… "And we are now the same age… as compared from before… hard to think such a thing is possible eh?" Naruto said

Indeed… it was all due to those 2 carriers of miracles.

The smaller albino looking one was on Naruto's head purring in delight.

"ne ne… oni-chan… are we really going to your hometown?" the girl asked.

"Yes Ilya… we are here" Naruto said

Naruto jumped into a post and climbed it… he looked around and saw the Hokage monument.

"So they put obachan's face in it eh… man some things don't change" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You certainly look cheerful today" Jiraiya said.

"He cannot be blamed… after all he had missed his home so" a young lady with blond hair and green eyes said.

"Is true… from what you told me it has been even longer than that… I STILL can't believe what you claim to be… well not that I care… I hope this gives an aneurism to the old hag now" Jiraiya said "Still he wasn't kidding when he said he would develop a new jutsu"

"it's not new… he just rediscovered it… he knew it all along" one other lady said, this one had a bluish hair with long pointy ears… her hair was braided on one side

"Still… that is a jutsu to be feared… with your weapons and skills and his new abilities… this land will be prosperous" Jiraiya said

"You grown a lot, haven't you… Naruto" a familiar voice said.

Naruto and Jiraiya both turned and rose their faces to see a familiar nin.

"Yo!" Kakashi saluted as he sat on a roof reading a book called Icha-icha paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hahaha! You haven't changed at all… still reading the same perverted books eh?... oh! Wait! I have something for you!" Naruto said as he dug into his pouch

A light shone brightly almost blinding Kakashi.

"Whaaaat! You…h-how… th…this is…" Kakashi said in awe

It was the new book of the series he read… "Icha-Icha tactics"

"Is the latest in the series after 3 years… I got it autographed just for you… enjoy" Naruto said with a smirk

Kakashi was shivering in joy… even a tear scaped his eyes.

"Oh!... that's right… Naruto who are the lovely ladies who are accompanying you?" Kakashi asked after he broke out of his joygasm.

"I'll tell you all later" Naruto said "Right now I wanna go to Ichiraku… it's been a LONG time" Naruto said.

As he walked he then meet someone very dear to him

"Sa… Sakura-chan?" Naruto said

"Eh? Naruto?" Sakura said nearly not recognizing her old teammate.

"How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now…?" she asked

"You always been beautiful Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile

"Ne ne! Onii-chan! Is this the girl you talked about?" Ilya asked.

"Eh? Naruto? Who is this girl?" Sakura asked

Ilya studied Sakura a bit…

She then pulled Naruto closer to her and whispered on his ear "She kinda ties with Rin… thought I thing Rin might be a tad… bigger"

Naruto shivered due to the urge to laugh was rising… but resisted the urge least he would be smacked into kingdom come.

"You've… you've grown taller than me?" Sakura asked

"What did you expect?" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"Naruto-niichan!" a voice came out

"Eh?" Ilya and Naruto both turned around

"Orioke no jutsu!" a girl on a smoky like censorship came out and puffed out of existence… Jiraiya cheered at this while Naruto chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"how was that? A real drool of a jutsu eh?" Konohamaru now grown up, said.

"hehehe… Konohamaru…. I'm sorry but I am not a kid anymore… you shouldn't use that jutsu either…" Naruto said.

"I came with a jutsu that is hard to impossible to beat… no rather… I remembered and recreated it once more" Naruto said as he balled his fist.

"Naruto-kun! There you are!" a voice said.

Sakura blinked as she saw a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails, dressed in red and a short skirt came rushing by, followed by a girl who could look like Hinata's twin sister… should she ever had one.

"Ah! Sorry about that Rin-chan, Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"Your home is so beautiful" Sakura (Matou) said.

"Indeed… is peaceful" the woman with her hair braided in one side said

"Medea-chan… I am glad you like" Naruto said

"Are those your past leader's faces Naruto?" the blonde haired woman with green eyes asked.

"Yes Arthuria" Naruto said tenderly.

"Eh… Naruto who are they?" Sakura (Haruno) asked

"Oh? Is this the girl you talked about back then?" another girl with large flowing purple hair and a beautiful figure said.

"Yes she is Medusa-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto?" Sakura (Haruno) asked once more

"Well the small one is my little sister… her name is Ilyasviel" Naruto said as Ilya did a curtsy.

Sakura and Tsunade rose an eyebrow at this… she was… well educated to say the least.

"And the other ladies behind me are… well… my future wives" Naruto said chuckling sheepishly.

Konohamaru's mouth dropped… Jiraiya was giggling in a way that was REALLY disturbing, Kakashi was in shock, as well as Tsunade…

"Oh your wives… I see" Sakura said

It took a couple of seconds for that to process on her mind.

"YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" she yelled as she punched him into L.E.O

Ilya smiled as she extended her hand out… Rin then gave her a couple of bills.

**Minutes later**

"hey, hey, Sakura, calm down" Kakashi said trying to calm Sakura down… "You are terrifying Konohamaru" Kakashi said as Konohamaru was hiding behind Kakashi shivering in fright

Naruto got out of the rubble relatively fine… just a slight bruise "_Thank god for reinforcement_" Naruto thought.

"Well the nostalgia ends right here thought… Kakashi" Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked serious and closed his book.

"Well… it's been a while, hasn't it? Kakashi said

Naruto smirked

"from now on, the two of you will come with me on team-related mission, it's different than before… it's no longer teacher and pupil…starting today we're equal Konoha Shinobi.

He then pulled two bells.

"Well… first I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed, the rules are the same as whenI first met you two… if you don't come with the intent to kill, you will never succeed in getting the bells" Kakashi said.

"As for the rest of you… I will need to talk to you all in my office" Tsunade said

**Practice area 3**

"The rules are the same as before… no matter how, try to get the bells from me, you have until sunrise tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto took off his orange and black outfit to reveal another outfit under it…

It was Archer's outfit… but made so it was of his favorite color thanks to Medea's magic.

Sakura slipped on gloves on her hand.

"Nice outfit..." Sakura said

"Same to yours" Naruto said

"I think I might have to take this a little seriously too" Kakashi said as he revealed the sharingan.

Naruto closed his eyes and stretched out his arms.

"I am the bone of my sword" he said in a deep voice… his words had power

"You might wanna dodge this Kakashi… this is a skill you **cannot** copy" Naruto said as a torrent of swords appeared and flew at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

He couldn't copy it as Naruto said.

He dodged it by going low and throwing shuriken at him… Naruto jumped and he threw more at him… Naruto was in mid-air an unable to move…

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he did a single clone and moved himself out of harms way, then he said a word… "Trace… ON!" a red spear appeared on his hand… before he could throw it however, Kakashi appeared behind him and stopped him… there was a problem… there was another bunshin behind him with 2 swords.

Naruto smirked

"alright… start!" Kakashi said with a smile as he vanished.

Sakura looked around… "_Left, right? Above… behind?... if he's not anywhere…_" Sakura thought.

"BELOW!" Sakura yelled as she cocked her fist and punched the ground cracking it

Naruto laughed as the ground jumped up… Kakashi was horrified.

"_Wha… what insane power! The fifth… you dindn't just teach her medical ninjutsu did you"_ Kakashi thought mortified.

Sakura had a predatory look on her

"Found you" she said.

Kakashi however managed to escape

Sakura and Naruto had been fighting non-stop… and night came… the moon had come out… it was a beautiful moon.

"I already knew it, but the sharingan really is amazing… and not only that, his seal-making speed… it's too fast for me to follow… we have to stop him from using both hands… then we could get a bell" Sakura said

"Yeah he is strong… but I fought with people who are strong and came out on top… I got a plan… follow me" Naruto said

"Trace on" he said as a bow materials on his hand

Sakura was ammased… he didn't need any seals of any kind… no chakra at all.

Then a sword appeared on his hand… but it looked… wrong… it looked like a spiral corkscrew…

He put it on his bow and then concentrated his od on it…

"Fly Caladbolg" Naruto yelled as he shot out the sword.

Naruto had managed to spot Kakashi with his reinforced senses and thus shot the arrow at him

**A mile and a half away…. Half a second before the shot**

"_That ability of Naruto's… the ability of making weapons come out of nowhere… did he learn it from Jiraiya? I sensed no chakra and he did no seals… he didn't have them concealed on his body either… so how then?_" Kakashi mused.

He then heard a sharp hissing sound.

"WHAT THE-!" Kakashi yelled in shock.

He jumped to the side… and saw the object passing a mere inch away from his stomach… the sheer air pressure it gave out shredded part of his outfit and even wounded him.

Naruto and Sakura appeared over him

"_A direct attack? Are they serious or what_?" Kakashi thought

"the last joke in Icha-Icha tactics…! The truth is the main character…" Naruto yelled

Kakashi was shocked "_Wha… what?_" Kakashi thought in shock and immediately shut his ears with his hands.

"_Oh… OH NO!_" Kakashi thought mortified… he had forgotten ONE thing…

"_Dammit! Because of the sharingan, I might know what he says from his lip movements!"_ Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes as well

*Jingle*

Naruto had a black sword on one hand while Sakura held a white sword…

"A ninja should look underneath the underneath" Naruto said with a smirk…

"Right, sensei?" Sakura said with a smile as she did a peace sign.

Kakashi laughed hard that night….

Chapter end…


	18. Chapter 18

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Chapter 18: Explanations/ and recue mission

Jiraiya was looking nervously at Sakura… she had a sweet smile that was hiding the throbbing vein in her head.

Tsunade sighed as she just chucked it as one of Naruto's mishaps.

This situation was more volatile than an unstable Bijuudama.

"Ok… let's take a breather… you say these girls… sans the white haired one are your future wives" Tsunade said.

"RIGHT" Naruto said

"And you know them for many years now…. Not only that but you fought alongside and against some of them" Tsunade said calmly "on a secret war where they used… heroes of the past as weapons in order to obtain an item that can fulfill any wish"

"That is correct" Naruto said

"Do I have to call a Yamanaka to see if your head is on straight?" Tsunade asked.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto said.

"Yeah… I can vouch for him… these girls did not come out of nowhere… they come from a seal on his back… it started something like this" Jiraiya said as the screen got wavy.

**Flashback 3 years ago**

Naruto was training with Jiraiya to gain greater control of the demon's power…

Naruto had confessed to Jiraiya he had dreams… strange dreams…. Dreams of swords and weapons… he standing all alone in a desolate area that had many swords on the ground as if they where grave-markers of sorts… then a man with white hair and a young boy with red hair where standing back to back with their swords drawn… all of them wearing the same outfit… but on different color schemes… the red haired boy had a white/blue color scheme while the white haired man had black and red while he himself was wearing a black and orange one.

"That is an interesting dream… maybe you are just tired" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah… but I feel like I know them…" Naruto said as he looked deeper into his mind.

"Chech… aren't you the one who defeated me? You idiot! Wake the hell up!" a voice yelled.

Naruto looked and saw a man who had a red spear.

"Bozu, the girls are waiting for you… but if you can't remember on your own… how about I help YOU~!" the man yelled as he twirled his lance and shout out like a bullet.

Naruto pulled a kunai and tried to parry him… but he managed to slash his arm.

"Too slow… FAR TO SLOW… COME ON! GIVE ME SOMETHING FUN!" the man yelled as he laughed as he attacked relentlessly.

Naruto grinned…

Outside Naruto's mind

Jiraiya was shocked… Naruto was getting wounds and was bleeding.

"OI! BRAT WAKE UP!" Jiraiya tried to shake him away but he couldn't… there was a barrier preventing him to even touch him.

"Just… what the hell is going on… Naruto" Jiraiya said

Back inside Naruto's mind

"GAH!" Naruto yelled.

"THIS IS IT! DIE!" the man yelled as he ran and then jumped into the sky…

He cocked back his hand with the spear… "GAE… BULG!" he yelled

The spear was going at supersonic speed… Naruto could see it...

He was going to die…

**Die**

"ONII-CHAN! FIGHT!" a girlish voice sounded.

Naruto's eyes widened…

He remembered something… something important…

A young girl with long white hair and red eyes all alone in a field of white lilies.

Someone important to him… someone close to him.

"Don't… screw… WITH ME!" Naruto yelled as he stretched his arms out.

"Rho… AIAS!" Naruto yelled as he felt his body go hot… something in him activated and hummed… pouring a familiar power out forming a 7 petal flower-like barrier in front of him.

The spear Gae Bulg collided against the wall of pink.

The spear pierced all of them and both vanished.

"Ilya?" he said.

"heh… I knew you could do it if you put your mind into it" the person said.

"L…Lancer?" Naruto said as he remembered.

"Oh? You remembered old me? Well… I guess my job is done… listen kid it has been fun fighting you one last time… is a shame we could never fight… one on one before" Lancer said as he begun to vanish.

"Goodbye… and good luck young man" Lancer said as he vanished

"Onii-chan!" a voice yelled getting closer.

Naruto turned and then he saw stars.

*CRASH*

The little girl crashed and glomped him

"I…ILYA!" Naruto said

"Onii-chan! ONII-CHAN!" She cried as she hugged my waist.

"Let's go… Ilya" Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

The Kanji of oath and wisdom vanished a bit.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Jiraiya…

"Kid… you ok?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto grunted in pain… he could feel something hot… something burning.

"GYAAHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain as smoke came from his back.

"BRAT! TAKE YOUR JACKET OFF!" Jiraiya yelled.

Jiraiya looked at the seal unraveling and a young girl emerged.

"What just happened?" Jiraiya thought

The girl curled around Naruto as she snuggled on him.

**3 months later**

Naruto was practicing as he was remembering how to use his magic circuits… thanks to this new girl… Ilya, who was instructing Naruto on re-activating his circuits.

She also begun to instruct him on how to use his talent… tracing….

"No onii-chan… you are doing it wrong…the concept behind this Magecraft is rather simple, to shape prana into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus. The item is not everlasting, as it is recognized by the world as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and it will be erased as an inconsistency. The better the image in your imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon." Ilya said.

Naruto activated his circuits… a warm feeling filled him

"However you have another ability… it is a variation of what I explained… it's called projection tracing… or tracing… the way to do so is simple… it has 7 steps.

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process  
Due to the extra effort, it is possible to produce incredibly stable ordinary items that can remain in the world for hours after their creation. Furthermore, whenever replicating mystical objects such as Noble Phantasms, it is possible to faithfully copy their special abilities and any skills that its owner performed are available for use." Ilya said.

Naruto further concentrated... a hum… circuits jumping flaring to life… his body burning.

"T-Trace…ON!" Naruto said as he felt something hot on his hand.

A red lance… one whose owner helped Naruto.

"Gae… Bolg" Naruto said as he looked at the spear.

Jiriaya whistled "Nice… never would have thought that magic would be real… but I think it's better if you just summon weapons form a scroll… less energy spent and less hassle" Jiraiya said.

"You misunderstand… this is no ordinary weapon."Ilya said. "These weapons he create… once he remembers them… they are weapons forged for heroes with many talents inherited in them"

"Oh? Is that right? Then what's the property of the lance?" Jiraiya asked

"seek out the heart… no matter what" Naruto said "and prevent it from healing when struck"

"Jikes… sounds rough" Jiraiya said.

"but these is just the beginning… he has to unlock his real potential… I hope he can unseal the rest of the memories of this" Ilya said.

Naruto grunted as he continued to train on it.

Naruto's body felt hot... the od running trought his circuits.

He felt pain... the power coursing through his circuits was damaging him.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled in pain.

Ilya looked concerned about him.

Naruto continued as he imagined the weapon better.

_"Ilya is a good teacher but... I need someone who can teach me better... she is not suited for this kind of sorcery_" Naruto tought.

"Then perhaps I can be of asssitance" a beautiful voice was heard on his mind.

Naruto was swallowed again into his mind…

"If you want to meet again with me you have to defeat these enemies…go!" the voice commanded as many skeletons rose from the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed.

"Trace…on!" he yelled.

On his hand laid a sword of silver blade with a handle of gold.

Naruto slashed trough the enemies with ferocity and broke the soldiers of bone

They roared and attacked… Naruto slashed ferociously… like an animal working on instinct….

Then… a weapon flashed on his mind… a large axe like sword.

"_That's right… Berserker's weapon… this might help me… now I need to think of it… remember it… remember it… imagine it… reconstruct it on my mind… the steps to it's forging… the abilities and battle experience that weapon had…_" Naruto said.

A giant weapon appeared on his hand… it would be heavy for a regular person…

But his magic was to duplicate it… he now had the ability of Herakles to wield and use this weapon effectively.

"Nine lives…BLADEWORKS!" he yelled

A laser like beam emanated and split into 9 different lines…. Effectively destroying all the skeleton warriors in one swing.

In a crystal-like enclosure laid a woman that was beautiful… Naruto cocked back his fist.

"BREAK!" he yelled as he punched the crystal-tomb

It shattered as if it was dust… tough it glistened in the air.

The woman floated as she slowly descended to his arm.

"Naruto…koi" she said as memories flooded Naruto's mind.

Her face, her smile… her body, her warmth.

"Medea…" he said as he caressed her face.

The real world and his mind where melding so… he couldn't tell when he was on his mindscape or not anymore.

He grinned his teeth in pain.

His back burned

Ilya was beside him… as Jiraiya saw what unraveled.

A beautiful woman landed on Naruto's lap.

Jiraiya looked up to the heavens…

"Hey… how about a little for old me?" Jiriaya called out as Ilya chuckled at the old man's behavior.

**2 months later**

"Naruto-kun… why do we have to travel with such an old man?" Medea complained

"I AM NOT **THAT** OLD!" Jiraiya yelled "IF ANYTHING YOU ARE THE OLDEST ONE IN HERE!"

Naruto and Ilya winced.

"Βροντή*!" she yelled as a bolt of purple lightning landed on Jiraiya

"DA… DAMN IT! THAT HURT" Jiraiya yelled in pain.

"Haven't you learned never to talk about a woman's age?" Naruto whispered at Jiriaya

"But… you do it to… Tsunade so many times" Jiraiya said

"That's different" Naruto said

"BULSHIT!" Jiraiya yelled

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU DOG!" Medea yelled.

"Damn… she…she is worst than Tsunade" Jiriaya said as he passed out.

"I will help you to unlock anther part of the memories… to free the rest of the others ones…" Medea said

Medea sat down and put her hands on Naruto's face…

"Αποκαλύψτε**!" she said as she poured her prana into Naruto's mind

**Naruto's mind**

He was on a island… he was on what appeared to be a temple in ruins… there where many stone statues… but he knew better… he heard a few sobs… and then saw a white winged horse…

The horse neighed…

"Pegasus" Naruto said as the winged horse pushed him inside the temple.

There was a woman with ridiculously long hair her hands and body chained into the walls of the temple.

Naruto walked in… the horse vanished…

Naruto concentrated his chakra on one hand…

"RASENGAN!" he yelled as he blew the chains clear off.

Her body fell forward… and Naruto caught her.

"Welcome back… Medusa-chan…" Naruto said as he pushed her hair back and looked into her face.

**3 months later**

It was Medusa's turn to help Naruto… she made Naruto dive deep into his unconscious…

There was a field… many bodies and swords… a young woman… resting against a tree… half awake... half asleep…

"Behold… King Arthur the continuation of your dream" a voice said.

"Arthuria…" Naruto said.

She opened her eyes

"Welcome back… Arthuria" Naruto said

"I am back… Naruto" she said

She ran trough the fields of gold and embraced him….

**2 months later**

Jiraiya was jealous as hell… and with enough rights… his student had many beautiful women… not only beautiful but powerful… Naruto's new jutsu also improved the more girls come out his back… and the two seals where almost all but gone.

"We should get the two out sisters out" Ilya said.

"Yeah… but wouldn't that cause his circuits to blow?" Caster said

"No… with Saber here Avalon can fix him faster than what he can hurt himself" Ilya said

"True… I can activate inside his body" Saber said

"You DO realize I am right here right?" Naruto said

"Nevertheless… we have to get them out… once they are both out… your ultimate technique… and… I miss them" Saber said.

Medea and Medusa then put their own powers at work… sending Naruto deep into his mind… the deepest he ever been.

He saw a hill covered in swords and blades…

He looked everywhere… it was the same… it was a place of a great battle.

On top of the hill… a man with white hair dressed in red.

He observed as he had many weapon inserted into his body… neither aware of his own death… not aware of the life.

A girl with twin pigtails and a fiery personality… another girl with long purple hair… eyes of one that suffered in silence and all alone…

A thorny red rose and a dying white rose…

"Rin… Sakura" Naruto said as he landed next to them.

As Naruto landed the place begun to ripple… he felt pain…

This might damage him more then expected, but he didn't care… he had to get them out… the people he cared for.

Naruto held their hands… "Rin… Sakura, is time to wake up"

Naruto vanished.

**Outside**

Naruto's circuits hummed… raw power coursed trough them into the seals on his arm and back.

His back was on fire… his arm… they felt as they where melting.

"HAAA!" Naruto yelled in pain, the pain was great…. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Brat!" Jiraiya rushed to his side but Naruto pushed his feet down and recovered… he willed himself back to consciousness.

"What a kid" Jiraiya said astonished by his willpower.

"Don't… DON'T THINK I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS LEVEL OF PAIN!" Naruto yelled as his back flashed.

2 girls appeared… as Naruto remembered them both plus the end of his aria…

The aria of his power…

With the 2 girls now freed from the seal… a tearful reunion was to be had… or so he planned

"YOU IDIOT! You took your sweet time unsealing us" Rin yelled as she punched him on the head.

He forgot he had the Queen of Tsunderes herself.

Jiraiya chuckled at his disciple's misfortune.

**Flashback end**

"And that's how it happened" Jiraiya said pointing to the dream sequence.

"I… I see" Sakura (Haruno) said as her vein on her forehead twitched as she smiled at Naruto.

He looked at Rin, who looked away innocently….

He looked at Madea

She smiled and nodded.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she went for the punch.

She hit a barrier that held her powerful punch back

"T-thanks… that would have hurt even with reinforcement over my body" Naruto said.

Sakura was being held back by Jiraiya form killing his disciple.

Tsunade had a nervous tick on her face as well as Shisune… they where worried for Sakura's health and Naruto's as well.

**Later that day**

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura along with the girls came later looking for a mission… however an urgent message from the Sand come about.

Akatsuki had just kidnapped Gaara… probably to extract the Bijuuu.

"I think Medea-chan should come with us… she might come in handy and the rest of them can rest" Naruto said.

"What about me onii-chan?" Ilya asked

"You stay with the other girls… I will be back" Naruto said as he patted Ilya's head.

"Oba-chan… can I trust you to take care of them while I am gone?" Naruto asked

Tsunade conked his head… "That's for calling me that… and are you stupid… don't worry… I'll have them something to do around here" she said with a smirk.

Naruto left that time with his new team… tough Sakura eyed wearily at the new comer.

"There is nothing you have to fear of me… unless you harm my darling" Medea said "and I can be quiet vicious as my story has been told many times" she said

"Ermmm… what… what does she mean?" Sakura asked

"Well… most of the girls I brought with me back from my trip… they are actually heroic (or anti-heroic) spirits with their bodies back… she is called Medea of a land called Colchis… she is a sorcerer… so strong that she married a man named Jason… but it was… well… let's say the gods can be dicks" Naruto said

"Lied twice by men that I loved… I got back at them thought… until my own brother tried to kill one of my sons… in a bid to save him… I let myself get captured… but before I let the bastard do the deed… I killed him with my dagger… the same dagger I did a pact…" Medea said.

Kakashi backed up a bit. Talk about your fatal attraction.

"She is a woman I love… so don't judge her by her story" Naruto said as Medea floated besides them… floating was the wrong word… she was flying… on her staff

As they rushed trough the forest they found someone else…

"Temari-san" Sakura called

She looked up

She was filled in on what was going on.

"WHAT! GAARA!" she said in shock "I had a bad feeling" she said remembering about the cup of tea that she was drinking and it suddenly cracked.

"It'll take 3 days to reach the Sand form here… let's hurry" Kakashi said.

"If I knew where it was… I could take us all there faster" Medea said

"Who is she?" Temari asked

Sakura's eyebrow twitched

"Well… she is my wife" Naruto said

"Wow… you sure move fast boy" Temari said "But how can you take us there?" Temari asked

"You have something from your homeland?" Medea asked

She gave her a scarf she bought back when she was a gennin in a store.

"I see… αποκαλύψτε***!" she said as a purple glove rose and elevated the scarf.

"μεταφορά****!" she yelled

Her cloak then enveloped them all as the 3 others protested but the vanished.

**3 minutes later**

Medea and the rest then appeared on the outskirts of the city…

Kakashi, Temari and Sakura landed on their butts however Naruto landed on his feet, clearly used by this method of traveling.

The girls groaned in pain at the sudden drop… however they changed the attitude… they had saved 3 days worth of travel.

"I can't stand this" Naruto said as he got angry all of the sudden "Even I know why they're after me and Gaara… you still don't know, do you Sakura-chan? No… they haven't told you anything yet… just like Gaara I have a demon… inside me the Kyuubi no yoko is sealed" Naruto said shocking Temari "Me and Gaara have monsters contained in our bodies… that's what **they** are after… that's why I can't stand it… just seeing us as if we where monsters… I can't stand them looking at us whatever way they feel like… he and I… are exactly the same and he was… fighting, he was more lonelier than I was…he was targeted by Akatsuki… just like I was before… even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a hard role? ALWAYS HIM ALONE? That's why! That's why I won't just sit around and asking myself why… I am going to save him…"

Temari shed a single tear

"_Uzumaki Naruto… thank you_" she said as she saw the face of Naruto contorted in pain as he whipped away his tears.

A sand ninja came to them

"Temari-san was with you? We were expecting you in a few days… that was quick… please this way" the ninja said

After telling them what happened… plus Kankuro getting wounded

"What! They got Kankuro too!" Temari said.

"yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison and we have no way to neutralize it… at this rate he has 2 days at the most" he said.

"Let's hurry, Temari-san… I'll examine him" Sakura said

**Medical treatment room 3**

Temari and Sakura rushed into the room

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled as she rushed in.

The old lady in there saw Kakashi and something flashed on her mind

"_Tha…that's_" she thought "Konoha's White Fang" she said

She jumped

"Eh?" Kakashi said confused

Naruto then rushed in a kage bunshin and disrupted the old Lady's attack and pushed her away

"Oi… what's with attacking Kakashi-sensei like that for no reason?" Naruto asked

"I remember that time…" she muttered out loud "that white fang of Konoha…!my son's enemy… I will get my revenge today" she said

Kakashi moved his hands "Ah! No, I am not…" he said.

"There's no use arguing!" she yelled

An old man appeared and stopped the old lady.

"sister… take a look… there's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the white fang of Konoha" said the elder men.

She blinked and focused more.

"No way… must been a 'senior moment' eh? Hahahah" she laughed

Sakura then removed the poison form the body.

"Your land's jutsus are amassing… there is nothing like that on my books… unless you could find that fabled dagger that could cure any illness" Medea said

"I know… but let Sakura have the spotlight for now" Naruto said

Temari fell to the ground when the adrenaline left her body… "Thank Kami" she said

"I'll make an antidote… we can't relax just yet… please gather what I say" Sakura said

"So young man… can you tell us about the enemy we are facing?" Medea asked

Kankuro looked at the beautiful woman and blushed…

"ermm… yeah… there where 2 enemies… one abducted Gaara… you should follow the one with his scent" Kankuro said

"_Does he think I can track with my nose?_" Medea thought

"Also…it was Sasori of the red Sand… he said so himself" Kankuro added

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kankuro said

"Please…save my brother" Kankuro asked

"Leave it to me… I will become the Hokage of my land as well… so I'll secure an advance favor from the Kazekage" Naruto said with a smirk

**A little later**

Sakura, Naruto, Medea and Kakashi where about to leave when Temari came over asking to go with them.

"Temari…stay here and work on defence of the country's border" the old lady said "from the shinobi of the sand, I am more than enough" she said

"but…! Chiyo-baasama!" Temari compained

"Don't treat me like an old woman" Chiyo yelled as she jumped down

She landed down rather gracefully.

"I wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now" Chiyo said

Medea understood what her words meant… she was the same as she was.

**They rushed as they continued to follow the scent of Gaara… until**

There was a single man standing on his way…

"EVERYONE HALT!" Kakashi yelled

"I see… it must be my lucky day to meet you right here… **Uchiha Itachi**" Naruto said with a smirk.

Itachi opened his eyes… Sharingan ablaze

"It has been awhile… Kakashi-san… Naruto-kun" Itachi said courteously

"at least the boy does not lack in manners" Medea said.

"**I have the fire of the will of my people… pain and sorrow are the lessons left by my fellow pupil… the trail of bloody tears is the path I leave as I move forth**" Naruto chanted as his body got an orange aura.

"Medea-chan… careful with his eyes… once he does contact with yours he will gain control of your mind and put you under an illusion that will be very REAL" Naruto warned.

"Oh? Then he has no idea… WHO I AM!" she said as she raised skeleton warriors from the ground.

"interesting…" Itachi said.

The skeletal warriors dashed at him and attacked him with their swords and clubs

"Trace… on!" Naruto said as he traced Kanshou and Bakuya

Naruto rushed as he waved between the skeletal warriors.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he attacked…

Itachi jumped over him and rushed for Medea….

"Εμπόδιο*****" she said.

Itachi's attack was repelled… rather violently.

"Interesting indeed" Itachi said

Then… the swords hit Itachi's back… but he dispersed… his body was made of crows.

"Interesting magic" Medea said as she continued with her assaults of purple lightning at Itachi who dodged it

Naruto then threw kunai at all Itachis that appeared as he used kage bunshin as well…however all of them turned into crows and surrounded Naruto.

"Damn it… even tough I wasn't even looking at his eyes" Naruto cursed

Naruto noticed it all too quick… he was in a genjutsu… question is… how?

"Is not just these eyes that can cast genjutsu… if I just have one finger, that is enough" Naruto said remembering what Itachi said.

His ring…

"Don't worry… I won't use the mangekyou sharingan… or, it would be more accurate to say that I can't use it at the moment" Itachi said

Naruto's eyes then begun to close…

"Alright… now just drop off to sleep for me" Itachi said

Naruto then remembered his lessons with the old pervert.

**Flashback**

"Alright Naruto, there's a skill to breaking free when you are caught in genjutsu" Jiraiya said

"Wouldn't it be better to teach me HOW to use it rather than break it?" Naruto asked

Jiriya scoffed "Look… you are not suited for it… it requires a LOT of control and intellect to use it" he said.

"Damn it… so what can I do?" Naruto asked

"Since your opponents will be genjtusu users… you will learn exactly how to deal with them" Jiraiya said "If you are ever caught in a genjutsu, you must try your best to stop your chakra flow… while in genjutsu, the chakra in your head is controlled by your opponent… if you use more power to disrupt the chakra flow… you cancel the genjutsu"

"What if that doesn't work?" Naruto asked

"Then someone must be touching your body and placing their chakra into yours to disrupt the flow" Jiriaya said

**Flashback end**

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he pushed all his chakra into his mind

"Still too weak" Itachi said

"Sorry if I say that you are wrong boya" Medea said

"_WHAT!"_ Itachi thought in shock

"Διαλύετε******" she yelled

The illusion broke.

Itachi couldn't move

"_My body… what?_" Itachi tought

He looked up

Medea was floating in mid-air

He cloak opened and many lines begun to glow… as bubbles of purple energy floated around.

"Corycian!..." she yelled as the bubbles formed rays of light and hit Itachi.

Then on her back a mystic mandala formed as power hummed and gathered power.

"Hecate Gaeae!" she followed up as she shot a burst of white light as everything was enveloped in white.

"Unreal!" Sakura and the old lady said as Kakashi jumped back from the fallout.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he senced Itachi still hanging around

From bellow him a pair of skeletons rose and grabbed his ankles.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto and his clone shouted as they threw it at him.

Itachi grinned as he bleed from his mouth

Naruto saw then the 'body'

"damn it" Naruto cursed

"This… this is…" Chiyo said

"I see… that young man is quiet good" Medea said as she vanished her staff.

"Still they only delayed us… we still have time… we can worry about him later" Naruto said

Sakura was worried about this…

"Looks like the real ones are at the hideout… his objective was to delay and gather information on us… those bastards have good jutsus indeed" Kakashi said.

"Indeed… this was clearly stalling… there's no mistake about it… they've already started to extract the Bijuuu!" Chiyo said

"Perhaps they wish to use the 'one-tail' Shukaku… to make a new jinchuriki" Chiyo added.

"Then there's no time… we **must** save Gaara" Kakashi said

"jinchuriki?" Sakura asked

"Since the Bijuu have inconceivable power every country wanted to use them for military affairs…. A jinchuriki is… so to speak, something that exists to control that power" Chiyo answered

"But… it is said that nobody could control that power" Sakura said

"indeed… but still, over time people have tried to control that power… by sealing the Bijuu in humans… by doing so, the overwhelming power of the bijuu is compressed and that power could be directed and the person who had bijuu in them… that is to say, people like Gaara… were called jinchuriki" Chiyo said

"These Jinchuriki were used… many times for war, weren't they?" Sakura asked

"That's correct" Chiyo affirmed

Medea looked at Naruto with pain-filled eyes.

"Then… the ones who made into jinchuriki…" she bit her lip "How… how do you remove a bijuu" Sakura asked

"If, for even an instant, a sealing jutsu which releases the exact amount of power to match up to the bijuu's is used… that takes considerable amount of time, but, if that were to be done the jinchuriki would…" Chiyo let her words hang

Sakura then pulled the information from their previous conversations…

"you mean…" Sakura said

"Yes" Chiyo said gravely

"If the bijuu is extracted, that jinchuriki will… **die**" Chiyo said

Sakura then begun to cry.

"You are always being moved to tears, Sakura-chan… I told you not to worry… on my side I have a great heroic spirit to back me up… and my own powers… I told you didn't I? we will save Gaara" Naruto said with a smile

"Naruto! Is you that I am!" Sakura said

"Let's hurry… we have little time to waste" Naruto said.

Naruto and Medea walked/floated side by side as they continued their quest

Sakura looked at them with still tear-filled eyes

**Somewhere close by**

Team Gai felt a presence closing in

"you are late… Kakashi" Gai said.

"Eh… well, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way here" Kakashi said

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Lee said in joy at seeing their friends once more..

Then he saw her… the new lady

"Naruto" Neji said

"And who is the old lady?" Gai asked

"An adviser form the sand" Kakashi said

"And the young lady by your youthful student's side?" Gai said

Sakura's eyebrow twitched again

"Well… she is… to say… ermm…" Kakashi said "His wife" Kakashi thumbed at Naruto

Neji blinked… Tenten gasped… Lee stared at the new lady… and at Sakura… then back… and again.

"Naruto-kun that is most youthful of you!" Gai said with a megawatt grin.

**Inside the cave**

"Sasori and Deidara, deal with the ones outside… capture the jincuriki alive… the rest of you, scatter" the leader said.

"Itachi… what kind of bastard is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Sasori asked

Itachi looked at him in silence.

"Tell him now" said the leader.

"At the very start… he will rush at you and shout loudly… but he will analyze your every move and counter the best he can… he has a partner with him…a woman who uses seal-less jutsus" Itachi said

"That's all? You have nothing more specific? Hmm?" Deidara said

With that Itachi vanished.

**Outside**

"Well there are 5 seals here… there is one in the bolder… so there must be 4 others… Neji-kun… find them" Gai said

"Byakugan!" Neji said as his eyes turned white… he located the other fours

"on top of a rock about 500 meters north-east of here, on the trunk of a tree, on a river bank, 350 meters south-east… on a wall of rock 650 meters north-west… inside a grove about 800 south-west" Neji said.

"That… won't be nessesary" Medea said as she pulled a dagger.

"You just LOVE to show off don't you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I have to show off how good I am… after all is in my blood as I am a granddaughter of the gods" she said as she pulled the dagger.

"What is that?" Tenten said as she looked at the blade

"RULE BREAKER!" she yelled as she stabbed the seal with her dagger.

The seal vanished… nothing happened.

"Sakura-san… please if you will" Medea said with a sweet voice

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled as she punched the boulder and breaking it shocking Lee.

Inside was Deidara and Sasori… on the floor was the dead body of Gaara.

"Gaara? What's the big idea? Sleeping at a time like this?" Naruto said.

He knew... he just didn't want to accept this reality.

"Darling..." Medea said

"GET UP!" Naruto shouted.

"That is enought Naruto... you must understand by now" Kakashi said.

Naruto's body shivered.

"You don't get it don't ya? This one is realy dead, uhnn" Deidara said tauntingly.

Naruto's rage was hitting all time high... the only other time he was like this was when that fake priest tried to kill Ilya.

"Medea... reinfoce this body to the limit" he said as Medea did as instructed... Naruto's eyes were red and slitted... like those of a demon, his canines got longer, his hair wilder.

"Give him back…" Naruto said lowly…

His rage was unparallel.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Naruto roared as he charged in.

Kakashi interrupted him. "Calm down... if we go in without a plan and it would be over" Kakashi said.

"Leave this one to me" Deidara said to Sasori. "Because it seems this jinchuuriki wants this one back... boss you might be angry at me for saying this but... I'll deal with this jinchuuriki, hnnn"

"The assignment is one person to one beast… don't push it Deidara" Sasori said.

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are duller… master, it's said that the kyubii jinchuuriki is remarkably strong…hnn" Deidara said.

"What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty" Sasori said.

"They involve the same skilled labor, I respect you, but… fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion" Deidaira said defending his point.

"While I must agree with both your sides… aren't you being rude ignoring us?" Medea said.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND, TEMES!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"TRACE ON!" He yelled as a sword was traced.

"HAAAAA!" he threw the sword at them.

Sasori flicked his tail and parried the sword with ease… not even looking at Naruto.

True, it wasn't a noble phantasm… but still he put enough force on it to make a dent.

He did… but it was rather small, not even Sasori noticed.

"Deidara… you mean to make me angry?" Sasori warned.

"Well… didn't I just say you will probably get angry a while ago, hnn?" Deidara said.

Naruto growled

"My artwork explodes, that's the way it is… quite different from your little puppet shows, boss… hnn!" Deidara.

Sasori then went to attack Deidara, who jumped into a bird.

"Tch" Sasori said irritated.

"See ya later, boss" Deidara said

The bird then swallowed Gaara

"Trace… on!" Naruto roared.

In his hand laid a bow and a sword.

"Hunt him down… tear him to pieces… Hrunting: HOUND OF THE RED PLAINS!" Naruto yelled as he shot the sword that now was a distorted version of what it once was…

The arrow shot with supersonic speeds searching for the enemy.

"SHIT!" Deidara yelled as the arrow approached to him

Deidara and the bird blew up due to the Noble Phantasm… it came so fast with so much power.

"HAHAHAA! Nice try demon brat!" Deidara laughed, he had used a clay bunshin to dodge the arrow.

"_Shit… that was one incredible explosion… that was the most beautiful art I ever seen… to bad I got to kill him… would like to trade art tips with him_" Deidara thought.

"Medea! Stay with Sakura and Chiyo-baachan… I'll go after them" Naruto yelled as he dashed away.

From the ground copies of Gai's team formed and attacked to prevent them from helping the fight… all the copies had the exact skill, power and abilities as their counterparts.

And so Sakura and Chiyo were left alone against Sasori.

Sakura realized this in one look… the battle experience and the sheer amount of killings… it was comparing the ocean with a lake…

"Sakura, don't be afraid, I'm right here with you… stay back" Chiyo said as she pulled something form her sleeves…

15 kunai now somehow laid in the air.

"Uhmmm… I think I will also lend a hand here" Madea said as she reinforced the weapons.

Chiyo chuckled.

Chiyo then moved her hands and the kunai shot out…

Sasori blocked a few of them with his tail… the crack on it became more evident… however what was most noticeable now was a 'wound' or rather the lack of blood due to the wound.

He then ripped out his cloak…

"If you intend to oppose me then I've got no choice… you, that woman and that girl… wanna become part of my collection?" Sasori said as his body was revealed… it was something monstrous… not human.

"My, how bold… I am sorry but my heart and body already belongs to someone else… besides… people like you, I am not interested" Medea said

"_Wh… what the hell…?_" Sakura thought

"First I'll take the entrails out… then, once I've peeled the skin off, I'll clean you up and draw out all the blood… once the bodies have been taken care of… so that they don't root…. I'll put traps in you and you'll be on the top of my collection…like the old woman says… there are more bodies inside me… and with 3… it would be 301… behold my art" Sasori said as he readied to attack

Chapter end.

Translations

The following translations are both in Greek and their translation in English, also they are in order on appearance.

Βροντή: Thunder

Αποκαλύψτε:Reveal

Μεταφορά: Transport

Εμπόδιο:Obstacle

Διαλύετε: Dissolve


	19. Chapter 19

Jinchuriki Stay/night

Author's Notes: I been harassed basically to explain how in hell did the Naruto rescue party reached on cannon time if they teleported... well, I hope this chapter helps further explain this little part... as well as give some of the Medea/Naruto fans a little treat... note that there will be a LOT of humor on the first part... as well as lemon.

Chapter 19: Explanations, and Combat

**Flashback**

Medea was tired... her pool of prana was low as she hasn't received any from Naruto so far... and the teleportation spell managed to save them a day, it stopped mid-way.

They have to stop due to her almost collapsing.

They went to a hotel... she needed her rest and she saved them a LOT of time.

"What is going on Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Medea forgot to tell me she needed more prana... I can't give it to her the regular way... so I need to do a ritual to give her a boost" Naruto said.

"Isn't that a bit odd? Why can't she generate her own power?" Sakura asked

"It's the way my girls are... either I give them the power or they could get it forcibly by consuming the souls of people" Naruto said, as the girls gave him few odd looks.

"So what now?" Temari asked.

"I need some time alone with her so I can recharge her power" Naruto said.

He looked away a bit, Kakashi noticed it, but didn't say anything, he thought he was just imagining things.

Naruto and Medea had a room for themselves, at the insistence and persistence of them, Sakura was held back by both Temari and Kakashi when she was going to go berserk on Naruto for 'immoral and lewd behavior' of being with a beautiful and albeit older woman.

She had no idea how right she was, but for the wrong reasons.

**-Lemon start- you have been warned**

Medea then put silencing charms all over the place as Naruto put a few of his own privacy seals as well.

"Are you ready... Medea?" Naruto asked a bit awkwardly.

She smiled as she disrobed... her robes fell to the ground revealing her luscious and beautiful, she blushed a bit as she made a halfhearted attempt to cover herself, but she did it as a ploy to further entice Naruto.

It was working. A little too well I might add.

Naruto then walked to her and gently carried her, he then kissed her as he carried her.

"My little magician... my beautiful princess" Naruto said as he tenderly passed his hands on her face and caressed

"Moh... you are so unfair" she said as she blushed at Naruto's ministrations and his sweet pillow talk.

He then took off her panties, pulling them slowly with his teeth... she had a small patch of blue bush down there, Naruto then gently put her on the bed and then begun to eat her out.

"Uhmm... ahh... ahhh! AAAAAHHH!" she moaned lustfully.

She shivered in delight, she panted. "More... give me MORE!" she yelled, she wrapped her legs around his head as she pushed him deeper.

Her moans and her delight served to weaken her mystic protection on the room.

**Room to the right, Kakashi's room**.

He thought he heard something from Naruto's room. He rose an eyebrow as he leaned a bit closer.

He heard muffled sounds... Naruto's seals where working, not that Kakashi knew of them... however Kakashi was a bit... unnerved, could it be an enemy attack?

He moved to the side window and used chakra to walk on the wall, he tried to peek trough the window.

He saw Medea naked... then.

A huge blast of chakra then pushed him away... into the wall of the building in front. A booby-trap of sorts to protect their intimacy

He shook his head in disbelief, what was that he just saw real?

"Seems that little Naruto has grown up" he said as he tried to peel himself out.

**Naruto and Medea's room**

Meade's hips where buckling at Naruto eating her up, she had a slight sheen of sweat, her breathing was hard, her pussy was moist and she looked at Naruto longingly.

"Naruto..." she said as she opened her arms wide with a slight smile.

Naruto then took his pants and underwear... he then put a finger on her face and caressed her face as he slowly went down her body.

"D-d-don't tease me like that" Medea stuttered.

"I am sorry... you know I have to make you more sensitive" Naruto apologized. After all the body's mental and emotional defenses MUST be all lowered down to make this ritual work, not only that but both parties must orgasm at the exact same time... something many males would account as difficult no doubt.

"I never said I didn't like it" Medea said as she giggled.

For all she was, she was indeed rather experienced, being a mother before, she was on the realms of MILF now.

Her breathing was hard... her face flushed, she knew what came next, she didn't care... she wanted, no, NEEDED it.

Confirmation and consummation of their love, the one thing that was denied to her on life.

"I will never leave you" Naruto said.

Medea begun to cry in joy, tears stained her delicate face, Naruto wiped the tears of her face.

"Naruto-koi... mark me as yours" she said huskily.

**Girl's room**

Sakura was not liking the idea of Naruto and Medea in a room, alone, who knows what that hussy might try to do to poor naive and innocent Naruto.

If only she knew it wasn't that way.

She put her hears on the wall to hear what was going on... she heard a scrapping sound and a squeaking sound, the unmistakeable sounds of a mattress in use...

well... you know? You don't have to be a genius to guess.

Sakura's face went red, especially when she heard what happened next

"OH BY THE GOD'S! SOOO GOOOD!" Medea yelled in ecstasy and delight.

Temari blinked at the sudden change of color in Sakura "just what the hell is going on?" she asked when she put herself again the wall.

"SO BIG! SOOO BIG! RAM IT! RAM IT HARDER! FASTER!" Medea yelled on top of her lungs, however it was only heard as a tad muffled to the girls due to Naruto's privacy seals.

They where working, is just that Medea was PRETTY vocal about her enjoyment of the act.

Temari was now sporting a similar blush as Sakura.

"I think I might have misjudged him... if that lady's voice has anything to say about it" she said as she licked her lips.

"TEAMARI! WHAT THE-! NO! STOP THAT! THAT IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY LEVELS!" Sakura yelled

"NGGG NGG!" Medea grunted harder and harder as Naruto kept going, his insane stamina helping him go trough the near inhuman task.

**Naruto's room**

"I... I am coming... I AM... CUMMING!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's body... her legs pushing him deeper into the crevice of her pussy soaking her womb, tainting it white.

Medea was panting... her face with a deep sheen of sweat, she gave a smile before she dropped into the mattress, cum gushing out her pussy staining the mattress, Naruto was sitting looking at the poor and passed out Medea she was panting her eyes had rolled to the back.

"Do you need any more later?" Naruto asked

She opened a single eye and she smiled.

"Maybe" she said.

The girls (and part of the floor on the hotel they where) where unable to sleep, some of the younger kids thought it might be a ghost or that the place was haunted due to the moans Medea was giving out, making both Naruto and Medea look a bit ashamed. Sakura was glaring at Medea and Naruto, mostly Naruto... her left fist was shivering as Temari was trying her best to calm her down.

It, however, wasn't working... Naruto ended with a bruised eye and a huge concussion.

Kakashi was doing his best to remain aloof... however he looked at Naruto and then at Medea.

Naruto was a full fledged ninja... and he was married, far be it for him to judge him.

**Somewhere in the Fire country**

*KASCHHH* a perverted old man sneezed.

"Uhm... my pervy senses are telling me something awesome just happened... why do I get the feeling it has something to do with Ramen?" Jiraiya, the (pervy) sage said to himself as he sighed in resignation.

"whatever it was, it could have been great for inspiration" Jiraiya said as he chuckled perversely.

Then, from no where, during a perfectly clear sky a thunder landed right on him... knocking the old pervert out.

**Flashback end**

Naruto blushed at what he had to do to save a bit of time... however they still managed to arrive a bit later due to the insatiable sexual hunger of Medea.

"penny for your thoughts?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

Naruto frowned.

"Stop that, we NEED to save Gaara." Naruto growled as the power of the Kyuubi slowly begun to seep into his person.

He then traced a numerous amount of blades... all of them demonic in nature fueled by the demonic power of the kyuubi, further increasing their power.

"Trace bullet, LAUNCH!" he yelled giving Kakashi a second to be able to duck the onslaught of swords and other bladed weapons.

Deidar saw the implements of death, all of them flying in a red trail of the kyuubi's own power seeped into their demonic metal.

Deidara had to do a lot of aerial acrobatic feats to be able to dodge some of them, but still a bunch of the smaller ones managed to find a place to lodge into his body.

"Urg" he groaned in pain, he never seen a jutsu like this before, but... those weapons.

"My bone shall twist all in its way..." Naruto said as he formed a bow and a spiral shaped sword, mostly like a drill.

"Wha?" Deidara looked confused.

"GIVE BACK GAARA!" Naruto yelled as he jumped sky high using one of the tailed tendrils to propel himself to the sky.

"Pierce my enemy... CADABOLG!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked at Naruto... a after shadow of a man in red with white hair... standing behind Naruto with a similar pose as he pulled the bow.

The space around Deidara begun to spin.

"GAH!" Deidara yelled as part of his shoulder and arm was ripped apart by the Noble Phantasm's passing by.

Another Naruto jumped from a tree nearby, two of them in fact.

Both of them holding a giant orb of light.

"RASENGAN!" the 2 clones yelled as they smashed he chakra based attack into the missing nin.

He felt to the ground gasping as the real Naruto de-materialised the bow.

Just then Gai and his team arrived along with Sakura and old lady Chiyo and Medea

"Kugh... for me... to be defeated by a single stupid genin... even if he IS the kyuubi jinchuriki... DON'T UNDERSTIMATE ME!" Deidara yelled as he ate his clay... his body begun to expand.

"He is acumulating a lot of chakra!" Neji noticed as yelled to warn the rest.

"MY FINAL ART! C4 GARUDA!" he yelled as his body grew to enormous size.

They all jumped away but it was too late.

"NOT SO FAST YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he traced another weapon, this one looked weird it had a bulbous round handle.

"FRAGARACH!" Naruto yelled as he punched the odd blade as the explosive wave.

The wave was distorted and sucked into the blade.

The blade then flew and hit Deidara's shocked face.

Then as the light rushed in he he grimaced as he now faced a real death rushing at him.

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu" he said as the ground became sand and he escaped as he left the area without anyone noticing.

Sakura was shocked "What... did you do?" Sakura asked.

Medea then lowered herself from the sky.

"Honey... are you alright?" Medea asked as she hovered around looking at Naruto with love.

"I am okay... but what about you? You look like you need more prana" Naruto said

"NO!" Sakura said as Kakashi rose and eyebrow... and the others looked at her kinda wearily.

"Thank you... but it is not needed" she said then she lowered herself and whispered on his ear "Maybe later" she said.

"What happened to you girls?" Naruto asked them.

"Well... it went something like this..." Medea said.

**Flashback**

The man in front of them took his cloak... his tail moved and glared at the 3 women in front of him.

Chiyo then made her kunai float, her kunai floating due to her chakra threads and launched then at Sasori

He efortlessly blocked them with his tail, those who DID hit him however found themselves bounced off due to the exterior shell he used on his body.

Sasori got in all fours... his body was that of a puppet as well... he was inside the puppet.

"How about I add you to my art?" Sasori said with a sneer.

Chiyo explained that this is the way Sasori circumvented the weakness of the puppeteers from physical combat.

However she noticed that this puppet had changed size and some other add-ons, the tail is new as well as strengthening his defense... as well as the change in the left hand and redesigned his traps.

"What should we do?" Sakura said.

"I will provide help if you need it... until then provide me with cover... as one of the Caster class my power is great, but I would be defenseless otherwise... think of me as a glass cannon, a lot of firepower but not much of defensive capabilities." she said to her "I will only help if I see you need my help" she said, as she let them know... she had power but only a limited supply, and she wasn't receiving any directly from him at the moment, true her reserves where filled and her natural power had been topped off... but that did NOT mean she would use it all wastefully.

Sakura sighed "Sakura... you might be the only one left able to break apart his defensive structure, since you are the only one who inherited Tsunade's monstrous strength" Chiyo said.

"His weapons... are poisoned aren't they?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... even a slight scratch would result in fatal wound... to avoid the attacks... you have to know the ins and out of the traps set in the master craftman's puppet, and have the ability to react to the situation and avoid an attack in an instant" Chiyo warned.

"knowledge of traps... instants reaction... I don't have either of those" Sakura said.

"of course, to have those you need a lot of fighting experience..." Chiyo said.

"In that case... how?" Sakura asked

Chiyo smiled "What do I look like to you? Just a helpless old hag...? or..." she said

Sakura looked at her as she undid her hair and moved her hands "leave it to me... that's why I am here, his experience pales compared to me mine, plus... the first move has been made" she said.

"Sakura... listen to me, together, we will defeat him

Chiyo whispered something that Caster managed to hear what it was... she smirked.

A good idea to use the experience of the old lady and the strength of youth of the girl.

"So... are you finally ready? I'm sure you know... I don't like to be kept waiting" he said getting irritated.

"Relax... we'll kill you quickly" Chiyo said.

Both girls rushed in while Medea analyzed the situation clinically, so she knew what to do in case she needed to act.

As they rushed in Sasori opened his puppet's mouth and hundreds of poisoned needles shot out.

Sakura and Chiyo both moved like birds in the sky, he then shot his arm... that had a mechanism that shot hundreds more needles.

But they managed to dodge and avoid the needles.

Sasori was shocked... "_Why_..."

Sakura rushed in, Sasori then used his tail to skewer her... but stopped inches away from her face as she charged with no fear.

"NOW SAKURA!" Chiyo yelled.

"SHANARO!" She yelled as she yelled and punched into the puppet breaking it appart.

Then something shot out from the puppet's body... a cloaked figure.

"_is that his real body?_" Sakura thought

"of course... that's my grandmother... no wonder even that little girl... would be able to avoid my traps" Sasori said

Chiyo was smiling... chakra threads coming from her hands attached to Sakura, using her like a puppet

"You saw all my attacks, but... you used chakra threads from the puppet jutsu to control the little girl" Sasori summed out what had happened.

"Furthermore... you even cleverly put chakra threads on Hiroko's tail... but I only noticed that when the tail's movements were stopped" Sasori said.

Sasori then took his cloack... his face was boyish and young... he was smiling emptily "did you think it will be that easy... grandma Chiyo.

All three women where shocked... Medea was less shocked than them though.

"Chiyo-sama... this is... Sasori?" Sakura asked

"_What's this...? the same as so long ago... he hasn't aged at all_" Chiyo thought in shock.

From Sasori's sleeves a scroll rolled out "I'll show you what I brought along... killing him for my collection gave me a hard time indeed... that's why I like him the best" he said

"That's... couldn't be..." Chiyo said in shock.

"What... what is it?" Sakura asked.

Medea could feel life force from the puppet... it was a sick perversion of life.

"That is... Sandeime Kazekage" Chiyo said in shock.

"Well... let's begin" Sasori said.

"Sandaime Kazekage...? then..." Sakura said.

"It's been over ten years... since Sandaime suddenly disappeared from the village..." Chiyo said "Sasori... you..." Chiyo said in anger.

"mmm... for a retired old woman near death... you're still quiet good" Sasori said with a bored expression... no, rather, he couldn't make it, as if he had long since forgotten HOW to make such a thing.

"Even retired and near death I'll still take action... I've got many regrets to die yet" Chiyo said. "My … grandson... you've not only fallen to the level of a mere criminal but you betrayed your village and gone after the kazekage 3 times" Chiyo said.

"Three times?" Sakura asked.

"It was Orochimaru who killed the Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara's father, but, it was this one who guided him... and this time with Gaara... also, even the Saidame..." Chiyo said

"Hey, hey, I don't know about Yondaime... it was my subordinate who guided him... indeed, I was originaly partnered with Orochimaru in Akatsuki, so we did many things" Sasori said.

A wave of realization hit Sakura, this man was a lead to Sasuke's whereabouts.

"You... Know about Orochimaru" Sakura said with as much steel as Naruto did when he first had faced Soichirou and Medea.

Caster looked at the girl... yes, she had the drive... now lets see if she can do something with it.

"Well, let's get going" Sasori said with a bored expression.

The Saidame puppet then rushed in as Sakura was pulled back, however the puppet was faster, and revealed the huge poisoned claws, it was about to strike when Chiyo used the tail to protect Sakura from the claw.

It held but a moment to the attack, but it was more than enough to save Sakura.

The Saidame's hand then opened up as hundreds of puppet hands emerged to attack, each of them being controlled with perfect presicion.

Sakura managed to avoid the attack, however her position was a tad... erotic to say the least.

Then, from one of the arms a chamber opened, releasing a gas into the area.

However as Chiyo was about to pull her out she hit a snag, Sasori had prevented her escape by using another trap, kunai and ropes, keeping her in place.

She glowered as she thought on Naruto and Sasuke. She wanted to protect them.

She then pulled a kunai with a seal on it.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

She used the explosion to blow the poison gas away.

"You" Sakura glared at Saori

Sasori had a condescending look at him.

"I'LL GET YOU! EVEN IF YOU BLOW OFF MY ARMS AND LEGS, IF I TAKE IN YOUR POISON AND IT PARALIZES ME, I'LL GET YOU, I SWEAR IT!" Sakura yelled "NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU RESIST, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! I'LL BEAT YOU HALF TO DEATH AND MAKE YOU TALK ABOUT OROCHIMARU! GOT IT...?"

Sasori was bored... he activated another trap... a hail of kunai showered them.

"you think men stop to listen when a woman's talking" Chiyo asked

"Ara ara... what kind of manners does your grandson has Chiyo-san? It seems he behaves rather badly" Caster said.

Chiyo had brought out 2 puppets to protect them from the no doubt where poisoned kunais.

"Would you care for my assistance?" Caster asked.

"No... not yet..." Chiyo and Sakura said in odd synch.

"No wonder Naruto-koi spoke so highly of you... you truly are someone important for him" Caster said.

"_No... no he way it was before... not the way it was before"_ Sakura thougth with a mental sight.

Indeed, Naruto had changed, matured, if you will... into a formidable force to be reckoned with.

Was she even doing anything anymore?

No... she was going to be resolute, no more doubts.

Then she noticed the two human-like puppets that Chiyo was using.

"Ah... them" Sasori said with a bored look.

"Yes.. the first puppets you constructed... your father and mother" Chiyo said

Medea could only barely control herself... as a mother, she gave her life for her only remaining son so that he might live, a small legacy, a memetic memory of her... to leave her legacy in this world.

And this... thing... had killed both father and mother... or maybe not, he desecrated their bodies and made them into this... puppets... corpse puppets.

Her power was flaring... tendrils of power moving ever so slightly and unnoticeable but to the most experienced of magi.

So this was the kind of monsters her love had been forced to fight against... she then came to terms to the reason her love was so strong...

He HAD to, in order to survive the ordeals before him.

"Both of you... I waited long enough... this one... leave him to me" Medea said as she hovered in front of them as she summoned her staff, her cowl was down, a shadow casting over her face.

Medea of Cholchis... granddaughter of the god Helious.

A being of the age of gods...

Will her power be enough to defeat this man and help the girl and her love to find their old teammate?

She was willing to do whatever it takes.

Chapter end.


	20. Chapter 20

Jinchuriki Stay/Night

Author's Notes: please excuse the huge time gap, I will fix it later (the travel between Suna and Konoha, the lemon kinda helps explain the gap… hope you liked it.

Chapter 20: Legendary Hero vs the Legendary traitor

"I don't hold back, not even for women or child" Sasori of the Sand said with an emotionless tone.

Medea acted fast with a few words she set a boundary field that served to strengthening her physical defenses trough magic, another to protect the 2 women behind her, and another to analyze any and all movements around the barrier and freeze the speed of the opponent in order to be able to escape.

Sasori then used his puppets to attack, they were many a number, they came on all shapes and sizes… she then threw something that looked like seeds.

"Arise my warriors!" she yelled as many a horde of skeletal warriors rose from the ground.

They were equal or more in numbers than Sasori's puppets. Sasori controlled his puppets with efficiency, however Caster's soldiers moved with smooth, mechanical movements as they attacked the puppets, they were strong, but Sasori could control their movements better and assess the fight and change tactics faster than Caster could.

However quality vs numbers, numbers are also a kind of quality… while her warriors were destroyed fast, she could make more of them near instantly, something Sasori could not but he only had a set amount of puppets on him.

"I see, you are very resourceful, it seems it would be a waste to use this on you, let's see you fight against this then" Sasori said as he saw his puppets where being destroyed, he did not like that at all.

"Let's see how you fare against **him**" Sasori said as a new puppet appeared.

It was of a young man with black hair and yellow eyes.

"To think you would even do that" Chiyo said in disgust. "

The puppet, was the old sandaime kazekage.

"Ten years ago suddenly disappeared from the village" Chiyo said.

"For a lady with a foot on the grave you are sharp" Sasori said.

"And for a young man you are quiet insolent… she is your grandmother after all, besides… you should be more weary of me" she said as she launched an attack of white lightning.

The puppet generated a black cloud and formed stakes as they shot out to Medea.

"Such insolence" Medea sighed

She erected a barrier stopping the attack, the attack was fierce and powerful, but it was stopped.

He sighed, the attacks then became even more fierce, Medea narrowed her eyes, the attacks became even stronger, and then suddenly.

*CRASH*

Her shield was shattered. She was shocked, it took most of Archer's attacks, while it was downright broken by Gilgamesh, but that is to be expected, however… for a human to do this…

"Even if you have a good shield, it can only take so much damage at once" Sasori said.

Sakura however took the chance to attack him but she was pulled back by Chiyo, where she was standing, there was a couple stakes coming from the ground.

"Careful, those must also be poisoned as well" Chiyo said as she controlled Sakura by using chakra threads.

"HAA!" Medea attacked as Sasori.

"I see… you preserve the power and techniques of the corpses by keeping part of their real bodies inside, to generate what you call chakra and be able to use their abilities" Medea said.

"You are also sharp woman… but being sharp will not save you from me" Sasori said as he attacked even more strongly.

Medea reinforced her defenses by making a triple layered defensive barrier

"Sakura, I will need to use you as well for a while" Medea said.

Sakura walked next to her to hear her plan.

Sakura had a real scary smile on her face after hearing Medea's plan. It was crazy, last ditch, something probably Naruto would have jumped at the gun.

A faint purple glow appeared on her body and then it died… Chiyo put on the threads on Sakura's body.

She shot out even faster than before, she was but a blur, Sasori was shocked the sudden increase of her speed but used the iron sand to defend.

He gasped; he would have a shocked face if he were human again, but due to the reinforcement spell Medea used on Sakura her strength that was around 'Tsunade level' became titan's level, shattering the iron sand wall.

"no way" he said in a shocked.

"You see, this is the result of your hubris, underestimating us, and the results of your horrible machinations with your own leaders and family, not even respecting the dead" Medea said.

"Now… is time for you to vanish youngling… from this world" Medea rose her staff as a circle of magic appeared under Sasori.

"Wh… what is this, I can't move!" he said in shock, though his facial expression remained the same, the magical circle glowed eerily purple.

"Before that Medea-san, Sasori… where is Orochimaru and Sasuke" Sakura asked, she stared at his soulless eyes and he chuckled.

"Uhmm… I got nothing to hide, you defeated me… I am pathetic person who couldn't become a puppet… or am I a puppet who couldn't become a human? Who knows… but I can tell you this, think of it as a reward for defeating me… go to the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass Village, at noon, ten days from now… I have… a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates… I am supposed to meet with him there" Sasori said.

He looked at Medea "Oi, woman, I am ready" He said in a calm voice.

"I will give you this, at least you go out with modicum… many would yell and scream before their end" Medea said as she rose her staff and the circle begun to cackle with power the cave's roof got split in two as a powerful white lightning rushed down towards Sasori… completely destroying his puppet body and leaving not even ash, just the burnt pattern of where the body was.

"You seem to like being through when you eliminate someone uh?" Chiyo said.

"You can hardly blame me… that youngling was rather dangerous to let live after all" Medea said as she levitated down.

"Anyways, we need to check on Naruto and Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said.

"Here, hold the hem of my outfit" Medea said to both Chiyo and Sakura. With no words of preparations they were swallowed by a dark mist.

**Present time**

"And that's what happened" Medea said with a smile as she rose her index finger with one eye closed in a rather seductive way.

"What about Gaara?" Chiyo asked

"He…" Kakashi said as he looked down.

Naruto gripped his blades tightly… Sakura took his pulse and checked and double checked…

She was crestfallen.

Gaara, newly appointed Kazekage… Naruto's best friend… dead.

Naruto's tears flowed as he shivered in both rage AND outrage, Medea put her arms around him, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed, she had lots of magic, but none to bring the dead back to life as the lost 3rd magic "Heaven's feel".

"Why… was Gaara… allways Gaara… to die like this" Naruto shivered as he remembered the words of one of the most hated individuals he meet, he was both a teacher, and the worst bastard of an enemy he could ever find."he's the Kazekage!"

"_Yes, I saw it over and over... Meaningless massacres. Meaningless suffering. Meaningless happiness! I was forced to watch it all. Even when I refused to look, it surrounded me. That isn't what I wished for! I didn't become a Guardian for this!_" Archer had once said.

"He didn't just become the Kazekage…."

"Relax… Uzumaki Naruto" Chiyo said

"DON'T YOU DARE… SO SHUT UP!" Naruto roared in anger, tears trailed down his face and etches in his face, his fury unmatched, even Medea was afraid, not of him, but for him.

"_Know that the only people you can save like that are the ones that survive."_

"If you shinobi of the sand had not stuck that monster in Gaara, then none of this would have happen!" Naruto yelled "DID ANY OF YOU EVEN TRY TO ASK GAARA HOW HE FELT?! WHAT IS THIS 'JINCHURIKI' ANYWAY?! YOU JUST MADE THAT WORD UP, ARROGANTLY, TO CATALOGE US AS CREATURES OR WEAPONS… HOW COTEMPTIBLE!" Naruto roared at Chiyo's face.

Caster looked away; she could feel the anger and sorrow of her love.

"I couldn't save Sasuke… and I couldn't save Gaara… for years… I trained desperately… but nothing's changed since many years ago… has it?" Naruto said as he shivered in indignation, rage and sorrow.

"_An ideal is only an ideal after all. As long as you embrace that ideal, the friction with reality will continue to increase. So you will someday face reality and will have to pay the price for your compromises._"

Naruto curled his fists… blood drew from, the wounds he inflicted himself when he dug his nails deep into his skin, but he couldn't feel it, the pain of losing someone so close to be called a brother, a brother in pain… a brother in loneliness… this physical pain was but a joke, as much as he hated Archer… his truths where bitter medicine, poisonous words needed to cement into the reality of his mind, however… regardless of it all… he still was afraid, to end up a wretch like him.

Chiyo then knelt to Gaara and put her hands, chakra flowed into Gaara.

"What are you… that is not chakra" Naruto said as he saw the power.

"_is she…._" Sakura thought.

"She is bringing Gaara back" Sakura said.

Medea rose an eye at this "_Is this a bastardised version of the Heaven's Feel?" _Medea thought.

Her chakra was weak, due to exhaustion and old age,

"Damn… not enough chakra" she cursed.

Naruto walked up to her "Then please… use my chakra, can you do it?"

"Put your hands on top of mine" she said.

Naruto concentrated as he pushed his chakra through her

Chiyo smiled, "I am glad someone like you appeared, in this world shinobi that w old people created… in the past… everything I did was mistaken…but… at the very end, it seems I am able to do the right thing… sand and Konoha their futures are differing from our past…. What Kakashi said… your mysterious power… that power may change the future… become a Hokage unlike any before… and Sakura, don't risk your life for an old hag next time… save that which is important to you… you are a lot like me, there are not many women with chivalrous spirit matching those of men… you may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master" Chiyo said.

Tears trailed down her face

"Naruto… a request from an old hag… you are the only who can know Gaara's pain… Gaara also know your pain… help Gaara out…" Chiyo said.

**Dream realm**

Naruto was in his childhood form once more, but he was surrounded by his friends and teachers, however he felt something in the air, he turned about and rushed towards that feeling of hopelessness he could feel in the air.

In the ground was a young boy with a shock of red hair, he was crying due the loneliness.

It was painful… to be alone, to be hated… to be feared for something you had no control over.

A hand appeared on his shoulder, he turned around to see Naruto's face as a young kid… and then both of them turned back to teens.

Gaara woke up, he was surrounded by his people… his friends.

"Everyone came running… to save you"Naruto said with a smile. "You bastard… you put us through the ringer…" Naruto said jokingly.

Gaara was in shock at seeing all the people out for him, then out of noehre a couple of girls pushed Naruto out of the way. Looking out for Gaara and squeeling in delight, seems he gotten a fangirl base.

"Don't feel bad… women are always weak at the knees for the elite cool types" Kanguro said with a smirk.

"Yeah… but I don't mind, after all I got 4 lovely women waiting for me, much better than any girl here out obsessing for Gaara" Naruto said with a smirk, Kankuro was speechless.

"You… are a god!" Kankuro said as he kneeled as Naruto chuckled at his antics.

Buth of them chuckled as Temari rolled her eyes, and then remembered what happened on the little hotel and blushed something fierce.

"Thank you, Naruto" Kankuro said.

"You should be saying that to the old lady, not me… she saved Gaara with her amazing medical ninjutsu" Naruto said.

Naruto then stopped… he couldn't feel Chiyo's life energy.

"Medea-chan… she is…" Naruto said.

"is as you suspect darling…" Medea said as she looked sad.

**A couple days later**

It was the funeral for Chiyo, and Naruto and Medea had another prana exchange session, much to Sakura's chagrin, Medea was VERY loud, regardless of magic used to dampen the sound, Temari even told Kankuro about it and made him blush.

Sakura put her pinkie finger on the grave, making a silent promise to her.

"See ya" Kankuro said, unable to look at Medea in the eye, nor Naruto "Y…yeah… I guess this is normally the part where you shake hands and part ways… but I am bad at that kind of thing! So…" Naruto said.

Gaara raised his hand up to Naruto's waist, a trail of sand forced Naruto to do the same.

After all farewells where done Medea used her magic to transport them all back to Konoha, Sakura was irritated at the prana exchange ritual of them (Naruto shaking with Medea).

Once they arrived to Konoha Naruto was greeted by Rider who was hanging around with Anko, as so she was the first to meet up with the group.

"Hey there Naruto-kun, glad to see you back from the mission, Ilyasviel has been getting hit on a lot by your little follower" Rider said with a smirk "I think his name is Konohamaru?"

Naruto groaned, "I guess this is the perils of having a cute loli for a sister… I will talk to him later" Naruto said shaking his head. To be honest I think Ilya might be the one playing with him.

Naruto went to his new home, Saber was sitting down in seisa, "Saber, I am home" Naruto said

"Welcome home, Naruto" she said.

"Oh? You are back already?" Rin said as she was walking about with some dangos.

"you seem to be enjoying yourself, I missed you all girls" Naruto said.

"Somewhat, Sakura is a bit troubled, there seems to be someone sending a lot of evil intent towards us" Rin said.

"AH! Naruto-oniichan!" Ilya said as she rushed towards him, he reinforced his body and took the tackle of the glomp. Kakashi was behind him as he smirked, he was glad at seeing Naruto happy and with such family who loved and wanted him.

For now, all was normal.

Naruto needed to change clothes… he decided to look on his closet and found a strange treasure chest.

He stared at it… for some reason it felt… familiar.

He opened the chest to find **his **clothes, only more colored to his tastes.

"No way" Naruto said in shock, he found a small note that feel from the clothes.

"Naruto-kun, this is Kischtur Zeltrech, I hope this small gift would be to your liking, from what I been able to learn through Kaleidoscope, you seem to be doing fine, keep the good work… by the way, Arcueid has been asking for you, thought I should pass that message, anyways this outfit is identical to EMIYA's but I managed to get it on your favorite color, it should be more durable than your regular clothes, anyways, enjoy this gift and tell Rin to keep on her studies, I will go and check her when she least expects it" the note read.

Naruto smirked as he crumbled the letter and tore it… just a little something to look forward.

**Hokage Tower, next day**

"Can we trust it? What if it is a trap? With Orochimaru as bait, Akatsuki could be lying in wait for you at the Tenchi Bridge" Tsunade said.

Sakura couldn't say anything, for it might as well be true, they had no information other than what Sasorti had deemed right to give out.

"if it's a trap, then we'll just have to fight." Sakura said.

"You say you will fight, but Kakashi will be in that state for at least a week, and the is only six days… I guess I'll have to form a new team" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama…!" Shizune.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"in that case, you should send a different team to investigate… even if you send Sakura like you said… you must leave Naruto-kun out" Shizune said

Tsunade looked away, Shizune's request was a valid one, Naruto as a jinchuriki is a high priority target for Akatsuki, and even bigger asset that Konoha must protect, however, with what he heard of his… wives, and his new skills.

"Shizune, Sakura is like you, one of the few Shinobi I can trust in. I am definitely sending Sakura's team, Team Kakashi, on this mission" Tsunade said.

"Then, wouldn't it be the same if my team went?" Shizune asked

"It's not the same… those strong feelings they have will bring the mission to succeed… in that regard, you and Sakura are different" Tsunade explained.

"Understood… but for this mission, Naruto-kun…" Shizune began.

"Well, now that you've heard all of it, what do you have to say, Naruto?" Tsunade said looking up.

Shizune then turned around to look, it was Naruto, besides him was Rider, sitting rather seductively, much to the annoyance of Sakura.

"I'll go looking or members right away!" Naruto said as he jumped and passed Tsunade "Ossu!" Rider followed diligently after him.

Naruto landed on the ground and walked about with Rider, Saber was training on the dojo and Rin was injecting jewels with her blood to use as her mystic codes.

"It's been a while… Naruto" a voice said

"uh?" Naruto turned around, it was a person wearing dark googles and his face was masked on the bottom half, hits speech pattern was familiar…

"Wait… Shino?! Man, you changed, I almost didn't recognize you, then again you barely show your face or eyes for that matter" Naruto chuckled.

"SHINO! YOU ARE EARLY!" a voice yelled

Rider and Naruto looked up as the sun got blocked, a big object landed.

"Ki…Kiba?" Naruto said in shock.

"oh?! That scent! Naruto?" Kiba said in shock

"WOOF!" the giant dog barked

"And that dog… Akamaru? Wow you grown" Naruto said as he scratched his ears affectionately.

"Seems you gotten taller man" Kiba said.

"you should be one to talk, Akamaru's gotten huge" Naruto said

"Really? I am allways with him, so I guess I didn't notice, 'sides that who is that lady next to you? Seems very close to ya"

"Her name is Rider, she is my wife one of them anyways" Naruto dropped the bomb.

"Ah… is that so… I see… I see…" Kiba said as he nodded.

1…2…3…4

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"GAH!" a voice yelped

Naruto turned around and saw the empty streets.

**Empty street around the corner**

Hinata was nearly hyperventilating, her chest rising and lowering, her heart beating fast.

"_Na… Naruto-kun…?! I heard he was back, but… what do I do… I haven't seen him in 3 years… what do I say… I…_" she thought

Then Naruto appeared.

"Oh? Hinata? What are you doing hiding over here?" Naruto asked as his face was almost touching hers.

Hinata turned red… her eyes begun to swim… then… she fainted on her feet.

"Wha!? Hey Hinata! Why're you falling over?!" Naruto yelled in fright

"Why you always faint when you see Naruto?!" Kiba asked

"This always happens every time" Shino said.

Rider chuckled at this, back on Kuuyuki Naruto was serious most of the time, never seen this side of him, she liked it.

**Later**

"Man what a pain, in the end they couldn't join us…." Naruto said as he sighed.

"it should be understandable… by the way, that girl… you know her?" Rider asked

"Who? Hinata? Somewhat, she is a nice girl, a bit weird tough, she always faints around me" Naruto said.

Rider grinned, Naruto was still naïve when it came to girls it seems.

"There is someone else I wanna ask… I hope he can, but probably not" Naruto sighed.

"Why? Is he busy?" Rider asked

"Maybe, but mostly because he is lazy" Naruto said.

**Chuunin exam preparatory committee**

"Bah… like I said it's troublesome, but I have to sort out the entrants for the chuunin exam, I know we have some kind of friendship thing… and I'd like to help you out… but there's no way I can do what I want eiter. It's… that godaime… you'd think I get enough nagging from my mother" Shikamaru said.

Rider was shocked, everything about this guy screamed lazy to her.

"if that's the case, how about I help out" A voice said.

Naruto turned around, "Oh! Chouji, how are you? Nice armor" Naruto said.

"thanks, Shikamaru, your mother asked me to give you your lunch" Chouji said.

"Hey Naruto who is the woman?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh? Right, she is Rider, she is one of my wives" Naruto said.

Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder "Life is going to be a pain from now on… I wish you the best of luck" Shikamaru said

"Oi oi… I don't' like the way you are saying things" Naruto said as he glared at Shikamaru.

Then, his alarm bells went off in his head "Stand back!" Rider yelled as she threw her chain and nail at the creatures that jumped to attack.

Naruto twisted himself in mid-air "trace…on!" Kanshou and Bakuya formed themselves in his hands; he twisted himself and cut the one going besides Chouji in a flash.

"Rider, can you find the one who is sending these ink monsters?" Naruto said.

"Yes, at 4o clock" Rider said

"Give me a lift" Naruto said as he ran back.

Rider then laid on the floor, Naruto jumped over her and Rider used her 'monster strength' and kicked Naruto upwards towards the assailant.

The person had a plastic smile on him, like a fake, a mask one would say.

He then created more ink based creatures, but Naruto and Rider tore through them. Naruto went in for the kill.

Naruto's blade collided against his; the unknown assailant was pushed to his limits due to naruto's strength bolstered by self-reinforcement magic, the stranger's blade broke under the magic power of the twin married swords of Naruto.

"You are quiet strong it seems you have something between your legs, uh?" he said nonchalantly.

"It's huuuuuge" Naruto said as he pushed with more power making the assailant back off.

"joke aside, who are you" Naruto, glared at the stranger, he had Konoha headband so he must be of the village, but appearances can be deceiving.

*Hissss*

The assailant heard a snake like sound and looked bellow, a nail and chain shot up to his face, he jumped away to avoid it.

"Che" Rider scoffed.

"We will meet again, Naruto-kun" he said as he was enveloped in ink and vanished.

"Chouji! I thought I might find you here" a female voice said

They all turned to see a pretty girl with blond hair, she had one eye covered by a long bang, wearing a purple outfit

"For Crying out loud… Asuma-sensei's angry that you still haven't shown up" the girl said.

"Ah… sorry Ino" Chouji apologized to the girl. "some weird person just attacked us…" he explained

"Weird person?" she said as she looked around and saw Rider and someone else on a roof. "hey… isn't that Naruto, and whose the girl with him?" Ino asked

"NARUTOO! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" Ino yelled happy to see an old friend

Naruto smiled and jumped down. "Yo Ino, you changed a lot since I last saw you, you seem like you matured a bit" Naruto said.

Ino blushed a bit, Shikamaru's eye twitched and Choiji mouth was empty… chips lay forgotten.

"I am glad you been well… Anyways I have to get going… take care of yourself, and Chouji… take care of her, she can be… as Shikamaru would put it "troublesome" but she is a good friend" Naruto said.

Chouji just nodded.

Rider was laughing on the inside by how Naruto left them speechless.

And so Naruto continued his (unnecessary) search for new team members.

Chapter end


End file.
